Another Unexpected Shade of Love
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: Sequel to "Unexpected Shade of Love." After the big deLuna break up, what if Jack had never done that painting and the two weren't reunited? What would happen is that years go by without Jack and Pitch ever seeing each other. Can they reconnect after so long? Do both of them even want to? One seems to have moved on...but what about the other? AU. Smut. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**After the ending in "An Unexpected Shade of Love," Jarjarblinx1 and I decided, after much deliberation, that you guys deserve a sequel with, we hope, a happier ending. **

**This story is (any Zelda fans should hopefully understand this) an alternate timeline of its predecessor. So, up until chapter 33 in An Unexpected Shade everything is exactly the same. _This_ story is going to be everything that would have happened if Jack had never done that painting that reunited the two lovers. After the deLuna breakup, without that painting, it would have been years before Jack and Pitch ever saw each other again. This is that story. **

**Without any further words, I give you... "**_**Another**_** Unexpected Shade of Love"**

* * *

Pitch sat on the couch, his heart heavy. _Jack...I miss you so much_. He felt another tear slip from his eye, and he furiously brushed it away. "Uncle. Uncle!"

"You called, nephew?" deLuna stepped into the room.

"I miss him. I miss my Jack."

He sighed. "It's been _years_, Pitch. You need to forget about that wretched man."

"How can I? We were in love. We had our whole future ahead of us, and now...it's all gone."

"You have to move on. And that is exactly why you need to get up and get dressed for the day. I set you up for a lunch date with a very lovely young lady, and tomorrow night you are going to take your daughter to your new art exhibit for her birthday."

"Another lunch date? You know I hate those. They're always so...superficial."

"Well, it seems they're the only way I can get you out of the house besides Aery. Now, get up. You're picking her up in an hour. Your reservations have already been made."

"You're really excited about this, aren't you? Can't wait to see me married again, can you?"

"I believe the two of you will get along quite well."

"Forgive me if that doesn't fill me with confidence. We don't exactly run in similar circles anymore."

"Regardless, you're going. You need to get out of the house, and if this is the only way to do that then so be it."

"Fine. What does she look like? Is she nice? Does she mind that I'm a widower and a single father to boot?"

"Her name is Kristianna. She has brown hair and brown eyes. And no, she doesn't mind any of that. She's very eager to meet you, nephew. She's a violinist, too."

"It would seem I have no choice in the matter. I'm to meet this Kristianna, and we'll fall madly in love, marry, and have three kids." Pitch leaned on an elbow. "I can't wait," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Up, nephew. Don't go into this date with such a snarky attitude."

"Of course not. Wouldn't want to scare my future bride away, would I?"

* * *

"So, you're Kristianna."

"Indeed. And you must be Pitch." She held her hand out to the man with a smile. "Your uncle has told me so much about you."

Pitch looked down at the hand with a grimace, but he shook it all the same. "He's told me nothing about you. You're a stranger to me."

"Well, that's what first dates are for, right? Getting to know each other?"

"How much has my uncle paid you?"

"Nothing."

"He's paid you _nothing _to go on a blind date with a widower who has been in love twice and is now a jaded human being?"

"Nothing at all. I was actually the one who asked him to set this up." She hooked her fingers together, resting her chin on them with a smile.

Pitch looked at her with an air of indifference. "I don't like the idea of this. However, something about you...seems genuine. I'm not making promises, but I'm willing to try."

"You sounded like a very grounded man from what he was telling me. Very guarded but loving, if you're lucky enough to break through that hard shell. A past riddled with hard times and heartbreak. You reminded me a lot of myself."

"How so? You're a beautiful woman. I doubt anyone would hurt you."

"You are very wrong, sir."

"If you'll tell me your sob story, I'll bore you with mine...if you wish."

"You say that you are a widower. Well, so am I. I have been married twice. My first husband was a commander in the Marines."

"Really? And...how did he die? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was during a mission. He wasn't supposed to be out in the field that day, but they needed him...and then there was a bombing. They were hard pressed to even bring back any part of his body, he was so close to the explosion."

"I'm sorry. That is unfortunate, indeed. You did say you were twice married. Now, you're either here without your husband's knowledge or else..."

"Oh no. We divorced four years ago after I discovered he was only with me to win my father's favor."

"And what does your father do to be so impressive and desirable?"

"He's one of Julliard's top donors. If someone can get on his good side it's almost a guaranteed acceptance in."

"And your second husband wished to get in?"

"Indeed. He was far from being the best cellist I've ever heard, but I didn't love or marry him for his skills. He would never have made it in had he not had a letter of recommendation from my father."

"He received your father's favors before you divorced? Unfortunate."

Kristianna shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. As soon as we figured things out, an _unnamed source_ tipped the administration off to his not-so-perfect records. Needless to say, he was quickly removed from the school."

"All's well that ends well, it would seem."

"Indeed." She sat back with a smile, folding up her menu. "Shall we flag down a server and order?"

"Yes." Pitch turned, holding his hand up. His breath hitched when he saw a familiar figure through the crowd. "I'm sorry. I...I can't stay here."

Kristianna looked at him, confused. "Um...was it something I said?"

"Not at all. In fact, I would rather like to continue this conversation. However, I'd like to do it anywhere _but _here."

"Is there somewhere else you'd like to go? Perhaps another restaurant?"

"Anywhere else. You pick."

She thought for a moment. "I know a lovely little café across the park from here. Care to walk with me?"

"I'd be delighted. Just...let's go _now_." Kristi stood up, grabbing her purse and sliding on her coat. She took Pitch's arm in hers and led him from the restaurant. Pitch tried to keep looking straight, only turning once. "Wouldn't you like to ask why I wanted to leave?"

"Of course I would like to know, but it isn't my place to pry."

"On the contrary. I promised you my own sob story. You see, I loved someone very much...once. There was my wife, and I felt that her death destroyed me. Little did I know that I would discover _true _love in the form of a man named Jack Frost."

"Ah...so you're gay? Figures. All of the good ones are gay." She chuckled.

"There's been some...debate about that. I always thought I _was _straight. I married a woman and was madly in love with her. I never looked at a man that way until I met him. So, I guess you can say I'm straight, except in his case."

"I suppose that's reassuring." She laughed, steering him through the park entrance. "So may I ask who it was you saw?"

"A vision." Pitch got a far-away look in his eye. "Only a stranger who...stirred up old memories."

"I see. Perhaps we should talk about the present instead of the past then. I never was one for opening old wounds. It's far less painful to live life in the present rather than pouting over past heartbreaks."

"How right you are." Pitch laid a hand over hers on his arm. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I believe I'm going on a date with you." She smiled up at him.

"If you would like. I have an art show tomorrow night, and I would be honored to have you on my arm."

"That depends. Do I get to take you to dinner as well?"

"_I'll _take _you _to dinner. My treat, in exchange for your presence."

"Hmmm. Last time I checked, we aren't a couple yet. I do believe I should assert my authority as a woman and treat _you,_ sir. After all, you were so kind as to invite me to your show in the first place."

"Then perhaps we pay for each other?"

Kristi chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Black." Kristi did a little turn for him, showing off her little black dress and elaborately curled hair.

Pitch hummed in appreciation. "Truly lovely. Here." Pitch swept a rose from behind his back, presenting it to his date with a flourish.

She took the flower, bringing it to her nose with a smile. "How romantic of you."

"I can be...when I like the person in front of me."

"And _do_ you like me? I'm simply dying to know."

"I might. From what I've seen and heard...yes."

"Well, that sure is a relief. I wouldn't want to scare such a dashing man as yourself off."

"We've already had a first date, and I've been most negligent."

"Oh? And how have you been negligent, Mr. Black?"

"I haven't kissed you yet."

"Indeed." She feigned a scowl. "How absolutely horrid of you, sir." Pitch leaned down, smiling. He stopped, though, when he happened to glance up and saw something that made his heart stop. Kristi looked up at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I...excuse me for a moment." Pitch left her, walking to the other side of the room, stopping behind a small group. "Jack?"

* * *

**dun Dun DUN! Is it really Jack? Who knows! Let us know what you think of the your first taste of the sequel to "An Unexpected Shade of Love," and we might just keep writing it and you'll find out!**

**It's 'thank you' time!**

**Thank you Ionahi for letting us use your picture for the cover photo. Go find and follow her. Her stuff is _amazing_. I know for sure she has a tumblr and a deviantart :)**

**Also, a huge thanks to StarMaya for shooting us an idea that jump started this entire sequel. See, guys? Telling authors ideas _does_ help. Even if we don't use that exact thing, it might give us ideas.**

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack turned around when he heard his name said, a big smile on his face. He ended up looking up into the face of a rather tall and dark looking man. "Hello?" His eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Jack, it's...it's me. It's your Pitch."

"Um, I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with somebody else."

"I...I can't. You're Jack. You're my Jack!"

"Look, man, I've never met you before in my life." He brushed a strand of brown hair from his face.

"Sweetling..."

Jack backed away from him a step. "You seriously have to have me confused with somebody else."

"But...you look so much like...you really don't recognize me?"

"Not in the slightest. I have a photographic memory, and, no offense, but you don't seem like a face I'd forget."

"How so?"

"Well...you're handsome and yet scary. Rugged yet smooth. A painter's dream really." He shrugged again, a slight blush coming to his face.

"Truly? My name is Pitch. Pitch Black. And you?"

The brunette's jaw dropped. "W-wait. You're Pitch Black?! I'm a _huge_ fan of your work! You're like...you're my idol!"

"I know."

"Oh my God. I can't believe I'm meeting you. This has to be the most amazing night of my life. I really just met _the_ Pitch Black!"

Pitch chuckled, holding out his hand. "And you? I would like to know the name of a huge fan such as yourself."

He eagerly took the hand shaking it. "Jack Frost, aspiring painter."

Pitch cringed. "Jack...Frost?"

"Mhmm. I know it's kind of silly, being a mythical snow spirit and all that, but that's my name." He stuffed his hands in his pockets with another small blush. "And I'm going to stop rambling now before I make an even bigger fool of myself..." he chuckled.

"On the contrary. I find your name...beautiful. Almost _French_. Please, keep rambling."

Brown eyes widened. "How'd you-" he stared up at him. "I _am _French. Half blooded on my mother's side. How did you guess that I'm French?"

"I have my ways. Call it a...second sight. Sixth sense, if you will."

"Well, that's just amazing is what it is." Jack laughed.

"Come, Mr. Frost. Ask me anything. Test this sixth sense of mine. I have little doubt I can accurately answer _any _question."

"Hmmmm...what's my favorite food?"

"Pasta. It's your favorite because you admire it's versatility."

"Indeed." He frowned a little, perplexed at how the man knew.

"Pitch? Is everything alright?" Kristi came up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

At the same time, Jack saw his little brother and cousin approaching. "Hey, Jules! Jamie! You'll never believe who I just met!" He pointed excitedly to Pitch, and both of the men's eyes widened.

"I believe I've met these fine gentlemen already." Pitch turned to smile at Kristi. "My dear, may I present Jack Frost? My biggest fan, it would seem."

The woman smiled warmly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack." She held out a hand to him, but before Jack could take fangs was suddenly pulled back by his brother.

"Jules, what the hell are you doing?"

"Come on, Jack. It's time to go. We've been here long enough."

"I- would you- Jules- stop-" Jack tried to turn back, but his brother was practically dragging him from the building.

Jamie stood, arms crossed and glaring up at the taller man. "Stay away from him, Black."

Pitch looked after Jack, his expression sad, and his shoulders slumped. "What happened to him? He...he doesn't remember me. Doesn't remember _us_."

"It's none of your business anymore. Just stay away from him, and leave him alone." He shot one last glare at the man before following his boyfriend and cousin from the building.

"That wouldn't happen to have been _the_ Jack Frost you told me about yesterday, now would it?" Kristianna watched curiously.

"It was. The very same." Pitch squeezed her hand. "But he doesn't remember me. He's no longer living the past. Perhaps I should follow his example."

She smiled, squeezing his hand in return. "I think I would rather like that." Pitch led her away, but he knew the night was ruined.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Frost."

"_Who is this?_"

"Jack, I'm insulted. And here I thought you were my biggest fan."

"_Mr. Black?! How did you get my phone number?!_"

"I told you. I have my ways. And it's Pitch, please."

"_U-um, yes, sir. I mean Black! I mean Pitch! Gah!_"

Pitch chuckled, the sound low and smooth. "Please, _Jack_. There's really no need to be so nervous around me."

"_O...okay. So what made you call my humble number...__**Pitch**__?_"

"Perhaps I just wanted to hear your voice."

"_You...you wanted to hear my...voice?_"

"Very much. It's like silk. Soft and luxurious."

Jack laughed on the other end. "_Thanks. That's what Audrien says too_."

"Excuse me?" Pitch's voice was tense and suddenly cold.

"_Oh...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I never told you that I'm gay. Audrien is my roommate slash boyfriend._"

Pitch felt his hand tighten on the phone and a sudden pain stab through him. "B-boyfriend?" He fought to calm himself. "So, someone has already stolen your heart. A pity for the rest of us. I am quite jealous."

"_Well, I wouldn't say 'stolen my heart' or anything. Wait. Why would you be jealous? Are you gay? Wasn't that your girlfriend with you that night at the gallery?_"

"A friend. Nothing more. And I find that I am _extremely _jealous. I feel...a connection to you. I can't explain it, but it drives me to jealousy at the thought of you with another."

"_I find that hard to believe. Someone as amazing an artist as you wouldn't look twice at a guy like me. Besides...I really shouldn't even be talking to you_."

"And why not? Why are you not allowed to talk to an artist desperately attracted to you?"

"_Because my cousin and my brother told me that I shouldn't. They told me to stay away from you_."

"And they're right."

"_They are? Wait. Do you know why they don't want me talking to you?_"

"I could guess. But do you really do everything you're told, Jack? Are you a good little boy, doing only what his Daddy, brother, and cousin tell him to?"

"_Well, not usually, no. But they seemed pretty serious about you. I've never seen them be so adamant about something. Of course I'm going to wonder if there's good reason behind their words of caution_."

"You should be afraid, Jack. I might make you fall in love with me."

Jack snorted. "_Yeah, right. Your date at the gallery was definitely not just a friend, and I'm already taken. Sorry, but that's not happening._"

"_Mon petit artiste, tu es ma vie, mon avenir, mon passé...Tu es mon ciel_. (My little artist, you are my life, my future, my past...You are my heaven.)"

"_Seriously? I know that you're my idol and all, but I just told you that I'm already in a relationship. That usually translates to 'not interested so stop flirting,' in case you didn't know that._"

"I apologize. You can't blame a man for trying."

"_Actually I can. Consider yourself blamed._"

"Again, I apologize. I have taken up too much of your time already. I'll let you return to your...boyfriend. Goodbye, Mr. Frost."

"_Goodbye_." Jack hung up.

Pitch held the phone loosely in his hand, a single tear sliding down his cheek. This was his Jack now. No memory, no interest...not free. Some other man had his hands on Jack, and it broke his heart.

* * *

Pitch knew Jack was behind him. He knew it, but he didn't acknowledge it. This wasn't his Jack anymore. This was a fan, nothing more.

Jack simply stood there for a few minutes, just watching him with curiosity. "Mr. Black? Is that you?"

The taller man turned, a look of indifference in his eyes. "Mr. Frost. What a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed. What brings you here?"

"A book. I wanted to see if they had a particular favorite of mine."

"Oh? What would it be? I could help you look if you'd like."

"It doesn't matter. They don't have it." Pitch looked up, noticing a mop of sandy-blond hair. "Is he with you?"

"Hmmm?" Jack looked in the direction he was looking. "Oh. Yes. That's my boyfriend, Audrien."

Pitch tensed, moving one hand behind his back to dig his nails deep into the skin of his palm. "Ah. Quite a handsome lad. You make a fine couple."

Jack chuckled. "I like to think so too. Shorter, skinny brunette with a tall, muscly blonde. Such opposites and yet perfect. What goes together better, right?"

"Perfect?" Pitch felt his stomach churn. "Yes, it...it would seem so. I always thought that cold and dark went together perfectly, but it would seem I stand corrected."

"Well, I suppose that's true...but neither of us is cold or dark so that doesn't work too well. We are almost polar opposites though. He's so intellectual and physical, and I'm so artsy and lazy." He chuckled.

"You were...meant to be together. I hope he makes you happy." Pitch felt the familiar sting of tears, but he held them back.

"I like to think that. He was the first person since my accident, who isn't in my family, to really get me to open up. I'm not one for going out or meeting new people, but he makes me come out of my shell. Like right now. I hardly ever used to come to the bookstore unless there was a specific book I knew I wanted. But now we come here almost every week to just sit in their little book nook and read. He's such an English nut." Jack smiled fondly back at his boyfriend.

Pitch looked on sadly, turning to the side and bowing his head in an effort to hide the pain. "I am...happy to hear it. _Pride & Prejudice_, by the way. The book I was looking for."

"Oh? I love that book! It's one of the few serious books I can actually get through." He grinned. "There's just something about it. I feel so connected to Darcy and Lizzy's love. I can't help but get sucked in every time I open the cover."

_I know... "_Really? Perhaps you can see yourself in such a role with...him. For me, it's my life."

Jack looked back at Audrien, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He shook his head and scrunched his nose. "Nah. I don't really see him as a Darcy. He's not...dark enough, and he's too muscular. You look more like a Darcy than him." He chuckled.

"Do I? I suppose. Like Darcy, my Elizabeth is far out of reach."

"Indeed. I've always imagined Darcy to be tall, dark, imposing, and lean. You fit the description perfectly."

"That may be so, but I'd prefer to be a character less tormented. Perhaps Quasimodo or the Phantom of the Opera. They knew love was out of reach, and they were able to find some contentment in it."

"I suppose. But we weren't talking about those stories, now were we? We were talking about Austen's characters." Jack let out a soft laugh underneath his breath when he felt strong arms suddenly wrapping around his middle.

"_Allez-vous lu ce livre __**encore une fois**__, mon petit amour?_ (Will you read this book _again_, my little love?)" The man nuzzled against Jack's ear with a chuckle.

"I'll read it as many times as I want, thank you very much." He turned his head to kiss Audrien's cheek. "It's a good story."

Pitch felt his heart breaking, and he clutched at his stomach in pain. "I...I'm sorry. I'm intruding on a private moment now."

Audrien looked up, forest green eyes scanning the other man as if he hadn't noticed him there before. He held out his hand to Pitch, speaking with a heavy French accent. "I do not think we have met before. I am Audrien Belemonte. You are?"

_Sick...heartbroken...alone... _"Pitch Black." He didn't move to take the hand, instead clenching his long fingers into the fabric over his stomach.

The blonde pulled back his unshaken hand. "Are you alright, Pitch? You look like you are going to be sick." Jack stepped forward, looking at him worriedly.

Pitch looked down at Jack, soft fondness and a little glimmer of love in his eyes. "I'm fine. Just an old hurt come back to cause trouble."

"Is there anything we can do? You really don't look well."

"I-I'll be fine. You, just...be happy. There's a Darcy in him somewhere. You'll...you'll find it." _Kill me..._

Jack smiled at the blonde beside him. "I'm sure there's one somewhere in there. I'll just have to dig it out." He chuckled at his boyfriend's confused look.

_I want to die... "_Give him a chance. He'll prove to be an even better Darcy than I could ever hope to be. Goodbye, Jack. I'll always have a particular fondness for my...biggest fan."

Audrien looked down at the shorter brunette in his arms. "_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_ (What are you talking about?)"

"Nothing...Nothing at all, love." Jack watched his idol walk away, reaching up to give Audrien a soft kiss.

* * *

Pitch hung the painting up on the gallery wall, his fingers lingering over the white paint strokes. On the canvas, blue eyes full of love stared back at him. _Never again... _He wasn't quite sure what made him decide to showcase this piece. Jealousy? Anger? Love? He wasn't sure anymore. "You know, I could almost think you were following me, Mr. Frost."

Jack shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a big fan."

Pitch turned, looking down at him. "Please...stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Whatever game it is you're playing. It's not fun anymore."

"What? I've been to every single one of your shows in the area for the past _five years_. Why would that change now?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Brown eyes stared at him in shock. "I...you...we only met a week ago!"

Pitch exhaled harshly, shaking his head. "I don't expect you to understand. Things are what they are. I'm madly in love with you, and it's torturing me to see you when I know...I _know _I can never have your love."

Jack looked down dejectedly, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Alright...I guess I'll...I'll just leave then."

"No! No..."

"Why? Clearly my presence here is bringing you...pain..." He turned to leave, but he happened to glance up at the last second, eyes locking on the painting behind Pitch.

"Don't go, Jack. Please. I would rather suffer than feel nothing at all." Pitch slowly reached out, wrapping his long fingers around Jack's arm. "Don't go."

"What...what the hell is that?" He pointed at the painting, pulling his arm away.

Pitch let his hand fall back to his side, his eyes looking up at the painting sadly. "Him? I'm beginning to realize that he was nothing more than a beautiful dream. And like all dreams...he's fading, no matter how much I reach for him."

"Did my family put you up to this?"

"Your family? Please, let me keep my dream to myself. Your family can find their own."

"Don't lie to me. I've seen this painting before! I don't know when or where, but I know I have. Are they back to thinking that they can jog my memories again? Is that what this is?! They're dragging you into this bullshit too?!"

Pitch felt his eyes widen before he reached out, pulling Jack into his arms. "Perhaps these memories of yours just need...a little help." He leaned down, softly pressing his lips to Jack's. First the top, then the bottom for a quick nibble, as he used to do.

Jack's entire body froze in shock. He suddenly crumpled to his knees, grasping desperately at his chest as it filled with a pain worse than anything he'd ever felt before.

Pitch followed him to the floor, cupping a cheek and stroking over a cheekbone with his thumb. He leaned in slowly before placing his lips back on Jack's, a little harder this time, and he tilted his head a little, changing the angle.

"What the-" Jack shoved Pitch back, scrambling away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He kept his eyes closed, sitting back and bowing his head. "Making an awful mistake, apparently. I'm sorry."

"Just...stay the fuck away from me."

Pitch's eyes shot up, desperate. "No! I...I promise. No more. I'll be...I'll leave you alone. We'll go back to being Mr. Black and Mr. Frost and just...forget that this ever happened."

Jack forced himself back to his feet with a grunt, trying to calm his breathing and with a hand still grasped over his pained heart. "I don't think that's possible."

"Please. Don't..." Pitch sighed, his body visibly slumping in defeat. "Very well. If that's what you want, to be free of me forever...fine. I'll leave you alone, Mr. Frost. And I truly wish you all the best."

"What the hell do you expect me to do?! It's clear that my family has roped you into their crazy schemes! My idol just _kissed_ me! You kissed me when you know for a fact that I'm already with someone!"

Pitch clutched his stomach. "Jack, everything I've said or done...has been because of me. Your family has done nothing. I've done all of this out of pure selfishness and desperation."

"Just...why? Tell me why. Why..._how_ do you have that painting?"

"I want you to come back to me, Jack. Come back...my beautiful dream." Pitch covered his mouth, hot tears spilling over the skin.

"You...you knew me? We knew _each other_?"

"Yes." He looked up at Jack, tears still spilling from his sad golden eyes. "You loved me once. We loved each other. We..." Pitch chuckled, the sound broken and defeated. "...we were even going to get married."

"N-no...that's not...I wouldn't forget something like tha-" His hands buried in his hair, gripping his head tightly as a few images flashed across his mind. "Ah!" He cringed when they were quickly followed by pain.

"You did forget. You forgot me. You forgot everything we meant to each other. Sweetling, you forgot everything that's kept me alive this long."

"No! We broke up. Something happened, and we broke up. They said that I was really depressed when it happened. They said that someone had broken my heart beyond repair. That...that someone was _you_. A-and when I woke up...it was all gone. Everything from the last few years was gone. They were _happy_ I'd forgotten you, because they hadn't seen me even smile for so long. _You're_ the reason they've been so protective of me."

"Yes. We had a love story that was...beautiful. Then we broke each others' hearts, and..." Pitch held up a hand, pleadingly. "Please...kiss me once before you leave again. Give me something to remember of my beautiful dream."

Before he could answer, all Jack could think about was wondering why the floor was coming towards him so fast. His head hurt. That's all he knew...and then he knew nothing.

* * *

Pitch caught him before Jack's head could hit the floor. Now having a chance, he studied the body in his arms. It felt the same, and yet... Pitch ran gentle fingertips over Jack's forehead, wiping away a few errant locks of brown hair. "I love you, and that's why I'll let you go. Be happy, sweetling." Pitch felt a tear fall as he pressed his lips once more to Jack's, his hold loose on the smaller body.

When Jack finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Pitch's face. He realized that the man was holding him close, and he would have jumped away if he didn't feel so damn dizzy. "What're you doing?"

"Saying goodbye, sweetling."

"Why?"

"Because I've lost you. I won't hold on anymore to someone who doesn't want to be held. By me, at least."

"I..." He closed his eyes again with a sigh. "Clearly I had to have liked you if we were engaged and all. I'd be willing to try to get to know you again, but...I'd want to be friends _only_. What I need right now are friends, though, not exes coming back to try to win my love when I'm perfectly happy with Audrien."

"So, I'd only be your friend. You'd still be...with him, but friends with me." Jack nodded slowly. "Then I must watch my love die. How sad."

"You don't have to...but if you want to keep me around at all, that's the only way I'm going to agree."

"I do have to." Pitch smiled, a look of sad resignation clear. "To keep you, I must learn not to love you. I must see you only as a friend, not the man I gave my virginity to or the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Jack shot up, immediately putting a hand to his dizzy head. "Wait, _what_?"

"Of course. You forgot that too." Pitch stood, brushing himself off. "I told you we loved each other. I mean that. We loved each other in _all _ways. To keep you, I'll also have to forget _that_. The feel of you, the way you breathe when you sleep...lying my head on your stomach as you rubbed my head..."

"We had _sex_?! You mean...I'm _not_ a virgin, and I don't even remember it?!"

"It would seem so. But it's alright. You can forget again, and give yourself to that man you love _so _much." Pitch knew he sounded bitter, but he didn't care. Either way he went, he was losing the man he loved.

"You...did I give you both virginities or just one?"

"All of them. But it won't matter. Unlike a woman, a man's virginity can't be seen like that. For all he'll know, you're as pure as the undriven snow."

Jack blushed. "We...he doesn't care if I'm a virgin or not." He shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well then, it _really _doesn't matter then." Pitch felt angry and hurt. He wanted to scream and cry and punch the wall...but he didn't. He just kept talking. "Forget about me, Jack. I was just some _whore _to you. A bit of fun when you needed it, yet so easily forgotten and replaced. I'm glad you at least replaced me with someone mildly decent."

"I'm sure I didn't think you were just a whore. I'm not the kind of person who would use someone like that, even if I can't remember it."

"Regardless. No, Mr. Frost. I do not wish to be your friend. I would rather keep what pure memories I have of you safe. If that means letting you go, then so be it. Besides, you won't miss me much! I'm only a stranger, after all."

Jack frowned slightly. "Alright...I'm not going to force you to do something you clearly don't want to do. I'm sorry for disrupting your night. I'll just be on my way then." He turned, heading slowly towards the door.

"I'll always love you, Jack."

"I wish I could remember and say the same...but apparently you broke my heart. So maybe it's better that I don't remember."

"You broke my heart too. Remember that when you're sleeping in _his _arms."

"I'm not such a cruel person that I would do that to someone." Jack shot a look back at the other artist before leaving, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

"No? You told me you never loved me. What was it you said? Oh yes, I remember. 'What we had was nice while it lasted, but now...I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't love you anymore.' You broke my heart, Jack. But you did give me these." Pitch pulled his sleeves up, showing the scars on his wrists. "And these." He pulled his collar down, showing the pale scars on his throat. "And others. A very _kind _and _thoughtful _parting gift, don't you think?"

The brunette shook his head, brown eyes widening. "N-no. I...I would never hurt someone like that."

"No? The proof is right before you. It seems a broken heart and a razor can make fine friends...for a little while."

"You're...you're lying. You have to be lying!"

"Of course I do. You have to have everything _perfect_. You don't want to imagine that you could have left behind someone so hopelessly in love with you that they preferred _death _to a life without you."

"I wouldn't do that!" Jack turned and ran. He ran as far as he could before his rasping lungs couldn't take anymore abuse.

Strong arms wrapped around the thin waist, pulling him against a thick wall of muscle. Pitch leaned down, softly kissing Jack's temple. "Please...give me a chance. Give me a chance to earn your _love _again."

"L-let me go!" He struggled against the man, trying to free himself.

"No. I did once, and I have regretted it." Pitch lifted Jack's left hand up, his mouth whispering hotly against the skin of Jack's throat. "I remember these scars. Your hand was broken. I took care of you while you healed, but you left me before I could see the cast come off. I must say, they did a fine job. Though they destroyed it, didn't they? They wiped away the ice from your skin and sawed away the cast I created for you."

"I...my hand was broken? I knew that these scars were new, but...nobody would tell me what happened."

"You wouldn't paint again. You wouldn't even look at your studio. I made love to you in there, and we created something beautiful. That room made me fall so deeply in love with you that it almost brought me to my knees."

"No. Art is my life. I would never give it up just because of an injury. Never." He wanted so desperately to run away, but he couldn't help himself. This man he hardly knew was the first to tell him the truth of the years he was missing.

"But you did. You almost gave it up. I fought to bring you back. Your sister, Miss Toothiana, called me and told me that you were fading. I came back and gave you my whole heart, desperate to bring my Jack back."

"You knew Tooth?" Jack pulled away from him. "Have you seen her recently?"

"No. I assume she is with my friend. They're in love...as we once were."

"Oh..." He looked down at his feet. "I should really go. You said so yourself that you don't want to be my friend."

Pitch grabbed Jack's hand, lifting the palm to his lips. "I want to be, but not if there's no hope for me...for us." He took something from around his neck, laying it in Jack's hand. "I gave you this once. Keep it. It's yours, regardless of whether you love me or not."

"I...what is it?"

"I gave you this ring when I asked you to marry me. You left it for me when you told me to...to leave. I've worn it ever since to remind myself that I did love once and that, for a brief moment in time, you loved me once too."

Jack stared at the ring, turning it over in his fingers. "Look. I want to say that there is a chance for you...for us. But I can't. Even if something happens and Audrien and I break up. _If_ what you told me about what happened to us is true...I had to have had a _reason_ for leaving you. I can't just ignore that."

"Still...I'd like you to have it. Keep it as a sign of love. It is only an engagement ring, after all. You don't have to remember who gave it to you. Just remember you have it...in case this man of yours proves to be the Darcy you've always wanted."

"Thank you...thank you for understanding." Without another word, Jack turned and walked away, his fingers still playing with the ring on the chain.

***line break. account's being stupid about these lately :/ ***

Pitch rubbed his bare neck, remembering the feeling of the now-missing chain on his skin. "Uncle, you'll never believe who I've seen."

"And who would that be, nephew? Kristianna, I hope?"

"Jack Frost."

deLuna's fingers suddenly gripped the book he was reading very tightly. "Oh? And how has he been doing?"

"He doesn't remember me. He's changed, Uncle. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. He's with someone else now." Pitch looked back down at his sketch pad.

"I see. You're not going to make the mistake of letting him back into your head, are you?"

Pitch held up his pad, a brown-haired, brown-eyed forest spirit on the page. "Too late."

The older man sighed. "I thought you had learned your lesson five years ago, Pitch. He broke your heart. He smashed it into a million pieces with no remorse. Don't give him the chance to do it again."

"He can't. It's impossible now. I've already given the pieces to him, and now they blow in the wind. I know he'll never love me again, and while there's pain...I'm content. I saw him again, and that is enough."

"That's good. I don't think you, or any of us for that matter, could take you going through another suicidal phase. It hurt Aerabella quite a lot last time, you know."

"I know. There'll be no suicidal phase, I promise. Back then, I thought Jack Frost lived in this world, a heart free of love for me. Now I know it's because he doesn't remember me. I can't blame him for that, and it certainly isn't enough to take a razor to my skin again."

"That's good to hear, nephew."

"Even as different as he is..." Pitch held the sketch out in front of him, running a finger down the lithe form. "...he still knows how to make me love him."

"Don't fall for him again, Pitch. It will only end in heartbreak yet again."

"Uncle, don't you understand by now? I will always love him. Every day he breathes, I fall for him again, even if I can't see him. I'm his, completely."

"Then at the very least don't act on that love. _Try_ to move on. Go out with Kristianna again."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I'm going out with Jack tonight. I told him it would be dinner between friends, but...when have I ever settled for anything less than complete devotion when it comes to him?"

"Let me ask something, nephew. Is Mr. Frost alright with your advances?"

Pitch froze, his pencil hovering over the page. "I...I don't know. A part of him resists me...and another part remembers, even though he doesn't."

"Then perhaps you should honor his wishes. If he does not wish to be with you like that any longer, you shouldn't try to push him."

"I know, but I need to _try_. The love we had...it was too good to just let go."

"He let it go. So should you."

Pitch looked up quickly but then slowly lowered his eyes. He grasped the edge of the page and tore it out, crumpling it into a ball in his hands. "You're right. Besides, where has love ever gotten me? It made me a widower and now jaded because of a _man_. It would seem love has failed me."

"Indeed. One doesn't need love to be happy."

"I know. I see it in how you live."

"Them you should follow by example. Go out with Kristianna again, Pitch. If not for love, go for the pleasant company."

"I have an even better idea." Pitch stood, grabbing his cell phone before going to his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He dialed and held the phone to his ear. "Mr. Frost? It's Pitch."

"_Pitch? Hey. What's up?_"

"Bring your boyfriend tonight. I've been very rude to him, and I'd like to make it up to him."

_"Um, alright, I guess. I'll see, if he isn't busy, if he can come._"

"Please insist. I would _very much _like the chance to speak with him. He is such a...perfect young man, after all."

"_Alright..._" Jacks voice sounded suspicious.

"I look forward to seeing you _both _tonight. Until then, Mr. Frost." Pitch ended the call, dialing a new number. "Kristianna, my dear. What would it take to make you forgive me for being so negligent?"

The woman chuckled on the other end of the line. "_I suppose a dinner would suffice_."

"How about tonight? I'll pick you up."

"_Sure. What time should I be ready?_"

"7:30. Oh, and wear the sexiest dress you have. I plan on showing you off tonight."

She chuckled. "_Alright. May I ask who I'm being shown off to?_"

"Do you want the truth?"

"_That would be nice, yes. I'd like to know what I'm getting into._"

"Jack Frost and his boyfriend."

"_Ah. Trying to make him see what he's missing out on?_"

"No. I'm trying to extend a white flag. He's moved on...and I want to too."

"_So tell me, am I dressing sexy for your sake or for his?_"

"Both. More for mine than for his. I missed you, and I want to show you a good time."

"_Then I know just what to wear. I'll see you tonight, Pitch._"

"See you tonight, Kristi."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Mr. Frost." Pitch smiled stiffly at the younger man, directing his sharp gaze at the blonde next to him. "_Pardonnez-moi. J'ai oublié vous nom_. (Forgive me. I forgot your name.)"

"I am Audrien Belemonte." He nodded, not holding his hand out this time.

Pitch noticed this and extended his own. "Come. Forgive my rudeness last time. As I told Mr. Frost, tonight is a white flag of peace."

"Ah. To live and let peace then." Audrien took the man's hand in his own muscular one with a smile.

Jack quickly turned to Pitch's date, holding his own hand out to her. "I don't believe we were introduced last time. Or if we were, I apologize for forgetting." He chuckled. "Jack Frost."

The brunette took his hand with her own nimble fingers, giving a small curtsy and a smile. "Kristianna Monroe."

Pitch smiled at his date then turned his gaze to Jack. "And how are you, Mr. Frost? We haven't really spoken much since last we met."

Jack smiled politely, feeling his boyfriend's hand intertwine with his own. "I've been...just fine. I finished up a few old pieces and started a new one. And you, Mr. Black?"

"Fine. I've recently thought over some problems that have been plaguing me for a few years."

"And did you come across a revelation?" Jack followed a waiter to their table, taking his seat next to Audrien.

"I did. I've realized that I can no longer live in the past. Things have changed, and so must I." Pitch laid a hand on Kristianna's, giving it a squeeze as he smiled, forcing out as much affection in his eyes as he could muster. Kristi smiled back at him.

"That is indeed quite a revelation. One that I agree with completely. I have found that when you don't know or think of the past it makes it far more pleasant to live in the present."

"Indeed. I once heard a song that said, 'Even a memory is paradise for all the fools like me/ Now, remembering is all that I can do.' I find my memories can be pleasant...most of them. However. they're just memories, and the people in them are the same." Pitch looked deep in Jack's eyes. "They are now only beautiful dreams."

Jack quickly looked away, not wanting to meet that intense gaze. Kristi gave her date's hand a squeeze. "I couldn't agree more, Pitch. The past only drags you down. Learn from it and look to the future."

"Too true, _sweetling_." Pitch's face softened as he brought her knuckles to his lips for a quick kiss. He laid a hand over hers before turning to Audrien. "Mr. Frost told me you're an 'English nut.' What are you interested in?"

"Historical novelizations. I am a big fan of Shakespeare." The blonde looked over at him.

"Are you now? It's funny...so am I."

"Oh? What is your favorite work?"

"Romeo & Juliet. Two tortured lovers, destined for each other, kept apart by circumstances. Yes, it reminds me of someone I once knew...long ago."

"It's a good piece. Too tragic for my tastes though." He made a face with a chuckle.

"Most romances are. Tragic, I mean. The hero often must watch as another takes his love." Pitch looked pointedly at where Audrein was holding Jack's' hand.

Audrien didn't notice as he was too busy smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. "Then it is so fortunate for us that we have both found such great partners and will never have to deal with such heartbreak ourselves." Jack smiled, looking back at him with a blush.

"Of course not. You two were _made _for each other, were you not? Such couples never know heartbreak. Too _human _an emotion for such love. You both are very lucky."

"I like to think that I am _very_ lucky."

"You are. I had someone I loved very much. My own Jack. I let him push me away. But like someone once said, 'Oh, you were once that someone I followed like a star. Then suddenly you changed, and now, I don't know who you are.' Be careful. Trusting your whole heart to someone can be dangerous. Almost...deadly." Pitch rubbed his wrist, soothing a pain that had begun to start under the skin.

Jack nearly cringed, but Audrien wasn't fazed. "That is very unfortunate for you, Mr. Black, but _my_ Jack wouldn't hurt me. I trust him completely."

Pitch turned his gaze on Audrien, the golden eyes cold and harsh. "Do you? Yes, I can believe it. _So _loyal. Not like _my _Jack. My Jack wasn't so loyal. In fact, quite the opposite." Pitch smiled stiffly.

"And what did your Jack do to you, _Monsieur_, to make you become so cynical?"

"He made me love him desperately, and then he left me for another Darcy. A blonde one, like yourself."

"That is a sad tale indeed, but it does not mean you should be so judging of me and _my_ Jack."

"Am I judging? I do apologize. Forget everything I've said. I'm not that important anyway. I'm an old, cynical widower. What do I know of love?"

"I'm sure you know much, but you seem to have let your experiences turn you bitter to it."

Pitch's eyes turned hard. "How old are you?"

"Thirty-six."

"Thirty-six...and how many relationships have you been in?"

"Five serious ones. I do not see why it matters though."

"Have you found your soul yet, Frenchman? The second half to your very self? Truly? Have you found the one that controls your very _existence _with only a look?"

"I believe I have indeed."

"With...Jack?"

"The one and only." He brought Jack's hand to his lips with a smile.

"Now I want you to imagine he leaves you. Takes your heart and cuts it to bits. No explanation, no reason. Only 'I don't love you anymore.' Then you see him again, someday, and he looks at the pain you felt and denies it all. He believes that it's all a lie. In essence, the man you devoted your entire self to...is dead. Live through that, Frenchman, and then judge me for being cynical. Until then, I can be as cynical as I damn well please! Until then, Frenchman, _fuck off_."

Kristi glanced at Jack, both of them holding their breaths at the tense air at their table. "Well, I think we should order ourselves some food, don't you, Jack?"

The other brunette quickly nodded his head. "I couldn't agree more, Ms. Kristi." The two quickly flagged down a waiter.

"I'm sorry. I tried to do this, but...I can't. This whole thing was a mistake." Pitch stood, kissing Kristi on the cheek. "Take your time. I insist. I'll be in the car when you're ready."

"Oh, um. Alright. I'll be out soon, Pitch."

"No. Take your time. Enjoy what part of the evening I haven't ruined."

"I do believe I came to dinner because you wanted to make up for 'neglecting' me, good sir. Wouldn't leaving now only further your neglect?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't be here...with him." Pitch didn't want to specify which man he was speaking about. Truthfully, he didn't know either.

"We could always go somewhere else."

"No. If I must stay...excuse me. I'm just going to run to the loo. Alright?"

Kristi nodded, watching him walk off to the bathroom. "I'll be back in just a minute too. Excuse me." Jack gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and a smile before heading off to the bathroom as well.

Pitch leaned against the sink, water dripping from his warm face. He reached into his pocket to draw out his wallet, and slid a finger into a little side pocket, slipping out a little razor. He dropped the leather on the counter, resting the flat of the blade against his wrist. It was cold and very familiar against his scarred skin. _Only one...free me...Jack..._

Jack walked into the room and immediately gasped at the sight. He quickly crossed the room, snatching the blade from the man's hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, you come to save me now. Where were you when I needed you long ago, Mr. Frost?" Pitch chuckled, the sound forced and cruel. "What I am doing is trying to decide whether or not I'm going to cut one more time. Once more so I can put up with your fucking Frenchman."

"You're _not_ going to cut yourself." Jack went into a bathroom stall, dropping the blade in a toilet and flushing it. "You're such an idiot. Every single part of that conversation you brought on yourself! You invited me here _as friends_. _You _asked _me_ to invite Audrien. What the hell do you think you're doing going around and bringing up subjects like that?!" He went to the sink to wash the blood from a small cut he'd gotten on his hand when he'd grabbed the blade from Pitch.

Pitch grabbed Jack's hand, bringing the finger to his mouth. He sucked the digit in, licking the wound lovingly. When the blood had stopped flowing, he popped it out and brought the hand up to his forehead. He rubbed his head against the soft skin as a tear escaped out of the corner of his eye. "I'm in love with you, Jack. Hopelessly, miserably, irrevocably in love."

"That doesn't mean you have permission to verbally attack my boyfriend."

He dropped Jack's hand, backing away. "No. No, it doesn't. It's just...I never knew what made you fall in love with me to begin with, and now I'm trying to do it again, but you're in love with someone else." Pitch dropped his eyes, his jews tensing. "You've _given_ yourself to someone else. I'm sorry, Jack. I'll...I'll never bother you again." He cupped the back of Jack's head, bringing it close to his lips, and he pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead, scrunching his eyes up in pain. He turned to walk out the door but stopped, his hand on the knob. "Why did you put up with me for this long?"

"Because you seem like a good guy, Pitch. It's just that I'm already taken."

"By a man who will love you forever. Who will live and _die _for you."

"I like to think that, yes."

Pitch nodded. "When I look at you, 'what I always see is the face of someone else who once belonged to me. Did I create a dream? Was he a fantasy?'" Pitch brushed at his face, wiping away a tear. "Goodbye, Jack. I'll always remember you." He opened the door and left, gently closing it behind him.

Jack let out a shuddering breath as soon as the door shut, collapsing back against the counter. _Why does this hurt so much? I don't love him. At least not anymore...It shouldn't hurt like this_.

ZZ

The gallery manager looked up, recognizing Jack as he came in. "Why, hello Mr. Frost! What are you doing here?"

The brunette shrugged, giving him a small smile. "I'm just here to look around."

"Well, if you're looking for Mr. Black, you're too late."

"Mr. Black was here?"

"Yes. He came to pick up what canvases he had left here. Although, he did leave something for you." The manager stepped behind the desk, pulling out the canvas that Jack had seen once before. The blue eyes stared at him, mocking him. "He also left a note for you."

Jack shakily took the paper, opening it to read the writing.

_Dear Mr. Frost,_

_I thought I would leave this with you. I've destroyed all my other canvases of a similar nature, but I thought I'd leave this one for you. Do with it what you will. I'm sorry I took up so much of your time. I truly didn't mean to. I wish you and Audrien all the best. Thank you for the beautiful dream. I shall treasure it always._

_Pitch Black_

"Pitch..." he breathed out, staring down at the letter. Jack ran a hand over his face with an exasperated sigh. "Is...is it still alright for me to go in for a bit?"

"Of course. All our other exhibits are still open. It's only empty where Mr. Black was; please excuse the lack of art on those walls."

Jack nodded. "Thanks..." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the rooms. The brunette wandered through each room, aimlessly gazing at paintings.

"Jack! Fancy, meeting you here!" Kristi walked up to Jack, a bright smile on her lips.

"Kristi?" He turned to look at her, giving her a small smile. "What brings you here?"

"Looking at the bare bones our friend, Mr. Black, left. Pity, what happened to him."

"Something happened?" Jack cocked his head in confusion.

"Apparently, he had a breakdown. Something about the end of a beautiful dream." Kristi shrugged. "His uncle had to take him and his daughter away from the city. Pitch called me and told me that he doesn't think he'll ever come back."

Brown eyes widened in shock. "_Really?_ Aren't you worried about him at all?"

"Of course I am. He's been put on a suicide watch again, and he's in some hospital in..." she covered her mouth quickly. "Oops, I forgot. He told me he didn't want you to know. If I should ever see you again, that is."

"Wh-what?! He's...he's cutting again?!"

"He told me that he wasn't, but the doctors and his uncle aren't taking the risk. He _did _cut once because of a broken heart. Well, he's got a broken heart again, and they don't want him to turn to a razor."

"Did he say what broke his heart?"

"No. All he would say about it was, 'Did I create a dream? Was he a fantasy? Now, remembering is all that I can do.' Strange..." Kristi stared at a painting, a knowing smile on her face. "I can only imagine what it must be like to be loved by him. To have the love of such a man, anyone would be lucky."

"Yeah...me too..." He sighed.

"He's very kind and thoughtful. When he looks at you, you can almost imagine that the world doesn't exist beyond you and him. When he holds you, all of the world's dangers seem to disappear. Once he loves you, it's forever, however, if he's denied enough times, that part of his heart shatters irreparably. With the death of his wife, being abandoned by his great love, and now whatever this is...poor man. How cruel love and life must look to him."

"Maybe he'll find a new love. Fate and Destiny may royally fuck us over sometimes...but sometimes they reward you in the end."

"I don't think so. He's loved you twice now, Jack Frost. He'll never love again...at least not like that. He'll love his daughter and his friends as much as he can, but that part of his heart is too broken to be mended."

"'Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.'"

"I'm ashamed of you, Jack Frost!"

"Why? What have I done wrong?"

"It's easy for you to say that. His wife died, and you completely forgot about him. You lived and loved again because you didn't remember your _true _soulmate. You didn't stop to think that Pitch is always left behind to pick up the pieces of his heart that he can salvage. You don't know true heartbreak, Jack Frost. He does."

"You think I don't know heartbreak? How do you think it feels to know that I once loved like that? To know that it existed but to never have known that blissful happiness?"

"I think you feel lonely...out-of-place somehow. What are you doing here, Jack Frost?"

"Thinking. I always come here when I need to think."

"Jack, you shouldn't be here. You're not needed here. You're needed elsewhere, by someone else."

"And yet I don't know where this person might even be."

Kristi smiled, pulling a small piece of folded paper from her pocket. "Here. This is where he is. Go to him, Jack. I think he's waited long enough for you. You've waited long enough for each other."

Jack slowly took the paper. "I...I can't. I can't just leave Audrien."

"This is the time for choices, Jack. If you decide to stay here and feel out-of-place and heartbroken because you know you were desperately loved and you can't remember it, then don't look at the paper. Give it back to me. Go back to Audrien and forget that you were ever loved so deeply. If you want to find that 'blissful happiness' again, go. Go, and don't look back." Kristi held her hand out. "Well? What's it to be, Jack?"

Jack stared at the paper for a few minutes before tucking it away in his pocket. "I'll go talk to him."

Kristi smiled. "I hope to hear good news soon. You both deserve to be happy...with _each other_."

"We'll see..."

"Please, Jack. Don't go if you're just going to ask to be friends. Only go if you _want _to find that love again. He won't be able to emotionally handle anything less from you anymore." She grabbed his hand, holding on tight. "He loves you. It's almost tragic, how much he does. Go to him because you want to love him. If you're only going to hurt him again, then give it back."

"I need more time. I can't just decide something like this on the spot."

"Then give it back. Don't go to him. Stay with your safe Frenchman and forget. Forget that you once knew more love in a minute with Pitch than you could ever feel in your entire lifetime with anyone else."

"I won't give it back. If I do, you'll never give it to me again."

"No. If you give it back, then you don't deserve him. If you won't love him, then he is well rid of you."

"What would you do, Kristi? If you were forced to choose between someone you love very much and someone who people tell you loved more but you don't remember any of it? I left him for a reason. I don't know what it was, but there was a reason."

"I would go. No matter the reason, love like that comes once in a lifetime, if ever. You have the chance to rediscover it. But I suppose that isn't enough for you." She held her hand out. "My paper, please."

Jack reluctantly pulled the paper out, taking a quick look at the writing. "He's in Sydney, huh?" He handed her the paper. "I'll go see him in my own time, thank you, instead of being rushed by you."

"Don't bother. You'll only hurt him more by waiting." Kristi took the paper, slipping it into her bag. "I'm sorry I brought it up. Poor Pitch...to think that he loves a man like you. Such a waste."

"If he really loves me then he'll understand that I need time to figure out my feelings." Jack turned and left, picking up the canvas from the front desk as he went by.

"Jack! He doesn't _have _time! He's dying!"

ZZ

Jack sat on the couch, just staring at the canvas set up in front of him. Those eyes were so filled with love. They stared at the painter. They stared at Pitch. Those swirling blue depths...

_My eyes_..._how can I leave the love I know for the supposedly better love that I don't remember? How can I break Audrien's heart like that?_ He sighed.

"Jack?" Audrien walked through the door, seeing his boyfriend sitting dejectedly on the couch. "Are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah...yeah. I'm fine."

"Where did this painting come from? It looks like you from before the accident."

"It is me..." Jack brought his legs up to his chest, curling up into a ball. "I'm so confused, Audrien."

"Confused about what, darling?" He moved to sit next to Jack on the couch, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"About _everything_." He sighed again, slowly looking over to meet his boyfriend's gaze with his chocolate eyes. "I'm not going to hide anything from you, Audrien. You haven't done anything but tell me the truth about everything since we met, and I owe you that same respect." He took a breath. "Pitch is in love with me. As in 'heartbreakingly, I would die without you' love with me."

"But you only met a few weeks ago. That is not time enough to fall so deeply..."

"It hasn't only been a few weeks. That's where I'm getting confused." When he got an odd look, Jack pointed to the painting. "Just look at that. It's dated back almost six years ago. H-he told me that we used to be together. That we used to be so desperately in love. Apparently we were even planning on getting married, and I'm not a virgin after all."

"And you do not remember him? Any of that?"

"No..." He sadly shook his head. "Something happened, and I left him. I broke his heart, and I don't know why. When he was talking about that Jack at dinner...he was talking about _me_. I still don't remember anything from those days. A few images flashed back, but...my head hurt so much because of it and I fainted. Now they're gone all over again."

"The question is: do you love him?"

"I-I don't know. He's a nice guy. He seems to love me very much." Jack looked down at his hands, watching their fidgeting. "My heart physically hurts when I see him sad or when I see that my leaving hurt him. It's like my body remembers our love, but my head doesn't. But why would I have left him?" Tears started to stream down his face. "And I love _you_. I really, really do. But people are telling me that I should leave this because what I used to have with Pitch was so much stronger. B-but how can I leave the love I _know_ for the one that I can't remember?"

Audrien pulled the smaller man into his arms, soothingly rubbing his back. "It's okay, Jack. It's okay. Look at me." He lifted Jack's chin, forcing brown eyes to meet green again. "I love you. You know that I love you very, very much. And because of that love, I'm going to make your decision for you." He gently kissed that pale forehead. "Go to him. I think you need to talk this through with him."

"But, Audrien-"

He quickly covered the mouth with his own, silencing him with a kiss. "Go to him, Jack. If you decide to stay with me then I will be happily waiting for you. If you choose him then I will let you go. It will be hard, but I'll let you leave."

"Why? I don't want to hurt either of you..."

"Because sometimes when you love something, you have to love it enough to let it go. I want you to be happy, Jack, whether it be with me or him or someone else entirely. You deserve to be happy after everything life has put you through."

"Thank you..." Jack threw his arms around the blonde, crying against his shoulders. "I do love you."

"And I love you." Audrien held him close.

ZZ

The sun danced across his closed eyelids, filling his darkness with golden bursts of light. _Warm...so warm..._The wooden wheelchair beneath him was warmed from the sun and that, plus the blanket on his lap, made him feel secure. In his last few days, he would feel peace. He took a deep breath through his nose, his mind creating images of the man he loved. _Oh...It's you...I could almost believe you were here...kiss me, beautiful dream..._

"Pitch..." Jack stood a good ten feet away, watching the man with sad eyes. Pitch's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked. He scrunched them a few times before turning his head, directing dull gold eyes towards the voice. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Hello to you too." His voice was weak, and it hurt him to speak after so long a silence.

"Tell me why, Pitch. Why have you given up on life?"

Pitch didn't speak, only looking Jack in the eye. _Do you really need to ask?_

"I'm not worth it..." He moved a little closer.

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Then I guess you'll have to live if you still want to judge that."

"Why? You have Audrien now. You don't need me."

"If you would have said that to me a few days ago, I would have agreed. But I had a revelation in the form of a dream, and it changed my mind."

"A dream?" Pitch sighed. "How nice. I remember those."

"It was so real. We were happily married, and we had a daughter. She was so beautiful. I died trying to save her when the ice started to crack beneath her while we were ice skating. The water was so cold and I couldn't move to save myself, but then I saw your face. You were so scared, desperately trying to save me, but I fell further in." Jack took another few steps closer, standing almost directly in front of him. "And then I saw you and our daughter at my grave. You were both so heartbroken, but my spirit came back to you. I told you that I would always be with you, that we were made for each other. I told you that we would be together again and get our happy ending." Jack kneeled down in front of the wheelchair, taking one of Pitch's hands in both of his. "And when I woke up, I thought 'what if this is the time for that happy ending? What if I'm missing out on what could possibly be the greatest adventure of my life just because I'm scared?'"

"You're too late. Too late."

"No. Why would you even think that?"

"Because I _know_. You're too late."

"I'm not. You tell me that you love me, but I won't believe it until you prove it. Regain your will to live, Pitch."

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I've chosen _you_."

"Where was this...change of heart when I needed it?"

"I know it was slow...very slow. I was confused, Pitch. My memory loss scared me. Everything that I lost from that time...just the idea of them scared me. For all I knew, people could be telling me lies about what happened. They could have been taking advantage of my memory. Then you came along, telling me that we were so desperately in love. I couldn't even remember seeing your face before, but you were telling me that I loved you. It scared me."

"I rid you of your fear once. I would have done it again, if you'd let me. Now...it's too late."

"No. It's never too late. I talked to your doctor. Your body isn't physically failing you. You've lost the will to live. There's still time to save you, Pitch. That's why I'm here. You can't leave me so soon after I've chosen to be with you. I want to start over, Pitch. I want you to take me on a romantic first date. I want to hold your hand and wake up next to you. I want to go find that daughter I saw in my dream. I want to paint with you. I want to get married to you. You're going to live, Pitch."

"What a beautiful dream. Have you maybe thought I don't want to live anymore."

"Why? Why don't you want to live?"

"Because you don't love me. Not really. You love the dream."

"No. That's not true. My heart still loves what my head doesn't remember. The love is still there even though I don't remember why."

"Please...remember why. Come back to me."

"I really like you, Pitch. But I want to start over. I'm a different person from the man you used to love. I want to start fresh on an even playing field. I want to make _new_ memories with you instead of dwelling on the ones that I can't remember and only hurt you."

"Kiss me, Jack."

The brunette slowly leaned forward and gently brushed their lips together. "Stay with me, Pitch."

"If you could look at me once more with all the love you felt before...I'd never take my eyes away from you." Jack pulled away, looking at the man. His eyes shone with unshed tears and love. Pitch weakly held our his arms and wrapped them around Jack's neck. He moved forward, falling to the ground. "I...missed you. So much."

"Don't leave me." Jack caught him before he hit the ground, holding Pitch close.

"I think I should be telling you that. You've done it plenty of times before."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I left, but I'm sorry."

"Stay with me, and it won't matter."

"I will. I promise."

"Kiss me. Like you mean it." Jack's hand came up to cup the side of Pitch's face, stroking his cheek. He lowered his head down again to kiss him once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Again. Read it again."

He smiled, turning back to the first page. "You know this is the third time, right?"

"So? I like hearing your voice." Pitch smiled, closing his eyes and turning his face into a beam of sunlight. He still needed the chair, but he was getting better. He reached out a hand, searching for the reason why. Jack chuckled softly, taking the wandering hand in his own. He started to read aloud again, gently stroking his thumb across the soft skin of Pitch's hand. Pitch sighed, tightening his grip on the hand. "I...I love you." He was a little scared to say the words; it was the first time since Pitch had told him in the bathroom of the restaurant. Jack paused in his reading for a moment and looked over at him. He smiled, giving his hand a squeeze before continuing with the reading. "What about you?"

"I want to say those words, Pitch. I do...but I'm going to wait. The time isn't right yet."

"Then what _do _you feel for me? Anything?"

"I feel an intense amount of affection for you." His free hand moved up to stroke the man's messy hair.

"So like a brother or a friend?"

"No. It's in the way that you want it to be. You're so much more than a brother or a friend to me. What I feel for you is something very akin to love, but like I said...I want to wait until the right moment to say those confirming words."

Pitch turned to look at Jack, his eyes soft. "Take me out of this chair. I want to lie in the grass."

Jack smiled, leaning in to kiss his forehead before scooping Pitch out of the wheelchair and gently laying him on the grass. "Are you comfortable?" He folded up the man's blanket and slipped it under Pitch's head as a pillow.

"Come down here with me." He held a hand out.

A pale hand wrapped itself around that hand, but he didn't lay down next to him, staying safely under the shade of the tree. "Unlike you, I'll burn to a crisp if I'm out in the warm sun for too long." He chuckled.

The man smiled, closing his eyes as he scooted over and moved Jack's shirt up his stomach. He nuzzled his nose against him before laying his head on the soft skin. "Do you mind if I lie here for a while?"

"Not at all." Jack gently stroked through Pitch's hair as he reopened the book.

"I don't care if you want to wait. I love you, and I'm happy as long as you're here."

"Then you will be happy for a very long time."

"Take your shirt off?"

Jack smiled, sitting up enough to strip the shirt from his sweaty skin. "Only because it's so damn hot here."

Pitch moved his head to Jack's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He nuzzled his nose under Jack's chin, breathing deep. "Don't think me rude, but...you're the hot one here."

"That's because I overheat so fast." He grinned. "I don't know how you can stand it here. It's hot from sun up to sun down."

"It's because you're good looking, sweetling. It's beautiful...and it can be romantic."

"I think snow and cold are far more romantic."

"Jack, kiss me."

Jack smiled, turning to press his pale lips to Pitch's. "And here I was trying to save all of these kisses for after our first date," he joked.

Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's neck, keeping him close. "There's still a lot we can do after our first date. Besides...I'll never get tired of this." He pressed their lips back together.

"Me either." Jack slowly pulled away before the kiss could deepen into anything more.

Pitch fell back on the ground, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Why do you always pull away?"

"Because I want to further things only as I get to know you further. We can slowly grow closer in all ways."

"One little kiss with tongue? I won't ask for it again until you're ready. Just...one? Please?" He pouted.

Jack slowly shook his head. "I want to take things slow, Pitch. French-kissing now isn't taking it slow."

"Even if it's a _single _kiss? A brief one?"

"Nope. Haven't you ever gone slow with someone before?" He chuckled.

"No." Pitch looked up innocently.

"Then you're in luck. Waiting makes everything so much more special when it happens." Jack smiled, stroking Pitch's cheek.

"Seriously?" He looked skeptical.

"It truly does. I promise."

"I think you're delaying being with me. You act more like a nurse than a man with feelings for me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "A nurse wouldn't have kissed you in the first place."

"How do you know? The nurses here are _really _nice."

"I know the professional conduct required for nurses, Pitch."

"You're not being very nice. Maybe you shouldn't have come here." Pitch grunted, forcing himself up from the ground and pulling himself back into the chair. "I'm sorry I've wasted your time _again_. Goodbye, Mr. Frost."

"Pitch, seriously? I used up all of my savings to fly to fucking _Australia_ to tell you that I wanted to be with you, and you're going to get all pissy because I won't slip you a bit of tongue?"

"Yes. If you'll wheel me to my room, I'll give you the funds you'll need to get home, plus a little extra for all the _trouble _I've caused."

"No." Jack stood up, crossing his arms. "For one, I don't need your damn money. Two, you need to stop acting like a spoiled child. Relationships involve _two _people, Pitch. Just because I won't do something you want yet doesn't mean you get to go storm and be all 'Boo hoo. Poor me. I didn't get what I want.' I don't know what the old me used to do, but _this_ Jack doesn't put up with that kind of shit."

"I forgot. You're not _my _Jack, are you? You're _Audrien's _Jack. _You _aren't meant for me anymore. That Jack died long ago." Pitch turned his head and closed his eyes. "Please leave. I'd prefer not to have to look at Audrien's soulmate anymore."

"I'm not Audrien's. I left him, because I wanted to be with _you_, you idiot. Though you seem to be trying to push me away now. Please don't tell me this is one of those 'I want you when I can't have you, but I don't want you when I do have you' things?" His shoulders scrunched up, and he looked sadly at his feet.

"I looked at you, and for a brief moment, I saw my Jack again. The love in your eyes...it reminded me of what we had and what he..._you_ gave up. Now that you're here, I'm realizing that you're _nothing _like him. The man I loved is gone, and now there's just...you. You don't love me! We're pretending for the sake of some dream!"

"Why? What the hell did I do to make you think that I don't love you? Whatever it was, you clearly read it the wrong way, because I do. Do you realize what I gave up for you? I broke an honest man's heart so that I could have yours again!"

Pitch turned to look at him, his eyes dark with anger. "An _honest man_? I don't know why you bothered. Go away, Jack. Go home to your _honest man_. Heal him with the love designed by him. Fuck him with the body molded by him. Fuck off and leave me alone with _my _Jack!"

"I'm not leaving. I broke his heart because I thought you were worth it. He only wants me to be happy, and I _was_ happy until you started to pull this...this bullcrap. I love you, you idiot." Jack leaned down, grabbing Pitch by the back of his head and crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

"I'm not worth it. I'm a selfish man with needs. My Jack understood this. You don't. You've been molded into someone I don't recognize. I don't...I don't love you anymore."

"I've only known you for a few weeks. Give me a chance to learn!"

He pushed Jack away. "No! No..." Pitch felt angry, hot tears come to his eyes. "I want _my _Jack back. I want my soulmate back. You're not him. You'll _never _be him!"

Jack stumbled back, his heart beating painfully fast. "Was this your plan all along? Get me to give up everything to be with you again so that you could ruin me? Is that all you wanted? To break my heart as badly as I broke yours?" He could hear his voice rising. "Is this all just revenge to you?!"

Pitch wrapped his arms around himself, bowing his head to hide his face from Jack. "I don't know. I don't know...I wanted my Jack back, but now I think he's never coming back. I wanted something that now seems impossible." Pitch shook his head, bowing it more. "I should have died. I was _so close _when you came. I could have had my Jack again. We would have been together again."

"Your Jack could still come back if you would just give me the chance to _try_."

"No. He's not there anymore. I used to see a glimmer of him in your eyes. Now, all I see is a man I don't know at all. You have the same name, but you're a stranger to me."

"I...I hate you!" Jack turned, scooping up his shirt, and ran, the pain in his chest becoming too much as tears streamed down his face.

ZZ

deLuna froze when a smaller body bumped into him. "Excuse me."

Jack didn't look up at him, mumbling a "sorry" before continuing on down the streets of Sydney.

"Well, well, well. Didn't think I'd see you _here _of all places, Mr. Frost."

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"A funny joke, Mr. Frost. I thought we had an agreement."

"An agreement?"

deLuna sighed, clearly annoyed, "_Yes_, Mr. Frost, an agreement."

"I really think you must have the wrong person, sir."

"I don't think so, Mr. Frost. You are in love with my nephew, are you not? And he with you?"

"Who's your nephew?"

"Pitch Black. Mr. Black to you."

"_You're_ Pitch's uncle?"

"'You're Pitch's uncle?' Yes, Mr. Frost, I am he. Now, enough with the jokes. What are you doing here?"

"I...I was just visiting Pi-" He stopped himself. "I mean Mr. Black."

"And why would you be doing that?"

"Because I love him."

"Love. Love is what has brought him here, Mr. Frost. Why do you think I told you to _stay away from him?_ You're toxic. Can you not see that?"

"I-I don't mean to be..." _...stay away..._

"No. You never do. You never mean to drive him to the brink of sanity. You're an innocent little _lamb_, aren't you?"

"He said he wanted me back. I-I left _everything_ for him. To be with him."

"When will you learn, Mr. Frost, that I _don't care_? My nephew is my concern, not you. You can die for all I care, just so long as my nephew _doesn't_. I want him happy, Mr. Frost, and his happiness does not include you."

_...you've ruined him, Mr. Frost..._ Jack shook the thoughts from his head. "Th-then why did he tell me he loved me just a few weeks ago? Why was he so desperate to have me back? I hurt him before. I knew it was a miracle he still wanted me, but I decided not to waste my chance...and look where that's gotten me." His arms wrapped around himself tightly. _...become a joke...you're just the little slut who destroyed him...he will be jobless and pointless..._

"It's gotten you where you deserve. You can't possibly understand the hell you condemned him for the past five years. You see, you're like a drug, Mr. Frost. Lovely, addicting, can make any man believe what he wants to believe. What my nephew did in begging for you is the same as anyone going through withdrawals. And, like a drug, you've ruined him. Again."

"I..." He stumbled back a few steps, putting a hand to his head. _I created him...and I can destroy him..._ "You...you're the reason I left, aren't you? This deal we made...it was because you didn't want us together. Wasn't it?" ..._you'll never see him again or try to get in contact with him_..._like any whore, you grew bored and sent him away, telling him that you never loved him...Pitch Black is just another name..._

"There we go. This elusive memory of yours is finally coming back, I see. Pity it couldn't have happened sooner. Perhaps we could have avoided the struggle to keep my nephew from cutting himself in your name all over again."

"It was _your_ fault. You're the reason his heart is broken beyond repair. _You're_ the reason we're both so unhappy!"

"Again with the blaming. You like to do that a lot. Blame other people for your choices when they don't go right. You blame me because I had to fix the mess _you _created. From your behavior, I can guess my nephew finally realized his mistake. And let me guess. You blamed _him_ for coming to Australia, hmm?"

"You're a bastard. You're just a selfish bastard who cares nothing for the happiness of his own nephew!"

"I do care. I seem to be the only one who does. If I didn't care, I would have left him where I found him back in America, standing in front of a mirror with a razor to his wrist. If I didn't care, I would have kicked him out the door when he came, sobbing with nightmares about you. Yes, Mr. Frost, I don't care."

"If you truly cared, you would have just left us alone instead of forcing us apart."

"Tell me, Mr. Frost. Was it my fault that you broke his heart this time? Is it my fault we're here? Is it my fault you lost your memory and almost killed my nephew?"

"I..." Jack looked down, gritting his teeth. "Just leave me alone! Why do you find such enjoyment in bringing me pain?"

"Because you bring my family pain. I'm glad my nephew is finally rid of you. You never deserved him, then or now. You can change your appearance and forget as much as you like. You'll still always be the same whore who tried to destroy Pitch Black."

"I wasn't a whore. I _loved_ him." Jack turned and walked away from him.

"I can tell. Say hello to Audrien for us. I'm sure he'll be _overjoyed _to have you back in his bed."

The younger man didn't answer, continuing to walk away and pulling out his phone. He scrolled down through his contacts, selecting Pitch's name and starting a new text message.

_Pitch. I know why I left you. Can we please tal-_

Jack froze mid step, putting a hand to his head with a grimace. _He pulled the engagement ring off of his right hand. Jack gently kissed the metal, choking on a sob. "I will always love you..." He set it by the laptop, and left...Jack finally let his tears go, silently closing the door before falling to the floor in a weeping mess. "I'm sorry..."_ His fingers gripped his hair tighter as the pain quickly following the images. Pain in his mind, his heart.

He stumbled, trying desperately to will the pain away. All of it was just too much. Jack suddenly felt himself falling, his phone dropping to the ground with its unfinished text, and his head hitting something hard, before he was released into blissful nothingness.

ZZ

He looked down at the paper with dead eyes, reading the engagement announcements. "Thank you, Kristi. I know I can't...give you much, but I'm willing to try."

The brunette gave him a sad smile. "You don't have to do this, you know? I understand."

Pitch took her hand in his, kissing the engagement ring on her finger. "I know. I want to. I like you, Kristi. I _really _do. I'm tired of being alone, and at least you understand that I...I can't really love you like that. I love you as much as these cracked shambles of a heart can manage."

"And I love you, dearest." She reached up to gently kiss his forehead. "I will do my best to mend your heart as much as I can."

Pitch smiled. "I look forward to it. You are a good woman, Kristianna Monroe. I hope you heal it enough that I _can _love you as you deserve."

Kristi rested her head on his shoulder. "So when can you come back to the US? I'd very much like it if you could come to the concert I'll be soloing at in a few weeks."

"Soon, I promise. I just...I need to find the courage." Pitch turned his head, kissing into her hair. "I will be there. I can't let my fiancée perform without her future husband there, can I?"

She smiled. "I'll hold you to that. And I promise I'll try to help you regain your courage."

"You already are. Now, kiss me and go. You need to be back in time for your rehearsals!"

"Alright, alright." She chuckled. "Though I'd much rather stay here with you." Kristi stood up, leaning down to kiss him lovingly.

"Would you?"

"Indeed I would."

"Then stay. Stay with me."

Kristi frowned slightly. "Oh, my dear...I can't. I really do have to go back to the US for rehearsals. If I miss another one, they'll find another soloist."

Pitch nodded. "Then go. Be my lovely little soloist."

"I will." She pulled on her coat. "And _you_ let me know as soon as you're allowed to come back, alright?"

"I will. The moment I'm free, I'll be on the phone with you."

"Good. I'll count every moment until we're together again, love." Kristi gave him one last kiss before rushing out the door, digging her plane ticket out of her purse.

Pitch watched her go, a fond smile on his face. He did love her, as much as he could. What she didn't know and he would never tell her was that he was already dead. There would be no healing, from her or from anyone. He was settling with contentment, and that was all. To Pitch Black, love was dead.

ZZ

There was a knock on the door a few seconds before a doctor stuck her head in. "Excuse me, Mr. Black?"

"Dr. Joy! What brings you to my little corner of the hospital?"

"I know this may sound strange, but do you know a Mr..." She checked her clipboard. "Jack Frost, by chance?"

Pitch stiffened. "Why?"

"He has just been taken into the emergency OR. We've tried contacting his family, but we haven't been able to get ahold of them. We looked in his phone, and you were the most recent person he tried to contact."

"That _is _strange. I don't know any Jack Frost, though. I'm sorry."

"Very well. I knew it would be a long shot that you could be the same Pitch as the one in his phone. It was just an odd text he was trying to send to him, but I guess I won't bother you with that, Mr. Black. Have a good afternoon, sir."

"Wait!"

Dr. Joy stopped right before she closed the door, looking back at him. "Yes, Mr. Black?"

"What did the text say, if I may ask?"

"Something about knowing why he left and needing to talk. It just sounded like a normal conversation to me, really."

Pitch nodded. "Umm...are you going to see him soon?"

"As soon as he's out of surgery, yes."

"When he's well enough, tell him it's too late and that it doesn't matter anymore."

Dr. Joy looked away from him. "Yes, sir. I'll let him know as soon he wakes up...if he wakes up. Good day, sir."

"You too, Doctor." Pitch watched her close the door before reaching for his phone. "Kristi? Yeah. Don't get on the plane yet. I'm coming too."

ZZ

_**Mr. Pitch Black and Miss Kristianna Monroe, together with their families, are pleased to announce their engagement. The couple is planning to celebrate their upcoming nuptials on January 7th.**_

Tooth looked down at the announcement with a frown. "I'm happy for him, Sandy. I am...but what does this mean for Jack? If he ever wakes up, how are we supposed to tell him that the man he left everything for is getting married to someone else?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. I have a feeling Jack will find out soon enough anyway. Your brother's tough. He'll wake up. I'm just afraid of what he'll do when he does."

"I don't even know. It's been a month, Sandy! What if he doesn't wake up? I-it's like the accident all over again..." She buried her face in her boyfriend's neck.

"He will. He did then, and he will again. And if I know Pitch, he'll wait. He has his ways. He'll wait until Jack knows."

"I'm scared...I just want my brother back. Even in a coma, he looks so heartbroken."

"He'll come back. If he believes there's any hope, he'll come back."

"I'm not sure he does think there's any hope..."

"Sweetheart...we might have to lie. Find some way to give him hope long enough for him to wake up."

"O-okay." She nodded, sniffling.

"We'll tell him news of Pitch, but...everything but that. He'll find out soon enough, once he wakes up."

"Alright. We'll bring him back. We have to..."

"And we will."

ZZ

The nurses stood outside the door, giggling and talking loudly. "Did you hear about Mr. Black? He's getting married soon!"

Tooth opened the door, looking out and glaring at the nurses. "If you wouldn't mind, could you please take your gossiping somewhere besides right outside my brother's room?"

"How is your brother, by the way? How's he enjoying being awake?"

"He's been sleeping mostly, but your gossip subject is a little touchy for him. So if you could go somewhere else, we would very much appreciate it."

"Does your brother know Mr. Black?"

"Yes, he did. Please don't stay here and keep bringing up bad memories. He's already found that its more pleasant to sleep than listen to your gossiping."

"It's strange. When Mr. Black was here, he denied knowing your brother. Said he had never met a Jack Frost." They pointed to a tag outside the door.

"Well, then he lied. The two knew each other very well. Now, please leave before I file a complaint that you nurses were disrupting my brother's rest."

The nurses moved on, sending glares back. Sandy came up behind Tooth, laying a hand on her shoulder. "He woke up and...heard some things."

Tooth sighed, her shoulders slumping. She went back inside and took Jack's pale hand in hers. He jumped a little and turned in her direction. "Tooth?"

"Yeah. It's me, Jack. How are you feeling?"

"My head aches a little, but that's nothing new."

"How much did you hear?"

Jack's blind gaze moved to his lap. "E-everything..."

"Everything?" He nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry, Jack. We weren't going to tell you."

"He doesn't love me anymore...and I don't know why. I-I'm not that different from before, am I?"

"Yes and no. There are some things that are the same, but you're a different person. You're who you would be if you had never known Pitch."

"What was I like before? None of you ever told me because you were afraid of me remembering him. Well, it's too late for that now. Tell me, Tooth."

"You were less confident, at least until Pitch came. Mum kept chasing all the guys away, so you never really bothered getting close to anyone. Pitch changed you, Jack. You were so happy when he was around. The two of you were so in love. If I didn't have Sandy, I would have almost been jealous."

Jack felt a tear sneak out, immediatey absorbing into the bandages on his face. "And now I've lost it all..."

"Maybe not. He's not married yet."

"There's no chance, Tooth. We're not even in the same country, and I can't see, for goodness' sake! There is no hope for us."

"Do you love him, Jack? As much as you did then?"

"I don't know. I still can't remember."

"Then do you love him now? Just as you are right now?"

"I do. I don't know how...but I do."

"How much?"

"Enough that I left Audrien for him. Enough that I spent every last cent I had just to come see him."

"If he was here right now, what would you say?"

"Th-that I love him...and that I'm sorry I'm different now. But that even in the few weeks I remember of him I've grown to love him more than I have anybody else."

"He's coming back, Jack. He's in America for Kristi's recital, but they're getting married in Australia. Nearby, actually."

"I..." He sighed. "It's still useless. I can't _see_, Tooth."

"Jack, would you want to go see him? At least try, if you could?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm going to take the bandages off." Tooth reached behind Jack's head, taking the end of the bandage and winding it around his head. She slipped the end from over his eyes, dropping the bandage to the side. "Open your eyes. Slowly, so you can have time to adjust."

Jack slowly opened his eyes, letting out a choked sob. "A-are they open?"

Tooth gasped. "Can't...can't you see me?"

"N-no. They said it might take months to get my vision back, but...there's still nothing."

"Your eyes...Jack, you wouldn't believe it."

"What? What's wrong with them?"

"They're blue. They're your old blue!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Your eyes aren't brown anymore. Your eyes are back to normal. Blue!"

"Why? Why is this happening?"

"Jack, you're coming back! You need to see him."

"I can't..."

"You _must_! He still loves you! You need to help him realize it!"

"No he doesn't. He made it very clear, Tooth."

"Don't listen to him! He _does _love you, and you love him! Why are you giving up now when you're so close?"

"Because _my_ heart is broken."

"He's the only one who can heal it. You know this."

"He doesn't want to."

"He does. Give him that chance."

"He didn't give me one."

"Be the better man, Jack!"

Jack closed his eyes with a sigh. "How far away is the wedding?"

"Maybe an hour's drive?"

"When is it?"

"In a few days. Five, to be exact."

"A-alright. But you'll have to lead me around."

"We will...until Pitch takes over, that is."

"_If_ he takes over."

Tooth leaned forward, kissing Jack's forehead. "He _will_. He loves you too much not to."

"We'll see."

"Don't be afraid, Jack. He'll be yours again. You will know that happiness again."


	5. Chapter 5

"I changed my mind, Tooth. I can't do this." He tried to dig in his heels as his sister practically dragged him through the crowd of guests.

"Yes, you are! He's the love of your life! You can't let him go _now_!"

"But it'll ruin the wedding," he hissed.

"Miss Tooth! What are you doing here? With..." Pitch stopped when he saw who was with Tooth. "...Jack?" Jack froze, running straight into his sister. He grasped onto her shoulder as his eyes widened, his ears trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from. Pitch's eyes moved frantically, taking in everything about the younger man. "Hello, Jack."

"P-pitch?" Blue eyes snapped in the direction of the voice.

Pitch froze when he saw the bright blue eyes. "What? Your eyes..."

"Yeah...Tooth says they're blue again."

"Yes. They're...they're blue. Jack..." Pitch stepped forward, grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling him from the room. "I'll bring him back, Miss Tooth!"

"Wh-" Jack stumbled blindly after him. "What are you doing?"

Pitch slammed a door open, throwing Jack against the wall. He kicked it closed and moved to trap the younger man between his arms. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to say that I...I love you, a-and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for changing..."

He moved a hand to Jack's head, tangling his fingers in the brown hair. "You said it. You consider _now _to be the right time?"

"If I waited any longer, I would lose my only chance to tell you."

"Open your mouth." Jack hesitantly did so, gripping the man's suit nervously. "Don't be afraid, Jack. Not of me." Pitch tugged Jack's hair, pulling the head back a little. His lips moved softly over the pink ones, increasing their pressure over time. His tongue slipped in and tangled with Jack's. His other hand moved to the side of his neck, the thumb gently rubbing over the Adam's apple.

"N-no." Jack pulled away ever so slightly. "You're getting married, Pitch. We shouldn't..."

"Jack, for once don't say 'no.' Just..._melt_."

"What about Kristi? I didn't come to ruin this. I-I just had to tell you while I still could." He stared blankly at the chest in front of him.

"You're mine. As you are...you're mine." Pitch grabbed the collar of the man's shirt, ripping it in half and pulling it roughly down Jack's arms. "You said it. Say it again. What do you feel for me?"

"I-I love you..." He jumped a little. "Eh-what are you doing?"

"What I should have done long ago." He pushed him back further against the wall and put his lips to Jack's collarbone. He moved his mouth down his torso, kissing and sucking the skin.

"Pitch..." Jack shuddered underneath his touches. "I-I wish I could see your face right now." A tear escaped down his cheek.

"You can, sweetling." Pitch took Jack's hand in his, cupping it around his cheek. "See me."

"Y-you..." His fingers moved slowly over the man's face with a shuddering breath as he looked vaguely down at where his hand was.

"Can you see me? Can you see my eyes glazed with desire? Can you see my lips puffy from kissing you? Feel my cheeks. Warm...flushed. You're mine, Jack. No matter if you're _my _Jack or not, you're mine."

"I...I want to wait, Pitch."

"Please. We can do it again as soon as you say, but...I need you. I need my sweetling."

"Then is it true? Are you really choosing me?"

"No."

Jack choked back a sob. "Why...?"

"Don't you understand? I don't need to choose you. You're my soulmate, Jack. I can't choose you just as I can't choose the weather or how fast the world turns. They just _are_, and so are we."

"I love you."

Pitch pulled Jack to the floor, peeling his pants down his hips. "Did your heart break, Jack?"

"Y-yes." He nodded, trying to keep a hand on the man at all times.

"Good. Now we're even." He moved his mouth down, sucking and nipping the skin of Jack's stomach. "Now...we heal."

"We're not even. I broke your heart twice." He sucked in a breath. "Wh-when I left...and when we met again."

Pitch pulled a leg up over his shoulder, turning his head to bite Jack's inner thigh. "Jack, shut up."

"Ah!" He moaned softly. "S-sorry. I talk when I'm nervous..."

"Are you nervous?" He licked the skin before biting down softly, working on bruising the skin. When Jack nodded, Pitch dropped his leg back to the floor, spreading him out. "Are you a virgin?"

"Not according to you...but from what I can remember, yes."

"So, since we broke up, you haven't...even with Audrien?" Jack shook his head. "This pleases me, sweetling. Even without your memory of me,you're still mine and mine alone."

"O-only yours." He reached out, pale fingers searching for the man's face.

Pitch moved his head to rest against Jack's hand, the thin fingers soft and loving. "This might hurt. It's been awhile for you."

He let out a short laugh. "Awhile? Six years about, it should be. That's more than just a while."

"You're still nervous."

"I-isn't everybody their first time?"

"Think of it more as...coming home. I'm coming home to you, sweetling."

Jack nodded slowly, blue eyes looking down where he thought the man's face would be. "I love you..."

Pitch took Jack's chin in his, raising it a little until the blue eyes were looking at him. "I love you. Desperately, madly, utterly. Still nervous?"

He chuckled softly. "Not because of you."

"Then what?"

"I don't know what to do. What if I'm not any good?"

"If I remember correctly, and I do, you were fantastic. I was brought to heaven often because of you, and your...talent."

"O-okay." Jack gave a small smile.

He pulled Jack up to his body, a hand pressing against his spine so that their torsos were flush against each other. "Wrap your legs around my waist. Hold on to me. I'll be your anchor." Jack's pale legs wrapped around the man, pulling their bodies closer. "Do you want this?"

He nodded. "I want you."

Pitch ran a hand down between them, grabbing his flesh and lining it up with Jack's entrance. "I love you...more than I think you will ever know."

"I love you too."

ZZ

Pitch moved over Jack's body, slowly at first, then increasing in speed. "How is it so far?" He breathlessly laughed.

Jack's fingers dug into the man's shoulders, gasping. "W-wonderful..."

"I agree. Six years, and you haven't changed. You _are _my Jack."

"More..."

"Can you handle more? Your hole is still so tight."

He nodded again. "I-I can handle it."

"You're not going to be able to walk for awhile. Not properly, at least. And forget about sitting down."

"Give me more, Pitch. I want you closer."

"Say it. Say what you feel for me...and I'll give you the world."

"I love you."

"One order of world coming right up." Pitch put a hand over Jack's mouth as he moved harder, his hips slapping against the man's pelvis and his cock digging in. Jack moaned against his hand, his body writhing underneath Pitch's. "Run away with me. Anywhere you want. Just come with me." He ground his hips against Jack, pressing his head into his spot. Jack's body tensed, pleasure shooting through his body and his back arching up against his lover as he came. "Is that a yes? Are you stealing this groom away?" Jacj collapsed back against the floor, gasping for breath. He nodded. "Say it. Don't just nod. Say it."

"I-I want to run away with you. I love you."

Pitch closed his eyes in breathless ecstasy as he spilled himself in his lover. "Now. Run away with me now."

"Call off the wedding first."

"Done. You're mine, Jack. I'd do anything for you."

"Do it now. I won't go anywhere with you until you do it."

"Come with me. I want her to understand why."

"Okay."

"Would it be too much to ask that you go just as you are? Flushed...chest heaving...so thoroughly mine?"

"I am _not_ going like this."

"Then you'll have to take my coat. I kind of ruined your shirt." Pitch chuckled as he leaned down, slamming his mouth down on Jack's, his lips moving frantically over the pink ones.

Jack moaned softly but nodded. "And you'll have to lead me there."

"Why?"

"Because I can't see, you idiot."

"What?"

"I'm blind. I can't see anything."

"Is it permanent?" Pitch pressed his lips over Jack's eyes, kissing the closed lids lovingly.

"I don't know. They hope it isn't, but, even if I heal well enough, it might take months."

"You'll need an awfully good guide. Someone pretty permanent, I think. At least for a few months."

"Are you willing to take the job?"

"I have conditions, Mr. Frost. Four to be exact."

"And what would those conditions be?" Jack slowly pulled away, blindly patting the ground in search of his pants.

Pitch grabbed his ankle, pulling him to lie face-down beneath him. "The first is that you must share my bed and often."

"I..." He stared at the ground. "I still want to take this slow, Pitch. I want to start new with you."

"Then I'll amend that condition. Sharing my bed will involve making love, but it can also involve cuddling, stomach nuzzling, and horizontal fluffiness. How's that for you?"

Jack shook his head. "I want to wait to make love again. I want to get to know you better. I want to be able to see you the next time."

"Come now, sweetling. At least be open to the idea. You never know what might happen. I might cook you something positively _delicious _and it turns you on to me."

"Pitch...please."

Pitch sighed, dropping his head onto Jack's shoulder blade. "How long must I wait for _this_?"

"Until the time is right."

"Last time I heard you say something like that, it involved a great deal of arguing and a huge resulting mess."

"But that was before we agreed to run away together."

"Please...can't I have some idea of time? The 'right time' could be tomorrow or years from now!"

"Once we've gotten to know each other better."

"_Time, _sweetling. A scale of _time_. Perhaps...three months?"

"That depends on how many dates you take me on." Jack chuckled.

Pitch leaned down, softly biting Jack's neck. "Dates? I can manage dates."

"Dates with no sex until we know each other better."

"My name is Pitch Kozmotis Black. My favorite color is lime green. I enjoy cutting open a lemon and sucking the juice. I don't like asparagus or oranges. In the second grade, I broke my leg in 12 different places. I've had two great loves in my life: my first wife...and you."

"That doesn't mean right now." He smiled, but it faded a little after a few seconds. "Right now you have a wedding to cancel."

"Just a little longer." Pitch settled himself against Jack's body, holding it close as he nestled against his shoulder. "I'm enjoying the feel of you."

"They're going to come looking for you. You're supposed to be the groom."

"Shut up. Just enjoy this...mini date."

"Pitch-" He was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

Pitch was surprisingly calm, moving a hand to cover Jack's mouth. "Yes?"

"Are you two alright?" Tooth asked from behind the door. "People are starting to worry about not seeing the groom anywhere."

"We're fine. Don't worry, Miss Tooth. I'm taking good care of your brother." Pitch pulled Jack's head back, nibbling on the pale neck.

"Did the two of you get things figured out?"

Pitch whispered in his ear, biting the lobe. "Well, sweetling? Did we get things figured out?" Jack shivered, nodding his head. "Yes, Miss Tooth. We figured things out. I think your brother and I are going to be seeing _a lot _more of each other in the future."

"Then is this wedding going to be cancelled or not? You have ten minutes before you and Miss Kristianna are supposed to be walking down the aisle."

Pitch turned back to Jack, biting his neck. "First, share my bed. Second, I demand kisses. Third, you have to say 'I love you' at least once every hour. Four, we eventually live that revelation you told me about. Agree to my conditions...and this wedding is over. I'll be forever yours."

Jack gasped. "I promise to share your bed to sleep in until we get to know each other better, and then I will share it, both cuddling and sexually as well. I promise to kiss you as much as you wish and to say that I love you whenever I possibly can. And I promise to make my revelation come true with you as best we can."

"Get dressed, sweetling. We're leaving." He bit Jack's neck once more before rising with a grunt. "The wedding will be cancelled, Miss Tooth. Your brother has made me an offer that I would be a _fool _to refuse." Jack got up on his hands and knees, once again patting around for his pants as Tooth did a happy little jump on the other side of the door. Pitch knelt down, bringing Jack's pants and boxers closer and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Jack's face flushed, finally grasping the cloth. "I love you too."

Pitch quickly kissed Jack's flushed cheek, rising and grabbing his clothes from the floor. "Please, refrain from jumping for right now, Miss Tooth. Would you be so kind as to tell Miss Kristi to come here in about...fifteen minutes?"

"But you're supposed to be down the aisle in ten."

"That's right! I forgot." Pitch looked down at his lover. "How soon can you be dressed?"

"'It depends. Can you help me by telling me if I have everything on the right way?"

Pitch chuckled and stilled his lover's hands. "_I'll _dress you." He kissed Jack's neck, bruising the skin. "Five minutes, Miss Tooth."

"Alright. I'll go see if I can get her." Tooth's footsteps faded away down the hall.

He moved Jack's hands away, his own long fingers moving over the smaller man's hips to grab the waistband. "Still nervous?"

"Wh-what is she going to say? What'll she do? I'm ruining her wedding. I'm taking the man she was going to marry." He looked down, ashamed.

Pitch reached a hand down, grabbing Jack's flesh and stroking. "I can imagine a few scenarios. All of them involve blaming _me _for being an indecisive prick. You, my sweetling, will just be another victim." Pitch licked a line up his neck as he stroked. Jack shivered, gently pulling away. He finished pulling his pants up and fastened them around his waist. "Jack, come to me. Kiss me." Pitch held the man's hand so his young lover would know where he was. The brunette turned to him, reaching a hand out to run up the man's chest, searching for his face. Pale fingers ghosted across those cheeks and lips, and he moved up to gently kiss him. "I'll tell you another thing. Your lips still taste like ice and strawberries."

"I wouldn't know." He smiled breathlessly. "Now, where's your jacket?"

"It's coming." Pitch pressed his lips over Jack's heart before draping the large jacket over his small frame, the fabric easily swallowing up the pale body. "Damn. You are...so beautiful."

Jack blushed again, pushing his arms through the sleeves. "Thanks..."

Pitch pulled his pants up, buttoning them as he leaned close to Jack and rubbed their noses together. "Kiss me." When he pushed up on his toes to kiss him again, there was another knock on the door before he could touch their lips together.

"Pitch? Darling, is something wrong? This woman here told me that you wanted to see me."

"Come in, Kristi."

Kristianna opened the door, her smile immediately falling when she saw who was with her fiancé. "Pitch? What's going on?" Jack did his best to hide behind the taller man.

"I never lied to you, Kristi. I've always told you the truth."

"I know you have. So what's going on here, darling?"

Pitch grabbed Jack's hand, pulling the smaller body out from behind him. "I'm not entirely healed yet...but I'm close. He's come back to me, Kristi."

"And you're...you're going to leave me." Tears started to fill her eyes.

Pitch stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. "No. I'm releasing you. You deserve more than a man who can't love. You deserve to be cherished and adored. You deserve to find true love, not settle for contentment."

"You _can _love. Just not me. It was never me." She looked at Jack over his shoulder.

"I do love you. You're the closest I've come to falling in love since...you know. But you're right. I was never really _in _love with you."

"So I'll take it that the wedding is off?"

"Yes. I've done too much to this poor boy to do any less. Now, I have only to be ashamed of what I've done to you."

"Don't be." She pulled away, wiping a tear from her face. "You deserve to be happy."

"I...I'm so sorry, Kristi. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You _both_ deserve happiness." Kristi moved over to Jack, kissing his cheek softly. "I don't blame you for any of this. You only wanted to find your other half."

"You're a good person, Kristianna Monroe. I would have been a lucky man to have you for a wife."

"Indeed, you would have. And now _you_ get to be the one to go in there and tell everyone that the wedding is cancelled."

"Me? By myself? Couldn't we, maybe...the both of us?"

She shook her head. "You have to be punished _somehow_." She gave a half-smile. "I seem to find myself feeling a little...out of sorts at the moment."

"Alright, dearest. And...I am sorry."

"It's alright, Pitch." Kristi turned to leave, gently cupping his cheek. "I hope to see you again in the future. Fully healed."

"You will. I promise. I owe you that at least."

"Perhaps by then I will have found my own 'Jack Frost,' hmm?"

"I think so. I know so."

"Goodbye, Pitch." She left the room, her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Jack, it's possible that you just saw my Audrien walk out the door."

"Well...if I could see anything, I'm sure it would have been exactly that. She was a good woman."

"Kiss me, sweetling."

"I can't see where you are."

"Yes you can. Trust your senses." Jack slowly moved forward, arms out to feel anything in front of him. He suddenly tripped on his own feet, stumbling forward and landing straight against Pitch's chest. Pitch wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close. A hand came up to tangle its long fingers in the dark hair. "See? I knew you could do it. Clumsy sweetling."

"It was only by accident."

"Was it? Perhaps it was a clever trick to land in my arms."

"Not at all..." He blushed.

"No? How convenient that you should trip and land against me, snuggling against my chest like a little kitten."

"Pitch...go cancel the wedding."

Pitch tugged Jack's hair, pulling his head back. "Open your mouth."

"No need to be so pushy, love." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Now open it, please." Jack pushed himself up onto his toes, kissing him. Pitch hummed, holding Jack close. "Share my bed tonight...and then you can have as long as you need."

He shook his head. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Then just cuddling? Let me hold you close."

"_That_ I can do." He smiled, gently pulling himself away. "Go tell everyone. I'll be waiting outside with Tooth."

"No." Pitch grabbed Jack's hand and led him down the hall. He stopped in front of the door to the chapel, pulling it open and moving inside, his hand still holding tight to Jack's. "Everyone, may I have your attention please? Kristianna and I have decided that there will be no wedding today. Or ever."

Jack struggled to free himself from his lover's grasp. Pitch tightened his grip, lacing their fingers together. "Don't leave me," he whispered. "Don't leave me alone."

He immediately stopped trying to get away, looking down at the ground with a blush. "I-I won't..."

"Thank you. No matter what happens...I love you." Jack nodded, holding Pitch's hand in both of his. "Say it." The voices yelling on the other side of the door were rising in volume. "Say it, please."

"I love you."

Pitch raised their hands up to Jack's face, using a pointer finger to rub his cheek. "Always say it. Never stop."

"I won't." His sightless eyes drifted closed as he leaned into the touch. Pitch's arm was jostled at the same time that there was a grunt of pain and the sound of fist meeting bone. "Pitch? What was that?" There was another thud as Pitch's arm went limp. "P-pitch?" Jack started to worry, using his other hand to work its way up his lover's arm towards his face. There was another grunt as Pitch's hand fell from Jack's and it fell to the floor. It almost sounded like the man was being kicked, repeatedly.

"Stop it!" Tooth yelled, jumping in front of the guests and pushing them away from the fallen man. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

One woman was holding a man back, possibly her husband. His knuckles were bloody, and he had a look of rage on his face. "This man was supposed to marry my daughter!"

"So what?! They talked it out already. She accepted it, and so should you."

"I always knew he wasn't good enough for her. Suicidal lunatic. I only agreed to this because she claimed she loved him and that he loved her too!"

"Papa!" Everyone turned towards the voice at the door. "What are you doing?!"

"Teaching this scoundrel a lesson." The man managed to get away, kicking Pitch a few times in the stomach and chest.

"Stop! He didn't do anything wrong!" Jack threw himself down over Pitch's body, not really sure what was going on but knowing that someone was hurting the man.

Pitch groaned in pain, wrapping an arm around his lover. "No...you'll be hurt."

"I-I don't care. You shouldn't be hurt for what I did."

"Jack...kiss me." Jack cupped that man's face, gently pressing their lips together. "More..." He kissed him again, letting the touch linger. Pitch opened his mouth, slipping his tongue out to tickle Jack's lips. "Please..."

"Y-you're hurt."

"Papa, this is why the wedding was called off. I knew from the beginning that his heart wasn't mine. Those two have always been meant to be together."

"The man you wanted to marry is a _faggot_?!"

"Jack...please."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Not until we get you some help, Pitch."

"Why not? I just wasted a great deal of money on almost marrying my daughter to a fag!"

"Kiss me, _damn_ you!" Jack sighed before kissing the man deeply.

"No. You just wasted money on almost marrying me to a wonderful man. Leave, Papa. You're not welcome here anymore if you're going to talk to my friends like that."

"I am your father! Don't speak to me like that!"

"I will speak to you however I wish since you apparently think you have the right to insult such wonderful people. _Get out_, Papa."

"You would really call such people _friends_?"

"I do...They are good people."

"Jack! It...it hurts...inside."

"I...I'm so sorry, Pitch." He kissed him gently, stroking his cheek as a tear fell from his eye.

"If you want to be friends with such people, then you really are no daughter of mine!"

"I suppose I'm not. Love is love, Papa. Unlike you, I think everyone deserves to have it no matter the gender of the person it might be with."

"Look at them! Practically fucking each other in public!"

"That's not fucking. That's love. Now _get out_!"

"Don't tell me to get out of a wedding I paid for!"

"Fuck me, lover. Right here in public." Pitch chuckled against Jack's lips, angling his head to take more.

Jack shook his head. "No. We are going to wait. And when we finally do it again, it will be fantastic." He kissed Pitch gently, pulling back with a smile and stroking the side of his face lovingly.

"I think there's internal bleeding, sweetling. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Twice." Both of his eyes were swelling up and bruising, and the bridge of his nose and lip were cut.

"We're going to take you to the hospital. You're going to be alright. Y-you're gonna be fine." He tried to smile, failing miserably.

"Kiss me, Jack. With tongue. We both need a distraction."

"What you need is a doctor, not a kiss."

"What I need is _you_. Get down here, or I'm going to embarrass both of us by trying to come up there."

"If you _can_ physically come up here then I will deem you able enough for a quick kiss."

"Please, kiss me anyway." Pitch grabbed Jack's collar, pulling him down. "Kiss me, sweetling."

Jack reluctantly kissed him again but only sweetly. "I don't want you to be in pain when I kiss you."

Kristi started back down the hall. "Miss Tooth, please make sure my father doesn't try to hurt him again. I'm going to go change, and then we're going to take my dear friend to the hospital." Tooth nodded, crossing her arms and standing between Pitch and Kristi's parents with a glare at them.

Pitch looked up at Jack with pain-filled eyes, but he was still smiling. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because this is all my fault. You're in pain, and I can't see to do anything about it."

"Sweetling...you're here. You may not be able to see, but _I_ can. I see the love in your eyes. That's all I need. That's all I'll ever need." Jack wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of Pitch's jacket. "Don't cry, sweetling. I've lived through worse. The past six years being a good example."

"I-I can't help it. I feel so useless right now. You're hurt and there's nothing I can do about it."

Pitch took Jack's hand and laid it over his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled as he rubbed the skin with his fingertips. "Love me, and I will be healed." Jack nodded, wrapping his arms around his chest weakly and moving to rest against him. Pitch cringed a little in pain, but he moved his hand up to run long fingers through the brown hair. "Careful. You may make me fall in love with you even more. I'll _never _let you go then, even if you hate me."

Kristi soon came back, pushing past her father. "Come on, Pitch. Let's get you all fixed up.

"I'm not sure I can get up by myself. Perhaps a certain male brunette would be willing to lend a shoulder?"

Jack nodded. "Only if you lend me your eyes. I wouldn't want to run you into any walls or anything." He chuckled, pulling away to slowly pull Pitch to his feet with the help of Tooth and Kristi.

Pitch pulled his head close, moving his lips over Jack's, the tip of his tongue peeking out to lick the plump pieces of flesh. "Lend me your shoulder, and I'll give you my body. Every...single...inch of it." Jack nodded, face flushed. When Pitch was standing again, he pulled the man's arm over his shoulder to help carry his weight. Pitch leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Naked." The younger man shivered slightly, starting to lead him down the hall with his sister's help in telling him where to go. "Tonight. In my bed, naked. I want to feel every bit of your skin on mine."

"Not if you're in the hospital all night." He chuckled.

"_Especially_ if I'm in the hospital. You do want me to heal, don't you?"

"I do, but...not like that. Not in a hospital. People could walk in whenever."

"_Please_, Jack. I've waited six years for you. Can't you do that little favor for me?"

Jack sighed, whispering to him. "Shirtless but that's it." He quickly kissed Pitch's cheek.

"_And _pantless. You can keep your boxers on, but that's it. I mean it, Jack. I want as much skin as possible."

"But what if someone comes in?"

"We'll pull the sheets up. No one will know but us,"

"A-alright." He flushed, his arm around Pitch's waist tightening slightly.

"Alright? You'll do it?" Jack nodded. "I'm so in love with you right now, Jack Frost. I'm going to worship you until the end of forever."

"Let's just get you to a hospital first before you try to do any worshipping."

"Too late. I'm already worshipping. Your voice, your skin, your beautiful eyes. I'm worshipping your thin fingers and your lithe body. I'm worshipping your mind, your fire, your spirit. I'm worshipping you, Jack Frost. What do you have to say to that?"

"I say that you're out of your mind." He chuckled, helping Pitch into the limo that Kristi had called over.

"I am mad. Mad for you." Pitch pulled Jack in after him, slamming his lips down on the pink ones.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm kind of done with FanFiction messing up and ignoring where and when I put in horizontal lines to separate portions. So from now on, you guys, if you see this "ZZ" between two lines, it means it's a line break there. Ok. Done with my rant thing. Enjoy ^^**

ZZ

Jack fell inside with a gasp, hands going out in front of him to desperately grab for something to grab stop his fall. He ended up half on top of Pitch, their lips melding together. "Mmmmph."

Pitch tangled his fingers in the brown hair, pulling Jack's head back to attack his throat. "I love you. I adore you. I worship you. Be my friend, my lover. _Melt_..." Jack shivered against him, moving off his lap slightly but not moving away. His arms found their way around Pitch's neck. Pitch tilted his head up, nuzzling under the man's chin. "Say it. Say it, my darling lover." He moved his arm to wrap around Jack's slim waist, pulling him closer.

He shakily nodded his head. "I-I will. I love you, Pitch."

"Again." Pitch moved his fingers down, tickling the skin along Jack's waistband.

"I love you..." His hand came around, slowly running his fingertips across his lover's face so he could see him through touch.

"I can hear it, Jack. I can hear the love in your voice." Pitch leaned into the caress, running a hand up Jack's spine.

"That's because I do." He gave a small smile.

"How much? Tell me." He pulled the collar of his coat aside, nibbling the pale skin of the man's shoulder.

"With my whole heart."

"Only your whole heart? Unacceptable." Pitch bit down a little harder, rubbing Jack's back soothingly.

"W-with everything I am."

"Still unacceptable." He moved the coat aside a little more, licking a line from the top of his arm to his earlobe, which he took between his teeth for a nibble.

Jack shivered against him. "Pitch...w-we're not alone."

"I don't care. You're mine now, and I'll have everyone know it. Now..._how much do you love me_?"

"Completely and utterly."

"Who do you love? Who's your soulmate?" Pitch bit down on his neck, working the skin until it turned a soft purple.

"Y-you. You and only you." His arms tightened around the man's neck, holding him closer.

"Say my name. Say 'I belong to Pitch Black. He is my soulmate and lover.' Say it."

"No." He gently shook his head. "If anything, I belong to myself, because _you_ are _mine_."

Pitch tugged Jack's head back and pressed his lips to the pale column, licking and sucking the skin. "Am I yours? If you say what I told you, then I'll say..." Pitch leaned close to whisper hotly in Jack's ear. "...'I belong to Jack Frost. He's my soulmate and lover forever.'"

Jack shivered against him again, whispering into his ear as well. "I am yours, Mr. Black. I am your everything, and you are mine...forever."

"Did you ever love Audrien as much as you say you love me?"

He shook his head, gently pulling away to lie down on the long seat and rest his head on Pitch's lap. "No. I did love him very much, but...I don't know. There was always something missing. Now I know it was because he wasn't you."

Pitch looked down lovingly at his lover, long fingers massaging his scalp. "Jack, you made me so happy just now. To know you felt the same as I? It makes me love you a thousand times more." Jack smiled, moaning softly at the touch of those fingers. "Do you like that, lover? My fingers in your hair?"

He nodded, moaning again. "Very much so."

"What a coincidence. So do I! Another thing we now know about each other." Jack nuzzled against the man's lap with a soft yawn, nodding. "Tired, my love? Have I worn you out with all the love-making?"

"Very...tired...would you mind terribly if I slept until we get to the hospital?"

"Not at all. Sleep and dream of me." Pitch bent down, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's head as he continued massaging his scalp. Jack smiled, letting his eyes drift closed and sighing happily against him.

Tooth watched her brother quickly fall asleep, a smile still on his face. She reached across the limo and gently brushed a strand of hair away from his face with a small smile. "This was all just too much to excitement for him. I don't think his body was recovered enough to last him through any more."

"No one's told me yet. What happened to make him forget me? Forget us? I mean...brown hair and eyes? What happened to the white hair and blue eyes?"

Tooth looked down at her lap with a sigh. "A little less than a year after the two of you broke up...he had an accident. We had gone on a big family trip up into the mountains, an attempt to see him smile again. It was the third or so day we had been up there, and he wanted to go ice skating. Jack spent hours on that pond. It seemed like skating was the only thing that could relax him since he still couldn't paint again yet. Well, just as everyone was leaving, he was sitting on the bench, taking his skates off. Everybody else was already off the ice and walking away, but he watched one little girl still gliding around." Her breath shuddered. "The ice must have been weak from over use, because it suddenly cracked underneath her. Jack was the first one on the ice to help her, and none of us could follow because our weight would have been too much. H-he was amazing. He talked to her, calming her, telling her not to worry and not to move. There was a big tree branch nearby and we slid it out to him. He used it to pull her away from the weak ice, but..." Her voice cracked. "But the momentum ended up putting him there instead. One moment he was there and the next...there was a gaping hole in the ice."

"He...he fell in? But he's afraid of d-" Pitch froze, looking at her with wide eyes. "Did he almost drown?"

"It wasn't 'almost.' He did. Dad jumped in after him without a second thought. Luckily the pond was shallow, because he quickly grabbed his body and pulled him back out. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving. His heart had stopped, but Dad didn't give up. He did CPR on him for a long time."

_It wasn't a dream. It was a memory... _Pitch thought to himself.

"He finally woke up with a cough. But as soon as he sat up, everything changed. In an instant, his hair and eyes changed...right before our own very eyes. He collapsed back to the ground almost immediately, passed out. We didn't know what to think, and neither did the doctors when we got him to a hospital. It was like magic had saved him that day, but it's price was him being in a coma for nearly a year and losing all of his most recent memories...including everything about you."

_My face...he wanted me there. The last thing he saw was my face..._ Pitch looked up as the limo came to a stop in front of the hospital. "Please, everyone out. I...I need to talk to him." Tooth and Kristi both looked at each other, but they nodded, silently leaving the car and closing the door behind them. Pitch gently pushed Jack to lie back on the seat. He pulled his coat open and worked the pants down the slim hips, leaving Jack bare. He felt tears come to his eyes as he took him in his mouth.

Jack's eyes slowly opened with a moan. His body suddenly tensed as he realized what was going on, a hand moving down to touch the man at his waist. "P-pitch? Is that you?" Pitch moaned around the flesh as he slowly bobbed his head. "Pitch..." he gasped. "I...I wanted to wait, my love."

"I know...but I can't." He licked up the hardening flesh and placed a kiss under the sensitive head before sucking hard on the tip.

"A-ah!" His stomach tightened. "Why can't you?"

"Your dream...it was a memory. You did drown, and the last thing you saw was my face. You wanted me there, and I wasn't. I failed you." Pitch took his balls in his hand, rubbing and gently squeezing them as he sucked.

Jack moaned. "No. You didn't fail me, Pitch. I failed you when I left you. It wasn't even a good reason for me to, but I left you anyway. I was stupid."

"Jack..." Pitch moaned, licking up the sweet drops leaking from the tip. "Why did you leave me? Why did we lose so much time?"

"I don't want to say. N-not right now. Not with you like this." He stared blankly up at the roof of the car.

"Like what? Mouth full of your delicious cock?"

"Y-yes..." He gasped.

"Tell me, or I'll take you again. I'll suck you until you come, and then I'll plunge deep into your tight heat."

"Pitch..." He choked back a sob, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Say it. Spare yourself the displeasure of being fucked by me."

"Y-your uncle," Jack gasped out.

"My uncle? My uncle did this to us?" He sucked hard and took the thick flesh down his throat. Jack nodded, grasping the man's hair. "Jack, I can't wait. Please...don't hate me." He released Jack with a pop, moving between the thin legs. Pitch slid his pants down his hips, taking himself in hand and shoving deep into his lover.

Jack cried out, fingers digging into the seat. "N-no..."

"'No' what?" Pitch thrust in, breathlessly looking down at his lover as he snapped his hips against Jack's.

"I...I wanted to...wait, " he moaned, though his legs wrapped around Pitch's waist.

"Then I'll stop." He moved to pull out, slowly dragging out of Jack's sensitive hole.

"No." Jack pulled him back. "I love you. This...is the last time before we wait."

Pitch thrust back in, pulling his lover close. "I will try. I can't control myself around you." He took Jack's lobe between his teeth and bit on the soft skin.

"Pitch," he gasped, arms wrapping tightly around his lover's neck.

"I'll wait. I'll wait if you say it. Say what your heart cries with each beat."

"I love you," he whispered into Pitch's ear.

"This is the second date, Jack. How are you enjoying it so far?"

"N-no. You still have...to take me on a real date."

"With a candlelight dinner and a walk along the beach? With a chaste peck on the cheek?"

"Yes..." He nodded breathlessly.

"I'll have to find you an ice blue suit. That is still your favorite color, is it not?" Jack shook his head. "No? Then what is it, my sweetling?" Pitch ground his flesh inside his lover, aiming for that one spot.

"Wh-white. Like freshly fallen snow. The color of new beginnings." He moaned, clutching closer to him.

"White is the color of death in India. Did you know that? Plus, white would make you look like a bride. _My _bride." Pitch bit Jack's neck as he shoved in hard.

"I don't care. It's my favorite color, and to me it means new beginnings." He gave a muffled cry, his back arching from the seat as he released all over his chest.

"Very well. A lovely white suit for my beautiful lover." He bent down, licking up Jack's release from his skin. "To new beginnings."

"A-and it's not like it'll matter what color I wear. I won't be able to see it anyway."

"Not yet, at least. I'll paint a portrait of you, so when those lovely eyes of yours decide to see, you'll understand why I had to kiss you so much that night." Pitch sped up his thrusts, his teeth biting his bottom lip.

"If I can ever see again, the first thing I want to see is your face." Pale fingers reached up, running along Pitch's features.

"That's a promise. I'll be the first thing you'll see and the first person you'll kiss." Pitch groaned when he felt his release building.

"I love you." He felt a tear sneak down his cheek.

"Tears?" Pitch wiped it away with his thumb. "Why are there tears in my love's eyes?"

"B-because I can't believe this is happening. I thought I'd lost my last chance to have you...but here you are."

"Don't you see, Jack? We'll always find our way back to each other. There's never a last chance." Jack nodded slowly, more happy tears streaming from those sightless blue eyes. "Jack...I'm close. What should I do?"

"Come _home_."

His back arched as he pulled Jack flush against his chest, thrusting erratically. "I can...come in you?" Jack nodded again, breathless. "Don't just nod. Say it."

"Y-yes." He pulled Pitch into a deep kiss.

"Oh...God!" Pitch slammed his mouth down on Jack's as he spilled himself, shooting deep inside the man's body. Jack's back arched off the seat again, his cry muffled by Pitch's mouth. "For a last time, that was...fantastic!" Pitch breathlessly laughed as he collapsed against his lover's body. Jack weakly nodded, his arms still wrapped around the taller man. "Jack Frost, would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?"

"I would love to." He smiled in the direction he thought Pitch was. "But not until you're cleared by a doctor."

"Party pooper. Perhaps we can have a mini date here? You can bring ice cream or jello to the room and we can eat together and cuddle and talk."

"That sounds like a lovely pre-first date." He smiled.

"Does it? I'm glad. Oh..." Pitch leaned down, pressing his lips to Jack's temple. "...you're still only sleeping in your boxers tonight. _This..._" Pitch ran a hand down Jack's naked, sweaty form. "...doesn't change anything."

"Alright." He chuckled softly. "I figured that wouldn't change. Now let's get dressed so you can get checked out. Where did you put my pants this time?"

"Here." Pitch pulled the pants up Jack's slim hips, pressing his lips to his lover's. "Beautiful."

"Thanks." He blushed slightly, reaching around for the jacket as well.

"I noticed you blush a lot when I speak to you. That's new. A little quirk that's unique to the new Jack Frost." Pitch rubbed his thumb over a cheekbone. "I like it. A lot, actually." Pitch pressed his lips gently against the pink skin.

"Well, you're still _kind of _a stranger to me. I've been told that I used to be more timid romantically but I wasnt socially. I suppose now its kind of the opposite."

"Wait...you're shy around strangers?" Pitch's eyes widened before he threw his head back, letting out a joyful laugh.

"What?" He blushed again.

"You...you were never afraid of strangers before!" Pitch was still laughing as he pulled Jack into his arms, pressing his lips to the pink cheeks again and then to the pink lips. "That's what made me take notice. Damn, you were such a little spitfire. Outspoken, loud, and a _very _bad drunk."

"W-well I don't know..."

"No. You don't know, and now you have new traits. I do miss that part of you, but..." Pitch laid him down again, lovingly rubbing his lips over Jack's face. "...I'm finding things about _this _Jack Frost that are quite lovable too."

"You said that I wasn't the same Jack anymore. That I wasn't _your_ Jack anymore. You said that you didn't want me because I wasn't yours." He frowned slightly.

"Jack, you certainly do know how to pour cold water on a moment." He chuckled, kissing the tip of Jack's nose before pulling away.

"I can't help it."

Pitch looked down at his lover, an exasperated smile playing along his lips. "Do you still believe that?"

"There is a _slight_ doubt in my mind still. You were so adamant before that I wasn't the same and you didn't want me...but you gave in so fast today."

"You aren't _my _Jack anymore, and I don't think you ever will be again."

"Then why do you still want me?"

"Because you're a mixture of both, I'm realizing. You're not _my _Jack, nor are you Audrien's Jack. You're a delightful combination of so many traits that make my heart feel like it's going to break through my ribs. I 'gave in so fast' because I saw you. You with your brown hair and blue eyes, and I realized then what my heart's been trying to tell me. You're a wonderful mixture of both Jacks...and I want them _both_. Forever."

Jack smiled softly. "Let's go get you checked out so we can have our pre-date."

"Kiss me first. Show me I haven't hurt your feelings." Jack pushed himself up, gently pressing their lips together. "Melt. For only a moment...melt." They both smiled, melting against each other. "I'm in love with you, Jack Frost. I love the Jack Frost of then, and the one of now. This heart..." Pitch pulled his coat open again, kissing over Jack's heat. "...no matter what you look like, is what I love."

"I love you too." His hand reached out, patting its way up to cup the man's face.

ZZ

"Come...lie with me, lover." Pitch held his hand out, cringing when his body screamed at him at the movement. Jack slowly walked forward, his hands out in front of him to feel for the bed. He let out a sigh of relief when his fingers finally brushed against the metal railing. "That was quite the striptease you did, my love. Erotic, yet so innocent."

"You're such a liar," he chuckled, slowly climbing in next to Pitch. "That wasn't smooth at all."

"No, it wasn't smooth. It was jerky, awkward...and adorable. Your innocence made you so erotic because I know that you are mine. You don't have experience in such things, meaning that I'm the one teaching you."

"Well, of course it was going to be jerky and awkward. I can't see anything." Jack stuck his tongue in Pitch's general direction.

Pitch took Jack's chin in his hand, turning his head a little. "There you go." He chuckled as he leaned forward and sucked the muscle into his mouth to tangle with his own.

"Mmmph." He moaned softly before pulling away. "Taking it slow, Pitch. Remember?"

"Yes, yes." He pulled Jack's head down to nestle under his chin. "I know. Slow. Getting to know each other first." Pitch moved his fingers through his lover's hair, massaging the scalp with his fingertips.

Jack smiled, taking in the man's scent. "You smell familiar."

"I should hope so. I remember moments when you would nuzzle against me like a kitten, smelling my neck as you are now."

"I could understand why. You smell wonderful."

"What do I smell like?" Pitch closed his eyes in happiness, continuing to massage Jack's scalp.

"It's hard to describe...musky and yet sweet and almost like vanilla...with a touch of paint in there too." He chuckled.

"What do you feel for me, right now, in this very moment?"

"I feel...complete."

"Nothing else? Nothing that might begin with an 'L?'"

"And I feel that I love you very much, of course."

"Do you think you'll be _in _love with me once you get to know me better?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion."

"Would you like to fall in love with me?"

"I would indeed. Do you want to fall in love with me?"

"No."

"No?" He turned to look up at him out of habit, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see.

"I'm already in love with you. I have been for six years."

"No. You've been in love with _your_ Jack. I'm not him anymore. Even you said so yourself."

"You are him, and yet you're not. I've been in love with a part of you. That has to count for something."

"A part is not the same as the whole."

"Very well. Then yes, Jack Frost, I would like _very much _to fall in love with you."

Jack sat up, reaching down to pull the white blanket up over them and snuggling against Pitch. "How are you so warm?"

"It's the heat of my love for you. For six years, I've been as cold as death. With you here, I feel so warm, so alive."

Jack chuckled. "Cheesy, much?"

"I'm a romantic in love. You should have been expecting it." Pitch chuckled.

"I didn't know you were a romantic."

"We're learning about each other already. But yes, I'm a hopeless romantic. I like Jane Austen and sappy romances, not Twilight or that crap. I don't like that."

"I don't think I could ever imagine you reading Twilight." He chuckled.

"Yet, I have. All four books. And I've seen all of the movies so far. With a young daughter, I could do no less. A sign of my love for her, or at least an attempt to understand her undying love for...Edmund? Elroy?" Pitch shrugged. "I can never remember his name or the other guy."

"You have a daughter?"

"I do. She's one of the only people on this earth who loves me unconditionally. Even when I took a razor to my wrist, she still loved me. Despite my selfishness...she still loves me, and for that I am devoted."

"If she's your daughter, I'm sure she's wonderful."

"She is. I'm not the only one that realized it either. She's engaged."

"Is she? Were you an overprotective father when you found out?"

"No. I was happy she had found true love. I was happy she had found what I had lost."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"In time. You'll have to get to know me first before I'll risk introducing you."

Jack chuckled softly. "Alright."

"I think she'll forgive you. She was furious when you left us."

Jack's smile faded, and he gripped the blanket tighter. "I didn't want to..."

"Why did you, Jack? Why did you leave us? Didn't you love us anymore? Love _me_?"

"I left _because_ I loved you. He used blackmail, Pitch."

"I wouldn't have cared what he did to me, so long as I had you. Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you have faith in me?"

"I-I don't know...I think, it was because I was afraid. I was scared that you wouldn't take me back because I'd hurt you too badly. And then...then there was my accident and I forgot everything."

Pitch pulled Jack so that the younger man was straddling his hips. "Jack...six years of pain and loneliness, and here we are."

"We're together again."

"Yes. Together and falling in love. I did warn you, Jack."

"I know you did. Pitch...I want to see you." He looked blindly down at his hands.

"Touch me." Pale hands reached out, making their way up Pitch's neck to his face. His fingertips ran softly over the man's features. "Can you see me? Can you see my eyes looking up at you with complete and utter love? My lips, yearning for yours? My cheeks with just a _hint _of a blush?"

"I almost can." The corner of his lips pulled up into a small smile.

"Keep touching then. I want you to see me. See how much I'm in love with you, my brunette beauty."

Jack's thumbs drifted across his closed eyes. "You are the beautiful one."

"Six years ago, you used to say that to me." Pitch put his hands on Jack's hips, his thumbs rubbing the top of the prominent hipbones.

"Well, if I said it then too, it _must_ be true." Jack smiled.

"Now _you _are the liar." Pitch moved his hands up, flicking his thumbs over Jack's nipples.

"I don't lie."

"No, my sweet angel." He rubbed the buds between his fingers.

Jack reached up, pulling the man's hands away from his nipples before returning his fingertips to his face. "How do you think I am lying?"

"You're the beautiful one. I'm graying at the temples, I've got scars on my wrists, neck and thighs, and I'm old. So _very _old. I was young when you first loved me." Pitch moved his hands back to Jack's nipples, working on them again.

Rolling his sightless eyes, he pulled those hands away from his chest again. "Beauty isn't always about what's on the outside. And, even if it was, I remember you being very good-looking."

"Jack..." Pitch moved his hands back yet again. "Still, I'm not very beautiful inside, either. I'm possessive, angry, and jealous. For years I was suicidal and uncaring of others. Last time I checked, that's not exactly beautiful."

"That's not the Pitch I see."

"Then tell me...what do you see?" Pitch moved forward, putting his mouth on one nipple as he worked the other.

Jack gasped, almost immediately pulling away. "_Slow_, Pitch. Remember?"

"_Tell me_, Jack. What do you see?" He pulled the body back, lightly running his tongue over a nub.

He put his hand over the man's mouth, stopping his lips and tongue. "I see a loving and caring man who has only been brought down by a series of unfortunate events."

Pitch took the hand from his mouth, holding it away as he put his lips back. "Stop."

"I will stop you all I want. You promised we would wait, Pitch."

"I'm not making love to you. Only showing you...how much I love you." He gave the nub one final lick before he moved to the other.

"Doesn't seem much different to me."

"Jack...just shut up and let me do this." Pitch covered the bud, sucking hard on it.

"Please. I just want to hold you."

"Will you read to me?"

"I can't." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry. I forget things. I'm old, remember?"

"Not funny."

"Was I trying to be funny?"

"If you were, it was a failure."

"It's only a failure if I was trying. Thankfully, I was not." Pitch continued sucking on Jack's chest, the tip of his tongue circling the sensitive flesh. Jack's fingers wove their way into the man's hair, gently massaging his head. "Forgive me?"

"I suppose I could. You're just lucky that I love you." He chuckled softly.

"I am lucky. So...very...lucky." He nipped the tip gently with the edges of his teeth. Jack gently pulled away, leaning down to kiss the man's forehead. He climbed off of him to move back and cuddle into Pitch's side and tucked his head under his chin. "When I knew you, you could sing. Do it now?"

"What would you like me to sing?"

"Anything. You could read me the phone book or the dictionary for all I care. I just want to hear your voice again." Jack smiled, starting to softly sing a multitude of songs for the man beside him, his chest vibrating against his love. Pitch moved his hand down, tugging on Jack's boxers. "Take them off. I want to feel you against me. _All _of you."

Jack shook his head, stifling a yawn. "No. We agreed that I could keep them on."

"I'll behave. If I don't, you can put them right back on."

"People don't sleep naked together before they've even been on a first date, Pitch. We're taking this slow."

"_Please_. I've waited six years. I need to feel your warmth."

"You can feel...just...fine." Jack felt his eyes starting to drift closed.

"Jack, take them off, or I'll do it myself." Jack didn't answer, having almost instantly fallen asleep out of exhaustion. Pitch pulled the smaller body closer, his hand pushing the boxers down as much as he could. He cupped a firm cheek with one hand, the other tangling its fingers with Jack's. "I love you, my dearest love." Jack smiled in his sleep, his head rubbing against the man's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn, you certainly do look fine in a white suit, Mr. Frost."

"I'll have to take your word for it, Mr. Black."

"Indeed you will. Now...open your mouth."

Jack smirked. "You know you probably shouldn't kiss someone like I know you're thinking so early on a first date."

"You don't know how I plan on kissing you, or if I'm even _going _to kiss you."

With a smile, Jack opened his mouth slightly. "More." With a suspicious look, he did as he was told. Pitch stepped forward, moving his lips over Jack's but not letting them touch.

"What are you doing, Pitch?"

"Torturing you. Waiting to see how long you can stand it before _you _kiss _me_."

With a grin, Jack reached up to gently kiss the tip of the man's nose. "There. I kissed you."

"On the lips, sweetling."

"Well, you didn't specify that earlier. So where are we going for our first date?"

"Nope." Pitch plopped down on the couch, crossing his arms as he swung a leg over the other. "Kiss first, then date."

"Then get your mouth back over here so I can kiss it."

Pitch smiled, standing and moving back closer to his lover. "Open your mouth, sweetling." Jack's mouth opened with a slight smirk. Pitch licked the tip of the man's nose before popping a chocolate in. Blue eyes widened in shock, biting down on the chocolate. "Good?"

"Delicious. Unexpected...but delicious." He chuckled. Pitch smiled again, leaning in to slip his tongue in, tangling with Jack's. "Mmmmph. Pitch..." His tongue slipped along the other's with a soft moan.

Pitch put a hand on Jack's back, pulling him closer. "You're right. Delicious." He smiled as he angled his head, moving in a little deeper.

Jack's hands gripped the front of Pitch's jacket. "Only...first date...Pitch."

"Sorry. I forgot." He slipped his tongue out.

"I'll forgive you...this time." He smiled breathlessly, taking a step back. "So where are we going?"

"A place I wish you could remember."

"Where?"

"Where we had our first date. Back when you were..."

"Ah..." He looked down. "Where was it?"

"Out of the way. An unknown little restaurant where I first began to know happiness." Pitch got a far-away look in his eyes.

"Sounds like a lovely place."

"It is. We went there often."

"Perhaps...perhaps we should...try somewhere different?" He dug the toe of his shoe into the carpet.

"Do you want to? I don't mind."

"Well...I _am _wearing white. New beginnings and all that. Let's make _new _memories together."

"Does that mean...you don't want to go?"

"Let's try somewhere new. Somewhere that neither of us has ever been to."

"Do you have an idea?" Pitch thought for a moment. "No! I have one! Don't move."

"I...okay?"

Pitch came back in the room and led Jack to sit on the couch, plopping the phone book in his lap. "Pick a page, any page, and point. We'll go to the restaurant you point to."

"Um...alright." Since he couldn't really see he didn't have to worry about peeking. Jack opened up to a random page, his finger sliding across the paper until it stopped at one. "What is it?"

"Umm...a piano tuner. Try again."

He laughed, turning a few pages and trying again. "And now?"

"A plumber. One more time."

"How about this one?"

Pitch felt a sad frown come on his face when he saw Jack pointing to their restaurant. _New beginnings...Let the past go. _"A Japanese place. Wanna go?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

"I can work my fancy chopsticks skills and feed you things." Pitch leaned over, pressing his lips to Jack's cheek. "Lucky me."

He chuckled. "Looks like I'm pretty lucky too."

"How so?"

"I get to have _you_ feed me."

"Is that all? Nothing about my sexy accent or my dashing good looks or the fact I'm madly in love with you?"

"Well, I'd get that either way."

"What?"

"I get to hear your delicious accent every time you talk to me whether we're at a restaurant or not. As soon as I can see, I will be able to look at your beautiful face whether we're at a restaurant or not. I can feel your love whether we're at a restaurant or not."

"Jack, open your mouth." Pale lips slowly opened, and he blushed a little. Pitch pressed his lips over the growing blush before moving to take the upper lip between his for a pure kiss. He didn't move his hands from where they were in his lap.Jack leaned forward into the kiss, returning it with a soft smile. "I think you should admit...you're already falling a little."

"It's true. You're simply irresistible, Pitch."

"No jokes. I mean it. I want you to at least _try _to fall in love with me."

"I can't try. It's already happening."

"Really?" Jack nodded slowly, his face flushing again. "I told you I'd make you fall in love with me." Pitch chuckled, reaching a hand out to cup one flushed cheek.

"I know you did." He leaned into the touch with a smile. "So shall we start our first date?"

"Let's stay in tonight. I want to hold you, and I can't really do that in public."

"Alright. You know that means you have to cook, right?"

"Of course. I think I can manage...s-something. Can't be that hard, right?"

Jack chuckled. "Or you can order something to be delivered."

"Can I order something French?"

"Whatever you want." He smiled.

"Good." Pitch tugged Jack's tie loose and let it fall to the floor. He unbuttoned a few buttons and pulled his collar aside, his lips moving over the pale skin as he let his tongue peek out for a few licks.

"You know that is not what I meant when I agreed to ordering French food." He rolled his eyes.

"I know. It's just...I've really missed you."

"And we're taking it slow, remember? So hand me the phone, and _I_ will order us some French food."

Pitch flopped back on the couch. "Do you really think it's all about sex? That everytime I kiss you, all I want is to get inside you?"

"I don't know you well enough yet to know any differently."

"Why can't you understand? I've been without the love of my life, my _soulmate_, for six years! I finally find him again and he doesn't remember me and he's got someone else...is in love with someone else! When I kiss you, it's because I just want to. I want to feel your skin and know that you're really here. I'm tired of waking up at night and realizing that it's all just been a dream."

Jack sighed softly, reaching out to take the man's hand and bringing it to his lips. "Look. I love your touches. I love them so much. I just...I _really_ want to start completely new between us. I don't want to feel like I'm letting you down anymore because I can't remember the old me."

"You could never let me down." Pitch pulled his hand away, pacing frantically in front of the couch. "I just can't help remembering. Someone else held you...touched you..._kissed _you. I want to erase his very existence from your skin. I'm insanely jealous, Jack. A flaw then and a flaw now."

"And? You touched someone else too. Why can't we just...forget that there were others, forget that there was an old us? We could be just two brand new people meeting who feel an amazing attraction to each other that will build into something mind-blowing."

"Come to me."

"Where are you?" He slowly stood up, looking around for him.

"You can always find me, Jack. Trust your senses. Smell me, feel my warmth.

Jack turned towards the voice, taking a deep whiff of the air. He inched forward, nearly tripping on the coffee table between them but catching himself. "I should make _you_ do this sometime." He chuckled.

"I did, for six years. But if you must, then I shall, and I will gladly stumble into your arms and your heart." Pitch held his arms out, ready to catch his lover. Jack let out a sigh of relief when his fingers finally found the other man. "Jack, I'm giving you fair warning. If you come into my arms, I will kiss you."

"Then why else did you call me over here?" He smirked a little.

"I wanted to see if you would be willing to follow me, even in darkness. You're very much in love with me already."

"I've already admitted that." His face reddened.

"No you haven't. You've said you love me, like you would a dog or a friend. You haven't said that you're _in _love with me."

"Well...either way it's true."

"But you haven't said it. How can I know if you don't say it?"

"Because it's obvious in every word I say to you."

"Is it? Yes, being called an idiot is very romantic."

"It was said lovingly." Jack chuckled.

"Say it, Jack. Say it or I'll move away and you'll be left alone."

Jack moved into the man's embrace, his hand trailing up Pitch's arm to cup his cheek. "Pitch...I _am_ in love with you, but I still want a fresh start."

"A fresh start is easier to make when I have hope."

"Then consider hope given to you." He smiled, bringing the other man closer for a gentle kiss.

"I want to hold you, naked. No sex, no naughty business. I just want to hold you close to me."

"Can we eat first? I'm starving."

"We can eat _during_. I'll feed you and hold you at the same time. How does that sound?"

"Either way we still need to order food. I can't cook without seeing, and I doubt your spoiled self could cook." He laughed.

"Hey! I can cook...some things. Soup, mostly...and pancakes."

"Then how about I order something for us?"

Pitch took his cell from his pocket, handing it to his lover with a quick kiss to the cheek. "Japanese. And ask for chopsticks. I still want to show off my awesome skills."

"Alright, alright." He smiled. "What's the phone number?"

Pitch read the number to his love, pushing Jack's finger down on the buttons. "There you are. Good, blind lover." He nuzzled Jack's temple and nestled his head on his shoulder. Jack started the call, ordering their food and leaning back against the other man with a satisfied smile. Pitch ran a hand up underneath Jack's coat and shirt, tracing his fingertips over the skin in intricate patterns. "I love you."

He ended the call. "And I love you."

"No, no, no. You're missing some words. 'I'm _in_ love.'"

"But _you_ didn't say it like that either."

"Because I say it often. You have some catching up to do."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You are such a liar. You do not say that you are _in_ love with me all the time." He turned around in his arms to face Pitch, a small smile on his lips. "But yes...I am _in_ love with you."

"And I'm in love with you. Desperately and sometimes hopelessly."

"Can we sit down and just...cuddle until the food gets here?"

"You'd risk it? I am sex-obsessed, after all. All my touches mean I want to have sex with you."

"So long that it's only cuddling for now." He smiled.

"Clothes off. Only cuddling, mind."

"I'm not getting naked until the food arrives. I don't want to have to get dressed again."

"You can always just hide or stay under this blanket right here. No one will mind."

Jack laughed. "Alright, alright. But you have to help me. I can't see where all these damn buttons are."

"Already working on it." Pitch moved his fingers toward the row, making quick work of it.

Before he knew it, the jacket and vest were being pulled off. "Perhaps it was a waste putting on this suit to begin with. It's coming off already, and we haven't even gone anywhere."

"Not at all. I'm enjoying the view. And besides, it's making me fall in love with you even more. Not a waste at all."

"It's a suit. How in the world could a _suit_ make you fall in love with me?"

"I don't know. What made you fall in love with me?"

"Your eyes..." He blushed.

"Excuse me?" Pitch chuckled, leaning back to look at his lover.

"What?" His face reddened further.

"My _eyes _made you fall in love with me?"

He nodded shyly. "I could see the _real_ you through them."

Pitch cupped Jack's cheek, a thumb caressing the blush. "And what did you see?"

"I saw a loving but lonely man who wanted nothing more than to be complete again. And...and I knew that I could do that. That I wanted to complete you."

"Do you know what I see in _your _eyes?"

Jack shrugged, cracking a small smile. "A blind idiot?"

Pitch chuckled. "Yes."

"Then it's reassuring to know that you see what I feel."

"I'm _kidding_, you beautiful moron!" Pitch scooped him up, lying him down on the couch. He laid down on top of the slim body, putting his hands under Jack's shoulders. "What I see is a lovely little fairy who's scared of what he can't remember. He's scared because he wants to remember and yet doesn't. I see a scared little boy who needs love and affection."

"You're right. I _am_ scared. I'm terrified."

"Terrified of what, my sweetling?"

"That if I don't remember...I'm going to lose you."

"That's a possibility. _Us _is conditional on you remembering."

"Wh-what?" His eyes widened in fear, brimming with tears.

Pitch leaned down, taking Jack's lips with his. His fingers tangled in the brown hair and massaged the scalp. "I'm sorry. Too much teasing. I'm sorry."

"D-don't do that." Jack's arms tightened around the man's neck, holding him close.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you, no matter if you remember or not." He nestled against Jack's neck, pressing his lips to the pale skin.

"Thank you," he whispered and turned to kiss Pitch's cheek.

"On your stomach. Roll over."

"What are you going to do?" He slowly turned over.

"Trust me." Pitch peeled the coat and shirt off his lover's body. He straddled the slim hips as he bent down, running his lips over Jack's shoulders and over the rise of his spine. Jack shivered a little, his breath hitching. "Relax." Pitch moved a hand to cup his hip, the fingers soothing. Little by little, the younger man relaxed, finding himself craving more of those gentle touches. 'Jack...I love you." Pitch moved his lips up to the back of Jack's neck, lightly sucking and kissing the skin.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"Are we still waiting?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

"Does that mean I can't...taste you?"

"That's exactly what it means."

"Just a little?"

"No, Pitch."

Pitch sighed, dropping his head on the man's shoulder. "Damn. I really wanted some French cuisine."

"Sorry..."

"You're lucky I love you so much."

"I know I am."

"Tell me something about you. Something about the new Jack."

Jack closed his eyes for a few seconds, thinking. "I take extremely long showers and baths."

Pitch chuckled, pressing his lips to the skin. "Another fact."

"I...am not much of a nighttime person. I get tired really early."

"Another." He nuzzled the skin and smiled to himself.

"Hmmmm...I can't stand spicy foods."

He ran a hand down Jack's spine, moving under the waistband of the white pants. "Another."

"I'm an awesome DDR player."

"Are you now? Very interesting. Is there anything you'd like to know about your lover?"

"Everything. Just tell me things about you."

"I like to sing in foreign languages, which I also know quite a few of. I don't know how to ride a bike. I'm afraid of the dark unless I have someone to hold. I genuinely do like French cuisine. I'm very wealthy with a jet and houses in a few different countries."

Jack chuckled. "Will you sing for me in the future, love?"

"Maybe. If you make me a good enough offer and you sing with me."

"I'm not a good singer though."

"I think you are. I heard you sing, and it sounded lovely. Like a dying cat."

He laughed. "See? I'm horrible. I would much rather listen to you."

"I was kidding again, love." Pitch turned Jack's face toward his, his lips gently moving over the pink ones.

"I wasn't." He grinned.

"Too bad. You're still singing with me."

"Must I?"

"Yes, my sweetling, you must. We do everything together now, remember?"

"I suppose...that means you have to play DDR with me."

"I can try. I heard there's a beginner level. I pick that one." Pitch chuckled.

"There is. I'm sure you'll do splendidly."

"Says the one who is probably an expert. You are, aren't you?" Jack didn't answer, only grinning. "Jack..." Pitch lightly slapped his ass. "Be a good boy and tell me."

"Yes, I like to think I'm rather good. I don't do actual workouts or anything. I just go play that for a few hours every other day and it keeps me fit."

Pitch chuckled mischievously. "Once we get to know each other better, you'll have another...exercise to keep you _fit_."

"Indeed I will." He smiled.

"Did you have this DDR thing at your...old place?"

Jack shook his head. "I would go to the local arcade and play."

"Do you want to keep doing that or would you mind if I set something up here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It is a game, is it not? Like all games, it can be moved about from place to place. If I can set it up so that you can dance here, would you like it?"

"I would, but you really don't have to do that, Pitch. Arcade games are so expensive. Besides, we're not even really living together. I wouldn't want to take up so much room in your place with such a big game."

"Will you move in with me?"

"I..." Blue eyes widened in shock. "Um-" Before he could even think of what to say, the doorbell rang.

Pitch sighed, pushing up from the couch to answer the door. He paid for the food and brought it back over to the couch. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you into doing something that will make you unhappy."

"It isn't that it would make my unhappy, Pitch. It's that that isn't exactly moving slowly."

"It is if we would only be roommates. No obligations, just...getting to know each other." Pitch shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

Jack blushed. "Do you _have_ a second room I could take?"

"I own this whole building." He took the food containers from the bag, laying them out on the table.

"Well, I didn't know that." He stuck his tongue out at him with a smile.

"Doesn't matter anyway. Taking it slow, so I guess we'll work our way up to living together." Pitch unwrapped his chopsticks, putting them in the correct position in his long fingers.

"Actually...being roommates sounds nice. I was going to start looking for a place to live anyway. I know Dad wouldn't mind letting me stay with him, but I don't want to be a bother to him. Besides...it'll give me more chance to get to know you better, right?"

"Are you asking to move in with me, Mr. Frost?"

"If you'll let me..." He looked down at his lap with a blush.

"No." Pitch sat back in his chair, one leg dangling casually over the other.

"A-alright." Jack sighed.

"Well, you gave up really easily. Quite disappointing, actually."

"It's _your_ home. It's not my place to argue with you whether I get to move in or not."

"Of course it is. I am _your _lover, after all. Don't you want to live with me?"

"As roommates, yes. As more than roommates in the future, most definitely."

"Then ask me again, _forcefully _this time. _Demand _it."

Jack blushed furiously. "Pitch...I want to be your roommate."

"With such a pretty blush and such forceful words, how can I refuse? Come, lover. I want you over here." Pale hands reached out, searching for the other man. When he found him, Jack scooted closer, resting his head against Pitch's shoulder. "I'll let you have your own room, but...please share my bed sometimes. I like having you in my arms."

Jack nodded with a small smile. "I like it too."

"Open your mouth, lover." Jack's lips opened for him. Pitch put the food in his mouth, pulling his chin closer as he moved his open mouth over Jack's and slipped his tongue in. Jack moaned softly, fingers gripping the front of his lover's suit. "I really hope we don't have to wait long. I really want to _exercise_ with you right now."

"Good things come to those who wait." He smiled, gently pulling away to chew his food.

Pitch looked at his lover with hungry eyes. "Would you be very mad if I seduced you right now?"

"I would indeed."

"Truly?"

"Yes. We're taking things slow, Pitch, and I want to be able to see you the next time we make love."

He sighed. "Then excuse me for a little. I have a small...problem I need to deal with."

"Alright." Jack reached out to grab one of the boxes of food and a fork.

Pitch went into the bathroom, holding a hand on his chest to calm his breathing. He bit his lip as he reached down and grabbed himself, stroking. Against his will, images of white hair and blue eyes began to dance through his thoughts. _Am I cheating on him...if I masturbate to what he used to be?_

ZZ

"Jack, we've been living together for nine months now. _Please_ share my bed in that way tonight."

The brunette squinted over at him, pleased to find that things were ever so slightly less blurry now than they used to be. "Soon, _mon coeur_. Your waiting is almost over. I promise."

Pitch slammed his head down on the table. "You do know I'm not going to let you out of that bed for days, right?" His voice was muffled against the wood.

"I know." Jack made his way over to him, cupping Pitch's cheek. "It'll be worth the wait." He smiled at him.

"For someone who's only had sex twice in the past six years, you sound so confident."

"I have faith in our love, and I know that showing our love physically is going to be just as wonderful as I remember."

"Can you see me? Even just a little?"

"Of course. Things are almost-ish back to normal. You're still pretty fuzzy, but I can see enough to know it's you."

"Then no more waiting." Pitch stood up quickly, scooping his lover into his arms and carrying him down the hall to his bedroom.

"I...gah! Pitch!" Jack threw his arms around the man's neck so he wouldn't fall. Pitch tossed his love down on the bed, quickly stripping and moving over the man's body. Jack looked up at him, still slightly in shock, but the look in the man's eyes took his breath away. "Pitch..."

"Please, Jack. Say yes." The younger man nodded, wide-eyed, before pulling him down for a searing kiss. "Say it. Tell me if you want me to make love to you."

"I do. I love you, Pitch."

Pitch's eyes softened as he leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you. Thank you." He thrust slowly, moving gently over his lover.

"Pitch, " Jack gasped, holding the man closer with a moan.

"You were right. It is _so _worth it." He breathlessly moaned as he continued moving.

"T-told you." His fingers dug into Pitch's shoulders.

"Sassy." Pitch chuckled. "Maybe I should stop. Punish you for being rude."

Jack quickly shook his head. "Please...don't."

"Well, now. It seems my roommate enjoys my body as much as I enjoy his."

Jack looked up at him, blue eyes shining. "I always have."

"Be my lover, Jack. I think we've passed 'roommate' status, don't you?" He thrust in hard to emphasize his words.

"Y-yes, but are we not boyfriends as well?" He moaned, stomach tensing.

"How long were you with Audrien before you called him 'boyfriend?'"

"We dated exclusively with each other for three months after we met...then he asked me to be his boyfriend."

Pitch stopped. "Three months? You only waited three months?" Jack nodded, groaning softly when his lover stopped. "If I had asked after three months...would you have said yes?"

"To being your boyfriend, yes. I still would have wanted to wait for the sex, though." He chuckled.

The other man breathlessly chuckled too. "Another six months...wasted."

"Not at all. I have to admit...I've thought of you as my boyfriend almost from day one." He smiled with a blush.

"Really? Since which day?"

"Since our first date."

"And not before then? Not when I called off my wedding for you or made love to you in a limo or held you in my hospital bed?"

Jack shook his head. "You were someone I loved, but it wasn't until our first date that I _knew_ you were mine and nobody else's."

"What did I do to give you such an impression?"

"You waited."

"I...waited?"

"I asked you to wait before we made love again and you did. I could tell how much you wanted to, but you didn't because I asked you to."

"And are you in love with me now? Madly?"

Jack nodded, reaching up to stroke the man's cheek with a smile. "I am."

Pitch's eyes took in Jack's face as he wiped a shaking hand over the blue eyes. "Does this mean...I can finish now?"

"Of course." He pushed himself up, pressing their lips gently together.

"Move, Jack. Move on me."

"No." Jack smiled up at him breathlessly, blue eyes staring into golden ones. "Show me how much you love me, Pitch. Make love to me, _mon coeur_."

Pitch pulled back, eyes wide. "What did you just call me?"

"I..." Jack's brows furrowed in confusion. "'My heart'? I-is there something wrong with that? I can think of something else to call you," he rambled, his face getting hot again.

"'_Mon coeur_.' That's what you used to call me. Before..." Pitch smiled, rubbing Jack's forehead soothingly and kissing his pink cheeks. "Don't be nervous. I love it. A good endearment, I think."

"I love you." His eyes drifted closed as the man soothed his skin.

Pitch held his lover close, tears in his eyes as Jack, then he, reached their climax. He held the shivering, sensitive body to his chest as he kissed the sweaty temple. "I love you, Jack. I love you, my sweetling."

"I love you too, _mon coeur_. So much." Jack rested against him, trying to calm his heavy breathing.

"I guess this means we're lovers and boyfriends now, hmm?" He rubbed Jack's back, his fingertips soft on the heated skin.

"Mhmm..." He nuzzled against the man's neck with a smile.

"Did my waiting nine months change anything? Would this have been different if I'd waited three months or five or six?"

"It would have changed a lot. This was special. I'm positive that I am entirely in love with you and you with me. There weren't any doubts. Only us and our love."

"Good. I just wanted to double check that a nine-month abstinence was worth it." Pitch chuckled as he fell to the bed, pulling Jack's body flush against his chest.

Jack nuzzled against him, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "I'm going to move in, Pitch," he mumbled against his chest.

"You already moved in. You're right down the hall!"

"No. I'm moving in _here_. We're not roommate's anymore. I want to share a room completely."

"You want to move...in here? But you're so _messy_!" Pitch whined dramatically.

Jack chuckled. "I can move somewhere else entirely if you would prefer that."

Pitch clung tighter, nibbling on Jack's nape. "Try it, I dare you. You won't make it to the door."

"Then I suppose you'll just have to put up with my messiness."

"Only on the condition that you share my bed _often_. I have a hunger for you that is insatiable now."

"I will share your bed _within reason_." He chuckled.

"What's your definition of 'within reason?'"

"Not constantly."

"Ouch, that hurt. And here I thought you'd be mad for an opportunity to get _this_." Pitch gestured to his whole body.

"I do love your body, Pitch, but...I don't know. After my accident it's like all of my urges were cut in half. I used to be sex-crazed. I remember that much." He laughed. "But since then I just haven't been. I can live just fine without sex. It feels wonderful, don't get me wrong, but I don't need or want a _ton _of it. Does that make sense?"

"You've gained sexual sanity. Maybe I should knock you over the head, try and get only that urge back."

"I don't think that's possible, love."

"'Course it is. Happened once, can happen again."

"But the last time it happened, I nearly died."

"Hmm...perhaps a slight knock. Nothing too serious."

"You're just going to have to learn to live with a man with few sexual urges, Pitch."

"Oh, God. Abstinence as a daily occurrence." Pitch flipped over, throwing his face down in a pillow.

Jack rolled his eyes. "That isn't what I'm saying, you idiot. I only mean that there won't be any going at it like rabbits." He collapsed onto his back with a huff. "You're starting to make me regret wanting to move in with you."

"Not my fault I like showing you my love physically. You've been getting it emotionally and mentally for a _long _time."

"I know I have. I like the physical shows too. I'm only warning you that I won't need _as_ much of the physical as everything else."

"How many times a day? Three?"

"One or two _maybe_."

"Wow..." Pitch groaned.

"I'm sorry, Pitch. I know you want more...but I'm no rabbit. I never will be." He frowned slightly.

He sighed. "Say my pet name."

"_Mon coeur_...I'm sorry."

"I guess I'll have to get used to it. I love you, so...I'll get used to it."

"You're sure?"

"Not at all. But I want to keep you, so I'll _try_."

"I love you." Blue eyes looked over at him hopefully.

Pitch held an arm up. "Come here." Jack immediately cuddled up against his side. Pitch turned his head towards his lover. "Kiss me." He pushed up, pressing their lips together softly. "Do you love me? Completely and utterly?"

Jack nodded, looking into his golden gaze. "I do."

"Tell me. Let me hear you say it."

"I love you, Pitch. I love you with everything that I am. I love you completely."

"You just made abstinence so worth it."

Jack broke out into a watery smile. "I love you." He gently pressed their lips together again.

Pitch moved his lips gently, innocently over his lover's. "You cry a lot."

"I can't help it. I love you so much. It just...happens." He rubbed at his eyes, wiping the offending tears away.

"So I have the power to move my boyfriend to tears?" He pulled Jack's face closer, his lips moving over the salty trails. Jack chuckled softly and nodded his head slightly. "I'm not sure whether to be pleased or mortified."

"Pleased. You should be happy that I love you enough to cry at all."

"It's a good thing you cry around me?" Pitch smiled, pulling him closer and making room on the pillow for Jack's head. Jack completely ignored the pillow, resting his head on the man's chest with a smile. He nodded, his fingers tracing along Pitch's stomach in intricate swirls.

"Did you cry often around _him_?"

"No. Only you."

"Truly? You're not just lying for the sake of my pride and sanity?"

He shook his head. "Only for you, _mon coeur_."

"A few more pieces of information like that, and a monk would be proud of my ability to abstain."

Jack gently kissed the heated skin of his chest. "I love you."

"I'm _in _love with you."

"And I'm in love with you." He chuckled.

"Good boy. Pretty soon, you won't need reminding." Pitch smiled as he ran long fingers through the messy brown hair. Jack didn't answer, relaxing against him with a smile. His fingers never stopped their dance across his lover's soft skin.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't be mad, but...I haven't told my daughter about us."

Jack looked up from where he was trying to squint at the pages of a book. "After almost a year of being together? She doesn't even know that you're living with someone?"

Pitch shook his head. "She thinks Kristi dumped me and I've been spending time in Aruba, drowning my sorrows in tequila and women in grass skirts."

"Is there a reason you haven't told her about me?"

He rubbed the back of his head, not looking at Jack. "I kinda never thought that this would happen. You and I, I mean."

"But it _has _happened. Eleven months ago, to be exact."

"I know, it's just...I'm a little afraid to tell her."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid to introduce her to you in case...you leave again."

Jack stood up from his chair, moving over to wrap his arms around his lover. "I'm not going anywhere, Pitch."

"You said that before...and then you left."

"I'm not making that same mistake again. I'm a different person now, remember?"

Pitch nodded, laying a hand over Jack's arm. "She's still a little mad at you, though."

"What did I do?"

"Left me without a word and drove me to suicide."

Jack frowned. "I came back, though. It took me a bit...but I came back."

"I know. Close to six years later."

"Do you think she'd forgive me now?"

"Depends on if you can prove you love me and how much. I'm not the bad cop of the two. She is."

"How could I prove it to her?"

"It changes. She took Kristi aside and Kristi wouldn't tell me what my little protector asked. Could be anything." Jack frowned again. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that." Pitch reached a hand up, rubbing one finger between the man's eyebrows.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I want to meet your daughter, but she's going to hate me."

"Do you love me?"

He nodded slowly. "More than my art."

"If you love me and you mean it, she'll forgive you. If she forgives you, she'll like you. Besides, I'm already in a _heavily _sexual relationship with you, so she'll be more inclined to forgive."

"Do you really think she'll be able to forgive me?"

"Of course. Especially if you mention we've been having sex for a while now. She'll be more mad at me than you for not telling her sooner."

Jack rolled his eyes. "If I meet your daughter I am _not_ going to be talking about our sex lives."

"No, you're right. I'll probably have already told her, anyway."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yes, but..." Pitch turned around, slipping his tongue into Jack's mouth. "...I'm _your _idiot."

"Indeed you are." He gave a small smile, returning the kiss.

"You know, you can use tongue. We _are _boyfriends now." He moved teasingly. The younger man slipped his along Pitch's with a soft moan. "_Melt_..." Jack's hands buried deep in his lover's hair, his body curling up against his suggestively. "How about we exercise a little before we go out for dinner tonight?" Pitch slipped his hands beneath the waistband of the man's pants to squeeze the firm cheeks.

He smirked up at him. "No guarantees there will be any exercising after dinner if we do."

"I have no doubts that there _will _be. I've got quite the romantic evening planned for us."

"Oh? What are we doing tonight?"

"French cuisine right by the ocean, a walk along the beach, and then a quick trip to a carnival that's just opened."

"A carnival?

"Yes. Another thing you should know about me. I like carnivals. A lot. Not the food, but the lights and the noise. The games and the rides are pretty good too."

"You don't like carnival food? That's the best part!"

"Oh, really? And I'm guessing you _do _like carnival food, then?"

"Of course. It's deliciously unhealthy."

"Is it? Tell me more." Pitch scooped his lover into his arms, slowly walking down the hall towards their bedroom.

ZZ

"So what is the dress code for this extremely romantic evening of yours?"

Pitch looked down at his lover who was still lying on the bed, legs spread and arms crossed behind his head. "Nice pants and a good shirt, nothing too fancy."

Jack stretched out on the sheets with a content smile. "Alrighty then." He slowly rolled off the mattress, heading for the closet and running a hand through his hair.

He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, pulling him closer. "You look thoroughly bedded, my love."

"You can thank yourself for that." He chuckled.

"You also laugh a lot around me."

"You make me happy."

"I know, but...I don't remember you laughing this much before your accident. Of course, we did spend a vast majority of our relationship...exercising, but still."

"I think it means you make me happier now than before."

"A sad thought."

"How so?"

"I'd like to think I made you happy now _and _then...but I suppose you're right." Pitch kissed his cheek before releasing the slim waist and turning back to look in a drawer.

Jack wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You silly man. I think you _did_ make me happy then too." He gently kissed his bare back with a smile. "But this time we're finally going to get our happy ending."

"Sometimes it astounds me how much I love you."

He chuckled, kissing his back one more time before going back into the closet. "I love you too, _mon coeur_."

"What made you call me that?"

"Because I love you so much. My heart belongs to you, love. _You_ are my heart."

"It wasn't...a memory then."

He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, Pitch."

"Doesn't matter. At least the pet name is the same." Pitch pulled out a black turtleneck, tugging it over his head to hug his defined torso.

Jack slipped on a pair of nice black jeans and a blue buttoned shirt. He walked out of the closet to go sit on the bed, focusing on doing up the row of buttons.

"You look hot." Pitch tugged on his black jeans, crouching to put some stretch in the tight fabric. "And these...make me look like a male hooker." Pitch turned, looking at his rear.

"You look hot yourself." Jack laughed, coming up behind him and looking at the tag on the pants. "Maybe it's because you're wearing a pair of _my _pants. Aren't I supposed to be the blind one?"

"These are _your _pants?" He took another look at himself in the mirror. "I change my mind. I look damn hot!" Pitch turned around, holding his arms out to the side. "You happy to be seen with this handsome piece of British man?"

"Indeed I am. Though I'm not sure how I feel about you in those pants. You're so stuffed in there that your butt doesn't look as juicy as usual."

"_Excuse _me? My butt looks great in these jeans!" Pitch froze for a moment. "Hold on. Did you just say my butt is..._juicy_?"

Jack nodded, finishing buttoning up his shirt and reaching for a belt. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I could say a few choice words about _your _bum." Pitch came up behind his boyfriend, rubbing his crotch against Jack's backside. "Does my butt not look _juicy _in these jeans?"

Jack shook his head. "You don't have a butt in those jeans. I like my men bigger than me. If anything, your butt looks even smaller than mine in those."

Pitch leaned down, whispering hotly in Jack's ear. "Then take them off me."

"You know it's not going to lead to anything, right? But alright." He shrugged, turning around to undo the button on the jeans and start to push them down Pitch's legs with a smile.

"You look really sexy right now." Pitch ran a hand through Jack's hair, lightly tugging the brown strands.

"And so do you...now that I can see that juicy bum of yours." Jack went over to the drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans and bringing them close to his face so he could read the labels. "Here's one of_ your_ pairs."

"It needs to be black. That's dark blue." After rolling his eyes, Jack grabbed another pair, this time making sure they were black before tossing them to his boyfriend. "You're not getting away that easily. You hated me in the last pair. Put these on me." Pitch flopped down on the bed, holding his legs out.

"Since when am I your personal maid?" He chuckled, going over and putting his lover's legs into the pants.

Pitch tugged on Jack's collar, pulling him close for a deep kiss. "Since you moved in. Messy creatures need to be taught responsibility."

"I'm not even messy. _You're_ messier than me." He moaned softly against him.

The man spun Jack around, pulling him down to sit on his naked lap and a hand cupping the bulge through his jeans. "Look. All my things are in neat little piles in specific locations. Your stuff is scattered like leaves in the fall. _Messy._" Pitch bit his nape, squeezing the growing bulge.

"Pitch..." Jack's hand covered his lover's, stopping him with a groan. "We have a date to get to, remember?"

"Yes, yes." He pushed Jack off his body and pulled the pants up the rest of the way. He really did feel more comfortable in this pair. "So bossy. Meanwhile, you have a little..." Pitch looked down pointedly. "...problem."

The younger man smirked at him. "Unlike you, I can live with it."

Pitch shrugged. "Suit yourself. That's probably going to hurt after a while." He walked out of the room slowly, swaying his hips.

"Stop shaking that juicy ass of yours in an attempt to seduce me and get your car keys." He chuckled, following close behind him.

"I'm just walking normal." The taller man looked back innocently, bending down to put his shoes on with his ass sticking up suggestively.

"Mhmm. Sure." Jack rolled his eyes. "We both know that's bullshit."

"Not my fault you're _sex obsessed_." Pitch stuck his tongue out at Jack.

"I think _you're_ the obsessed one." He moved past him, pausing only to kiss him on the cheek quickly. "Come along, _mon coeur_." Jack stood by the door, smiling.

Pitch smiled, pulling his coat on and grabbing his keys and wallet. "I'm not obsessed. I'm only showing my appreciation for your skills." He reached down, taking Jack's hand in his and twining their fingers together as he pulled him out the door.

"I think you might just be obsessed." He grinned, happily following his boyfriend.

"Not at all." Pitch swung their arms slightly. "Well...maybe a little. Not my fault I enjoy being in that warm, tight hole of yours"

"Only a little?" He laughed. "It's far more than a little, love. _Far more_."

Pitch pushed Jack up against a wall, moving the collar of his shirt aside to suck lightly on the skin. "There is a possibility of that."

Jack gasped a little. "It's more than just a possibility, _mon coeur_. It's cold, hard fact."

"Oh no, my love. It's hard and so very warm." Pitch sucked hard on the skin, licking the forming bruise. "We're making love when we get home."

"_If_ you can get me in the mood."

"I can feel it, Jack. You're already in the mood."

"We'll see if I still am later." He gently pulled away, taking Pitch's hand in his again.

"We will see."

ZZ

Pitch handed the large teddy bear to his lover, feeling warm inside at the delighted grin on the man's face. Jack laughed, holding the animal close. "I feel like one of those teenage couples in movies where the boyfriend always wins the girl prizes."

"We can be. I'll be the boyfriend and you can be...the manly girlfriend?"

"Perfect." He reached up to kiss Pitch's cheek with a grin.

"And will this boyfriend get lucky tonight? They usually do in the movies...in the back of his car."

"We'll see." Jack gave him a wink before pulling him over to a cotton candy stand.

"'We'll see'? But I've already won you so many lovely things, and now I'm buying you cotton candy!" Pitch held up two fingers, ordering two of the fluffy treats.

"You're definitely keeping your chances very high." He happily took the two treats from the vendor.

"What will tip me over into 'definitely?'"

"I don't know. I guess you'll just have to keep trying different things to see."

"Maybe if I scream my love for you from the top of the ferris wheel?"

"That might just get you some really funny looks." He chuckled.

"But no points towards 'definitely?'"

"Nope."

"Damn. Then how about a ride in the tunnel of love?" Jack shrugged, opening his treat and bringing a pinch of the fluff up to his mouth. "Jack...don't make me drag you on the ferris wheel."

"I told you I don't know. You'll have to figure out what _it_ is on your own."

Pitch sighed. "Fine." He wrapped an arm possessively around Jack's waist, opening his mouth for some candy.

With a laugh, Jack held his cone away. "Who said you get any of my cotton candy? Eat your own."

"You're holding mine, and I'm busy holding _you_. Share, you selfish creature."

"Do I get a kiss if I do?"

"Do you want a kiss?"

"Of course I do."

"Then yes, I'll give you a very big and passionate kiss."

"How about just a simple, loving kiss instead?"

"Is that what you want?" Jack nodded with a smile, and Pitch opened his mouth, looking at the candy. The younger man took another pinch of the fluff from his cone, holding it up to his lover's lips. Pitch moved his mouth over Jack's hand, taking the fluff and the fingers holding it between his lips. He sucked on them as the candy dissolved in his mouth. "Mmm...delicious."

Jack chuckled. "You got a little more than just cotton candy, didn't ya?"

"Nope. I got something sweet in my mouth and I'm enjoying it _immensely_." He smiled as his tongue swirled around the thin digits.

"I can see that." Jack brought another pinch of cotton candy to his own mouth.

"I'm in love with you, Jack Frost."

"And I'm in love with you, Pitch Black." He smiled lovingly up at him.

"Make it 'definitely,' Jack. Do that, and I'll do _whatever _else you want tonight."

"I don't know, _mon coeur_...there's just something missing. I don't know what it is."

Pitch stopped when he turned the corner, an idea coming to mind. "Then how about this?" He released his boyfriend, hopping up on the stage and taking the microphone. "_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you/ Tomorrow I'll miss you/ Remember I'll always be true." _He jumped down off the stage, swaggering over to his boyfriend. "_And then while I'm away/ I'll write home every day/ And I'll send all my lovin'/ to you."_

Jack blushed furiously, holding his bear close to him as everyone nearby stopped to stare at the two of them. Pitch exaggerated his voice, making his voice sound more like a rockstar. "_I'll pretend that I'm kissin'/The lips I am missin'/ And hope that my dreams will come true!/ And then while I'm away/ I'll write home every day/ And I'll send all my lovin'/ to you." _Jack clapped a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter.

"Hey, everyone! I'm trying to show my boyfriend that I love him! How am I doing so far?" Pitch threw his head back and laughed when the crowd that had gathered clapped and cheered for him.

Jack set their things on the table right next to him, taking the few steps closer to Pitch and grabbing the microphone from his hands. "Hello, everyone!" He turned to the people around them. "I have a little story that I would like to share with you all. You see this man? This is my wonderfully silly boyfriend, Pitch. We've been through some very tough times. You see, I was in an accident a few years back, and I lost all of my memories of the man I loved." He smiled sadly at the man beside him, holding his hand out to him. "But we found our way back to each other and now our love is even stronger than before."

"I love you," Pitch mouthed, love clear in his golden eyes.

"And earlier I told this idiotic...wonderful man that I wanted something really big to happen tonight. I wanted something completely over the top, and that's why he just jumped up and started to sing. But what he doesn't realize...is that I already had my big over the top moment all planned out."

Pitch looked at Jack with wide eyes. "Sweetling...what have you done?"

"I love him very much, and I feel like we've been apart for too long to waste any more time. So..." Jack kneeled down in front of his boyfriend, pulling out a simple silver ring. "Pitch Black, the love of both my lives, will you marry me?"

Pitch clutched his chest, double checking to make sure his heart hadn't broken through. "Jack...what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jack smiled hopefully up at him.

"Does this mean...'definitely'?"

The younger man chuckled. "Yes."

Pitch could only shake his head. "No."

Jack's face fell slightly, pulling the microphone away from his mouth to whisper, "Wh-why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you saying 'no'?"

"I said 'no'?" Jack nodded, and Pitch shook his head. "Give me the microphone." He put the mic to his lips, fighting to catch his breath. "You just asked me to marry you, and I said no." Jack looked down, feeling his chest start to hurt. "I said no because I couldn't believe a wonderful, darling...precious man like you would want to get stuck with an old, possessive jerk like me."

"R-really?"

"You deserve so much better than me, but, in response to your question...yes. I'm saying yes. I will marry you, Jack Frost." Pitch felt tears come to his eyes as he smiled down at his lover, his boyfriend, his _fiancé_.

Jack jumped to his feet and threw his arms around the man's neck. "I love you!"

"The ring, Jack. My finger's feeling a little cold right now." He chuckled, nuzzling under Jack's ear. The younger man pulled away, slipping the ring onto his love's finger with a watery smile as the crowd around them burst out into cheering once again. "Take me home, Jack. I need you. Right now." Jack smiled, picking up their things and taking Pitch's hand in his.

ZZ

Pitch flopped down on the bed, pulling his pants down his hips. He reached his arm out, a hand running down his body to stroke himself. "Come to me, fiancé. It's time _you _came home."

"B-but...I haven't before." Jack pulled his shirt over his head with a blush.

"Yes, you have. I told you before that I gave my virginity to you."

"But _I_ don't remember."

"It's simple. You've seen me do it a lot. You just...put yourself in me and move."

He pushed his pants down his legs. "And you're sure about this?"

"Very much so. I've only topped so far. I want you to come home to me. I want to feel you in _me_." Jack climbed onto the bed over his fiancé, kissing him deeply. "Don't be afraid, Jack. I trust you. I know you'll make this wonderful for both of us." Pitch cupped his cheek, rubbing the cheekbone with his thumb.

"I love you, Pitch." A pale hand grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and reached down to slick himself up. "Are you ready, _mon coeur_?"

Pitch spread his legs wide, looking up breathlessly at his lover. He ran his hands up Jack's chest, cupping his face. "Come home, love. Come home to me." Jack lifted his lover's legs, lining himself up and slowly pushing his tip in with a soft inhale of breath. Pitch gasped silently, putting a steadying hand on the man's hips. "It's alright, dearest. It's good so far. You're a natural." He chuckled, looking deep into his lover's eyes.

Jack suddenly thrust himself all the way in, moaning at the feel. "I love you." He pulled out to thrust again.

"Jack!" Pitch gasped louder, moving a hand to his mouth and biting down on the skin to silence his moans.

Blue eyes looked down at him lovingly as he continued pressing into his lover. "Let me hear your noises, love. You always get to hear mine."

"Too much. It's...I feel so full, Jack." He moaned, throwing his head back and wrapping his legs tightly around Jack's waist.

"You're so...tight." He grunted with another hard thrust.

"Not surprising." Pitch gasped, clutching at the headboard. "Once you left...I never touched myself or had a relationship. For almost seven years, I haven't...down there."

Jack's hips moved harder, picking up speed, as he reached up to take his lover's hands from the headboard and moved them to wrap around him. "You're only mine. You'll only ever be mine."

"Yes! O-only...oh, God!" He pulled Jack down, biting his neck.

"Pitch, kiss me. Finish me with your lips, _mon coeur_," he gasped out.

"Y-you...want me to kiss you, or...s-suck you?"

Jack chuckled. "Kiss me until I come in you." Pitch pulled him down to his mouth, his tongue plunging in to tangle with his lover's. His other hand moved down to tightly squeeze a firm cheek. Jack moaned into the kiss, his hips moving harder and thrusting into the man's sensitive spot.

Pitch screamed. "J-jack...come in me. Fill me with your cum. Make me know who I belong to." It took a few more strokes, but Jack finally slammed into him one last time, spilling himself inside his lover. Pitch moaned as felt the cum filling him up. "Jack...help me. I...I want to come." Jack's hand reached down to wrap around the man's cock, stroking him quickly.

Pitch reached down, stopping him. "N-no..."

"What...?" He looked up at him.

"In you. I...I want to come in you." Jack rolled to the side, nodding his head and opening his legs to his fiancé. Pitch rolled on top of his lover and shoved in quickly, aiming deep. "Did...did that hurt?"

Jack gasped, clutching at him. "O-only a little."

"I'm sorry." Pitch pulled out, moving back in a lot slower. "Better?"

He nodded, looking up into golden eyes and whispering, "I love you."

"Jack...this doesn't count as our one time after dinner."

"Only if you can get me in the mood again..."

"I think I have an idea." Pitch thrust in slowly, rubbing against Jack's spot. "I will marry you, Jack Frost. I will be your husband, to have and to hold forever." Jack moaned, his arms wrapping tightly around the man's neck. "Are you getting in the mood, dearest, or will I have to work a little _harder_?" Pitch snapped his hips against his pelvis, aiming deeper than Jack's spot.

He cried out, clutching at him. "H-harder!"

"I'll let you take me to bed, filling me up with that gorgeous cock of yours. I'll be yours alone, your love spilling out of my body every time I move. Running so warm down my legs..." Pitch thrust in deeper again, missing that one spot in his lover.

Jack writhed beneath him. "Pitch," he gasped. "Still so...sensitive."

"I know. You're sucking me in so tightly. I think if I pulled out, your body would be crying out for me. What do you think? Should we try it and see?"

"N-no." He shook his head quickly. "Please, no..."

"No? You don't want to see if your hole would be pulsing, calling for me to come back and pound you into this bed?"

"No..."

"Do you want me to pound you into this bed?" Jack nodded. "Hard?"

"As you possibly can."

Pitch bent his lover in half, pulling his legs over his head, "What can you take, lover?"

"As much as you can give."

"I'm in love with you, Jack." He leaned down to kiss his lover as he slammed in, forcefully pushing against his spot. Jack screamed, his back arching from the bed. "Say it, Jack. Say it." Pitch didn't move out, instead grinding himself inside his lover.

His head was thrown back. "Pitch..." he keened. "I-I'm in...love with you."

"Do you want to come again? Spill your delicious cream all over us?" The younger man nodded. "Tell me what you want to do."

"Make me come again. Come _inside_ me."

"Ask me again. Ask me...what you did at the carnival." Pitch bowed his head as he rhythmically moved inside his lover, aiming deep.

"Pitch...marry me..._please_." Jack ran a fingertip over the ring on his lover's left hand.

"Yes...yes." Pitch sped up his thrusts, snapping his hips hard against Jack's body and lifting the smaller man's hips from the bed.

"Pitch!" He screamed again, his back arching as he spilled himself onto his chest.

"See? You are messy. You spilled _all over_ yourself." Jack could only manage a tired look up at him, his chest heaving for air. "I'm going to come in you, Jack. I'm going to fill you up as you did me. And then, afterwards...a nice, warm bath, I think." Pitch snapped his hips quicker, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room. He breathlessly grunted as he body tensed and thick ribbons shot deep into his lover's body.

Jack moaned softly, his hands cupping his lover's cheeks. "I love you."

Pitch pulled him up from the bed, carrying Jack, still impaled, into the bathroom. He bent down and turned the warm water on, sliding into the tub as he turned Jack over on his cock so that the younger man's back was against his chest.

Jack leaned back against him with a happy sigh. "You're so...wonderful. Thank you...for saying 'yes.'"

"How could I not? I went through so much effort to get you in the first place. It wouldn't make sense to say 'no' if you yourself were asking."

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"As do I." He laid a hand on Jack's chest, fingertips soaking in the quick pounding of his heart. "I think if we had exercise routines as we did tonight, you might find your rabbit urge coming back."

"I doubt it, love." Jack chuckled breathlessly. "Besides, I don't think my heart could take so much vigorous exercise."

"I don't think you should doubt it. I felt your body respond to me tonight. It remembers me, and it desires me still. I think you'll find yourself thinking about me, wanting me during all hours of the day."

"I still doubt it." He smiled, relaxing back against him.

"I don't. Even now..." Pitch ran his fingertips down Jack's skin, the muscles moving and jumping under him. "...your body calls out for me. Face it. Our rabbit status is going to come back soon."

"Pitch..." Jack took that hand in his own, stopping it. "I'm tired, _mon coeur_."

"I know, I know." Pitch moved the hand back up to the man's chest, pressing down so that Jack was pressed closer to his body. "I look forward to the rabbit." Jack smiled, nuzzling his face into his lover's neck.

ZZ

Pitch sat on the couch leisurely, a long leg dangling over the other as he read. He looked up over the top of his glasses and smiled. "Jack...you're looking at me like you want to eat me."

"I can't help it. I can actually _see_ you. I can see you clearly for the first time in over a year, Pitch."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Mhmm." He smiled, looking over at his fiancé dreamily.

Pitch quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think it is."

"Oh, stop it. My body's urges haven't changed in the slightest. My sex drive hasn't gone up."

He looked down at the crotch of Jack's pants and slowly smiled when he saw the growing bulge. "You're lying to yourself and, worse yet, to me."

"No, I'm not. We haven't had sex yet today. I'm allowed to be turned on by looking at you when we haven't yet."

Pitch held a hand out to him. "Would you like me to remedy this situation?"

"If you would be willing to, that would be quite wonderful. Though I'd rather not walk to you. You could understand how that would be uncomfortable, couldn't you?"

"I could. However...I'm busy right now. This is a very good book."

"Then I suppose I can just sit this one out. You continue on with your book, _mon coeur_." He smiled.

"That's going to start to hurt after a while."

"It's going to hurt if I walk with it too. Either way it's gonna hurt. I might as well stay in my comfy chair." He smirked over at him.

"You want to have sex now, don't you?"

"Well, you're the one who's so insistent on my sex drive having been boosted."

"I'm not the one with a raging erection right now."

"You're right. But _I'm_ the one who could sit it out without much of a problem at all."

Pitch smiled slowly. "Really? All right then, we'll see just how much control you have. No touching it, no trying to help it alone. You just sit there, and _leave _it."

"Okay." He shrugged, opening up his sketchbook and starting a doodle. It wasn't long after that he realized that his bulge was completely gone. "Told you. I wasn't joking when I told you that I've lost most of my sex drive. That night was just a fluke, Pitch." His words were met with silence. Pitch's book lay open on the table, but he was long gone. Jack was alone in the room. He looked up, glancing around. "Pitch?" The apartment was still so quiet. "Pitch? Where the hell did you go?" He stood, starting to move through the apartment to look for his fiancé.

Pitch was lying on their bed, his eyes puffy from crying. He clutched a photograph to his chest, a head of white hair clearly visible on the shiny paper. "Pit-" Jack stopped when he came across the sight, feeling tears of his own springing to his eyes. _He still loves pieces of the old me more...I'll never be able to make him that happy again. _Before he was spotted, Jack quickly left, heading for the apartment door.

A strong hand gripped his wrist suddenly, bringing him to a stop. "Where are you going?"

"L-let me go."

Pitch tightened his grip. "No."

"Why?" Jack couldn't look back at him.

"Because if I let you go...you'll never come back again."

"Why do you want me to come back? Why did you say 'yes' when I asked you to marry me? It's clear that you still miss the old me more. You liked that Jack more than what I am now."

"I'm not going to lie to you. There are moments when I wish the old Jack would come back. There are times when I realize just how _different _you two are. There are similarities, but also vast differences."

"Then why did you say 'yes'?"

"Because I'm in love with you. I thought I made that obvious by now."

"You're in love with the old me."

"Yes."

Jack held back a sob. "Then why keep doing this to me? To both of us?"

"Because, while I still love him, I also love you. I can't love one without the other. You're the same person, Jack, you just don't realize it."

"I'm not the same. Even _I _can see that just by how you automatically act with me sometimes. You go into Old Jack mode and act like I'm still that same man you once loved."

"Stop separating yourself into the 'old' and 'new' you. There's only one you. Maybe that's why you don't remember anything. You've locked those memories away into a whole different being. Embrace that part of you and accept it back."

"_I_ haven't locked away anything, Pitch. You don't know how _hard_ I've been trying to remember. I've been trying for years! You remember all those times you've come home from meetings during the last year and I've been in bed? And then I had headaches afterwards? Well, I lied to you Pitch. I don't have chronic migraines. Every single one of those times, I focused so hard on remembering our old life together, and after every single time I would pass out from the pain." Jack collapsed into a chair, running a hand over his face.

"He really is gone..." Pitch wiped a hand over his eyes, his head bowed. "My Jack is gone," he whispered softly.

"I-I tried to bring him back. I knew you wanted him back...b-but I couldn't..." He sobbed into his hands.

"Stop it."

"I'm sorry..."

Pitch quickly wiped a tear away from his own cheek with his thumb. "It doesn't matter. Those memories are gone. We can't change that."

"I-I understand if you don't want me anymore. There's...there's no chance of you getting him back."

He stood there, not looking over at where his lover sat. "Do you want to leave?"

Jack slowly shook his head. "I still love you...but I understand if you don't want this anymore."

"With him, I always felt needed. He would hold me in his arms, and I could believe that I was the most important person in the world to him. Sometimes, I do get that with you when we make love...but we do it so infrequently. Damn it, you sounded so _proud _that you didn't have sex with me. I need to feel the love physically as well as emotionally. You just...it's like you don't want me to feel it. It's a _chore _for you to be with me."

"It isn't a chore. I warned you before that I'm not rabbit. I'm sorry that my body has lost most of the drive that apparently it used to have, okay? But that doesn't mean I want to be goaded into becoming a rabbit either, Pitch."

"I get it. I'm an old man, body covered in scars and a foul, possessive temper. I shouldn't be surprised I don't inspire passion in you anymore. It was easier when I was young and handsome...but now I'm a shadow of my former self. I suppose I'm _lucky _that I can inspire what little affection I do at my age." Pitch turned, still not looking back at Jack, to walk back to their bedroom.

"Pitch, it's not you _or_ your body that's the problem. It's _me._ It's _my_ body that's the problem. I don't know why my hair and eyes changed after my accident. I don't know why my eyes changed back when I hit my head in Australia. I don't know why my sex drive practically disappeared. I'm _sorry_, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid, aren't I? Such a big argument over...something small."

Jack stood up with a sigh. "Yeah. I guess we're both being pretty stupid, huh?" He stumbled over to their medicine cabinet, grabbing for a bottle of hospital-grade pain killers.

"Why do you need those?"

"M-my head hurts." He took two of the pills, gripping the counter with a wince.

"Jack...come to me." Pitch held a hand out, a gentle smile on his lips.

Jack went over to him, ignoring the hand and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "I'm sorry..."

"_I'm _sorry. I sometimes forget that you're a new person. Not exactly the Jack of the past, but..." Pitch cupped Jack's cheeks, kissing his face gently. "I'm in love with the Jack in my arms. _This _Jack is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I love you." He smiled up at him, tears in his eyes.

"I can _hope _that you might change your mind about our...exercise plan, but I suppose it's a small price to pay to have you look at me..." Pitch wiped a hand over Jack's forehead, brushing aside some stray brown locks. "...as you are right now."

"Would...would you mind if I took a nap soon? Those pills tend to knock me out pretty soundly." He leaned into the touch.

"I will only mind if you insist on wearing clothes. I want you naked in my arms."

Jack gave a tired nod. "Alright."

Pitch scooped his lover into his arms, carrying his into their room. "I'm in love with you, Jack Frost."

"I'm in love with you too." He gently kissed the man's cheek.

"Marry me, Jack. Be my husband."

Jack nodded with a small smile. "I already asked you first, but...I will."

Pitch moved to straddle his lover, pulling a box out of the bedside table. "I was waiting for this, but...as you said, you beat me to it." Pitch opened the box to show a small golden band. "I thought you would want more time before I popped the question."

The younger man chuckled, holding his left hand out to him. "I figured we'd lost enough time as it was."

"I agree." Pitch pulled the hand to his lips before slipping the band onto Jack's finger. He held the hand to his forehead. "I may have moments when I miss the old you, but never doubt that I love the you of right now. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Even to have the old me back?"

Pitch blinked before leaning down to press his lips to Jack's. "There are some things I wish would come back, your rabbit urge being one of them, but no. There's enough of him still in you, and I find I enjoy certain new qualities. Your shyness...your fondness for blushing...the way you laugh and cry a lot just out of happiness."

Jack stroked his fiancé's cheek. "I love you, Pitch."

"I love _you_, Jack. Don't ever doubt it."

"I won't." He let out a yawn, his eyes starting to droop.

Pitch pressed his lips over Jack's eyes, gently kissing the thin lids. "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake."

"Love...you..." he whispered before quickly falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Pitch pressed soft kisses under Jack's chin. "What do you want to do today?"

Jack gave a happy sigh, stretching a little beneath his lover. "I feel like painting. It feels like forever since I've done anything."

"Let's go outside to do it. There's a lovely little spot in the park. We can get some fresh air...and I think I won't be quite so tempted to physically come on to you." He nipped lightly on Jack's stretched neck, the edges of his teeth scraping the skin softly.

"We're going to drag all of our stuff all the way out there?"

"Yep. A canvas, our paints and brushes, a cloth and a bottle of water. Stop complaining." Pitch pulled the man's chin down, sucking his full bottom lip between his own. "You big baby."

"I'm not complaining. I used to paint outside all the time. I just never imagined you to be the type of person to want to paint outside." He chuckled, returning the kiss.

"Why not? Too stuffy for things like that?" Pitch tangled his fingers in the messy hair and tugged lightly. Jack nodded, his arms wrapping around the man's neck.

"I would think our year together would have disproved that thought. I did sing to you publicly at a _carnival_."

"True. But Pitch Black in artist mode seems so much more serious than the Pitch I'm in love with."

"I've seen you in 'artist mode' too, and you look pretty serious. You stick your tongue out a little, and you scrunch your eyes up. If I didn't know you were painting, I'd think you were performing surgery or saving orphans."

"I'm a perfectionist. I can't help it."

"Yes, you are perfect," Pitch mumbled as he nibbled on Jack's collarbone.

"Not as perfect as you."

He moved back down Jack's body, putting a leg up on his shoulder. He turned his head, nibbling on the soft skin of Jack's inner thigh. "Not at all. I'm far from you. _You _are perfect."

"We're _both_ perfect, love." Jack reached down to cup his lover's face, stroking his cheek with a smile. Pitch kissed his thigh, looking at his lover for a few minutes without speaking. "Shall we go paint in the park, _mon coeur_?"

"In a moment." Pitch kept looking as his eyes slowly travelled over Jack's body.

"We'll lose the beautiful sunrise if we wait much longer."

"I'm looking at something far more beautiful."

"Only in your mind." Pale fingers ran through his lover's hair.

"And in truth. In both our lives, I've had to fight someone else for you." Pitch leaned into the caress, closing his eyes. "You're a _very _desirable man, Mr. Frost."

"In my eyes _you_ are the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Jack, we'll go later. There's still plenty of time left in the day and..." Pitch started bobbing his head over Jack's hardening skin. "...I'm busy replacing a white-haired snow sprite in my head with a forest spirit."

Jack moaned, his hands tightening in the man's dark hair. "A-alright...I suppose I can wait." He looked down at his lover with a breathless smile.

ZZ

Pitch watched his lover over the top of his canvas. The tip of a pink tongue was stuck out in concentration, and there were small wrinkles over Jack's nose from where he was scrunching his eyes. He chuckled, shaking his head as he dipped his brush into the paint.

Blue eyes glanced up at him before quickly returning to his own canvas. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. You're performing surgery over there." Pitch nudged his lover's side gently with his bare toes.

Jack blushed a little, dodging away from the toes with a laugh when they hit his ticklish spot. "I can't help it. I get so sucked into it."

"I know." He licked his lips suggestively.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." He rolled his eyes, looking back down at his painting.

Pitch chuckled. "Yes, yes." His brush glided over the white canvas, slowly transforming it. "Can I see?"

"In a little bit. I'm not done yet."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"I will, love. In a few minutes."

Pitch stuck his bottom lip out, holding his canvas away as he leaned forward to nibble on Jack's ear. "A sneak preview?"

Jack pushed him back away with a chuckle. "No. You can see it the second I'm done though."

"Fine." He shrugged, moving away to roll over onto his stomach and face away from his lover.

Jack just smiled, turning back to his canvas. When he started working on the eyes, he found himself leaning closer and closer to the portrait. He immediately snapped back when he realized what he was doing, rubbing his eyes with a grumble. "I have seriously got to get some glasses."

"That's why I have mine." Pitch tapped his with the end of his brush, making a comfortable sound. "I'd be blind in some situations without them."

"Well, you've had bad eyesight for a long while now. Mine's a fairly new development, remember? I haven't had the time or the idea really to go get some for myself. Not to mention that glasses are expensive." He chuckled.

Pitch laid his canvas aside and turned back around, grabbing Jack's from him and putting it next to his own, not looking at what was on it. With a hand, he pushed Jack down on the ground. "You complain too much." He rubbed their noses together, his lips molding against Jack's thin upper lip.

"And I thought the point of coming to the park was that you could resist touching me here." Jack laughed, looking up into those deep, golden eyes.

"I never said I would resist touching you. Only coming on to you. This? This is me, acting like a boyfriend...a fiancé, I should say."

"Ah. Shame on me. I should have realized that right away."

"Tsk tsk. Your eyesight really is going if you didn't see that." Pitch chuckled, moving his hands down to slowly flip the other man over onto his stomach.

Jack stuck his tongue out at him. "Well, you try having your retinas detach and then tell me if your eyesight comes back completely."

"You're not being very nice to your loving fiancé, Jack." Pitch moved his hands over his shoulders, pushing the heel of his palms into the tensed muscles.

Almost instantly, Jack relaxed with a moan. "I'm so...sorry, _mon coeur_. How rude of me."

"Yes, how rude." Pitch moved his hands down, slowly working on the somewhat tight muscles.

"You're...amazing." He let out comfortable sigh.

"I know. Just as you are perfect." Pitch lifted his hips enough to cup the man's firm cheeks, his fingers squeezing and massaging the tight skin.

Jack chuckled. "We're in a public park, love. You probably shouldn't be down there."

"I'm only massaging your muscles, you naughty, sex-obsessed creature." He lowered himself again, rotating so he could work on Jack's thighs and calves.

"_I_ know that, but other people might not see it like that."

"We're both fully clothed, and you're face down. Now, maybe if I was to do this..." Pitch flipped Jack onto his back, rubbing their clothed crotches together. "...then maybe they would have a reason to think so."

"Pitch..." Jack gave him a look. "Off. We're in public."

"No." He scooted forward, gently lowering himself over Jack's chest. "I'm enjoying this position. Who's the girl? Should I be jealous?" Pitch had snuck a glance at Jack's canvas while he had been massaging the thin legs, instantly noticing the dark hair and shining blue eyes.

"First off, she's six years old. No you don't have anything to be jealous of. Secondly..." He picked up the canvas, running his fingers along the edges and smiling fondly. "...she's our daughter."

Pitch had been running light fingertips over Jack's bare stomach, but he froze when he heard his words. "Our...what?"

"Our daughter. Remember when I first came to see you in Australia? And I told you that I'd had a dream?"

Pitch nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I told you that we were married and we had a daughter and I died saving her. This is her, Pitch. I _know _her. That dream was so real. I saw our whole married life together, almost like we hadn't waited six years to get back together. Almost as if I lived that life instead of the one I'm missing in my memories."

Pitch took the canvas from his fiancé's hands, looking at it before laying it aside. "Enjoy that painting, love. It's the closest you'll come to having her."

Jack sighed. "I know...but I couldn't resist painting her. She's in my dreams, Pitch. Both of you are."

"It's not that it's impossible to have her, but...I don't want her. I'd hate her. I hate her now."

Blue eyes looked up at him, shocked. "Why?"

"She takes you from me." He bowed his head, not looking at his lover. "She kills you."

"What?" Jack pushed himself up onto his elbows. "No, she doesn't."

"I remember that dream. You told me you died saving her."

"Oh, love." Jack reached up, stroking his lover's cheek with a small smile. "I would never leave you. This is our happy ending, remember?"

Pitch leaned into the caress, still frowning. "I still don't want her. I lost you once. I'm not taking the chance that it'll happen again."

"Even if I agree to no ice skating?" He chuckled, joking with him.

"No. I have a bad feeling, Jack. Like...like we'll never see the chance to grow old together."

"Then maybe we can just get a dog or something. I love you, Pitch."

"I love you. I'm _in _love with you." Pitch nuzzled his nose into Jack's palm, covering the hand with his own. He felt a tear sneak out of the corner of his eye. "Don't leave me. Not again, for any reason."

"No crying, _mon coeur_." Jack reached up to brush away that tear. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." Pitch leaned down, taking the man's mouth in a deep kiss. His tongue slipped in, tangling with Jack's. "I want to go home. I want to make love to my fiancé."

Jack smiled into the kiss. "Then let's go home, my love."

ZZ

Pitch held Jack on his lap as he looked at his own painting. "How do you like it?" He reached a hand out, running fingertips over the small figure in the middle.

"I think it's beautiful just like your work always is."

"It's you. The little forest fairy is chasing away the winter." Pitch ran his fingers up to trace where a pair of legs were floating away, half of the figure already disappeared from the painting.

"I love you, Pitch." He turned to kiss the man's cheek, eyes brimming with tears.

"He's almost gone from my mind. There are brief memories, but...he's taking the winter with him."

"And there will be only you and me left behind."

"I guess it's a good thing I don't like the cold." Pitch nuzzled against Jack's neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin.

"I still do. Winter is the time for being close to your loved ones. It's the time for cuddling up by fires."

"I don't need the winter for that. I have it all the time." Pitch pulled Jack closer, laying one hand possessively on his bare thigh.

"For now. When Summer comes around, though, don't expect there to be very much cuddling _or_ sex." Jack laughed.

"Oh, I shall expect it. The magic of air conditioning." Pitch squeezed his thigh.

"You better have one damn good air conditioner then."

"I do. It can get _very _cold at night."

"Then I guess I picked the perfect man to live with."

"And...why would that be?"

"First off, I won't have to melt for once in the summer heat. You also are extremely good looking, and the sex is amazing. Did I mention that I also just so happen to love you _very_ much?"

"Hmm...all very good reasons." He nibbled Jack's lobe, his hand wandering down to rub his knee. "And I think you really are becoming perfect. I'm able to have you, and the rabbit urge of the old you is coming back."

"Don't be disappointed, though, if it doesn't."

"I have no reason to be, because I know it _is_. Do you realize we've done it four times today?"

"It could be a fluke. Kind of like the night I first proposed to you. We had sex many times that night, but we went back to only once or twice the very next day."

"Jack...we did it _five _times yesterday."

He shrugged. "A two day fluke."

"Is it really so hard to think that maybe, just maybe, you're starting to really enjoy the physical side of what we have?"

Jack looked away from him. "I...I don't want to."

"Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"I just..." He sighed. "I don't want that to become our entire relationship. I love you, Pitch, and I love having sex with you. But I also love cuddling with you and just being held and nuzzled. I love being able to sleep naked next to you without it leading to sex." Jack turned back to face him with saddened eyes. "You don't want to go find the girl from my dreams because you don't want me to die saving her. Well, that's how I feel about this. We were like that in that married life dream of mine, Pitch. Constantly jumping each other at every possible second, the tiniest things setting us off...but we never cuddled. You couldn't just hold me without being turned on, and I don't want that."

"We're not. I waited nine months to be with you like that. We have sex a lot, but we also do a lot together. We go out, we do fun things. I'm cuddling with you right now! Just last night, you slept naked in my arms, and I was content with that. The sex is nice, but...that's not all we are. We had nine months to become more than just making love."

Jack felt a tear sneak down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away, smiling at his fiancé. "I love you."

"And...are you a rabbit again? Come on, say it. Say it!" Pitch chuckled, nuzzling and kissing Jack's shoulder.

"I..." He blushed. "I wouldn't say I'm a rabbit yet...but I'm definitely more so than I used to be."

"For now, that's good enough. We'll get there. Nice little baby steps." He pressed his lips over Jack's blush.

"Are you happy now? I admitted it."

"I am. So very happy. You've admitted that you might like what my body can give you."

"Might? I admitted that it definitely wasn't just a 'might.'" He chuckled.

"Does that mean...again tonight? If I can get you in the mood, of course?"

"Yes. If you can."

"There is no 'if.' I know the truth now. I have the power again, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"That doesn't mean I'm a guaranteed hard-on, love."

"Yes it does. It _always _does." Pitch smiled, rubbing noses with him.

"We'll see." Jack smiled back at him.

He wrapped his arms around his lover's body, carrying him to their bedroom. "Yes, we will."

ZZ

"Hey, Pitch?" Jack turned over to face his lover, running a finger along the man's chest.

"Hmm?" Pitch kept his eyes closed, resting.

"Will I actually be able to meet your daughter before the wedding? Have you even told her about the wedding yet?"

"She knows."

"And will I get to meet her?"

"You have no choice. She doesn't trust anyone I date since...She won't let us get married until she meets you."

"Then when?"

"What's today?"

"Um..." He reached over to grab his phone from the bedside table, looking at the screen. "May eleventh."

Pitch thought for a moment. "Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yep. Sorry, I kind of got distracted by circumstances." Pitch squeezed the man's rear.

Jack rolled his eyes. "So much that you couldn't tell me until the day before I'm supposed to meet her?"

He nodded. "Look on the bright side. You'll seem more genuine tomorrow since you haven't had time to worry about it."

"Whatever," he chuckled, rolling out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, love."

"Am I invited? I'm in the mood for shower cuddles."

"If you promise to behave yourself."

"I will. I'm feeling too old right now anyway." Pitch held his arms out with a smile. "Help me up?"

Jack went back over, pulling his lover to his feet. "You are far from old, _mon coeur_."

Pitch grunted, feeling his bones crack. "Yes I am! I'm really robbing the cradle." He bent backward, stretching and groaning as he worked the kinks out.

"You're only ten years older than me, and I am far from a baby." He chuckled, taking Pitch's hand and leading him into the bathroom.

Pitch turned the water on, pulling Jack against his chest. "Year-wise, it's ten years. Losing you, however, aged me tremendously."

"Then how old are you really, Pitch?"

"Sixty-two."

"Maybe I shouldn't marry you after all. I've been screwing a man almost twice my age. You might just drop dead one day while we're having sex."

Pitch chuckled, running soapy fingers through his lover's hair as he washed each strand lovingly. "I'm not sixty-two year-wise. It's still a ten year difference. Besides, _you_ asked _me_. Too late to back out now. Probably wouldn't let you anyway." He leaned forward, whispering hotly in Jack's ear. "And if I drop dead, it's because your tight heat is so damn good I feel like I'm in heaven."

Jack moaned, leaning against him heavily, as the man washed his hair and massaged his head. "So...good." Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Pitch was talking to him, but he couldn't focus on it.

"Do you like my fingers in your hair, my love?" The younger man somehow managed a slow nod. "Jack...your dick is poking my stomach."

"Can't...help it."

"I've still got it." Pitch smiled, breathing in Jack's scent.

"You're just...lucky you found...my weak spot."

"You're grinding."

"Fuck you."

"I think that's what your body wants to do."

Jack pulled away, sticking his tongue out at the man. He turned to stick his head under the stream of water and washed the soap from his hair.

"Just admit it." Pitch pulled him back against him, long fingers splayed on the slim hips. "You're a rabbit. Everything I do makes you sensitive." He soaped his hands up, moving them over Jack's chest.

"N-no. You just found an already really sensitive spot." He shivered against him.

"Yes, I have. Your body." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nape as he ran his hands over his arms and down to tangle their fingers together.

Jack pressed back harder against him, rubbing his rear ever so slightly over his lover's cock. "Or maybe it's just the shower. Water makes everything so much more...erotic."

"Jack..." Pitch put a hand on the other man's hip as he guided himself to the tight ring and pushed in. Jack gasped, his hand moving up behind him to grab Pitch's neck. His back automatically arched away from him, opening his legs more for his lover. "Is it still just the massage?" Pitch clutched Jack's hips, snapping his own against them.

He shook his head and bit his lip. "N-no."

"Then what is it?" Pitch ground his hips against Jack, moving against that one spot.

"_You_," he cried out, reaching out in front of him to grasp the wall and stop himself from falling.

"Was that so _hard _to admit?" Pitch pulled out, keeping only his tip still inside.

Jack shook his head. "D-don't stop."

"Why not? It _is _only the water turning you on. Couldn't possibly be _me_." Pitch thrust in a little before quickly pulling back out.

Jack bit his lip again. "I...already said...it's you."

"What do you want me to do to you, Jack?"

"F-finish me."

Pitch pulled Jack back against his body, putting a hand on his flat stomach and holding the smaller body to his. "You're a rabbit, Jack. Just say it." Jack shook his head, biting back a moan. "Say it or this ends."

"I'm not...as much as you."

"It's three words, Jack. 'I'm a rabbit.' It'll make me happy to hear you say them _exactly _as I told you.

"B-but I'm not..."

"Replace winter in my heart, Jack. Bring spring and summer."

"I'm not a rabbit."

"Would it really be so bad to say it? Is it really so terrible to be a rabbit?"

"I'm not _a_ rabbit, Pitch. I'm _your_ rabbit." Pitch spun Jack around, slamming his lips down on his lover's as he thrust hard and deep inside. The kiss was hard, rough...raw. "Pitch!" Jack's fingers dug into his lover's back.

"Say it again, Jack. Please."

"I'm your rabbit," he gasped out.

"Does that mean the urge is back?"

"A-almost." He nodded.

"Almost? What can I do to make it 'definitely'?"

"Keep making love with me. Make me as addicted to your body as I am to your heart, _mon coeur_."

"Very well then." Pitch thrust up hard, aiming deeper than Jack's spot. "I was going to let you rest tonight, but..." He shrugged before leaning forward and biting the man's neck. Jack's eyes shot open with a silent scream, clutching desperately at his lover. "Would you like that, Jack? Would you like to become addicted tonight?" Jack nodded eagerly, crashing their lips together once more. "Good answer."

ZZ

Pitch fell back on the bed, breathlessly laughing. "Jesus...I don't think we've ever had that much sex, even before your accident." Jack barely managed to roll onto his stomach with a soft moan, smiling tiredly up at his lover. "Did I hurt you?" The younger man shook his head scooting closer to Pitch and nuzzling into his neck with a happy sigh. "Are you as addicted to my body as I am to yours?"

"Very close."

"And what will make you addicted completely?"

"More of this..." His hand ran down his fiancé's chest. "...and more time."

"And maybe a little of this?" Pitch wrapped an arm around his lover, pulling him close. He pressed his lips to Jack's forehead and rubbrd soft fingertips innocently on his hip.

"That helps too." Jack smiled.

"Now you truly are perfect. The best of the old _and _the new."

"I think my favorite part of being a rabbit...is the after-sex cuddles." He curled around his lover, arm draping over him.

"And the before-sex cuddles. I like those too." Pitch sighed deeply, rolling over enough to drape a leg and his other arm over Jack's body. "It's still not just about the sex."

"I know." He smiled, gently kissing Pitch's neck. "And I find that wonderful."

"I think, if we hadn't already proposed to each other, I would have asked you tonight."

Jack chuckled. "But that just makes this that much better. Two fiancés destined for each other finally praising each other's bodies to the fullest. And I do feel _very_ full."

"I should think so. How many times did we go today? Ten?" Pitch nibbled his lobe. "Eleven?"

"I lost count after five."

"Yes, I remember. You were too busy moaning and writhing beneath me, your legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I can understand that maybe your mind was...elsewhere."

"It was _your_ fault my mind was elsewhere to begin with."

"Yes, yes, all my fault." He pressed his lips to Jack's, giving the pink lips small kisses as he pulled him closer.

"Not that I'm complaining." Jack grinned, looking up at him.

"You talk too much." Pitch rolled over on top his lover, spreading the thin legs again. "Number twelve, coming right up." He took Jack's lips as he moved, slowly.

Jack moaned against him. "It's a good thing we're both painters. Could you imagine if we had jobs that require scheduled hours? We'd both be fired within days."

"Hours, I should think. Your boss would get one look at the back of your pants, wet from my cum leaking from you...mere hours, my darling."

"Either way, I'm glad we're artists."

"Still talking." Pitch opened the man's mouth with his lips, plunging his tongue in. Jack's legs wrapped around his lover's waist, pushing him deeper with another moan. Pitch pulled back, looking down at his lover with a breathless hunger. "Addicted." Jack lay shivering beneath him, looking up at Pitch with a similarly hungry smirk. "I'm never going to get tired of this. We'll still be a lovey-dovey couple, but this...I'll look forward to this."

A pale hand reached, running up Pitch's chest. "Come to me, _mon coeur_. Complete me." Pitch took Jack's lips as he snapped his hips, pounding him down into the mattress. It wasn't long at all before Jack was spilling over both of their chests, clutching his lover close.

"Addicted yet?"

He breathlessly nodded. "Y-yes."

"You're finally mine." Pitch pulled him close, a hand on the pale back as he thrust quickly and aimed again for that one spot. Jack cried out again, his back arching almost immediately. "So sensitive. You just came twice...so quickly."

"Pitch...finish..." He gasped, clutching at his rapidly beating heart.

Pitch ran a soothing hand over Jack's forehead, caressing a flushed cheek, and then travelling down to rest over his heart. "What do you feel for me?"

"Love."

"Even though I'm a rabbit?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"That's all I needed to hear." Pitch's back arched as he spilled deep inside his lover, filling him up even more. Jack moaned, letting his head fall back to the bed. Pitch gently laid him back on the bed, his limbs and body immediately curling around the smaller body possessively. "I'm in love with you, Jack Frost. Then, now, always."

"So...tired."

He tucked Jack's head against his neck, pulling him even closer. "Sleep, love. Sleep..."

"I love you."

"Sleep." Pitch ran soft fingertips up and down Jack's spine as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and exhaling with a smile.

"Love you..." Blue eyes closed, as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Pitch scrunched his closed eyes when he heard the door slam open, flinching as a hand slapped the back of his head. "Where the hell were you?"

He stretched his left arm and leg out, wrapping them back around his lover's body and pulling Jack close like a cat with its kitten. "Go away, Aery. It's too early."

"It's two in the afternoon! And who is that in there with you?!"

"My lover." Pitch grumbled when he felt a foot kick against his bare ass.

"Let me meet her!" Jack groaned, rolling away from his fiancé, and burrowing under the covers in his sleep. Pitch reached out, immediately pulling him back and nuzzling Jack's nape as settling back to sleep. "Dad, wake up! I want to meet the woman you decided to marry!"

"It's not a woman..." He mumbled.

"What?!"

Pitch sighed, nuzzling Jack's temple. "Up, love. Time to face the firing squad." Jack groaned, trying to roll away again. "Mmm, no, no, no. Up." He chuckled, nibbling his neck.

"Why?" the younger man mumbled.

"My daughter's here, and she's going to kill us, me more specifically, if you don't get your lovely ass up."

"What?!" Jack shot up in the bed, putting a hand through his hair tiredly.

"You're...you bastard!" Blue eyes flew open, immediately flying to the redhead by the bed. He blushed furiously and dove back under the covers. Aerabella tugged the covers off the bed, revealing a blushing Jack and Pitch curled up on his side, both completely naked. "You're engaged to _Jack Frost_? But he broke your heart!"

Pitch nudged Jack with his foot. "Talk to her, sweetling."

"But I don't know what to say."

"Tell her what you told me last night." Pitch smiled. "You know, how you feel about me."

Jack flushed. "I...I can't even remember your name. I'm so sorry!" He looked at his lover's daughter before face palming himself.

Pitch whispered, giving his daughter a wink. "Aerabella."

"A-Aerabella...I don't...I don't even know what to say except that I love your...your dad very much."

She glared at him, arms crossed over her chest. "He almost died because of you."

"I-I know. Everyone has been telling me that, and _nobody_ is more upset with me about it more than myself."

"I'm sure. You felt so bad about it that you just...forgot about us. Yeah, _real _heartbroken."

"It's not like I asked to almost die and forget everything, okay?!"

"Jack..." Pitch sat up, pulling his lover into his arms and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"How can we even be sure you love him? You said you did once, and then disappeared without a trace for six years."

"I never stopped loving him. And this time I'm not going to listen to a damn word deLuna has to fucking say about us."

"Don't speak badly about my uncle! He was there for us! Where were you?!"

"He was the reason I left!" Jack's eyes shot up to glare at her. "_He _is the reason I wasn't there! He _forced _me to leave!"

"He didn't do a damn thing! You just abandoned us! You abandoned a man who loved you to distraction!"

"Don't talk about what you don't fucking know! But then again, why _would_ he tell you, being the master of damn manipulation? I'm sure it just slipped his mind to tell you both about how he threatened Pitch in order to make me leave. It was just never the right time to tell you all about how he forbade me to ever speak to him again. He just forgot to mention that I was nothing but a whore to Pitch. And after I made him move out the bastard offered me _money_ to pay for the other half of the rent because 'whores should be paid for their services.' Well I didn't fucking take any of it!"

"Still, you spent how many years with another man? How can I be sure you love him? I don't want to have to watch him be destroyed a _third _time for you."

"You don't know the man I left to be with your father. Audrien had loved me unconditionally for _years_. He was romantic and sweet and understanding. And I left him with hardly a second thought because I knew that what I had with Pitch was so much more special."

"_Special_?"

"We were always meant to be together, b-but I was stupid and let someone get in the way of us. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Jack rubbed his temples, feeling tears streaming down his face.

Pitch wiped his tears away with his thumb, pressing light kisses to the flushed cheeks. "Aery...get out. We'll talk later." Aerabella huffed, slamming the door on her way out. Pitch pulled Jack back down to the bed, moving to straddle his young love.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at h-her." He laid his arm across his eyes as he sobbed, his head pounding.

"Dearest, you're going to make yourself ill." Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's, taking his hands and pulling them above his head. "You passed, dearest. Don't cry. She understands."

"It sure d-didn't seem like it."

"Don't blame her. She's been my guardian for the six years I didn't have you. She aged tremendously in those years...became a woman in a girl's body. She's defensive and protective, but she understands."

"She doesn't like me."

"No, she doesn't. Not anymore."

"Great. I'm marrying a man whose daughter hates my very existence."

"She distrusts you, but give her time. She'll see us together, and she'll see the truth. You and I...we're madly in love. Destined to be together, if I'm correct."

Jack's breathing still shuddered, but he nodded slightly. "I-I love you."

"I love you. Now..." Pitch bent down, running his tongue lightly over the salty tracks. "...no more tears. I don't like it when you cry, unless it's out of happiness."

"O-okay."

"And, Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

Pitch moved down Jack's body, swallowing his cock down his throat. "Good morning."

"Ah!" Blue eyes shot open, gasping. "Pitch...n-no, Pitch..."

He released Jack with a pop and moved back up the small body. He reached behind him to grab Jack's hardening skin, bringing it to his entrance. "Yes, dearest." He moved down and took the length inside.

"Please..." He weakly shook his head, images dancing in front of his eyes.

"Please what?" Pitch brought Jack's hand to his chest, his hips moving in slow, circular motions.

"I-I can't...right now..."

"Why not? You look like you could use some cheering up."

"My head...it hurts," he gasped out.

"Jack, what are you remembering?"

"More about...deLuna breaking us up." His eyes clenched shut.

"Forget it, Jack. Come back. Feel me, and only me." Pitch moved his hips, pressing Jack's hands to his chest.

"I-it won't stop." He grimaced in pain.

"Do you remember when you proposed to me?" The younger man nodded his head slowly. "Remember how happy we were? With the noise and the lights and the cotton candy? Remember the song I sang to you?"

"Y-yes." A tear escaped down his cheek.

"Do you remember when I said no? When I couldn't believe a man as wonderful as you would want to be stuck with me?" Jack nodded again, taking a shuddering breath. "Do you remember how much I loved you that night? How I held you tightly in my arms?"

"Yes."

"Jack, remember the good. What happened then...all those memories...it doesn't matter. We've created new ones. We've made a new future."

"I-I love you." Jack pulled him down for a gentle, slow kiss.

Pitch moved slowly, a hand cupping his cheek. "This is us, now. It doesn't matter what he did or what could have been. All that matters is that you're here, with me, your cock deep in my _juicy butt_."

"I love you so much." He kissed him again, trying to banish the horrid memories from his head as his lover moved on top of him.

"You're still thinking, Jack."

"I'm trying. Just don't stop kissing me. It distracts...a little from the thoughts."

"Perhaps if I flip you over? Spread your legs, give you something else to think of?"

"I-I can't move too well...you'll have to do everything."

"Don't I always? Such a lazy creature you are!"

"I don't try to be."

"I think you do. I think you like it when I thrust into you, moving you on the bed as you just lie there, your heart pounding, your cheeks flushed."

"Distract me, _mon coeur_."

"What do you want me to do?"

"_Anything_. Just do it now."

Pitch pulled himself off of his lover and bent Jack's legs back over his head. "Remember our first date." He thrust in swiftly, aiming for that one spot. Jack was already seeing stars, nodding and biting his lip. "Do you remember when I spilled the soup on my lap? You thought it was the funniest thing ever." Pitch changed the angle, aiming deeper inside.

"A-ah! Yes, I remember, Pitch!" He moaned.

"Do you remember the day we played DDR? You looked so beautiful, flying through the steps. I couldn't even get one on the easiest level!" Pitch stroked him in time to his thrusts, snapping his hips sharply against Jack's pelvis. Jack gasped, clutching tightly to his lover as he released onto his stomach. "Do you remember the first time we made love? After waiting nine months...I felt so stupid because we could have been boyfriends after three."

"You weren't stupid." Jack reached up to tiredly stroke his cheek.

"I felt it. I felt like a teenage boy asking his first love out." Pitch chuckled, slowing his movements to a devastating pace.

"I thought it was cute."

"You think a lot of what I do is cute." He leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Jack's.

"Because I love you."

"More than you've ever loved anyone else?"

"Undoubtedly far more."

"How long were you with Audrien?"

"Nearly four years."

"And in all that time, did you ever once think of proposing?"

"Not really. I wondered a few times of what it would be like if we got married, but I never had the urge to like I did with you."

"Tell her this, Jack. She'll understand."

"Pitch..." he groaned.

"And even if she doesn't...I'm marrying you anyway. We'll elope to Vegas or Bora Bora or something. Well? Would you like to elope with me if need be?"

Jack smiled at him tiredly. "I would do anything to be with you, _mon coeur_."

"_Anything_?" He nodded. "Marry me now. Today."

Jack's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Run away with me, Jack. Forget everyone. We'll marry and have our honeymoon and anyone who complains can...can fuck off!" Pitch blushed a little, lowering his head. "Unless you don't want to."

Jack blushed furiously, feeling the pounding in his head get worse as his heart sped up. "I...um...if that's what you...what you really want."

Pitch sighed. "It's not what _you _want." He stood, pulling himself from his lover. "Never mind. It was a stupid idea anyway." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he left the room.

"Pitch..." Jack slowly got out of the bed with a groan, and he pulling on a nearby pair of shorts. He managed to make it to the door and headed out to the kitchen, stopping every few seconds to calm his dizzied head.

"You're wearing my shorts." Pitch held a cup of coffee in his hands, another full cup on the counter, waiting.

"Was the closest thing," he mumbled. Jack ignored the cup of coffee for now, heading straight for the medicine cabinet to get his meds.

"Still not feeling well?" He took a sip of his drink, looking straight ahead instead of at his lover.

"N-" He gritted his teeth when a flash went across his mind. "No. It hurts...and everything is...spinning. Wh-where's Aerabella?" Jack felt his leg buckle beneath him, but he quickly caught himself on the counter.

"Gone. Probably at some bookstore or something talking to her fiancé about what happened. They have a relationship like we do, if you can imagine."

"She's...she's lucky...to have a love like ours." He managed a weak smile at his lover. Jack quickly shook a pill from the bottle, washing it down his throat with a sip of coffee.

"I said relationship, not love. No one can have a love like we do." Pitch put his cup down, holding his arms out to Jack.

Jack frowned. "C-can you carry me to bed? I don't...think I can walk."

"Really, now? And why would that be?"

"My...my head."

Pitch stepped a little closer, arms still extended. "Come, lover."

Jack moved towards him, but his legs buckled after a step or two and he collapsed against his fiancé with a groan. "Pitch..."

"Always finding a way to fall into my arms." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the small frame, burying his nose in the brown hair.

"Can we...go back to bed?"

"Yes, and I'll hold you close. We can pick up where we left off when we were so _rudely _interrupted." He bent down, scooping his lover up into his arms and carrying him down the hall to their bedroom.

"Sounds wonderful..." As soon as they were back on the bed, Jack curled up against him, nuzzling his head into Pitch's neck.

"I think I'll let you rest for today. You earned it after last night." Pitch draped a leg and an arm over Jack's, using it to pull his body flush against his own.

"I love you." Jack let out a sigh of relief, the medicine and the scent and warmth of his love working together to relieve some of the pain in his head.

"I wish you didn't have to remember. I hate seeing you in pain."

"I wish so too." He gently kissed the warm skin of Pitch's neck. "It's better with you here, though."

"Because I bring up better memories than the ones you remember?"

He nodded. "And you being here helps lessen the pain."

"Jack...kiss me." Jack reached up, lightly brushing their lips together. Pitch cupped the back of his head, holding it to his lips as he changed the angle, deepening the kiss. Jack moaned softly, melting against his lover. "You don't need me to tell you anymore. You just...melt." Pitch pulled one of the thin legs between his own, seeking to tangle their limbs together. "Which is my body, and which is yours?" He pulled back a little, slowly bringing the kiss back to innocent.

"We don't have separate bodies. We're one."

"Why won't you run away with me? We're one, as you say. Why not make it official?"

"Because I love you, but I also love my family."

"And they don't love me. Except maybe Miss Tooth, of course."

"That's not true. They don't realize that it was my fault we broke up all those years ago. They think that _you_ were the one who ended it and broke my heart."

"Jack, please. They'll never really like me. What does it matter what they think? The only thing that matters is what _we _want."

"I know...but I still want my family's approval. If it comes to it, yes, I will choose you. I will always choose you, but I don't want to lose my family if there's still a chance with them."

"Fine. Ask them tomorrow. I want the next time I bed you to be as husbands. I...I won't share your bed in that way until then."

Jack chuckled softly. "What about the wedding we've been planning? It's only two months away."

"I don't want it. Or at least...let it wait. Let's elope, and then you can ask for permission and we can have the big wedding. I want to make sure I have you, regardless of what our families might say or do."

"You _will_ have me regardless of what our families might say or do."

"I don't expect you to understand, Jack. Just...please. Elope with me, and then we can do whatever you want. Family permission, the big wedding, everything."

Jack gave a small smile, nodding tiredly as he stroked his lover's cheek. "Alright. Whatever you want, _mon coeur_."

"But do _you _want it? I...I can wait if you're only agreeing to elope for my sake."

"All I want is for you to be mine. I'll be happy so long as I get that."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"A little...but not much. Not today, _mon coeur_. I'm sorry."

Pitch chuckled. "_Damn_, you know me so well. Just when I think you can't make me any happier."

"I love you. It's my job to know you better than anyone."

"And you do. Only you know my deepest heart." Pitch reached a hand down to pull up the sheets, his fingers brushing along the bare skin of Jack's hip along the way. Jack stroked his fiance's cheek and watched him through half-lidded eyes, content just to watch and smile. "You're the love of my life, Jack Frost. I wish it had always been you. I wish I had always known summer in my heart."

"From now on, it always will be."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my love for you, _mon coeur_."

Pitch held his hand up. "_Pinky _promise. You can't ever break a pinky promise. My daughter taught me that years ago."

With a soft laugh, Jack hooked his pinky finger with Pitch's. "I promise."

"Good boy." He pulled Jack's hand over to cup his bum, his own arm returning to drape over his torso.

"Soon, my love. Soon we'll be together." He buried his face in Pitch's neck again, breathing in his scent deeply.

ZZ

Pitch rolled Jack onto his back, moving his lips over the pale skin. "Time to wake, lover." Jack groaned, trying to pull a pillow over his head. "Nope!" Pitch moved the pillows away, instead placing his lips over the other man's. "I miss you, lover. Let me see you again."

The younger man rolled back over onto his stomach. "You're turning me into not a morning person," he chuckled.

"You leave me no choice, love." Pitch cupped a firm cheek in each hand, spreading them as he slowly pushed himself through the tight ring.

Jack gasped, gripping the sheets beneath. "I-I thought you were going to wait until we were married."

"Changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that." Pitch moved slowly over his lover, dragging his flesh along Jack's inner walls.

Not too long later, Jack raised his hips, collapsing back to the bed. He smiled back at his fiancé over his shoulder. "Well, that sure was a nice wake up call."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Pitch groaned softly as he spilled in his lover, his arms collapsing. He wrapped Them around Jack instead, still thrusting gently.

"It was very enjoyable." Jack smiled contentedly.

"Only _enjoyable_? I'm losing my touch. Perhaps we should go again to double check."

"Far more than just enjoyable and you know it."

"How can I know if you don't tell me?" Pitch stuck his bottom lip out, softly whining.

"Because it's quite obvious by how my body reacts."

"I think you should tell me. Your body could be lying."

"My body doesn't lie...but yes, my love. It was amazing. Everytime you touch me it's amazing."

"Amazing? That's better. I like amazing." Pitch nuzzled against Jack's shoulder, gently kissing the soft skin

"And it's very much true." He smiled, sighing happily.

"I told you, Jack. It isn't all about sex. I enjoy these moments too." Pitch moved up a little so that he could nuzzle his neck, kissing where the hair faded into skin at the base of his skull.

"As do I. I love you, _mon coeur_."

"I love you. So...so much." Pitch leaned back, pulling him back with him. He put a hand on Jack's chest as the other gently caressed the flat stomach. "Today. Let's go today."

Jack started to nod off again, relaxing from his lover's touches. "Go where today?"

"Away. Marry me. Become my husband today."

He nodded, smiling. "Today."

"And then tonight...a candlelight dinner, a walk on the beach, and then I'm going to make love to you, right there. Your body sinking into the soft sand as I sink into you."

Jack chuckled. "We are not going to make love on a beach, Pitch. Those are public places."

"Oh, I think we will. I think you'll find by then that you'll want it just as much, if not more, than I do."

"It's still a public place, and I'm not an exhibitionist."

"I never said we'd be out in the open. Maybe somewhere under the pier, where only enough light filters through so that we can see each other. Enough light for me to look into your eyes as I make love to you, my husband."

"So you want to make love in a place where any random person can happen upon us and reeks of fish?"

"So unromantic! Maybe I want the sound of the sea in my ears. Maybe my nose will be filled with the scent you get only when we make love. And if anyone happens to come by...woe be to them."

Jack chuckled again, bringing his lover's hand up to kiss. "I can't wait, _mon coeur_."

"You'll do it?"

"I will, love. It really is rather romantic."

"I thought so. Just thought of it. Lucky for you, your fiancé is a hopeless romantic or else you'd never do anything like that."

"Indeed. I am _extremely _lucky. And to think that he'll be completely mine by the time night falls..."

Pitch nodded, pulling Jack's head back to press their lips together. "And right now." He put his hand on his lover's hip as he pushed back in. Jack moaned into the kiss, pushing back as much as he could to meet his fiancé's thrusts.

ZZ

"I, Pitch Black, take you, Jack Frost, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have...and to hold, forever and always. In the past, the present, and the future, I am yours." He looked down at his lover, their fingers tangled together as he moved slowly in him.

"I, Jack Frost, take you, Pitch Black, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, forever and always. I will _always_ be yours."

"See? I told you this was a good idea." Pitch chuckled as he reached down, pulling a thin leg onto his shoulder to gently bite and suck on the pale inner thigh.

Jack moaned. "I never doubted you. I just wanted to give you a hard time."

"Husband! So mean to me!" He gasped.

"I only do it because I love you, my darling husband." He gave him a breathless smile.

Pitch came as he looked deep in his lover's eyes, their fingers again entwined. "Jack...I want to hold you when we get home. Your naked body against mine, our hearts beating as one. No sex...only cuddling and nuzzling."

Jack gasped as he released against his husband. "I-I love you. So much." He stroked the side of his lover's face.

"Even though I'm graying on my temples, I'm a rabbit around you, and I have an ugly temper?"

"All endearing qualities."

"Even my ridiculous obsession with watching you play that dancing game?"

"Even that." He chuckled.

"You're wonderful, Mr. Black-Frost."

"As are you, my beloved _husband_."

Pitch lay down in the sand beside his husband, laying his head down over Jack's heart. His fingers drew intricate designs on the flat stomach as they both looked at the water. "We can look for her."

Jack stroked through the man's hair before he looked down at him. "Hmmm? Look for who?"

"The girl...from your dream."

"You mean our daughter from that dream life of ours?"

"You can call her whatever you want. She'll be my daughter when you don't die saving her."

"We don't have to, Pitch. I'm happy just having you."

"Forever? You're telling me you never want a child? _That _child?"

"_If_ we ever decide that we want a child, I would be happy with whatever child we choose because he or she will be _ours_. That would be enough for me."

Pitch pressed his lips under Jack's chin, nuzzling back against his shoulder. "Not yet. I'm still too selfish when it comes to you. I want to enjoy you a little before I have to share."

Jack chuckled, kissing the top of his husband's head. "I'm completely yours, my love, for as long as you want me."

"Let's start with forever and work from there. Sound good?" Pitch smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist to pull him closer.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

ZZ

Jack's cell rang, waking him from his painting stupor. He reached over to pick it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Is this..." Jack could hear papers being rustled in the background. "...Mr. Jack Black-Frost?"

"Yes, thats me. Who is this?"

"This is Doctor Alvarez. Sir, your husband has been in a serious car accident. The other driver was killed, and Mr. Black-Frost...your husband is in a coma."

Jack felt his heart stop. "Wh-where is he now?"

"He's in Intensive Care right now. The other driver died on the way to the hospital, unfortunately. We were able to get your husband stabilized, but we had to induce the coma. He hasn't woken up yet, and he hasn't responded to any of our attempts to awaken him."

"I...what hospital?"

"St. Augustine's." The doctor gave Jack the directions. "You can come and see him as soon as you're able. I think a familiar voice might be just what he needs."

"I'll be right over."

"We'll be expecting you. Mr. Black-Frost."

ZZ

Jack immediately went to the front desk. "My name is Jack Black-Frost. My husband is in intensive care. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Room 411. Go down the hall past the vending machines, and, right after that, on your left will be the elevator. Take that to the fourth floor, and 411 is to the right, four doors down on the left."

"Thank you!" He rushed down the halls, bursting into room 411 and gasping. "Pitch..." Jack clapped a hand over his mouth, slowly moving forward. The only sounds in the room was the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the frightening whooshing sound of the machine forcing air into the man's body. Pitch looked like he was sleeping, except for the IVs and the breathing tube in his mouth. "Oh, _mon coeur_..." He stood by the edge of the bed, taking Pitch's hand in his and gently stroking through his hair. "Don't leave me..." Pitch didn't move, his only sign of movement being the steady rise and fall of his chest. "H-how did this happen?" He collapsed into a chair next to the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The doctor came in then, holding a clipboard. He reached out a hand with a grim smile on his face. "Mr. Black-Frost, I presume?"

"Y-yes." Jack turned to him with a nod, wiping a few tears away with his free hand.

"It's unfortunate what happened."

"He's going to okay...right?"

"We can only hope so. He hasn't responded to any mental stimuli. Really, the only thing keeping him alive right now is that tube right there."

Jack choked back another sob. "Isn't there something you can do?"

"We're doing all we can. Both of his lungs were crushed and a few ribs were broken. One almost pierced his heart. Mr. Black-Frost...he was caught between both cars."

"H-how...how did it happen?"

"The other car skidded while going eighty. Mr. Black-Frost was standing outside of his car when the other crashed into him. It's a miracle he didn't die on scene."

Jack buried his face in his hands, unable to hold back his pain any longer. "There has to be something more you can do. He can't die!"

"His body is keeping itself in a coma while it heals. All we can do is wait and make sure he gets food, water, and air. Other than that, there's nothing to do but wait and hope."

"Please...can I just be alone with him?"

"Of course." The doctor left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"You can't leave me, _mon coeur_. Please don't leave me..." Jack gripped his husband's hand, leaning forward to gently press his lips to his cheek. There was a slight blip on the heart monitor, but that was all. Only the beeping and the whooshing to compliment Jack's tears. "I love you..." Pitch's fingers twitched slightly, only once. "Come back to me, my love. We still have so many years left to love each other." He gave the hand a squeeze before settling into the chair. "The doctor said it might help if I talk to you...so I'm not going to stop talking until you come back to me. I won't let you leave me, _mon coeur_." Pitch lay there with his chest moving as Jack spoke to him, pale fingers never letting go.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Frost, you've been coming every day for four months, and your husband hasn't shown any sign of coming out of it. Have you considered...possibly shutting the machines off?"

"I will _not_ kill my husband."

"You're not killing him, Mr. Black-Frost. It's been four months. He's already dead."

"No, he's not. He's still in there."

"Mr, Black-Frost, please. Just consider it. The odds of him waking up now are very slim."

"He'll come back to me. I know he will. I won't give up on him, doctor."

"He can't stay on life support forever. He's wasting away."

"Just..." Jack looked sadly at his husband. "Just a little bit longer."

"Of course." The doctor left, not mentioning any other news he had about Pitch's condition.

"P-pitch, please...come back to me." He buried his face in Pitch's now healed chest and sobbed, his voice cracking from overuse. "I can't live without you..." A warm hand twitched over Jack's, the fingers tightening their hold and not letting go. Jack stared at the it in shock. "Pitch?" He reached up, gently brushing their lips together and lingering over them. "I love you, _mon coeur_."

The hand tightened again, before slightly loosening. The thumb rubbing the skin for a few seconds and then stopping. "C-come back, my love. There are still so many things we have to do. So many mornings that I want to wake up next to you, waking you up with a kiss. So many paintings of your beautiful eyes. So many more cheesy romantic lines and dates. So many more memories to make between us." He stroked the man's face, gently squeezing the hand in his.

"Jack..." Pitch's mouth barely moved, and the tube muffled his voice.

"Pitch!" Pale fingers ran through his lover's hair, the other hand cupping his face. "Y-you're almost back, _mon coeur_. I've missed you so much. You're so close."

"Beddings...You forgot...beddings."

"Of course! There will be plenty, my love. I'm still your little rabbit, and we will keep loving each other's body until we're old and grey." Jack pressed his forehead to Pitch's, tears of sheer happiness streaming down his face.

"That's...pretty romantic."

"I'm only a romantic for you. You, my beloved husband."

"Why...tears?"

"B-because I thought I'd lost you forever...but you've come back to me. They're happy tears. I swear they are."

"You could only lose me...for now. We'd have...been together again."

"It wouldn't have been the same."

"Maybe I'd have had...white hair...Become the...winter sprite for you."

"No. I only want _this_ you. I love you the way you are."

"Tube..."

"What?"

"Out...Tube out."

"Not until the doctor says it can. Pitch...can you open your eyes? Just let me see them once...so I know this isn't a dream. Then I'll go get the doctor for you."

Pitch weakly moved his head a little towards where he heard Jack's voice. He cracked his eyes open and winced when bright light filled his vision. He slowly opened them, revealing tired but happy gold eyes. "Hello...lover."

Jack started crying all over again, giving the man a watery smile. "I-I was starting to worry I'd never see your beautiful eyes again...or hear you say that."

"Tube...I want...to kiss you."

"I can kiss you with or without the tube, my love." He gently pressed their lips together with a happy sigh.

"Would rather have...your tongue down my throat...than this."

"You just woke up after four _months_, Pitch. My tongue won't be going down your throat until the doctor has cleared you to go home with me."

Pitch gave him a look. "Don't...argue."

"I will on this. You said our relationship was more than just sex. Then you need to be content with hand holding and only small kisses until you're better." Jack gave his own stern look, showing he wasn't backing down on this.

"No...sex...Only...coming home..."

"I'm going to go get the doctor, _mon coeur_. I'll be back in just a minute." He kissed the man's forehead before rushing down the halls to find the doctor and practically dragged him back.

"Well, that was quite a scare you gave us." The doctor checked Pitch's vitals on the machines. "Mr. Black-Frost, you might want to get that bucket over there." The doctor pointed to a small bucket in the corner.

Jack's brows furrowed in confusion, but he picked up the bucket anyway. "Why?"

The doctor pulled the tape off and took the tube from Pitch's face. "The patient here is about to be a little sick." He moved the tube up out of Pitch's mouth, and the man gagged violently. With a frown, Jack darted forward to hold the bucket by his lover's head. "You might want to put it right under his mouth. Your husband doesn't have the strength to lift his head yet." The doctor cupped the back of Pitch's head, bringing it up from the pillow. Jack did as he was told, moving the bucket right underneath Pitch's mouth.

As soon as the tube was out, Pitch was sick, coughing and choking into the bucket. Finally, his head lolled back, tears streaming from his eyes. "No...tongue..."

The younger man set the bucket aside, gently kissing his husband's forehead with sad eyes. "Definitely not."

"Later...Tired now."

"Sleep, _mon coeur_. I'll be here when you wake."

Pitch didn't answer, already asleep as soon as his head was laid back on the pillow. "Tell me, Mr. Black-Frost, are you two newlyweds?"

Jack sighed softly. "We'd only been married for a little over a month when he was in the accident."

"I thought so. You act like newlyweds."

"We've acted like this even before we were married. We just love each other so very much." He fondly stroked through his sleeping husband's hair.

The doctor nodded knowingly. "If I may ask...'tongue'?"

Jack chuckled. "He's a little overly fond of my body. Even after being out for four months, that's one of the first things he wants."

The doctor smiled. "Such newlyweds. You'll be like that forever." The doctor took the bucket and his clipboard, heading for the door. "Kisses and...variations are permitted. Anything else I would recommend to wait for until he's had therapy. Four months of muscle atrophy has made him too weak for those activities."

"I understand perfectly. It's his stubbornness that I'm more worried about."

"Promises, sir. Just promise...but try to remember you made them once he's well enough."

"I will. Thank you, doctor."

"Anytime, Mr. Black-Frost." The doctor closed the door behind him, leaving the two men alone together.

Jack smiled at his husband, kissing his forehead again before gently resting his head against the man's stomach and starting to nod off himself.

Pitch woke up enough to nudge his husband gently. Jack sat up, looking at him through tired blue eyes but smiling. Pitch looked down pointedly at an empty spot next to him on the bed. Silently, Jack slid into the bed beside him, curling up against his lover's side and draping an arm across his body. Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's body, finding comfort in the familiar warmth. "Missed...you."

"I missed you too." A pale hand came up to rest over Pitch's heart, relieved by the fact that it still beat strongly.

"Promise...me..."

"Promise you what?"

"You'll sleep here...every night."

"I promise." He tucked his head underneath Pitch's chin.

"And...every morning..."

"I will. Forever, _mon coeur_."

"I'm...in love with...you."

"And I'm in love with you."

"I'm sorry I missed...so much time."

"Don't worry about it, Pitch. We'll have plenty more years to make up for it."

Pitch sighed, burying his nose in the brown hair. "Love..." He fell asleep again, softly breathing in his husband's scent.

"Love you too." Jack smiled, falling asleep again too.

ZZ

"You need to bring new books. I'm bored with all these."

"Which ones would you like?" Jack chuckled.

"All of them."

"But you've practically collected your own library back home!"

"Half of them."

"Even that could take hours and many cab rides."

"And...you'd have to leave me?"

He nodded. "It's not like I'm going to give my key to some random nurse and tell her to go get your books for you."

"So...books or you?" Pitch thought for a moment before holding a hand out. "I choose this."

"That's what I thought." Jack took the hand, bringing it to his lips with a smile.

"Am I that predictable?"

"When it comes to me, you are."

"I blame you."

"And why is that?"

"You made me love you. _Again_. You're essential to my happiness. Little minx, worming your way into my heart."

"Then it's a good thing you're essential to my happiness too. We can keep each other happy forever."

"Too easy." He took Jack's hand and pulled him down onto the bed. "Kiss me."

"Happily, _mon coeur_." Jack leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Pitch licked the man's lips with the tip of his tongue. "I've been awake two months. I think you can add tongue now."

"Possibly...if you're good." He smirked.

"I'll be a lamb. See?" Pitch pulled away, sitting with his hands in his lap and his eyes wide with innocence. "Baaahhh."

"Sorry, but I'm not into bestiality."

He stuck his tongue out. "You're no fun."

"Oh?" Before the other man could react, Jack darted closer, pulling that tongue into his mouth. Pitch moaned, pulling Jack close to him. He was breathless as he changed their angle, their tongues dancing together inside Jack's mouth. "Still think...I'm no...fun?"

"Yes..." Pitch tangled his fingers in his hair.

"Really? Then I suppose I should...stop." He slowly pulled away.

"If you do, I swear to God..." Pitch pulled him back with a hungry look and slipped his tongue back between those lips as he moved his own over them.

"You'll what?"

"I don't know, but it'll be bad."

"I better not pull away then." Jack kissed him deeply, starting to wonder where his mouth ended and Pitch's began.

"I've missed you, Jack. I've missed this..." He slipped a hand under Jack's shirt and rubbed intricate patterns on the skin as their mouths fused together, only separating for air and to change the angle.

"Me too." One hand moved to stop Pitch's wandering hand, bringing it back up to his neck.

"Jack..." He moved his hand back to where he had put it, keeping it above the waistband of Jack's pants. "Lamb, remember?"

"You haven't been a lamb since the day we first met. Excuse me for thinking that my wolf had lied about turning into a sheep."

"You're excused." Pitch chuckled, moving to pull Jack's tongue into his mouth. Jack moaned softly, melting against him. "I love the feel of you in my arms. Soft...warm...so deliciously _mine_." He moved his mouth to his lover's neck, kissing the soft skin tenderly.

"I love you, Pitch."

"I want you naked tonight. You can keep your boxers on, but nothing else. I need to feel your skin."

He nodded breathlessly. "I need your skin too."

Pitch pulled Jack's shirt above his head, his hands roaming over the pale skin lovingly. "My little rabbit."

"Only yours." Jack kissed him again.

"Your pants. Take them off."

"It's only lunchtime, Pitch." He chuckled.

"Pants. Off." With a soft moan, Jack undid his zipper, stepping out of his jeans. "Come to me, Jack. I need you." Pitch held his arms out, his eyes hungry. Jack climbed into the bed and settling down next to him. Pitch moaned, wrapping his arms around the smaller body as his fingers roaming over the bare skin. His hands slipped below the waistband of the white boxers, cupping and massaging the firm cheeks.

"Pitch..." His breath hitched. "We shouldn't..."

"We shouldn't, but we are..." Pitch squeezed, working his fingers into the firm skin.

"You still haven't been released."

"No, I haven't. I need you for that."

"From the hospital."

"You talk too much."

"And you shouldn't be worrying about talking. We shouldn't, and we _won't_, be doing anything, Pitch."

"But..." Pitch pulled Jack's head back to his, tangling their tongues together.

"No."

"Jack...please. I miss you so."

"We can't, Pitch. Not until the doctor let's you go home."

"My love, please. Let me come _home _now."

"No, _mon coeur_. I know I'm a rabbit now, but even I won't have sex in a hospital. You'll have to wait until we're in our own bed."

"But...I have a problem. A really _hard _problem."

"Which you'll have to sit out. I have my own problem, love, and I'm going to do the same."

"Perhaps we can...lend each other a hand?" Jack shook his head, leaning down to rest on his husband's chest. "Jesus...this really hurts."

"I'm sorry, _mon coeur_."

"Not as sorry as you'll be when I get you home. You're not going to be leaving our bed for days. And I don't think you've earned any breaks either."

"I look forward to it," he chuckled.

Pitch pulled Jack close, curving his long limbs around his lover. "I'm going to be doing terrible things to you."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"By the way, we never did have that jello date I promised when I was in the hospital for the wedding fiasco."

"Oh, yes. I haven't forgotten about that, love."

"Do you think they would have some in the cafeteria?"

"Possibly. I could always go check."

"Would you be gone long?"

"Do you really think _I_ could take being away from you for more than five minutes?"

"Possibly, considering I have about five plans formulating on how to get my you-know-what, in you."

"It's not going to happen so long as you are in this hospital. So whether I'm gone five minutes or an hour it won't make a difference."

Pitch held a hand up. "_Five _plans, all ingenious. And five minutes is forever in my book."

"Then I will be gone only five minutes, _mon coeur_. It doesn't matter how many plans you have. We are not doing anything more than kissing while you are in this hospital."

Pitch smiled. "Whatever you say, lover. The green kind. If there's no green, come _right _back. Maybe I'll put a plan into action for you."

"Green, it is." Jack slipped out of the bed, pulling his pants and shirt back on and heading to the cafeteria. only three minutes later he returned, a blue and a green jello in hand.

Pitch had his head turned away from the door, his chest rising and falling steadily. His hand lay where it had been, Jack's spot on the bed still clear and defined.

Jack smiled, quietly shutting the door behind him and setting the jellos down for later. He wasn't sure if his husband was really asleep or only trying to trick him, but Jack couldn't resist sneaking into the bed. He curled up against Pitch, not taking his clothes off just in case it was a trick after all.

Pitch inhaled, turning his head to bury his nose in the hair. "Clothes, Jack," he mumbled, tiredly pushing at Jack's waistband.

The younger man chuckled. "Alright, alright." He slid his pants and shirt back off, curling against his husband with a smile.

The older man sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the half naked body. "Warm..." he whispered, nuzzling further into the dark hair before slipping back into a peaceful sleep.

Jack gently stroked Pitch's hair, content to just hold the man in his arms. "Soon you can come home, _mon coeur_. Soon."

ZZ

Pitch groaned happily, flopping down on their bed and stretching. "Damn, it's good to be home!"

Jack collapsed down next to him, burrowing into a pillow with a smile. "I couldn't agree more. Hospital beds aren't comfortable at all."

"I should say not!" Pitch rolled over and moved on top of his lover, wrapping his arms around Jack's chest. He nuzzled his head against his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to the skin before laying his cheek down. "This is much more comfortable. Softer and warmer, no doubt about it."

"Without a doubt." He smiled and held Pitch close.

"Do you know what I'm in the mood for?"

"I do so hope you'll say sleepy time with naked cuddles."

"I was going to say decent food, but I like your idea much better." Pitch moved away from his husband's body and quickly stripped his clothes off.

When Jack sat up to do the same, he felt his stomach growl suddenly. Looking down in shock, he chuckled. "Maybe we should combine our ideas?"

Pitch swooped down, moving Jack's shirt up enough to kiss and nibble the soft skin. "Possibly. You call and order, I'll get it when it arrives."

"Hand me a phone?"

He reached out, grabbing his cell from the table without taking his mouth from Jack's stomach. "Here." His voice was muffled against the soft skin as he continued to kiss and nibble. Jack ordered them two pizzas, and, as soon as he hung up the phone, he laid back with a happy sigh. "Naked time now?" Pitch looked down at his lover, the bottom of Jack's shirt in his hands.

"Yes, _mon coeur_. At least until the delivery man gets here." He chuckled.

"You can be naked. I'm the one going to the door." He chuckled as he slowly pulled Jack's shirt over his head, quickly tearing the pants and boxers down the slim hip and throwing them both to the floor. "Now...for one of my ingenious plans of seduction."

"Whatever happened to sleepy cuddles?"

"That'll come after the food. For now...my body has a desire to make up for all that lost time." Pitch moved down his body. He spread Jack's legs, his lips kissing the soft skin of an inner thigh as he nibbled the sensitive area.

Jack moaned softly, gripping the sheets beneath him. "Pitch..."

'Of course, we can wait if that's what you _really _want."

He shook his head. "I've missed you, _mon coeur_."

"Do you want sleepy cuddles now, or..." Pitch licked up Jack's hardening skin, his fingers briefly touching his balls.

"L-later..." he gasped.

"Good answer."

ZZ

Pitch held his mouth open, waiting for the man to feed him. Jack smiled, holding the piece of pizza up to his husband's mouth. "So...am I a good cook?"

"Wonderfully. I'm a lucky man to have such a husband." He chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

"Better than hospital food?"

"Incredibly." Pitch opened his mouth for another bite.

"I'm glad you like it. I worked really hard cooking it." He chuckled.

Pitch rubbed Jack's calf. "I can imagine. So _hard_." He moaned as his taste buds danced in joy. Jack took a bite himself, and his head fell back with a smile. "What did you think...when you heard about my accident?"

"I thought my heart was going to stop right there."

"What would you have done if I had died? If I hadn't woken up?"

"I don't know...the other half of myself would have been gone forever."

"I would have wanted you to live, Jack. To at least try to find happiness again."

"I don't know if I would have been able to..."

Pitch held his arms out. "I would have wanted you to try and find Audrien again."

Jack cuddled against him. "I couldn't do that to him. He doesn't deserve to have someone who doesn't love him completely. If I ever lost you...I don't think I could ever love so completely again."

The older man lay back on the bed, spreading his legs. "Don't worry, lover. You'll never have to find out." He held his arms out. "Come home, lover."

"I love you...and after this I demand my sleepy cuddles." He smiled, settling down between his lover's legs and pushing himself in.

ZZ

Pitch was looking at his laptop screen, eyes frantically moving behind his glasses. "Jack...I want to move."

Jack looked over at him from his canvas. "Why? Is there something wrong with here?"

"Yes. It's not a house. I want to buy a house with you. White picket fence, large yard, a dog...the whole thing."

"I don't really see you as a picket fence kind of guy, love," he chuckled.

"You know what I mean. I want to legitimately live with you, in a house of our own."

"You already own this apartment, don't you?"

"It's not the same," Pitch grumbled.

"Alright, alright." Jack smiled, moving over to kiss his husband's cheek. "I guess we should start looking for a house."

Pitch pulled him onto his lap, leaning his chin on Jack's shoulder as he scrolled through the listings. "Already started."

"Oh? And how has it been going?" He chuckled, leaning back against him.

"Splendidly. I think I like this one in Glasgow. What do you think?"

"What's it like?"

"Cold, wet, unfriendly neighbors...absolutely heavenly."

Jack made a face. "Yeah. _Heavenly_."

"It'll be even more so with you there. Cold night spent by the fire, our naked limbs tangled together...one body, moving together perfectly."

"As splendid as that sounds...how about we find somewhere a little more inviting?"

"My bed, for example?" Pitch chuckled, nuzzling Jacks nape.

"I meant a house, you idiot. And it's not your bed. It's _our_ bed."

"My apologies, let me rephrase. _Our _bed, then? It is quite inviting, especially when shared with someone warm, soft, adorable, highly desirable, and very much mine."

"How about we keep looking for a house first?"

"Where would you like, since Glasgow doesn't please you?"

"Somewhere with a nice town and a nice neighborhood."

"Then...France?"

"That does sound nice...but I'm not sure I would want to move so far away."

"So picky! Where then, my sweetling, would you like to go?"

"Somewhere still in America, at least. We can still look in France if you want."

"No, no. Help me, lover. I think you have an idea in your head." Pitch took his hands from the keyboard, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "Act on this idea, my love. Find us 'home.'"

"I want it to have a view...to be in just a small little town but close enough to a city that we can still go if we want."

"Sounds lovely." Pitch sighed, happily nuzzling Jack's naked shoulder as his lips placed soft kisses to the skin.

"Doesn't it?"

"You'll make a lovely house husband, I think. Your pale skin covered in a pink, frilly apron?" Pitch moaned, clutching tighter. "What a beautiful dream."

"I'm not a house husband. We both work from home." Jack chuckled and rubbed his chin against the top of his lover's head.

"Still. Someone needs to take the role. I vote you. You would look much better in an apron."

"I disagree. I think _you_ would look good in an apron. Especially if there was nothing underneath said apron."

"Jack...you're wonderful."

"Am I? I wasn't aware of that."

"You are, you sly minx. You always know what to say or do to make me fall in love with you a little more."

"I suppose it's just a gift...or that I know you so well." Jack smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"To bed, my lovely husband. I feel a need to show off my new apron to you."

"Oh? You just knew you were going to be the house husband, did you?"

"I had a feeling." Pitch lightly pinched a firm cheek and pushed his husband off his lap. He started to the hallway, swaying his hips. "Come, husband. Let me show you."

Jack quickly followed behind him, quickly grabbing the man's rear as he went. "I can't wait to see that juicy butt of yours bare under that apron. Talk about sexy..."

ZZ

Pitch lay back, breathless. "Jack! You ruined my apron! Tore it in two!"

The younger man chuckled and curled up next to him. "I'll buy you a new one."

"You'll only tear that one, too. It seems the sight was too much for you."

"Then I'll keep buying you new ones until they stop getting torn. I can't help it that you looked so good in just that apron." He smiled mischievously up at his husband.

"I might have something that will turn you on even more."

"And what might that be?"

"Promise you won't destroy it? Or at least damage it too badly?"

"I promise to try."

Pitch got up from the bed, walking over to the closet. He took a bag down from the shelf up top and hid it behind his body. "You need to close your eyes so I can change."

"Alright, alright." Jack turned to lay on his side, facing away from him.

The man pulled an outfit from the bag, slowly pulling it on himself. The leather was tight against his body, but it felt so good. "Alright, lover. You can look now."

When Jack turned over, he immediately froze, eyes widening. "When did you get that?"

"When you weren't looking." Pitch ran a hand down the leather corset, a finger flicking the leather string holding the thong together, teasingly. "Tell me, lover. Do you like it as much as the apron?"

"I'm not sure. You'll have to...show it off to me a little more."

Pitch turned to show off his backside. He cupped one cheek as he swayed his hips enticingly. "I had bought this for you, but my bum looked positively _juicy _in it. What do you think? Was I correct?"

Jack unconsciously licked his lips. "You were, indeed. You should bring that juicy ass of yours over here so I can get a closer look, though."

"I forgot. My poor little love is practically blind still." Pitch slowly walked over, crawling up the bed on his hands and knees. He moved over his husband and turned so that Jack could get a clear view. "Better?"

"Much better." His hand slipped over the smooth skin on his husband's rear end, praising the area with delightful touches.

"I think the thong is a little small. It barely holds me in, and it's rubbing so deliciously back there."

"Well, if it's too small, you should take it off, dearest. I wouldn't want you to be...uncomfortable."

Pitch moaned, looking back at his husband through seductive, half-lidded eyes. "Maybe _you _should take it off me. The string _is _closer to you."

"Indeed..." Jack took the string between his fingers, slowly pulling it and undoing the tie. As the thong fell away, he replaced the cloth with his mouth, licking and sucking every bit of the man that was revealed.

Pitch gasped, falling forward. He put his hands on Jack's thighs and held himself up as his husband's mouth moved over his skin. "Don't...stop."

"I don't plan on it." He pushed his husband down onto the bed, moving up between his legs and flashing him a look with hungry blue eyes before taking the man's length in his mouth.

"Jack!" Pitch flung his head back and desperately clutched at his husband's head. He gently thrust up into the wet warmth, desperate for more. Jack took him deep into his throat and moaned around him as Pitch thrust further. One of his hands snuck up to start massaging the man's balls, playing with them teasingly. "Jack...please." Pitch spread his legs more, opening himself further.

"You're so delicious, _mon coeur_. I just can't help myself around you." He pulled away slightly, his tongue flicking over the sensitive underside of Pitch's tip. One of Jack's hands wandered up the leather corset, slipping under the top of it to play with one of his husband's nipples.

Pitch moaned. "I...I want you in me. I want your mouth there instead of your fingers."

"As you wish, love." Jack slid up his lover's body, reaching over to the bedside table to quickly put some lube in his hand and wiped it on his cock. Just as he started to nibble on Pitch's nipple, he slammed himself all the way in with a moan. "Is this what you want, dearest?" He pushed in again.

Pitch screamed, instantly wrapping his legs around Jack's waist. "Yes! Yes!"

"You like that, do you?" Jack aimed for his prostate as he thrust hard and bit his neck.

"Yes! Jack...again. Harder!"

The younger man kept thrusting against that spot, almost growling as his release loomed nearer. "You're so damn sexy, Pitch. It should be illegal."

"O-only...for you." Pitch clutched tightly to Jack's ass, squeezing the firm cheeks as he was forced down into the mattress.

"You're a drug. My own personal drug. I'm an addict." His thrusts grew harder, slamming into his husband.

Pitch's mouth moved in silent screams as his hips met Jack's thrust for thrust. "Come in me. Fill me..." Not five thrusts later and Jack was doing exactly that, spilling himself deep inside his husband with a groan. Pitch's back arched as he felt the warm liquid spill inside his body, filling him up. "Jack...let me come in you."

Jack rolled off of his husband, immediately spreading his legs for him. Pitch crawled over and quickly shoved in, aiming deeper than Jack's spot. "Ah!" Pale arms immediately wrapped around the man's neck, pulling him closer. Pitch pounded into his husband for only a couple minutes before spilling himself. He dropped his head onto Jack's chest as his heart pounded, his lungs screaming for air.

Jack went limp, chuckling breathlessly. "You should...wear this more often, _mon coeur_."

"Should I? Per...perhaps under my regular clothes. Be in public, yet...have this on." Pitch smiled, softly kissing his chest.

"Mmmmm...maybe."

"This sets the bar...pretty high for you. Gonna...take a lot to beat my way of seduction."

"I'm not too worried. It's not hard to turn a rabbit on after all." He chuckled.

"A glimpse of leather or a short apron should do the trick."

"Or a little slit of stomach showing or pants riding a little low on the hips or bending over in just the right way..."

"Or being so amazingly wonderful that I fall in love with you all over again." Pitch lowered his head, molding their lips together for a deep kiss.

"Indeed. I try my hardest, my darling husband. I have to keep you interested somehow." He chuckled, returning the man's kiss.

"You could keep me interested just by sitting across from me. I was so madly in love with you in the past."

"In the past? What about now?"

"Now? It's more than I ever felt then. I...I feel like there is no you and me. There's only _us_. I can't tell anymore where I begin and you end."

Jack smiled, stroking his husband's cheek. "I feel the same, _mon coeur_. We were meant to be together."

"I remember a time when you wouldn't have agreed so readily. When a blonde Frenchman owned your heart."

"I'm not sure he ever did. Even when I didn't remember you...I always felt like there was something missing between me and Audrien."

"There was. Some leather lingerie." Pitch smiled, licking the tip of his nose quickly.

Jack chuckled. "Perhaps."

"Or...me?"

"I think it was definitely you."

"Or me in sexy leather lingerie?" Pitch rubbed their noses together, his arms wrapping around Jack's waist.

"It was just you. Though I didn't remember or know it, my heart was still yours."

"Jack..." Pitch buried his head against the pale shoulder, hiding his happy blush.

Jack stared at him. "Was that a blush I just saw on your face, husband?"

"Maybe..." Pitch nuzzled further, burying his nose in Jack's hair.

"Let me see." He turned, trying to look at him.

"No." Pitch moved over and buried his face in a pillow.

"Awww. Come on. You want to buy a house with me, but you won't show me your blush?" Pitch turned his head to look up at his husband with one eye, the revealed cheek very pink. "I don't know why you're so embarrassed. You see me blush all the time." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss that red cheek with a smile.

"I'm the man in the relationship. Plus, I haven't blushed in years." He closed his eyes and leaned slightly into the kiss.

"Hey now. Who says you're the man of the relationship? If I recall, I just had my dick in your ass not ten minutes ago. The woman doesn't do that. Besides...I think you look cute when you blush."

The cheek reddened further, and Pitch covered his face again. "Still...I'm the more manly one physically." His voice was muffled, but it was loud enough for Jack to hear.

"What?" Jack sat back, flexing his practically nonexistent muscles with a chuckle. "You don't think I'm manly enough to be the man?"

Pitch leapt on his lover, molding their lips together. He ran his fingers down Jack's shoulder to squeeze the small forearms. "My apologies! It seems I married _quite _the muscle man." He slipped his tongue between the pink lips, tangling with Jack's. "My hero."

"I know, right?" He grinned, pulling away slightly to look at him. "You're still blushing, darling."

Pitch moved his head to nuzzle against the flat stomach. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Look at you. So adorably mine...all done up in leather and blushing. Heaven in an image, I tell you."

"Now you really are making me blush."

"Good. Think of it as payback for the thousands of times you've made _me _blush."

"One blush from me to earn thousands from you? Seems like a fair trade." Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's stomach, the tip of his tongue peeking out to swipe at the soft skin.

"To you. I think you should blush more often to make it even."

"Make me blush, then."

"Oh, I try. But you're just so darn stubborn...and you usually make me blush first."

Pitch straightened, sitting back on his haunches as he faced his husband. "No stubbornness. This is your chance, lover. Make me blush. Make us even."

"I...I can't." Jack looked away with a blush, unable to think of something when he was put on the spot.

"Did you feel anything in your heart when we first met? Did being with me seem...right?" Pitch cupped his cheek, stroking a thumb over the blush. Jack slowly nodded, staring up into his husband's golden gaze. "Tell me, Jack. Tell me what you felt."

"I felt like my heart knew you even though my head told me I didn't. I thought you were so amazingly good looking...I almost threw myself at you to get a kiss, even though I was with Audrien."

"You wanted to be with me that night at the restaurant, didn't you?" Jack nodded again, blushing harder. "It hurt you to hear me speak badly of you, didn't it?"

"I-it did..."

"You wanted to kiss me, didn't you? To press your lips to mine to silence such words."

"Yes."

"What was your heart saying then?"

"It was fighting to make my head realize what it had known all along."

"Which was?"

"That you were special to me. That we were connected."

"When I kissed you at the gallery, what did you think? What did you feel?"

"It felt...right."

"I felt like home to you. I healed that gap in your soul." Pitch cupped the back of Jack's head, his lips pressing against the skin and his teeth nibbling.

"Y-yes."

"Every time your mouth said 'no,' your heart was screaming 'yes.'" Jack nodded, looking up at him. "And what do you say now?"

"I say that my mind and my heart have agreed. I love you, and we are bonded together. Forever." Pitch put Jack's hand to his cheek as he felt warmth flood inside him. He was blushing, but he didn't mind. He smiled contentedly as he rubbed his cheek against his husband's warmth. Jack smiled. "I love you, Pitch."

"Jack, you are everything to me. I know nothing else besides this body, this heart, this mind. My world starts and ends with you." Jack's other hand came up to stroke his husband's flushing cheeks, finding it absolutely adorable. "I want to make love again, and then I'm going to hold you to me. I'm going to press our bodies as close together as possible, and I'm not going to let go."

"Alright, love. You're my other half. Complete me, _mon coeur_."

Pitch pressed Jack down into the bed, moving their lips together. "I'm yours. Always."


	12. Chapter 12

Pitch sighed as he felt Jack crawl on top of him, the soft lips pressing into the back of his neck. "Hello, lover."

"Good morning, _mon coeur_."

"You're making me blush, Jack."

"I never would have thought you would blush so easily for me."

"I'm madly in love with you. Of course I'm going to blush."

"You've been madly in love with me for over two years now and you never blushed like this before."

"Yes, but we never opened up as much as we did last night. Last night was...special."

"It was indeed if it unlocked this delightful new blushing side of my husband."

"You like my blushes?"

"I do, very much."

"I'll have to do it more often. Anything to please my lovely husband." Pitch reached back, pulling Jack down onto the bed and covering him with his own larger body.

"I like that idea." He smiled up at his lover.

"I read something quite interesting this morning. Something about two people we know very well."

"Hmmm? Who?"

"It would seem that your Audrien is to be married."

"Really? I'm glad. He deserves to have somebody."

"Kristi is that somebody, Jack."

Blue eyes widened. "Wh-what?! Really?"

"It would seem our little Frenchman was only gay for you. Kristi texted me this morning and told me the good news. They're madly in love, it would seem."

Jack's expression softened to a smile. "They'll be perfect together. They both deserve happiness."

"I think a small part of you still loves him. You looked sad at the thought of him being with another."

"He was special to me, and he was a very kind person. I'm only sad that I could never have been the one to make him so happy."

"And that would be because...?"

"Because my heart was never his."

"No? And whose was it?"

"Yours. It was always yours."

"Even from the first moment we met?"

"Yes, love. Always."

"I think that deserves a kiss, don't you?" Pitch smiled, leaning closer to his husband. "Maybe even a cuddle or two?"

"I couldn't agree more. Maybe I should say that more often."

"Maybe you should. Get some nuzzles too."

"Mmmm. Yes, please."

"May I ask...why are you dressed for an occasion when you should be very much naked?"

"Because I was about to go over to visit Dad. Care to join me?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I don't know. He's pretty scary. Maybe if a certain husband of mine would give me some physical courage, I'd be up to it."

"And here I thought my husband was a fearless, powerful man."

"Not when facing your father. That man could scare the crap out of the Hulk."

"Awww...you wouldn't go see him even for me?"

"Physical courage, love. Spread your legs for me, and I'll go anywhere you want."

"How about you help me spread them?"

Pitch looked at his husband with a growing hunger in his eyes. "This might take a while then. I like to unwrap my presents..._slowly_."

"Luckily for you, this present doesn't mind."

"It will. I'm planning on doing _very _naughty things with certains parts of it."

"Then get to it, my darling husband."

Pitch moved down Jack's body with a hungry smile on his face, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips. _Yes, this is going to give me quite a bit of courage_.

ZZ

Pitch clutched Jack's hand as the big man across from him sent daggers into his face. He leaned over closer to husband's ear. "I think he wants to kill me," he whispered.

"Don't worry so much," Jack chuckled. "Dad won't hurt you, _will he_?" He sent a pointed look at his father. The big man chuckled, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I'm still going to die. I know it."

"No you're not. We are happily married now. He has no reason to hate you anymore."

"Still worried."

Jack rolled his eyes. "So when is Tooth going to be here, Dad? She said she wanted to tell me something."

"Soon. She will be here soon."

"Good. So Dad...you don't hate Pitch anymore, right?" Jack pulled his husband over to the couch, sitting him down and curling against his side.

"That depends. You love him?"

"I do. Very much so." He hugged Pitch's arm with a smile.

"And he loves you?"

"I'm not sure. Pitch?" Jack looked up at him. Pitch took the man's chin between his fingers as he brought those pink lips to his. The kiss was innocent, but there was just a hint of passion, a promise of things to come later. Jack pulled away with a smile. "Yes, he definitely does."

"So all issues are resolved?"

He nodded, resting his head against his husband's shoulder. "We're happily married and living together and so completely and utterly in love."

"Good." The big man clapped his hands together. "Then husband will not die...today."

Jack smiled, gently kissing his lover's cheek. "Told you he has no reason to hate you anymore." Pitch leaned into the caress, his body instinctively moving closer to Jack's warmth.

"So when were you married? And why was I not invited?"

Jack blushed. "I'll let Pitch tell you why."

"We...eloped, actually. Call it a weakness of the flesh. Completely spur of the moment. I didn't give him a choice, really."

"Well, you did give me a choice. It's not like you forced me into it or anything."

Pitch leaned in, laying a possessive hand on Jack's knee. "Oh, yes. The choice. No bedding until we were wed."

"I could have lived without that, Pitch. I agreed to it because I love you and didn't want you to have to wait any longer." Jack smiled lovingly up at him.

"I can't wait to get you home, sweetling, and show you that you _can't _live without it. At least, not anymore." He returned the look, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the tip of Jack's nose. The younger man blushed again, returning his head to Pitch's shoulder.

"Will there still be wedding?"

"When and if my little love desires it. I am his husband now. He commands, I obey. Most of the time, that is." Pitch squeezed Jack's knee, his nose burying itself in the soft brown hair.

"We don't have to have one...but I do think it would be kind of nice. We could do it all again and have our family there too."

"A wedding we shall have. What a lovely bride you'll make." Pitch leaned in to whisper in Jack's ear. "Although only a virgin wears white. You, my love, are no longer a virgin, twice now."

"Well, I can wear whatever color I want to wear." Jack stuck out his tongue quickly, his face growing even more red.

"You act like newlyweds and have been married how long now?"

"Not long enough." Pitch smiled, rubbing their noses together.

"It's maybe...what? Eight months, I think?"

"Not long enough," he repeated, putting his forehead against Jack's.

Jack chuckled, looking back at his dad. "It's been about eight months give or take. But seeing as he was in the hospital for six of those months, we've only really had two months together. So please forgive our newlywed tendencies."

"Yes, please do," Pitch mumbled as he moved his mouth over the soft skin of Jack's nape.

"Within reason, of course, Dad."

"Of course." North laughed, hearing the doorbell ring. "That should be your sister."

As soon as the big man was out of the room, Pitch had Jack's head back, the long neck exposed as one hand reached for one of Jack's, their finger entwining. Jack had to stop himself from moaning softly. "Pitch..."

"I know, I know. Have to behave." Pitch gave the skin one last suck before moving away, smiling down at his flushed-faced lover. "You're blushing. Heavily."

"It's your fault."

"Yes, I know. Always my fault." Pitch gently kissed Jack's lips, his thumb brushing over the pink skin.

"Because it's true."

"It can't all be my fault. You are the one who's in love with me. If you weren't, you wouldn't enjoy my kisses..." Pitch slipped a hand up under Jack's shirt. "...or caresses as much."

Jack quickly pushed the hand back out of his shirt, but he was smiling. "Stop it." He turned around just in time to see his sister and Sandy walking through the doorway.

"Jack!" Tooth practically tackled her brother away from Pitch with a laugh. "It's been so long!"

"Please, Miss Tooth, careful with my husband. I have much need of his body _intact_." Pitch sent a wink over to his friend who burst out laughing.

"Oh, you shush with your dirty thoughts. He's my brother, and I can hug him all I want."

"I wouldn't...call this...hugging." Jack forced out. Tooth was holding him so tight it was starting to get hard to breathe.

"I think that's enough strangulation." Pitch swooped in when he noticed Jack's face starting to turn blue, and he pulled the smaller body closer to his, a hand wrapped possessively around the slim waist.

Jack laughed, relaxing back against his husband. "So, Tooth...you said you wanted to tell us all something?" The woman bounced happily on her spot on the couch, looking at her boyfriend with a grin.

Pitch quirked an eyebrow at the couple. "I think we should sit down, dearest. They have something important to tell us." Pitch lowered himself down in a chair and pulled Jack to sit on his lap.

Jack looked at her curiously. "What is it, Tooth?"

"Jack...you and Pitch are going to be...uncles!"

Pitch smiled. "Congratulations, my old friend! How long have you two known?"

"About three weeks ago."

"Oh, my God, Tooth!" This time it was Jack's turn to tackle her. The two siblings tumbled onto the couch in a fit of giggles. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, we wanted to be absolutely sure before telling anyone but all of you are the first to know. You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm going to be the best uncle this little baby could ever have!" He grinned.

"You mean aunt, dearest." Pitch sat back in the chair, one long leg draped over the other.

Jack turned to stick his tongue out at his husband. "I still have the genitalia. I'm an _uncle_."

"Must we have this discussion again, my big muscle man?" Pitch stuck his tongue out too, smiling fondly at his husband.

"No. Because no matter what you say, I'm still a man."

"I know, dearest. I'll expect you to remind me of that, and _often_."

"I'm going to be the baby's uncle. Right, Tooth?"

The other brunette nodded with a laugh. "Yes, Jack. You'll be an uncle."

"Guess that means I'll have to be the aunt. I do look better in an apron." Pitch winked when he saw his husband look at him with a blush.

"Indeed you do. But I think the baby should have _two_ uncles. I don't see why it can't."

"No reason. I just want to wear the apron, as long as it isn't ripped."

"Uncles can wear aprons too."

"Pink frilly ones that are too short and reveal too much?"

Jack flushed again. "We are _so_ not having this conversation right now!"

"Yes, dear." Pitch stood, kissing his husband's flushed cheeks and lightly pinching one firm cheek before going over to congratulate his friend. Tooth giggled, staying curled up on the couch next to her brother and chatting with him.

ZZ

Pitch watched his husband from across the room, his heart aching a little. He was afraid of what a child would do to his husband, but at the same time...at the same time, he wanted Jack to have that feeling. To know what it was like to hold a baby in his arms and call it his own. He walked back over to where his husband and sister-in-law were still talking. "Miss Tooth, I must ask to have my husband back. I am an old man and am very tired. This hot, young thing needs to drive me home."

Jack was going to ask to stay longer, but at the look in his husband's eyes he didn't argue. "I'll...see you another time, Tooth?"

"Of course. Just call or text me."

"Same goes to you." The two siblings hugged each other and said their goodbyes with smiles. As soon as they were in the car, he turned to Pitch. "You alright, _mon coeur_?"

"I...Do you hate me?"

"Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"Because I can't give you what they have."

"No, Pitch. I'm happy with just you. We don't need a baby to be happy."

"I saw your face, sweetling. You looked...heartbroken for a moment. It was brief, but it _was _there."

"I...it was only because I remembered _her_ for a moment. It's really not a big deal for me, Pitch."

"Do you still want her?"

"Not if you don't."

"I only ever want you. I'm just afraid of what might happen. I'd die without you, Jack. Life would hold no meaning for me anymore."

"It may have _felt_ real, but it was only a dream, _mon coeur_." Jack reached across the gap in the car to stroke his husband's cheek with a smile.

"I wish I were a woman. I could give you as many children as you might ever want." Pitch leaned into the caress, his eyes sad.

"If one of us was to become a woman, it would be me, love. You're the more masculine one, after all," he chuckled.

Pitch moved over, clicking a button on the side of Jack's seat and reclining it back. "Clothes, Jack."

"I'd much prefer to do this in our bed...but alright." Jack pulled his shirt over his head with a smile.

"We will do this in our bed when we get home, but I need you right now." Pitch tugged the man's pants roughly down his hips as he put his mouth over one of Jack's pale nipples.

"I love you, Pitch." He moaned softly.

"I love you, Jack. I hope one day you might understand just how much." He slammed his mouth down over his husband's as he shoved himself in, completely embedding himself in the tight heat.

Jack's cry was muffled by the kiss, but he writhed beneath Pitch. "I do know how much you love me. Just as much as I love you."

As Pitch snapped his hips quick and hard against his lover, he kept his eyes locked on the wide blue ones beneath him. He wished that he could give Jack the children he secretly wanted so desperately. He slammed his hips in, cock digging into Jack's spot, and imagined that he could get Jack pregnant. That his flat stomach would slowly grow with his child. He wanted...but he also dreaded.

"P-pitch..." he gasped, clutching desperately to his lover as he spilled onto his chest.

"I want to give you so much, Jack. I would give you the world, but I'm afraid...I'm afraid it'll take you from me."

"You'll _never_ lose me, _mon coeur_." Jack reached up to gently stroke his husband's face breathlessly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I thought that once...I had six years to be proven wrong."

"I swear it on my love for you. I won't leave you, no matter what." Jack pulled his husband down, resting their foreheads together. "I love you, Pitch. Forever."

"Never leave me, Jack. I...I won't live without you. I refuse to spend one more moment on this earth without you."

"You won't ever have to."

"No ice skating. Not unless I can be there to save you."

Jack nodded. "I promise."

Pitch stopped moving, falling on his lover's chest and wrapping his arms around the slim waist to pull him close. "Never...never..."

"You won't lose me, Pitch. It was only a dream. Nothing that we've been through has been the same as the dream. I seriously doubt me dying will be either. I'm not going to leave you, _mon coeur_." Jack gently kissed the man's forehead.

"I just...I have an awful feeling. Like...like I'm going to turn around and see your corpse. I'm afraid I'm going to turn one day and see you, cold and lifeless, in some casket." Pitch burrowed his head into Jack's neck, as he pulled him even closer.

"That's not going to happen, dearest. I promise. I would never leave this world, because it would mean leaving you."

ZZ

Pitch pulled his exhausted body over to the other seat, groaning as he stretched his body out. He took one of his husband's hands in his and not letting go. Jack started the car, heading back to their apartment. Pitch smiled, his eyes closed. "I was going to have sex with you when we got back, but I think a good deal of cuddling and nuzzling are in order. Maybe a kiss here and there if you're good." He chuckled, squeezing his hand gently.

"I couldn't agree more. Tonight is a 'no rabbits allowed' night. Only holding each other and whispering our love to each other." Jack brought his husband's hand to his lips for a kiss as he pulled up to their building.

"Maybe _one _more bedding, but no rabbits. The thought of cuddling with you close sounds...delightful." He reluctantly released his husband's hand and pulled his pants up over his hips. Jack got out of the car, pulling on his shirt as he headed up to their apartment. He held his hand out to his husband with a smile. Pitch took his hand and quickly pulled him to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him as he threw the younger man down on the bed. "Clothes, lover." Jack quickly pulled his clothes back off, summoning his lover to their bed as well. Pitch made quick work of his own clothes and climbed into the bed on top of his husband. He molded their lips together as he slid his arms under Jack's shoulders and held him.

"I love you, Pitch." He held his husband close.

"I love you, Jack. Your soft skin, your blue eyes, the way you make me feel when you smile at me..."

"We'll be together for the rest of our lives. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." Pitch nuzzled against Jack's neck, his lips pressing gently against the skin as he allowed his body to be surrounded by his husband. The warmth, the scent...the love. Jack buried his nose against his lover's hair. "I think I could die happy, right now. Just you and me forever."

"Me too, but I would much rather live many more happy years together before we die. Wouldn't you?"

"That would be preferable. I do love the way you breathe, the way your chest rises and falls so gently. I wouldn't be able to see that if we were dead."

"Indeed. And that's why I'm going to do my very best to live."

"So I can watch you breathe? What a strange reason."

"Is it so strange to want to live because it makes my husband happy?"

"Not at all. A very fine reason." Pitch nuzzled Jack's neck, his lungs opening as he took in the scent unique only to his husband.

"Then why call it strange?" He chuckled.

"Jack, if you aren't going to say that you're madly in love with me, you should just shut up and let me hold you."

"Alright, alright. I'm madly in love with you, my darling husband. I will love you forever." Jack kissed the top of Pitch's head with a smile, finding it oddly hard to keep his eyes open. "I think we should take...a nap."

"Way ahead..." Pitch breathed deep, his body already mostly asleep. He let Jack's voice sooth him, letting it carry him away to a beautiful dream.

ZZ

"I've liked this week so far." Pitch looked up at his lover who was straddling his hips, their fingers tangling in the air between them. After they had found out the news about becoming uncles, they had stayed in their apartment, only rising from their bed for the necessities.

Jack smiled down at him. "Me too. I think we really needed this. It was like the honeymoon we never got, and it made up for all of the time we lost when you were in your coma."

"That's a good way to look at it. I was just thinking it was a time for us to be rabbits. Just you and me. No one else."

"Just the way we like it." He leaned down, resting his head against his husband's chest with a smile.

"We've also had some good cuddling and nuzzling time, I think." Pitch rubbed a hand up Jack's spine, the fingertips dancing over the hint of backbones. "Except there's been a severe lack of kisses on your part."

"Oh, dear. What a horrible husband I am to neglect my lover so atrociously."

"Quite. My lips feel quite unloved. Would you like to remedy this situation?" He pursed his lips, tapping them with a finger.

"Perhaps..." Jack lifted himself up, gently pressing their lips together and letting the touch linger.

Pitch moaned, angling his head slightly. "Perhaps some tongue, too?" Jack smiled down at his lover, feeling an odd itch in the back of his throat. He quickly ignored it and pressed his tongue into his husband's mouth with a soft moan. "Jack...you taste delicious. Like sunshine."

"And you taste like...dark chocolate cherry cordials." Jack grinned down at him.

"So specific, lover." The older man chuckled as he ran his fingers up Jack's bare leg, the tips lightly brushing his hip bone. "The dark chocolate is always the most..._erotic_."

"In...inDEED!" The younger man suddenly sneezed, quickly clapping a hand over his nose and mouth with wide eyes.

Pitch's eyes were wide with surprise. "Well, that was damn adorable. You sneeze like a baby animal."

Jack frowned at him. "No, I didn't-" He sneezed again.

The man put a hand to Jack's forehead. "Dearest, as cute as your sneezes are, I think you're coming down with something."

"No, I'm not." He shook the hand away. "I feel just fine."

"Do you? Then why were you sneezing?"

Jack shrugged. "Dust?"

"A two day sex fluke? Admit it, you sometimes lie to me."

"Oh, alright. So I was wrong about one thing, but there's no reason for me to be getting sick. We've been in our apartment for days."

"And having sex close to nonstop. Maybe you weakened a little? Caught a cold?"

"But why would I catch a cold in our apartment? It's our _apartMENT_!" He sneezed again, rolling off of his husband with a groan.

"Jack, you're sick. Don't question how or why."

"I still deny it. I am not sick."

"Deny it all you want. If you don't sneeze within the next five minutes, I'll believe you."

"Challenge accepted."

"Very well." Pitch sat up and crossed his legs, looking at his husband intently. Jack closed his eyes, relaxing and trying to resist any urge to sneeze if one came up. "Jack...your nose is twitching. It only does that when you have to sneeze."

"No, it doesn't. It's twitching because I'm twitching it."

"And you're waiting until now to start that?"

"Mhmm. Now, has it been five minutes yet?"

Pitch looked at the clock. "Nope. Only two. Why? Have to sneeze, Mr. Twitchy Nose?"

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not even a little baby sneeze?"

"No."

"Just sneeze, Jack. Then, you'll be able to stay in bed, and I'll take care of you." Pitch leaned forward, pressing soft kisses over Jack's face. "I'll cook you soup. I'll read to you. I'll hold you while I bathe you. I'll hold you while you sleep. I'll clean your nose when you sneeze like a baby animal."

"No. I don't like being sick."

"Nobody does, but it happens."

"Not to me. I don't get sick. Ever."

"Either you can admit you're sick and we can cure you...or I'll have to forsake your bed until the mysterious sneezing ends."

"I am not sick." Jack sat up in the bed, almost immediately getting knocked back down by the force of yet another sneeze. "Nooooooo..." He groaned and buried his head under a pillow.

Pitch smiled, leaning over to nuzzle into Jack's hair. "Look on the bright side. I'm going to take such good care of you that you aren't even going to notice a little cold."

"You better."

"Such unnecessary hostility, lover."

"_If_ I am sick, then I deserve to be a little cranky."

"Why? You'll have good food, a warm bed, and a _very _loving husband. Why should you feel cranky?"

"Because I'm sick."

"But you're also loved. You're wonderful, adorable, sexy, kind, passionate...and _very _much loved."

"I'm also sick."

"What a pessimist. I don't like helping pessimists. They never appreciate."

"And what if I stop being a pessimist?"

"Then I'll be your slave, to do with as you please. My body will be _all _yours."

"Fine." He grumbled against the pillow. "I'll stop being pessimistic. If I am actually sick, that is."

"Of course, master." Pitch moved closer to the smaller man, his hands and lips travelling over every bare inch of him.

ZZ

Jack shuffled into the kitchen, following the smell of food to find his husband. "Is the...soup...ready yet?" he managed to get out between coughs.

Pitch turned, coming over to pull his lover into his arms. "What are you doing out of bed, sweetling?"

"I-I'm hungry...and my throat...hurts."

"Open your mouth, my silly love." After a cough, Jack opened his lips slightly. Pitch reached into his pocket and pulled out a cough drop. He unwrapped it and slipped it onto his husband's tongue. "There's one problem taken care of."

"Thank you." Jack leaned against him, a few smaller coughs escaping before the cough drop took effect.

Pitch rubbed through his brown locks before turning back to the stove, his hands wrapping Jack's arms around his waist. "It's almost ready, love. You deserve only perfection, even with food."

"Mmmm...so sweet of you." He buried his face in his husband's back.

"Jack, I think you should kiss me."

"But you'll get sick too."

"I don't care. I'd risk anything for one kiss."

"O-only one."

"Only one." Jack pulled away gently, leaning against him and reaching up to press their lips together for a short kiss. Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, keeping his hand there as he stirred. "Stay with me. I've been lonely."

The younger man nodded and leaned rather heavily into his husband's side, melting into his arm. "Wouldn't want that...would we?"

"Not at all." Pitch pressed a kiss into the brown hair, leaning his head on Jack's as he stirred. He took the pot from the stove when it was finished and balanced it on the edge between the sink and the counter. "Do you need me to carry you back to bed?"

"It would be nice...but wait until you're done."

"I am done." Pitch scooped him into his arms and carried him down the hall. He kneeled down on the bed, gently laying him down and pressing his lips to Jack's warm forehead. "I'll be _right _back."

"Mhmm." Jack curled up on his side and pulled the covers over himself with a small shiver.

Pitch left and quickly returned with a bowl and a large spoon. He dipped it in the liquid, getting a generous helping of broth. "Food, love." With a groan, Jack sat up again, opening his mouth for the soup. Pitch slowly spilled the spoonful into his husband's mouth, wiping his lips when they closed. "Perfection?"

He moaned softly as the delicious broth slipped down his sore throat. "Mhmm...perfect. Thank you."

"My pleasure, dearest." Pitch slowly fed the soup to his lover, gentle fingertips brushing stray locks of hair away from the tired, blue eyes. "I think a bath after this. You need it."

Jack could only nod, leaning against his husband with another moan. "More..."

"More what?"

"Soup."

"That good, was it? I'm pleased." Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's briefly before going back into the kitchen for a refill. He returned, automatically holding out another spoonful.

"Almost as good...as your lips." He smiled tiredly, leaning forward to take the spoon into his mouth.

"My lips? I'm intrigued. Tell me more about it."

"So delicious...irresistible...wish I wasn't sick...so I could kiss them every...possible second."

"You can." Pitch leaned forward and moved his lips over the pink ones, his head angled to deepen the kiss.

"No...don't want you...sick too."

"Shut up and kiss me. _Melt._" Pitch put the bowl on the side table, his arms wrapping around the smaller man and pulling him closer.

"Pitch..." he breathed. Jack melted against him, unable to resist the tiniest bit of comfort from his loving husband.

Pitch pushed them both back against the pillows, his lips and hands gentle on his husband's skin. "I'm your drug. Let me heal you."

"I love you," he sighed against him, his husband's kisses mixed with being sick making him dizzy.

"You're blushing. Is it the illness...or me, I wonder?"

"Both..."

"But is it _more_ because of the illness or me?"

"I don't know."

Pitch pulled away with a smile. "Then I shall stop. Whatever blush you have after a minute will be the illness. The rest...was all me." Jack nodded, settling back against the pillows with a tired sigh. "I can't wait until you're well. I'll be able to kiss you and know that, whatever blush there is, it is because of me and my lips."

"Me too." He gave his lover a smile, reaching up to gently stroke the man's cheek.

Pitch leaned into the caress. "No more soup, no bath. Let me hold you, dearest. Let me feel your naked skin next to mine." Jack nodded his head, leaning against his husband with a small smile. Pitch quickly stripped their bodies of their clothes, his long arms wrapping around his husband's naked form. He pressed his nose into Jack's hair as his fingertips danced over the pale skin.

Jack laid back against Pitch, relaxing until the cough drop started to wear off and his coughs came back in full force. Pitch reached over for another, popping it in his lover's mouth. "There you go, love." Pitch settled back, pulling Jack closer to his body.

"Th-thank you." The younger of the two moaned. "I h-hate being sick...so much."

"I know, but it isn't forever. You'll heal, and then I'll kiss you and make love to you for days."

"Promise?"

"I swear it. Your body is going to be in this bed for a while, and not only because of this illness."

"Sounds...wonderful."

"My little rabbit." Pitch chuckled, nuzzling against Jack's neck as his lips pressed soft kisses to his shoulder.

"I love you..._mon coeur_."

"Rest, my dearest love. Rest and heal."

"Yes...love." He smiled tiredly, nuzzling against his husband as his eyes started to droop.

ZZ

Pitch took the thermometer from Jack's mouth, reading it with a smile. "Completely and wonderfully healed."

Jack smiled up at him. "Well, most of the way," he croaked. Though the coughing had stopped, his voice was still a little raspy from it all.

"I say completely. Your voice right now? It does things to me. Naughty, _naughty _things."

He chuckled. "Everything I do does naughty things to you."

"That is true. You have a gift for seducing me." Pitch leaned forward, slipping his tongue between Jack's lips as he gently moved his own over the pink ones.

"Or my husband just has a _very_ easily excited dick." He grinned, his arms snaking around Pitch's neck.

"No doubt. _Very _easily excited." Pitch moved between Jack's legs, his mouth and hands busy on the man's face.

"I think that's definitely the reason."

"Or else it can be that I'm in love with everything about you. Pale skin, non-existent muscles, that lovely new croak." Pitch moaned, rubbing their noses together. "It would seem I am _very _excited right now."

"I think you should do something about it."

"Can I do something about it inside you?"

"I would like nothing more than for you to do exactly that."

"You're a wonderful little creature, Jack. I'm proud to call you lover."

"And so am I. Now get that lovely cock of yours in my ass. I've missed you all this time I've been sick."

"Spread your legs wide, lover. Welcome me home." Jack opened himself up to his husband, looking at him and licking his lips with hungry eyes. Pitch stayed near Jack's bottom, bending down and licking around the tight ring as the tip of his tongue slipping in. The younger man moaned, his fingers gripping the sheets beneath them. "How delicious you are. Like strawberries and cream." Pitch thrust his tongue into the tight ring a few times before pulling out and licking the hardening flesh lovingly. He cradled Jack's cock, the fingers gentle as they squeezed.

Jack writhed beneath his lover, sucking in air. "P-pitch..."

"Do you want me, lover? Do you want me buried deep inside your tight body?"

"Yes!" He nodded eagerly. "I've missed you so, my love. Come home." Pitch spread Jack with his thumbs and moved his cock to the entrance. He looked his lover in the eye as he pressed the head into the tightness, slowly moving in and aiming deep. "Pitch!" His arms wrapped around his lover, holding him closer and pulling him deeper.

Pitch moved over his husband, pounding the smaller man down into the mattress. He tangled his fingers with Jack's and moved their hands up above his head. "Perfection?"

"God, yes!" His hips rolled up to meet his husband's each and every thrust.

"Jack...I want you to come. I want you to come hard...and then, I'm going to make you come _again_. Only then will I give you what your body desires." Pitch rotated his hips, digging into that one spot before thrusting his head past it to go deeper. Jack cried out, his fingers digging into Pitch's back. "Come, Jack. Show me how much you've missed me. Missed _this_." He thrust in hard, brushing past Jack's spot. It was only a matter of seconds before the younger man was spilling onto their chests, shouting in pleasure. "Good boy, Jack. That's one. Let's see how long it takes this sensitive, shivering body of yours to come again."

"Dear God, I love you so much." Jack pulled him down for a deep kiss.

ZZ

Pitch watched his husband spin in front of the mirror, the white suit tight in all the right places. "You look delicious."

Jack smiled back at him through the mirror. "Not as much as yourself."

"Naughty. Public place, _remember_?" Pitch smiled as he came up behind his husband, leaning his chin on one shoulder as he cupped one of Jack's firm cheeks through the fabric.

"Look who's the one who's _really _being naughty, husband. I was just stating a fact, after all."

"Jack..." He nibbled the soft skin of Jack's throat, moving a hand to pull his head to the side to expose more of the pale column to his mouth.

"No marking, love. This is a public place."

"I'm not marking. I'm only nibbling. No marks."

"We're still in public." He chuckled, gently pulling away. "Come on. It's time."

Pitch pulled Jack back to him, his long arms wrapping around the slim waist. "Just a little more." He nuzzled the man's chin up and sucked on the skin below.

"No. No more waiting, _mon coeur."_

"Tired of waiting for me, my love? And here, I thought you'd wait for me forever."

"I would wait for you a thousand lifetimes. But seeing as I don't havetoright _now, _I'm not going to." He grinned at his husband.

"One more kiss _with tongue _and I'll spend the rest of my life following where you lead."

"Only one." He smiled, reaching up to kiss the man deeply.

Pitch moaned, holding Jack close as he melted, only slightly, into the kiss. "Lead me. I'll follow you anywhere and everywhere."

Jack kissed him for a few more minutes before pulling away with a breathless smile. "Now, it's time."

"I'm yours. Lead me." He took his lover's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Well, you're supposed to be the one waiting for _me _at the end of that aisle." Jack chuckled, straightening his husband's bowtie. "So get out there, my darling husband. It's time for us to be eternally bonded again."

Pitch shook his head. "I'm walking with you. I'm not letting this hand, or you, go for even a millisecond. Never again."

"Then let's go. _Together_." He kissed Pitch's hand that was entwined with his.

Pitch led his husband to the door, not taking his eyes from his husband for a moment. "You're so beautiful, my love. Like an angel."

Jack blushed, reaching up to kiss him on his cheek. "You're mine, and I am yours. Forever." With a smile, he pushed open the door to the little chapel, all of their friends and family waiting on the other side to watch the two soul mates being joined together.

ZZ

Pitch lay in bed, his husband breathing heavily in his arms. "My husband, my friend...and such a lover."

"You learn the skills very well when your husband's a rabbit." Jack chuckled.

"I didn't teach you all of that. Most of that was _all _you, my darling."

"But I did have more chances to learn."

"You did, and you've learned well. What a good lover I have."

"I try." He nuzzled into his husband's neck with a smile.

Pitch rolled himself back into his husband, thrusting slowly inside him. "You need to _stop _being so damn cute!"

"I can't help it that this is who I am."

"I think you can. You love seducing your husband." Pitch chuckled, placing quick kisses over Jack's lips.

"I do indeed, but perhaps I am just a naturally cute man."

"And that's why I fell in love with you. _Twice."_

"Thank God for my cuteness then."

"Yes. I thank him everyday I wake and sleep to see your face and feel this body in my arms."

"As do I...and every time you smile at me and everytime I see your love shining in your eyes and every time you touch me and hold me." Jack stroked his husband's cheek.

"And every time you say my name or stroke my cheek or breathe in your sleep or stick your tongue out while you paint."

"And every time you sing to me and paint me and hold my hand and kiss me and make lame French jokes about me."

"And every time you melt into me and speak French in your sleep and rub my thigh when we watch movies and sneeze like a baby animal."

"And when you tell me you love me. Can't forget that one." He smiled, rubbing their noses together.

"And when you say you're my little rabbit." Pitch ran a hand down, cupping Jack's rear. "Kiss me, rabbit. Kiss me, my lover and husband."

"Whatever you wish, _mon coeur_." Jack closed the distance between their lips.

"Jack, my little, precious rabbit...I vow to love you always and forever. I vow to share your bed, and only your bed, often. I vow to be the best husband you could ever have."

"You already are the best husband I could ever wish for."

"Thank you for the compliment, lover. It makes me happy to hear that you think so."

"It's because it's true, my love."

"If I was given the chance to bring my old Jack back, do you know what I would do?"

"What? What would you do?"

"I'd say yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love him still."

Jack's smile faded a little. "And why would you say that right now? On our wedding night?"

"Because I wanted to see if you would still believe me."

"I don't...but that doesn't mean I like hearing you talk about it."

"I'm sorry." Pitch pressed soft kisses all over his husband's face. "I'm sorry. Bad teasing."

"Very bad teasing indeed. But I suppose I can forgive you..."

"Please do, or I will be forced to move myself to the couch for being a bad husband."

"No couch for you. You're forgiven."

"Thank you, kind lover. I shall make it up to you by spending the rest of tonight showing you how much I love you...in the few ways you love best."

"I love many of your ways." He chuckled.

"Then let me be more specific." Pitch moved down Jack's body, and he spent the rest of their wedding night showing his husband just how well he was loved.

ZZ

Jack stared at his computer screen. "Hey, Pitch?"

"Yes, dearest?" Pitch was lying on the bed, his eyes closed.

"Can I borrow your jet?"

"Ex...excuse me?"

Jack looked up at him. "Can I borrow your jet?"

"Why?"

"I need to go to France to pick up something."

"And...what would this mysterious something be?"

"A painting."

"Of?"

"My mother."

Pitch opened his eyes, looking up at his husband. "Your mother? Why is the painting in France?"

"When she died, it was given to my grandmother. She died a few years ago, but my cousins are only just now going through her things from storage. They knew I would want it, so they emailed me."

"Put the computer away and come down here."

Jack set his laptop to the side, crawling over to his husband. "So can I borrow it?"

"Perhaps...what will you give me in exchange?" Pitch caressed his cheek, moving a hand up to tangle the long fingers in Jack's hair.

The younger man leaned into his caresses. "Anything you want."

"Make me an offer, Jack. We'll work from there."

"If you let me borrow it...I'll want you to come with me, of course. We can stroll along the streets of Paris, kiss under the Eiffel Tower at sunset, spend the night in a _petite_ chalet in the countryside. We could make a whole trip out of it. What do you say, _mon coeur_?"

"Quite the offer." Pitch rubbed his chin, flipping Jack onto his back and moving on top of him. "I'm still tempted to refuse. Perhaps a kiss to convince me?"

Jack pulled him down and pressed their lips together. "Will this do?"

Pitch moved his hands under hia husband's body, pulling him closer. "A little more."

"Only a little?"

"I don't think I'd mind a lot more." He chuckled, slipping his tongue between the soft, pink lips.

"Not until you promise to let me borrow it." Jack pulled away slightly.

"For every minute you can please me, I'll give you a minute with my jet."

"Then it looks like I have a lot of saving up to do." Jack grinned, pulling the man back down to his lips.

ZZ

"_Bonsoir, Monsieur Black-Frost. Tu es beau ce soir_. (Good evening, Mr. Black-Frost. You are looking beautiful tonight.)" Pitch sat reclined in his chair, a long leg draped over one arm.

Jack chuckled, moving over to kiss his husband's forehead. "As do you, my love. As always."

"_Merci_ (Thank you). Now..." Pitch tapped his lips with a finger, looking up at his husband coyly.

"Ah. Shame on me. How could I forget my darling husband's lips?" He gently pressed their lips together.

"True. Especially since I always try to make them look so appealing to you." The man cupped the back of Jack's head, pulling him closer.

"Oh, you needn't even try, darling. They're naturally appealing to me."

"And yet, you always seem to forget them. How sad."

"Well, there are still other parts of you I like as well."

"Such as, my husband?"

"Everything."

"Come here, lover." Pitch held his arms open.

"It's time to go pick up that painting. Would you like to come with me?"

"Come here for a minute, and then yes."

"Alright, alright." Jack chuckled, moving to sit lightly on his husband's lap.

Pitch pulled Jack close, his nose burrowing itself in the soft, brown hair. He brushed a thumb over the man's full bottom lip, lingering over the plump flesh.

"I have to say that it's rather nice having you in my country, _mon coeur_."

"It's nice to see it. I've been here before, but having you with me makes it so much better." He smiled as he ran soft fingertips over his husband's face, tracing every feature to memory.

Jack smiled, leaning into those touches. "I couldn't agree more."

"Must we get the painting _today_? I just want to take you back to bed and hold you."

"Yes, love. We came to France for a reason, and now we're going to go pick it up."

"But...cuddles?" Pitch pulled him close to his body, rolling over and burrowing the both of the them against the bed.

"As soon as we get back we can cuddle all you want." Pitch shook his head, moving his body more onto his husband, pushing the younger man farther away from escape. "Come on, _mon coeur_. We won't be gone more than an hour."

"Too long."

"I have to go get it, Pitch. My cousins are leaving on a trip tomorrow. It _has_ to be today."

"Will we make love when we get back?"

"If you wish."

"Would you like to? Does your body miss me yet?"

"My body always misses you every second we're apart."

"Then would you like to make love?"

"Of course. _When_ we get back though."

"Good deal." Pitch let his husband get up, brown hair delightfully dishevelled and his cheeks flushed. "You look like we just made love."

"I blame you."

"You always blame me. Not my fault you're highly attracted to me."

"Yes, it is." Jack grinned, standing up and holding a hand out to his lover.

"How is it my fault that you can't resist my cock and my _juicy _bum?"

"It just is."

"Perhaps I should hide them from you, save you from temptation."

"Perhaps you are going out into public, after all."

"Even when we're not in public. I'll have to wear pants around you constantly. Snow pants."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "No. That just won't do. You're only required to wear pants when we're in public."

"But my cock and my bum are so tempting to you. It might turn you into a sex addict."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, or I'll leave you here and go get the painting by myself."

"Maybe you should leave me here. I think I brought that nice leather lingerie with me, and I might just wear it for you when you get back."

"If that's what you want."

"Although...I think I left the thong at home. Silly me." Pitch stood, dropping his pants down his hips. He cupped a cheek and swayed his hips as he started walking towards their bathroom.

"I'll be back soon, _mon coeur_." Jack grabbed his wallet and room key and headed for the door.

"Do. I'll be open, up, and ready when you get back!" Jack chuckled, leaving the hotel and making his way down the street.


	13. Chapter 13

Pitch looked up when he heard a key unlocking their suite, the door opening. "Welcome back, _chéri_ (honey)." He turned, making sure Jack could see the apron he was wearing.

Two sets of wide blue eyes stared back at the man in shock. A man and woman looking to be a little older than Jack stood in the doorway, holding an unconscious Jack between them.

The woman chuckled at his state of undress. "_**Vous**__ êtes l'homme de notre Jack marié_? (_You _are the man Jack married?)"

"_Oui. Je m'appelle Pitch. Ce qui s'est passé à Jack?_ (Yes. I'm Pitch. What happened to Jack?)"

The unfamiliar white-haired man shot a slightly reprimanding look at the woman before turning to Pitch. "_S'il vous plaît, excusez ma sœur. Nous marchions derrière Jack quand il s'est soudainement évanouie._ (Please, excuse my sister. We were walking Jack back when he suddenly fainted.)"

"_Évanoui? Pourquoi?_ (Fainted? Why?)"

They both shrugged. The man carried his cousin over to lay him on the couch gently. "_Nous marchions passé un orphelinat et il s'arrêta. Quelques secondes plus tard...il était sur le terrain_. (We were walking past an orphanage, and he stopped. Seconds later...he was on the ground.)"

The woman flicked her white hair from her face with a chuckle. "_C'était probablement la chaleur. Il a toujours été si sensibles._ (It was probably the heat. He always has been so sensitive to it.)"

"_Excusez-moi. _(Excuse me.)" Pitch wet a towel and rushed to Jack's side. He kneeled down, wiping the cool cloth gently over his face. "Dearest? My darling, open those eyes for me. I miss you." A few minutes passed before those blue eyes cracked open, looking around groggily. As soon as he realized where he was, Jack shot up, wide-eyed. "Hello, lover." Pitch ignored the two people behind him as he wrapped his arms around Jack's body, holding the younger man close.

The other man watched his cousin worriedly. "_Qu'est-il arrivé, Jack?_ (What happened, Jack?)"

"_Ouais. Qu'est-il arrivé, flocon de neige?_ (Yeah. What happened, snowflake?)"

Jack looked at his husband, eyes still wide. "I-it wasn't just a dream, Pitch. It couldn't have been."

Pitch looked at his husband with concerned eyes. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I _saw_ her, Pitch. The little girl from my dreams."

"No, Jack. You didn't."

"I did. She was playing with the other kids at the orphanage. They were at the playground in its yard. It was _her_. I swear it! I'm not crazy!"

"I don't care, Jack." Pitch stood up and backed away. "You never saw her. She doesn't _exist_, Jack!"

"Yes, she does!" Jack turned to his cousins. "_Anie...Damian...pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous laisser une minute seul?_ (Anie...Damian...could you please give us a minute alone?)" He watched the two twins quietly leave the hotel room, nodding in understanding.

Pitch was shaking his head, looking at his lover angrily. "_No_, Jack."

"Why are you still so afraid of this? I'm not going to do anything so stupid as to go ice skating alone. I'm not going to die protecting anyone. I'm not going to leave you. Why can't you just..._trust _me when I say that it has to be fate. That that little girl is meant to be our daughter?"

"I don't give a fuck! She...she isn't coming near us, Jack. I _don't _want her!"

"_Why_ don't you want her, Pitch?!"

"Because I fucking don't! I just want _you_, Jack! That's all I've ever wanted!"

"What? You don't want to raise a child with me? You don't want to have someone who we can pour our love into? You don't want to give a loving home to a child who needs it?"

Pitch covered his ears, his fingers tangling in his hair. "Stop it! I don't want to hear it!"

"Of course you don't. You don't want me to talk about what I'll never be able to have."

He dropped his hands. "It's finally happened..."

"What has?"

"You've lost contentment in what we have. You're not satisfied with just _me_, anymore."

"No." Jack looked down at his lap. "I will always be happy so long as I have you, _mon coeur_. It's just..." He shook his head, giving his husband a small smile. "Forget I ever brought it up. It was all just some vision caused by the heat. You're right. She doesn't exist."

"You want her, don't you? It will hurt you inside to leave France without her."

"It would hurt more if I hurt you. I don't need her, Pitch."

"But you want her. Say it."

"Of course I want her. I want a chance to be a father. I want a chance to watch a child grow up and be able to call them my own. You've had a chance already with Aerabella. I haven't. But 'want' and 'need' are two very different things. I _need_ you, Pitch. I may want her, but I can live without her."

"But you won't."

"I will. You don't want her, and I follow you. I'll follow you into the very depths of hell or heaven if I must."

"And because of that...you won't. She's yours."

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." Pitch smiled, fighting to appear genuine. "I'll be fine."

"You're my husband, and I can see right past your lies." Jack got off the couch, moving over to gently wrap his arms around the man's waist. "We aren't getting her."

"We are. It doesn't matter what I want. You're right, I've had the chance. You haven't. You deserve to."

"I want you to want it too, Pitch. I can wait, but I want this to be something we _both_ want." Pitch kissed his husband on the forehead before standing and walking to their bedroom. He opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of pants. Jack managed a small smile. "You don't put pants on when my cousins are here, but you put them on when it's just us? I think you have things confused, _mon coeur_."

"I would have put some on had I known they were coming. Right now...I'm not in the mood." Pitch untied the knot behind his back, pulling the apron off and replacing it with a black turtleneck.

Jack came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist gently and burying his face in the smooth skin of his back before it was covered. "I'm sorry for ever bringing this whole thing up..."

"I should have expected it. Can't avoid things like that forever."

"It doesn't change the fact that I should have known better. I know how touchy you are about the subject, but I brought it up anyway."

"You're allowed to." Pitch pulled away, pulling the top down over his back. "I think your cousins have waited long enough, don't you?"

"Shit! They still have my painting!" Jack rushed toward the door, flinging it open and beckoning the two back inside.

The man still stood in their room, facing the wall. He ignored the burn of unshed tears as he heard his husband speak in fluent French to his cousins. He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave and run. Just...run, and keep running. He walked to the door, past Jack and his cousins. "I'll be back...soon, Jack."

"Pitch?" Jack looked at him worriedly. "Is everything alright, love?"

"Yeah. I just...I need some air." He grabbed his keys without looking over, closing the door behind him. Jack watched him leave with a sigh.

ZZ

Pitch ran, ignoring the burn in his lungs. He ignored the looks of people as they moved out of the way. He ignored the tears as they flowed from his eyes. He ignored it all as he ran. Finally, the burn forced him to stop, and he panted, putting his hands on his knees as he fought for breath.

A rubber ball suddenly bounced across the street, bumping into his foot. He glanced down at the ball, slowly bending down to pick it up. He looked in the direction the ball had come to see a little girl standing behind a fence, the orphanage looming behind her like a dark reminder. Pitch sighed, carrying the ball over. "_Bonjour, ma petite_. (Hello, kiddo.)"

The little girl blushed, looking down. "_Monsieur...Monsieur, puis-je avoir ma balle s'il vous plaît_? (Mister...Mister, can I have my ball please?)"

Pitch held his hand over the fence, dropping the ball next to her. "_Oui. Et quel est votre nom? Je m'appelle Pitch. _(Yes. And what is your name? I'm Pitch)" He kneeled down, putting himself at her eye level.

She looked up at him through crystalline blue eyes, holding her ball close. "_Auréliane mon nom...mais tout le monde m'appelle Lia parce qu'ils pensent que mon nom est bête._ (My name's Auréliane...but everyone calls me Lia because they think my name's stupid.)"

"_Je pense que c'est une belle nom_. (I think it's a beautiful name.)"

Auréliane blushed again, looking back down at her feet. "_Monsieur Pitch...pourquoi es-tu si triste?_ (Mister Pitch...why are you so sad?)"

"_Parce que...l'amour de ma vie _(Because...the love of my life)."

"_L'amour de votre vie?_ (The love of your life?)" She looked back up at him, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"_Il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Pas moi. Pas plus. _(He loves someone else. Not me. Not anymore.)"

"_Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Tu es tellement gentil. Tu l'aimes, alors il faut que vous aimez._ (I don't think that's true. You're so nice. You love him, so he must love you.)"

"_Merci, mais je suis comme un vieux jouet. Il a joué avec moi et maintenant il veut un nouveau jouet. _(Thank you, but I'm like an old toy. He played with me, and now he wants a new toy.)"

"_Les nouveaux jouets sont bien...mais j'aime bien les anciens. Je suis sûr que votre monsieur fait aussi._ (New toys are nice...but I like the old ones. I'm sure your mister does too.)" Auréliane gave him a reassuring smile, putting her little hand on his.

"_Jeunesse. Une telle foi sans faille. _(Youth. Such faith unwavering.)" Pitch gave the small hand a squeeze and a smile. "_Adieu, ma petite. Peut-être que je vais te revoir. _(Farewell, my dear. Maybe I'll see you again.)"

"_Adieu, monsieur_. (Bye-bye, mister.)" Auréliane skipped off back to the playground, getting tripped and teased by an older little girl.

"_Hey! Courage, ma petite!_ (Hey! Courage, kiddo!)" She looked back up to see the man still standing at the fence, giving him a watery smile before sticking her tongue out at the bullying girl and running back inside the orphanage.

Pitch started walking down the street again, looking back only once. _A girl like that_ _would make a fine daughter_. He shook his head, taking off running again.

ZZ

Pitch slammed the door open and stumbled around with a giggle. He shushed himself, apparently finding that funny.

"Pitch?" Jack sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Getting...drunk!" He hiccuped and giggled, tripping over his own feet and landing face down on the floor.

With a sigh, Jack got up, moving over to help his husband stand and half-carrying him to the bedroom. "And why would you do that? You know it's two in the damn morning now, right?"

"_Je suis comme un vieux jouet. Il a joué avec moi et maintenant il veut un nouveau jouet._ (I am like an old toy. He played with me, and now he wants a new toy.)" Pitch chuckled, falling on the bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He pulled the man's shirt over his head, tossing it off to the side of the bed.

"I'm...I'm an old toy, Jack. So...so old!" Pitch burrowed his head into the pillow.

"You're a lot of things, _mon coeur_, but you're _not_ old."

"Yes, I am! Old..._un vieux_ _jouet _(an old toy). What are you doing? Get off me!" Pitch pushed him away, pulling the sheets over his body.

Jack sat back with a sigh. "Are you really going to do this, Pitch? I'm sorry I ever brought her up, okay?! I never should have said anything, because now all it's done is make you doubt my love for you."

"You're bored with me. I knew I couldn't keep my little rabbit forever."

"I am _not_ bored with you. Get that through that thick, fuzzy head of yours. I love you every bit as much as I always have. This hasn't changed anything."

"It's changed everything."

"No, it hasn't."

"Yes, it has. I know now..."

"_No_." Jack cupped his husband's face, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Just because I want to add that little girl to our family does not mean I love you_ any less_. You are still my soul mate. We are still, and always will be, meant for each other. I still want to hold and be held by you every morning, every day, and every night. I still want to jump your bones like the rabbits we both _still are_. I haven't given away any of my heart that loves you to love her. My heart has just grown to hold my love for _both_ of you. I would still die without you, and I would still do anything for you, _mon coeur_."

"Get on your knees, Jack."

The younger man did as he was told, sinking back onto his knees. "I love you, Pitch. Look past your drunken stupor to see that."

"Forget it." Pitch pulled the sheets tight around him, rolling over.

"Fine..." Jack slid out of the bed and paused at the doorway on his way out. "Goodnight, _mon coeur_. Sweet dreams." He went out to the couch in the suite's sitting area, flopping down onto the cushions and curling up miserably.

Pitch lay on the bed for a couple of minutes before getting up with a groan and stumbling out to flop onto the couch, pulling his lover close. He nuzzled his nose into the dark hair, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. Jack held himself close to his husband, fighting back tears as he too fell asleep in the man's arms.

ZZ

Pitch rubbed his head with a groan. "Damn...remind me why people, especially myself, feel the need to drink themselves into a stupor?"

"I'm not sure, love." Jack padded his way over to his husband, handing him a cup of skullcap tea and bending over to kiss his temple gently. "But I made you some tea. It should help at least a little, and I'll be here to massage the rest of your pain away if you'll let me."

"I'm still upset...but I'll take the tea and the massage regardless." Pitch took the cup in his hands, breathing in the steam before slowly sipping the hot liquid.

"Of course..." Jack managed a small smile before he took a stance behind him on the couch, gently starting to massage the man's temples.

"The girl...from yesterday..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Pitch."

"What did she look like?"

He sighed. "Just like the painting I did ages ago. Perfect raven hair in such tight curls it seems to be made of springs and not hair...bright, crystal blue eyes, flawless pale skin, and a smile that can brighten anyone's day. She was our little Auréliane in that dream...I don't know what her real name is, though."

"Lia. They call her Lia."

Jack froze, staring down at him in shock. "H-how did you-"

"I met her yesterday, although I didn't know it. I should have, though. Her eyes...they were your eyes."

"I...I know." He quickly wiped at his nose with the back of his hand, returning to massaging his husband's temples. "And she had your smile."

"She's coming home with us." Pitch closed his eyes, taking another long drink from the cup.

"Don't...do this because you think you have to to make me happy, Pitch."

"She's coming back with us. Don't ask questions. I've made my decision." Jack's arms wound around his husband's shoulders, and he buried his face in the man's neck, letting loose all of the tears he'd been holding back for the past twenty-four hours. "So many tears, and for what?"

"W-we're going to be a family."

"I thought we already were," Pitch whispered sadly.

"We were. Now we're just adding a very special little girl to the picture. It's like the universe _knew_, Pitch. It's like it knew that we were meant for each other but that we couldn't have children together. So it made this perfect little girl just for us, and it was just a matter of finding her."

Pitch sighed, finishing his tea. "More?"

"O-of course, _mon coeur_." Jack shakily took the cup from him, heading back into their suite's kitchenette to make another cup.

Pitch watched him go, his golden eyes heartbroken. "I know I'm going to lose you, Jack. I knew this happiness couldn't last forever. I just...I want you to be happy during what little time we have left."

"Pitch..." Jack set the cup on the table beside the couch, letting it steep as he moved to straddle his husband's lap. "Just because we're adding to our family, does not mean that you're going to lose me or our happiness. I will _always_ be here."

"You had a feeling about her, about us. Well, I have a feeling too. You _are _going to die, Jack. You're going to die and...you're going to leave me again. You're going to kill me."

"No." He leaned forward, taking Pitch's face in his hands and gently kissing him. "I'm _not_ going to die, _mon coeur_. I will never go anywhere without you, and I will always have you to protect me. There's no way in hell _anything_ could take me away from our love. Absolutely nothing."

"Get in our bed, Jack. Spread your legs, your arms...your heart. I was planning on making love to you last night, but right now will work just as well."

"Carry me, my love? I find I don't want to let go of you."

Pitch wrapped his arms around his lover, lifting the smaller man into his arms as he carried him to the bedroom. He plopped the body on the bed, his long fingers working on freeing him from his clothes. Jack stripped Pitch's shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and quickly moving on to his pants. "I want you naked, lover. I want to watch you."

"As you wish, _mon coeur_." He sat up on the bed, slowly stripping off his own clothes as he watched his lover hungrily.

"Don't disappear, Jack. No matter what happens, I want you to always look at me as you are right now. I want you to always be my rabbit."

"There isn't a single thing in the world that could change how I feel about you, love. _Absolutely nothing_." Pitch moved onto the bed and pushed Jack's legs up over his shoulders before shoving himself in, gently thrusting once he was completely embedded. "Pitch!" Blue eyes shot open in pleasure, his arms desperately clutching his husband closer. "I love you. Forever."

ZZ

Pitch knelt down by the little girl, looking at her fondly. "_Bonjour, ma petite_._ Ne vous souvenez de moi?_ (Hello, little one. Do you remember me?)"

She looked up at him with a smile. "_Vous êtes le monsieur qui m'a donné ma balle._ (You're the mister who gave me my ball back)"

"_Oui. Et c'est mon mari...votre nouveau père. _(Yes. And this is my husband...your new father.)"

Jack knelt down next to them both, holding his hand out to her with a smile. "_Je suis Jack. Comment voulez-vous venir vivre avec nous en Amérique?_ (I'm Jack. How would you like to come live with us in America?)"

Auréliane stared up at the two men. "_Tu veux dire...je reçois un papa? Je reçois__** deux**__ papas?_ (you mean...I get a daddy? I get _two_ daddys?)"

Jack nodded. "_Ne vous dérange pas? Ayant deux papas?_ (Does that bother you? Having two dads?)"

The little girl blushed, looking down at her feet as she dug her toe into the ground. "_Je n'ai jamais eu un papa avant..._ (I've never had a daddy before)"

"_Maintenant que vous faites. Et ils vous aiment beaucoup. _(Now you do. And they love you very much.)"

"_Vous n'aurez pas une maman...mais je vous promets que nous serons les meilleurs papas du monde._ (You won't have a mommy...but I promise we'll be the best dads in the world.)" When the little girl was silent for a few moments, he kept talking. "_Alors, que dites-vous? Voulez-vous venir vivre en Amérique avec nous?_ (So what do you say? Would you like to come live in America with us?)"

Auréliane suddenly nodded, jumping up to throw her arms around both of their necks with a giggle. "_Je reçois les papas..._ (I get dads.)"

Jack chuckled, an arm wrapping around her tiny waist. "_Oui. Oui vous, mon petit. Maintenant, allez dire à votre Mlle Colibri que vous allez rentrer à la maison avec nous._ (Yes. Yes you do, little one. Now go tell your Miss Colibri that you're going to come home with us.)"

Pitch caressed her cheek. "_Allez, belle fille. _(Go, beautiful girl.)"

Auréliane nodded excitedly, running back up into the orphanage with her hair bouncing behind her. Jack rested his head against his husband's shoulder, watching her go with a watery smile. "She was made for us, _mon coeur_."

"It would seem so. She smells like you."

"And she smiles like you. Pitch..." He turned to look up at the other man. "You're happy about this too...aren't you?"

Pitch looked after her, leaning his head on Jack's. "Yes. She has wisdom that I need in my life."

"Is that the only reason?"

"And she has your eyes and smells like you. She's French like you...and has the light of an angel."

Jack smiled. "I love you, Pitch."

He tweaked Jack's nose. "And I love you. Although...this might make our naked cuddles a little less frequent."

"We'll just have to get better at hiding them."

"And our rabbit lovemaking?"

"We might have to cut back in the slightest, but it's all a matter of timing."

"Jack...no ice skating. Ever. Or at least, never without me nearby."

"I promise, love. I'm not going to leave you. Ever."

"Good. If you do, I'll follow you to heaven and kill you again for leaving me."

"I'll be waiting for you." Auréliane came running out of the building towards them, a small backpack on her shoulders. She threw herself at the two men again with a laugh. "_Est-ce tout ce que vous avez?_ (Is this all you have?)" She nodded, and Jack grinned. "_Eh bien, cela ne veut tout simplement pas faire. Il va falloir aller faire du shopping, n'est-ce pas, _Daddy_?_ (Well, that just won't do. We'll have to go shopping, won't we, Daddy?)" The two turned to look at the other man.

Pitch looked horrified. "_Mon portefeuille pauvres! _(My poor wallet!)"

Jack rolled his eyes with a smile. "_Je pense que votre porte-monnaie assez large pourrait prendre un peu de shopping._ (I think your rather large wallet could take a little shopping.)"

He chuckled and nodded. "_Oui, bien sûr, mes amours._ (Yes, of course, my loves.)"

The younger man stood up, setting their daughter down and taking her hand in his. "_Venez, le petit Auréliane. Il est temps d'y aller._ (Come, little Auréliane. It's time to go.)"

Pitch took her other hand, looking over at his husband. "I'm in love with you, Jack. Always."

"And I love you." The two left the orphanage, their daughter skipping happily between them.

ZZ

"Daddy. Can you say 'Daddy?'" Pitch rubbed noses with the little girl sitting on his lap.

"Daddy?"

"What a lovely accent you have. I think I've fallen in love!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

The little girl giggled, squirming in his arms. "_Êtes-vous_...'Daddy'? (Are you...Daddy?)"

"_Oui. Je suis 'Daddy_.' (Yes. I am Daddy.)"

"_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?_ (What's it mean?)"

"_Daddy signifie père._ (Daddy means father.)" Pitch pointed to Jack. "_Il est Papa, et je suis Daddy. _(He is Papa, and I am Daddy.)"

"_Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Papa, ma petite._ (And now it's Papa's turn, little one)" Jack came over and lifted the little girl, sitting on his husband's lap and setting her on his own with a chuckle.

"Hey! Now I'm lonely!" Pitch wrapped his arms around his husband, falling over. "Auréliane...get Papa."

"_Mais pourquoi? C'est mon papa_. (But why? He's my papa.)"

_"Parce qu'il est méchant. Méchant Papa obtient baisers. _(Because he's naughty. Naughty Papa gets kisses.)" Pitch kissed Jack's lips, lingering on the soft skin.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing, _mon coeur_."

"They are when I do this." He pulled the man's shirt up, revealing the flat stomach. He took a deep breath and blew on the skin loudly.

Jack laughed, and their daughter jumped off with a squealing laugh. "N-not those kind of kisses!"

"Naughty Papas get these kinds of kisses!" Pitch lightly licked the skin before blowing again, his big hands holding the man down.

"S-stop it!" He laughed, trying to roll away. "Lia, help!"

"Papa!" Auréliane jumped up onto Pitch's back with a giggle.

"Oh, no! Auréliane!" Pitch clutched his chest, staggering around on his knees. "I am defeated! Can't...move..." He fell face down on the floor.

Jack was finally able to escape his husband's grasp with a laugh, leaping to his feet. "Oh, no. Look what you've done, Auréliane. You killed him."

"Goodbye...love!" He exhaled, gasping his last breath.

"Kiss him, _ma petite_. A kiss is sure to bring your Daddy back to you," he mock whispered into his daughter's ear.

Auréliane skipped over, sitting on Pitch's chest, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Pitch kept his eyes closed but pursed his lips dramatically. "_Ça ne marche pas, Papa_. (It's not working, Papa.)"

"Try his lips." Jack chuckled.

The little girl pecked her father on the lips, looking down at him expectantly. "Did it work?"

Pitch breathed in deeply, his eyes shooting open. "My hero! True love has woken me! Again!" He pulled his daughter's face down, placing quick kisses all over her. Auréliane giggled, throwing her arms around Pitch's neck. The man held his daughter close, rubbing their noses together. "I think you should be my true love. You woke me from my slumber!"

Jack gave a mock-frown. "And what about me?"

"_Tu es remplacé. Elle est ma nouvel amour. _(You are replaced. She is my new love.)"

"Awww. Why am I being replaced?"

"_Elle m'a embrassé. Tu n'as pas_. (She kissed me. You did not.)"

"_Elle vous a tué. Je n'ai pas._ (She killed you. I did not.)."

"_Embrasse-moi? Je pourrais avoir besoin de vérifier. _(Kiss me? I might need to check.)" Pitch looked at his husband with barely-suppressed hunger in his eyes.

Jack chuckled, walking over to his husband and bending over to gently press their lips together. "And?"

"_Bonjour, amant_. (Hello, lover.)"

"Hello to you too." He smiled, cupping the side of his husband's face. "_Maintenant, viens, ma petite étoile. Il est temps pour le dîner. _(Now, come along, my little star. It's time for dinner.)"

Pitch cupped Jack's chin, bringing his ear to his mouth. "Share my bed tonight. I need you."

"Of course, _mon coeur_." Jack took their daughter's hand in his, leading her to the kitchen table after kissing his cheek.

The taller man came up behind his husband, cupping one firm cheek and squeezing it gently. "_Que voudrais-tu pour le dîner, ma petite amour? _(What would you like for dinner, my little love?)"

"Spaghetti!"

Jack laughed. "Spaghetti, it is." He grabbed a pot and everything he'd need, getting the food started.

Pitch followed his husband, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. "_Avec des boulettes de viande? _(With meatballs?)" He nuzzled the man's neck, his lips gently sucking and nibbling.

"_Mais bien sûr! Il n'est pas spaghetti boulettes de viande sans!_ (But of course! It isn't spaghetti without meatballs!)" He smiled.

"Jack...I need you. Your skin, your flushed cheeks, your moans of pleasure." He whispered in Jack's ear, nibbling the lobe.

"Soon, love. _Very_ soon."

"_Mon beau lapin._ (My lovely rabbit)" Long fingers worked under the man's shirt, drawing light patterns on his pale skin.

"Careful, _mon coeur_. Don't want to get too carried away with our daughter in the room.

"Purely innocent, love. If things escalate, it's all you, my lovely rabbit."

"Suuuuure." He chuckled, gently pulling away from those touches.

"Don't pull away, Jack." Pitch followed his husband, pulling the smaller man back into his arms and returning his fingers to Jack's stomach. "If you do, I might just pull you into a dark corner."

"But I need to finish dinner, dearest."

"Finish it in my arms, _love_."

"Then walk with me."

Pitch chuckled, walking with his husband step for step. "Can I have _you _for dinner, Jack?"

"How about for a midnight snack?"

"Snack tends to apply a quick eat. I intend to _devour _you. _Slowly_."

"Than a midnight _feast_?"

"How about an all-night, all I can eat buffet?"

"You know we'll have to stay silent, right?" Jack shot him a mischievous look from the corner of his eye.

"You better not moan too loud, little rabbit. I'll blame the banging on those pesky mice in the walls." Pitch nibbled his neck, gently biting the skin.

"I have a few ideas of my own too."

"Really? May I hear one of these ideas?"

Jack shook his head. "You'll find out during our...feast."

"Do some of these ideas involve certain parts of your beautiful body going into my mouth?"

"You'll have to wait and see, _lover_." He chuckled.

Pitch dipped a finger in the sauce, spreading the liquid on his husband's lips. "I can't wait." He moved his lips over Jack's, sucking the sauce. "Delicious."

"Indeed." Jack looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"You've got a problem _down there_, love. You might want to cover that. I'd suggest an apron." Pitch licked the tip of his nose, reaching down to squeeze his ass before walking over to the table and sitting down.

Auréliane hopped over to Jack. "_Papa, je veux essayer quelque_. (Papa, I want to try some.)" With a smile, he dipped the tip of his finger into the sauce, holding it out to his daughter to lick. "Délicieux! (Delicious!)"

Jack chuckled. "_Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, ma petite étoile. Retour à votre _Daddy_ pendant que je termine vers le haut._ (I'm glad you like it, my little star. Go back to your Daddy while I finish up.)"

"_Oui! Tu me manques, ma petite amour!_ (Yes! I miss you, my little love!)" Pitch held his arms out, smiling fondly at his daughter.

Auréliane skipped back over to the table, hopping up onto the man's lap with a giggle. "Daddy!"

Pitch rubbed their noses together. "_Je t'aime, ma petite. Je t'aime toujours. _(I love you, my dear. I love you always.)"

"_Je t'aime aussi_, Daddy. (I love you too, Daddy.)" She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"_Et aimes-tu votre Papa? _(And do you love your Papa?)"

She nodded. "_Je vous aime tous les deux. Je vous remercie de me vouloir. Je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait jamais voulu de moi._ (I love you both. Thank you for wanting me. I didn't think anyone would ever want me.)"

"_Je suis heureux. Vous avez été signifié pour nous, et seulement nous. _(I'm happy. You were meant for us and only us.)"

"Et nous vous aimons juste la façon dont vous êtes. (And we love you just the way you are.)" Jack came over, setting down two bowls of spaghetti on the table. He wrapped his arms around the little girl and gently kissed her forehead.

"One for me, too?" Pitch smiled coyly up at his husband.

"But of course." He leaned over, kissing his husband's cheek.

Pitch shook his head. "Wrong place, lover." He tapped his lips with a finger.

"Oh. My bad." Jack chuckled, pressing their lips together for a moment.

Pitch moaned. "I can't wait for the feast tonight. I'm positively starving."

"Well, for now you'll just have to settle for spaghetti."

"I'll settle...for now. It'll make the dining experience much better later." The man winked, licking his lips.

"I couldn't agree more. Now, eat up." He went back to the kitchen to grab his own bowl of food and returned to the table.

Pitch ate his food slowly, rubbing a bare foot up and down Jack's calf under the table. "Delicious, my love. Truly."

"I'm glad you like it."

The man moved his foot up, rubbing it over Jack's crotch. "_Et tu, ma amour? Aimes-tu votre nourriture? _(And you, my love? Do you like your food?)"

"_Bien sûr. _(Of course.)"

"I wasn't talking to you, love. I was talking to our _little _love." Pitch squeezed his toes, working over Jack's bulge. Jack rolled his eyes, pushing his husband's foot away. Their daughter looked up, spaghetti sauce all over her face, and he laughed. "Aw, poor dear." Pitch chuckled, taking a napkin and wiping her face free of sauce. "_Tu devez l'aime vraiment la spaghetti. _(You must really love the spaghetti.)" He slid his foot back, moving it suggestively over the spot. Auréliane nodded eagerly, a grin on her face as she stuffed another bite into her mouth. Pitch kissed her cheek, continuing to wipe her face fondly when she needed it. "Jack...I'm happy."

"I see that. And it makes me happy too."

"You were right."

"Right about what?" He smiled, knowing exactly what his husband meant but wanting to hear him say it himself.

"This spaghetti is delicious." Pitch stuck his tongue out, but he was smiling.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." The stubborn man nuzzled his daughter's cheek, taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Alright then." He chuckled, his own bare foot slipping up Pitch's leg to massage against the bulge in the man's pants with a smirk.

Pitch chuckled, slightly thrusting against the foot. "Our little love. That was the other thing."

"So glad you could admit that." He smiled and pulled away, standing up. Jack took their empty bowls into the kitchen and set them in the sink. He came back, picking Auréliane up and taking her to sit on the couch.

"Am I not invited?" Pitch stuck his lower lip out, looking sadly at them.

"Why do you think there's an open spot right next to us?" Jack chuckled, opening his laptop on the table in front of them.

Pitch walked over, flopping down into the empty space. He leaned his head back with a sigh and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. "I must be getting old. I certainly feel it!"

"No getting old for you. I'm going to need those muscles of yours to help move into our new house, after all. And now that our family is complete," he gave their daughter a squeeze and a smile, "we can finally choose one."

"That was all that was stopping us? I wish I had known then." Pitch put a hand on his husband's thigh and squeezed. "Are my muscles all you need?"

"Of course not." Jack leaned over to kiss the man's cheek with a smile. "_Donc vous nous aider à choisir une nouvelle maison pour nous tous, ma petite?_ (So will you help choose a new home for us all, little one?)" He smiled down at their daughter, kissing the top of her head, and she nodded, curling up against both of her dads and looking excitedly at the options on the laptop screen.

Pitch pointed to one option. "I like something like that. A big yard, where she can run and play. Maybe even room for a dog."

"_Que pensez-vous, Auréliane? Aimeriez-vous avoir une grande cour et un chiot?_ (What do you think, Auréliane? Would you like to have a big yard and a puppy?)" She nodded her head excitedly, and he chuckled. "Well, that narrows down our searches by at least a few."

Pitch nodded, feeling his eyes grow heavy. "Somewhere sunny and warm. Bright..." He felt his eyes close, his body relaxing.

"_Quelque part que reçoit aussi beaucoup le froid en hiver. Ce n'est pas un vrai hiver sauf quand il ya de la neige, vous ne croyez pas, mon amour?_ (Somewhere that also gets plenty cold in the winter. It's not a real winter unless there's snow, wouldn't you agree, love?)" He looked down, and Auréliane nodded again. Pitch snored a little, his fingers moving to tangle in the dark hair in his sleep. Jack smiled when the little girl between them started to yawn too. "_Dormir, ma petite étoile. Nous finirons demain_. (Sleep, my little star. We'll finish tomorrow.)" He gently kissed her forehead, resting his head on top of hers as they too fell asleep against Pitch.


	14. Chapter 14

Pitch snored, jumping a little in his sleep. He looked around blearily for a moment before noticing the two bodies curled against him. Auréliane was curled against his lap and Jack was pressed against his side, the brown hair tickling his nose. Pitch smiled, kissing the top of Jack's head. "Dearest," he whispered. "Let's move this to the bed."

Jack's eyes opened tiredly, and he looked up. "Hmmm?"

"To the bed, Jack. It's more comfortable there."

"Mmmmkay." He slowly got up, lifting Auréliane into his arms and shuffling towards their bedroom.

"In her room, Jack. I need you _alone _tonight."

Jack rubbed his eye. "I know I promised...but can we just cuddle tonight?"

"Fine, but I want you naked in my arms."

"Mhmm." He smiled tiredly, going into their daughter's room. Jack gently laid her down, changing her into her pajamas and tucking her under the covers. "Sleep tight,_ ma petite étoile_." He kissed her forehead before leaving, turning the light off and shutting the door behind him.

Pitch pulled Jack into their room, his long fingers pulling the shirt slowly up the pale skin. "You're so beautiful, Jack."

"You too, _mon coeur_." He pulled his husband's shirt off as well, tiredly pushing at the hem of his pants too with a smile.

Pitch moved his hands across the man's chest slowly, his thumbs flicking the pale pink nipples. "I'm too dark to be beautiful. You're pale, like an angel."

"Dark can be beautiful too. Dark _is_ beautiful."

The taller man hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Jack's pants, pulling it down those slim hips. He made quick work of his own and slowly backed the two of them up onto the bed. "Please...one course. I'll save the rest of the feast for later."

"I love you, _mon coeur_." Jack cupped his husband's face, gently kissing those lips. "But I truly am tired, my love."

Pitch pulled Jack's hands up over his head, one of his holding both of the thin wrists against the pillow. He wanted to plunder that mouth, but he held back, keeping the kiss sweet. "If all the world should perish and burn, leaving only you and me, I would consider myself in heaven and find beauty in all I see."

"I couldn't agree more, _mon coeur_. You are my everything."

"I think I've changed my mind. About the feast, I mean."

"Oh? And what have you changed your mind to?"

"The first course will be cuddling. This soft body melting into my arms as I hold you close, completely surrounding you with just me."

Jack smiled softly up at him. "I like that idea very much, my love."

Pitch slowly lowered himself down to the bed, lying on his side. His long arms opened up towards his husband. "Come to me, lover. Time for the first course." Jack didn't need to be told twice. He immediately scooted over, burying himself against his husband's body and relaxing with happy sigh. "You're so beautiful, Jack." Pitch ran soothing fingers through the soft brown hair and along the pale spine. "So precious to me."

"I love you, Pitch." He moaned ever so softly, his husband's fingers sending tingles shooting down his body in the most relaxing way possible.

"You're melting."

"Only for you, _mon coeur_. Only for you." He chuckled breathlessly.

"I should hope so. I'm so dangerously possessive." Pitch traced his name against the pale skin, lightly running a nail along the skin.

"I like it. Makes me feel...wanted." He smiled, letting his eyes close as he relaxed against his husband.

"Which you are. Very much." Pitch pulled Jack closer, a long leg draping over his pale ones.

"I love you." He gently kissed the bare chest in front of him.

"I love you, Jack. More than is even humanly possible." Pitch pressed the head to his chest, as he draped an arm over Jack's body. His larger form was almost swallowing up his husband's smaller one. Jack smiled, feeling himself drift off into a peaceful sleep. Pitch felt himself relax when the smaller man beneath him began to sleep. He pulled Jack closer a little more and closed his eyes, drowning in the scent of his husband and their love.

ZZ

Pitch felt a strange pressure down in his lower regions. He cracked an eye open and looked down. "Jack...why are you sucking me?"

"Because you wake me up to it all the time. For once, I woke up before you, so I thought I would return the favor."

He moaned, spreading his legs a little more. "If...if this is how it feels, maybe I should wake up later every day."

"Feels great, doesn't it?" Jack smirked, taking his husband's length down his throat.

"It does." Pitch tangled his fingers in the brown hair and tugged lightly. "Maybe...maybe you could do a little more?" Jack moaned around him, his head bobbing as he looked up at the man with intense blue eyes. "That's...not what I...meant."

"Oh? And what do you mean?" He pulled away, licking up the thickness for a few moments.

"When I do this to you...I usually end up...inside you."

"Ah. You want me inside you, love?"

"Y-yes. Desperately."

"I've got something even better for you." He slowly crawled up the man's body with a mischievous smile on his face. Jack straddled Pitch's waist, lowering himself down and taking his husband's entire length in him in one thrust. He moved himself up and down on his lover, his slicked up ass sliding deliciously against him.

"Jack! You're so stretched...and slick."

"I took the liberty of preparing myself for you, lover. I had a feeling you'd want more than just my mouth."

"You know me so...so well. God, that feels so good! Harder!" Jack moaned, his hips thrusting down onto him faster and hitting his own prostate. His fingers dug into his husband's chest as he revelled in the sound of skin slapping against skin. "Good! So deliciously...erotic. More, Jack. Bite me." The younger man leaned down, latching his teeth onto Pitch's chest as his thrusts grew harder. "God! Yes...yes! Jack...I-I'm in love with you!"

"I know. I love you too."

"I want us to come t-together. At the same moment. Can you manage that?"

"You better be ready soon...because I am so damn close..." His eyes shut in ecstasy as he bit his lip, slamming down onto him.

"If you come first, then you'll just have to come again."

"Pitch..." He gasped.

"Are you gonna come, Jack?" Pitch began snapping his hips up against Jack's.

"Y-yes."

"Then come, lover. Come...and then come again." Pitch smiled wickedly, moving his hips in circular motions.

"No...only once," he moaned.

"Not until we come together. Better seduce me, lover." Jack slipped a hand down between them, massaging his husband's balls. Pitch moaned, throwing his head back. "Yes! Harder! H-harder!"

He leaned down, huskily whispering in the man's ear as he gave a particularly hard squeeze, "Come for me, mon coeur. Fill me up."

"Yes, lover. Deeply...completely." Pitch grunted, holding Jack's hips down on his as he filled him up and his husband came between them.

Jack collapsed on top of him with a soft moan. "You're so wonderful."

"As are you. My little rabbit...how I love you." Pitch held his husband close, soft fingertips soothing on the heated skin.

"We should...we should clean up...before Auréliane wakes up."

"Roll over, lover. Let me see that chest of yours."

Jack chuckled. "I meant taking a shower."

"Just...shut up." Pitch ran his tongue up the soft skin, taking in every drop.

"Why? I thought you liked my voice."

"I do, but not when it tells me 'no,' especially considering how nice I'm being."

"I didn't tell you 'no.' I only said that we should also take a shower."

"Would you prefer a shower or...this?" Pitch moved down to take Jack in his mouth, his tongue swirling to catch any forgotten drops.

Jack groaned, gripping the sheets breathlessly. "Shower. She'll be up soon, and I'd rather not have to explain why Daddy is giving Papa's private parts kisses." Pitch ran a hand up Jack's chest, pushing down on it. He sucked harder, tongue still swirling. "Pitch..." he moaned.

"I love you." Pitch released his husband with a pop, moving down to lick up the mess around Jack's entrance.

"Th-that isn't any better to explain than before."

"When a Daddy loves a Papa very much..." He stuck his tongue in, swirling it around inside.

"Pitch!" He hissed, his back arching from the bed.

"Almost done, love. There's just this...little bit, deep inside..." Pitch moved his tongue around, thrusting as deep as he could.

"You...bastard," he gasped.

"Do you really feel that way?"

"You know I...don't."

"Then say only what you truly feel." Pitch moved his tongue out, lightly circling the ring before moving up to tongue at the heavy balls.

"S-stop before...before Lia wakes up and sees us like this." He shivered beneath him.

"Is that what you truly feel? What you really want?" The older man took one ball in his mouth, sucking it as he massaged the other.

"I never want this to end..." his toes curled. "...but it has to. We can't let her see us like this, Pitch."

"I know it must end. Just...give me a little longer." Pitch sucked hard and moved to take the other ball in his mouth.

"O-only a little...longer." Jack gasped, his fingers tightening on the sheets.

"Would you really stay like this forever...if you could? Your body under my mouth and my own body?"

"Yes..." He nodded, biting his lip.

Pitch spread his husband's legs more, his tongue licking the crease of his thigh. Jack could feel his muscles spasming beneath Pitch's mouth, sending shivers up his spine. "Melt, lover. Melt against me." Pitch sucked spots on his husband's soft inner thigh, his long fingers stroking and massaging the heavy sac. Jack moaned softly, one hand reaching down to entwine in his husband's hair. "I don't think you want me to stop. I think you want my mouth here until the last possible second."

"Oh, God...I never want you to stop, mon coeur." His chest lifted from the bed again.

"That's all you needed to say." Pitch took his hand and mouth away, employing them on Jack's chest and neck as he plunged inside, shoving his husband down into the bed.

"P-pitch!" Jack clutched at him with a gasp, hips rolling up to meet the man's thrusts.

"You're tight again, Jack. Squeezing me so hard." He moved quickly, digging inside his husband. He switched between that one spot and deeper...

"I'll always be tight for you, my love." His legs wrapped around Pitch's waist, squeezing him tightly.

"Speak more words to me. So...so erotic. Drives me mad." Pitch changed the angle, digging into Jack's spot.

"Pitch! Oh, God! I love you so much!" He bit his lips harshly, trying to stay somewhat quiet. Jack kissed his husband deeply to hide his scream as his release slammed through him, his body tightening around Pitch's cock.

"You're beautiful, lover. Precious, dear...amazing. My heaven and earth are in your eyes." Pitch sped up his pace, slamming deep.

Jack collapsed back to the bed underneath him, looking up at his lover with a breathless smile and gently stroking his cheek. "Come in me, mon coeur."

"Yes, my dearest love." Pitch slammed their lips together as he spilled, shooting deep inside Jack's body. "I love you, I love you."

"I-I love you...too."

"I'll never stop wanting you, Jack. This body will always be open to me. No matter when or where."

"Even when all of my amazing muscles go away and I'm old and grey?"

"Even then. You'll still be my beautiful love. Besides..." Pitch kissed the tip of Jack's nose, settling his head under the man's chin. "I'll beat you to it."

"But you age so handsomely, love. Salt and pepper sideburns are so incredibly sexy. We don't know how I'm going to look yet."

"Like this. Blue eyes bright, hair brown and luxurious, body slim and pale. I'll be so old, and people will wonder how an old fart like me could get a hot, young thing like you."

"I'll be aging right along with you, love. I won't be staying like this either."

"Yes, you will. Forever." Pitch nuzzled against Jack's skin, his long arms wrapping around his slim torso.

"And _you_ are going to live for a _very_ long time so that we can die together and never have to be without the other."

"Wow, that was pretty romantic...but true. So so true." Pitch felt his eyes closing, his body growing heavy.

Jack reached over the side of the bed, grabbing their boxers and handing Pitch his. "Put them back on, _mon coeur_. Then at least if she comes in we're not _completely_ naked." He chuckled, slipping his own over his hips and trying his best to ignore the feel of his husband's cum leaking from his ass.

"Mmm...no." The other man brought his husband closer, molding the smaller form against his. He draped a long leg and an arm over Jack's body.

"Then you can explain to her why her Daddy is naked in bed with Papa." He smiled, melting against his lover.

"When a Daddy and a Papa live each other _very _much..." Pitch pulled Jack closer and used his toes to pull the sheet up closer so he could cover them.

"They fuck each other senseless?"

"Jack..." Pitch lightly spanked his husband, chuckling into the dark hair.

"What? Isn't that what you were going to say?"

"Not at all. She's only a little girl. _That _conversation comes later." He nuzzled Jack's neck, sucking the lobe. "A conversation _you _are having with her."

"How come _I'm _having that one with her? Unfair."

"You're the nice parent. Be happy. I'll have to have the conversations about why she can't date this boy or that boy."

Jack smiled. "When did we establish who's the mean and who's the nice dad?"

"When we met. I was the mean one, you were the nice one."

"I still don't see how that applies to our parenting styles."

"Would you like to be the mean parent? The one she expects to always hear 'no' from?"

"I suppose not...but that doesn't mean you have to be either. Why can't we both be nice parents and just be very firm when the situation demands it?"

"Equal sharing? Hmm...quite a suggestion." Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's chest, a hand moving up to cover the man's mouth. "You should be quiet. I'm tired, and I want to hold my young lover." lJack chuckled but didn't say anything, wrapping his arms around his husband and holding him close. "Good boy." Pitch moved his hand away, using it to hold Jack's head to his neck. "Rest, lover." His nose buried in the dark hair, breathing deep.

Just as Jack started to nod back to sleep, the door to their room cracked open. "Daddy? Papa? _Tu es réveillé?_ (Are you awake?)"

The younger man chuckled, mumbling to his lover, "So much for resting..." He looked towards the door, holding his hand out to the little girl. "_Nous sommes éveillés, ma chérie. Venez nous rejoindre._ (We're awake, darling. Come join us.)"

"Speak for yourself," Pitch mumbled, throwing the sheet over his head and leaving only a few locks of black hair uncovered.

Auréliane skipped over and climbed into the bed next to Jack, snuggling into his arms. "_Pourquoi Daddy cacher?_ (Why is Daddy hiding?)"

"_Parce qu'il est encore très fatigué, ma petite étoile. Nous devrions le laisser se reposer. _(Because he's still very tired, my little star. We should let him rest.)"

A long arm snuck out from under the sheet, pulling both of them closer. "Don't you leave me. It's your fault, sexy minx."

"Language, darling. There is a child present. You're just lucky she doesn't know much English yet." He smiled at his daughter, kissing the top of her head. "_Daddy veut dormir encore, mais il ne veut pas nous quitter. Que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire?_ (Daddy wants to sleep still, but he doesn't want us to leave. What do you think we should do?)"

"_Rester, ma petite_. (Stay, my dear.)"

"_Mais que ferions-nous dans ce grand lit avec un papa dormir?_ (But what would we do in this big bed with a sleeping Daddy?)" He lowered his voice a little. "A sleeping Daddy who should put on his underwear."

"Shut up." The sheets over Pitch's crotch moved as he pulled his boxers on.

"No telling me to shut up. You don't want to scar our little girl for the rest of her life, do you?"

Auréliane's eyes lit up when she came up with an idea. "_Peut-on construire un fort? Les autres enfants l'habitude de faire ça tout le temps. Il ressemblait tellement amusant. _(Can we build a fort? The other kids used to do it all the time. It looked like so much fun.)"

"How about a castle? Auréliane can be the princess, and I'll be the dashing prince."

"And what will that make me?"

"A lowly servant boy." Pitch got up, putting his mouth to Jack's ear. "Who visits my bed often," he whispered.

"_Papa dit que nous devrions construire un château à la place. Qu'il pourrait être le prince et le princesse vous, mais je ne suis qu'un serviteur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste...et vous? _(Daddy says that we should build a castle instead. That he could be the prince and you the princess, but I'm just a servant. I don't think that's fair...do you?)" He stuck out his bottom lip at his daughter.

Auréliane shook her head. "_Daddy est le roi, et Papa est le roi. Je suis la princesse._ (Daddy is the King, and Papa is the King. I'm the princess.)"

"Two kings? Such an idea!" Pitch took her from Jack's arms, pulling her onto his lap. "_Quelle une fille intelligente. _(What a smart girl.)"

She giggled. "Parce que j'ai deux papas intelligents. (Because I have two smart dads.)"

"Jack, she is your daughter. She knows how to make me fall in love with her words."

Jack smiled at his lover before burying his face in Auréliane's stomach. "_Cette fille intelligente que nous avons! Un château avec deux rois, il est!_ (Such a smart daughter we have! A castle with two kings it is!)" Pitch laughed, falling on both of them and pressing kisses to the two people he loved desperately.

Not too long later, the three of them were lying in a laughing mess underneath an elaborate pillow fort. Jack and Auréliane's stomachs suddenly growled, almost simultaneously, and they turned to look at Pitch with expectant eyes.

Pitch clapped a hand over his eyes. "What are my orders, your Majesties?"

"Petit-déjeuner, le roi Daddy! (Breakfast, King Daddy!)" Auréliane sat up with a grin, putting her hands on her hips.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down into his arms with a laugh. "_Je vais avoir tout ce qu'elle obtient. _(I'll have whatever she gets.)"

"Any preferences?"

The little girl thought for a moment, her face suddenly brightening. "Cur...ab legs?" When she only received confused looks from both her dads, she turned to Jack. "_Comment pouvez-vous le dire? _(How do you say it?)"

"You want...crab legs?"

She turned, nodding eagerly. "_Papa les a faites pour moi un jour. Ils étaient délicieux! _(Papa made them for me one day. They were yummy!)"

Pitch looked at his husband with wide eyes. "You made her _crab legs _for breakfast?"

Jack burst out laughing. "N-no! Of course not! Th-that's just what I've always called them."

"And...may I know what they _actually _are? I prefer not to have to go out and buy crab legs."

"It's a breakfast sandwich on a croissant. Eggs, cheese, and bacon strips between two halves of a buttered and toasted croissant." He chuckled.

"I'll attempt it." Pith chuckled as well, rising with a groan. "Damn, my back."

"Is it bothering you?"

"No, just getting a lot of exercise for an _old _man." Pitch winked before shuffling out to the kitchen.

Jack chuckled. "_Va aider ton Daddy, Aureliane. Papa a besoin de prendre une douche rapide, d'accord?_ (Go help your Daddy, Auréliane. Papa needs to take a quick shower, alright?)" The little girl nodded, jumping out of the bed and running after her other dad. Jack headed into the bathroom and slipped out of his cum covered boxers before jumping into the shower to rinse off quickly.

"Now, imagine my surprise at finding out Papa is taking a shower without me."

Jack jumped, quickly turning around. "You're supposed be making breakfast, love."

"I'm done. Didn't take too long to make, and besides, you've been in here longer than you think."

"How long has it been?"

"Twenty-five minutes."

"Shit! I'm sorry. I only meant to just rinse off."

Pitch pulled the curtain back, stepping in behind his lover. "Since you're here, you can help me _rinse off_."

Jack rolled his eyes. "_Only_ rinse off. Our daughter is very much awake and waiting for us."

"She's also very much distracted by a fish searching for his son. We have about an hour to kill before she misses us." Pitch ran his hands up the pale chest, his fingers travelling up to cup Jack's cheeks.

"Thank goodness for movies..." He nuzzled into his husband's hand, a small smile on his face.

"And why would that be, lover?"

"Because I can have morning cuddle time with my darling husband." Jack wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, holding him close.

"What kind of cuddling? The passionate kind. the sweet kind, or...both?"

"I think I've had enough of the passionate kind this morning. I believe it's time for some sweet."

"Aw, a pity." Pitch smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband as his long fingers moved gently over the skin. "And here I thought you were my little rabbit."

"Even rabbits need a little break every once in awhile."

"Who told you that?"

"I did."

"Jack! What a cruel lie to tell yourself! It breaks this little rabbit's heart." Pitch whined and stuck his bottom lip out, looking as sad and pitiful as he could manage. _Time to put those acting classes to good use..._

"Too bad. I want my sweet cuddles, damn it. We were so cutely interrupted from them earlier by our daughter, but now I demand them be given to me."

"Not even a teensy weensy little passionate cuddle?"

"Not unless it's passion about making these cuddles as sweet as can be."

He spun Jack around, using a hand to push the smaller body against the wall. "Don't move, Jack."

"This is most _definitely_ not a sweet cuddle."

"Shut up." Pitch got down on his knees, looking up at his husband with warm, golden eyes. He took Jack's hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He pressed gentle kisses to the skin, turning the hand over to cover the back and along the wrist.

"How is it possible for such rude words to be so immediately followed by such sweet kisses?" He smiled softly down at his lover.

"Love makes it possible." Pitch moved his mouth to Jack's stomach, his hands lovingly stroking the slim hips.

"Love is a beautiful thing. Nearly as beautiful as you."

"How many times must we discuss this? I'm not the beautiful one." He spread Jack's legs, kissing the inner thigh gently.

"You're beautiful to _me_." He let out a soft, happy sigh.

"I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree." Pitch turned him around, moving his lips over one firm cheek as his fingers massaged the other.

"Sounds like that's the only option." Pitch spread the firm cheeks, licking around the tight ring as his fingers dug into the skin. Jack breathed in sharply. "Th-that's not sweet cuddling, _mon coeur_."

"It is. You aren't clean here. Your body needs...encouragement to let it _all _out."

"That's sexual, not cuddling."

"Why must you question the things I do? Sometimes the two are the same." Pitch pulled away as more of his cum began leaking out.

Jack felt it dripping down his leg, and he shivered. "I-it's just who I am. Always curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, lover." Pitch took a washcloth he had brought with him and wetted it, bringing it to Jack's entrance to clean the liquid from his husband.

"Perhaps...though sometimes it leads the cat straight to the fish."

"And which am I, lover?" He put his tongue back to Jack's entrance when the flow started to slow.

"D-definitely...the fish."

"Are you being led to me, lover?" Pitch reached around, stroking th man's hardening flesh.

Jack moaned softly, biting his lip. "Y-yes. Though I still demand my sweet cuddles...as soon as we're done."

"Done with what?"

"_This_."

"What's this?"

"You know exactly what this is, _lover_." He pushed forward a little into his husband's hand.

"Tell me anyway."

"Sex. Sweet...slow..._delicious_ sex, _mon coeur_. That's what this will be."

"Well, I was planning on only cleaning you. However, it sounds like you want to make love."

"You have pushed me to that point."

"What would you do if I told you that I didn't want to?"

"I would say that's a shame and then tell you to get out of my shower so I could take care of myself."

"That's no fun. Why wouldn't you push me to the floor and have your wicked way with me? That sounds much nicer."

"Because if someone says they don't want to, that means they don't want to."

"When have you ever known me not to want to?"

"Oh...we were talking literally? I was thinking hypothetically. _If_, by some complete freak chance, my husband told me no and meant it, I wouldn't force him." He smiled mischievously at his lover.

"Bad choice, dearest." Pitch spread Jack's legs far apart, as he rose from the floor. He bit down on the man's neck as he shoved in, forcing the smaller body against the cool tile wall. Jack moaned, reaching behind him to grasp his lovers hips. "Would you still go with that choice?" He pulled out, leaving only the head still inside.

"It's moot. The answer only applied if you really meant it when you said 'no.' You clearly did not this time."

"You talk too much."

"Then make me shut up."

"Gladly." Pitch turned his still-impaled husband around, slamming their lips together as he thrust inside and pushed the smaller man harder against the wall. Jack moaned, his hips rocking forward to meet his husband's. He froze when there was a sudden knock at the door. "Someone's at the door, lover." Pitch moved his mouth to Jack's neck, nibbling the skin as he kept thrusting.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est, Lia? _(What is it, Lia?)" Jack gritted his teeth, trying not to moan loudly.

The door opened barely a crack, just enough for her to stick her head in. "Daddy? _Quelque chose s'est passé au film. Il a cessé de fonctionner._ (Something happened to the movie. It stopped working.)"

Pitch groaned, dropping his head on Jack's shoulder. "Don't move from this spot, Jack. I'm not anywhere near done with you." To emphasize his point, he thrust in, grinding against the man's spot.

"Y-yes." He breathlessly nodded.

"Daddy?"

"_Oui, ma petite?_ (Yes little one?)"

"_Vous venez de fixer le film? _(Are you coming to fix the movie?)"

"_Oui_." The older man pulled a towel from behind the curtain, wrapping it around his waist. "Don't move, dearest. I mean it. Move and I'll bend you over the nearest piece of furniture." Jack nodded again collapsing back against the wall.

ZZ

Pitch made quick work of fixing the movie, returning to the bathroom. "Still there, lover?" He opened the door to see Jack sitting on the edge of the tub, a hand to the back of his head. "What's this? Are you alright?" Pitch ran his fingers through the dark hair.

"Y-yeah. I just...slipped." He winced slightly when his husband ran over the place he'd hit his head.

"My poor lover." Pitch moved the hair aside to reveal a growing bump. He pressed gentle lips to the spot, his hands moving down the lithe body.

"Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault you're a clumsy creature."

"I...I moved." Blue eyes widened, when he felt a sudden lurch in his belly. Jack practically pushed his husband out of the way, quickly throwing open the toilet lid just in time to throw up the entirety of his last meal.

"_Now_ what's wrong?" Pitch held Jack's shoulder-length hair away from his face, a hand rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't tell me you're pregnant."

"Shit..." He sat back with a moan, wiping at his mouth. "I think I gave myself a concussion."

"Want to go to the hospital?"

Jack slowly shook his head. "I think I'm just going to have to sit it out." Pitch sat down on the floor, pulling his husband down between his legs. He put his hands on Jack's chest and pulled him back. Jack turned his head, burying his face in Pitch's neck and mumbling, "Sorry we can't finish."

"There's always later. We'll pick up where we left off...and then have the sex we usually have. In other words..." Pitch pulled Jack's chin up, moving his lips over the pink ones. "...a lot of sex for you."

"But for now I guess I get my sweet cuddles after all." He chuckled softly. "This is so stupid..." He groaned. "I've literally been meaning to buy a damn bathmat for months."

"Like I said, stupid." Pitch laughed softly, pulling one of Jack's hands over his own. He moved his long fingers over the thin calf and squeezed here and there.

"And damn do I need a haircut."

"I don't know. You look pretty sexy. Almost _wild_."

Jack laughed. "I think I prefer short hair though."

"You're going to cut it regardless of what I like, aren't you?"

"Well, I am the one who has to actually live with it on my head after all."

"Jack..." Pitch tangled his fingers in the long hair and pulled the man's head back. "I like having something to grab." He revealed the length of Jack's neck, his lips and teeth ghosting over the skin.

"I know you do...but it's not like I'm going to shave my head or anything."

"Close to it." Pitch nibbled his way down Jack's neck, running the edges over the thin collarbones.

"It'll still be a good...three or four inches. "

"You talk too much."

"A-and you...you..." He yanked himself out of his husband's arms, kneeling over the toilet again.

Pitch sighed. "That's hot."

"Oh, shut it, Pitch." Jack stood up, rinsing out his mouth in the sink with a grimace.

The taller man leaned back and crossed his arms. "Damn...you _still _look sexy."

"I think your dick has some very odd fetishes then. Please tell me you're not an emetophiliac." He rolled his eyes, wiping at his mouth with a towel.

"Not at all. I just think my husband is attractive no matter what. Love is blind, dearest."

"Blind to the loved one puking as well? That's a little odd." He chuckled.

"Fine, you ugly creature. I'm disgusted. Can't even look at you." Pitch covered his eyes with his hands.

Jack smiled at him. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit, _mon coeur_. There isn't really anything left in my stomach to throw up anymore."

"That's gross, lover."

"And yet so true." He shrugged, heading out of the bathroom to curl up in their bed again with a soft moan.

"Am I still allowed in your bed, husband? Or am I, and my dick, exiled?"

"I suppose you could join...until our daughter's movie is finished." He held his hand out to his husband.

"And then once it's over? _Then _am I exiled?"

"Well, _somebody_ will have to keep her distracted so Papa can rest."

Pitch sighed. "No sex tonight. Oh joy, oh rapture." He pulled his clothes on.

"I never said that, love. There are still plenty of hours before nightfall."

"When you sleep, you're out. For hours. Accept it, my little love. No sex tonight if you insist on resting." Pitch leaned down, pressing their lips together.

"If I'm awake by nightfall that will just mean I'll be awake _all night_." His hand stroked the man's cheek.

"If you insist on resting, then no...sex..." Pitch ran a hand down Jack's body, stopping and stroking, massaging, cupping certain areas.

"Oh, how I want to..." He felt himself starting to get dizzy. "B-but I really...shouldn't."

"You sure? You're feeling awfully hard right now. And you do need to be punished for moving, after all."

"I have a concussion. I _really_ shouldn't."

"If it's really that bad, you should be going to the hospital, not to bed."

"Then take me to a damn hospital. All I know is that I'm definitely not feeling up to fucking right now."

"Ouch. Then get dressed, love. Me and my dick need to go have a pity party."

"Why do you have to be like this right now? I feel like shit, Pitch." He pulled a pillow over his head with a moan.

Pitch crawled on the bed, weaseling under the pillow to kiss his husband. "I'm sorry. I'm still a little horny from being interrupted."

"Do you think you could ignore your dick long enough to get me some ice?"

"Perhaps. Kiss me, sweetling. Gentle me with your touch."

Jack leaned forward, their lips brushing across each other as he softly stroked his husband's cheek. "Please?"

"Yes, my love." Pitch rose from the bed and went into the kitchen for some ice. "Auréliane, _Papa est malade. Nous devons être tranquille pendant quelques heures. _(Papa is sick. We have to be quiet for a few hours.)"

She looked up from the couch. "_Pourquoi est-il malade? Qu'est-il arrivé?_ (Why is he sick? What happened?)"

"_Il a un boo-boo. Il a rendu malade. _(He has a boo-boo. It's made him sick.)"

"_Il est blessé? Il va bien se passer...pas vrai?_ (He's hurt? He's going to be alright...right?)" Her eyes instantly filled with worry.

"_Oui, oui. Il a juste besoin de repos. _(Yes, yes. He just needs rest.)"

"Puis-je le voir? (Can I see him?)"

"_Plus tard, ma amour. Plus tard._ (Later, my love. Later.)" Pitch put the ice in a bag, wrapping that in a towel and carrying it back to their bedroom.

Jack gave a tired smile when his husband walked in. "What took you so long?"

"Our daughter, sweetling, and her concern for you."

"I can see that." He chuckled when he looked up and blue eyes met blue through the cracked door. "_Viens ici, ma petite amour._ (Come here, my little love.)" He held his hand out to her.

Auréliane shook her head. "_Daddy dit que je dois attendre de vous voir..._ (Daddy said I have to wait to see you...)"

"_Eh bien, je suis celui qui ne se sent pas bien et je dis que vous pouvez entrent en jeu. _(Well, I'm the one who isn't feeling well, and I say that you can come in.)" He gave her a small smile when she nervously looked at her other father.

"_Venez, ma amour._ (Come, love.)" Pitch smiled, holding his hand out as well.

Jack took the ice from his husband, putting it to the back of his head with a happy sigh. Auréliane came into the room and moved over to the side of the bed to look down at Jack. "_Allez-vous être d'accord, Papa?_ (Are you going to be okay, Papa?)"

"_Bien sûr, ma petite étoile. Je viens de frapper ma tête et se sentent un peu dégueu dans mon ventre. Voilà tout._ (Of course, my little star. I just hit my head and feel a little yucky in my tummy. That's all.)" He smiled, taking her tiny hand in his own. "_Mais vous savez ce que vous pourriez faire pour me sentir un peu mieux? _(But you know what you could do to make me feel a little better?)"

"_Quoi, papa? _(What, Papa?)"

"_Vous pouvez lire votre papa une histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Je voudrais beaucoup. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?_ (You could read your Papa a story until he falls asleep. I would like that very much. Can you do that for me?)" She nodded, and Jack watched her run out of the room to go grab one of her many books with a smile. "Can you hand me a pair of clean boxers, _mon coeur_?" He looked up at his husband.

"Are you still naked under those sheets?"

"Well, I never exactly got dressed after I got out of the shower. So, yes."

"Stupid, and even after I told you to." Pitch grabbed a pair, handing it to his husband with a fond smile.

"Well, I was already in bed when you said that." He chuckled and slid the boxers on underneath the sheets.

"Sure, sure. Excuses." Pitch ducked his head down, sucking the full bottom lip into his mouth.

"Adequate excuses, thank you very much." Jack gently pulled away with a smile when he heard the door open again. "_Venez, ma petite. Je veux que mes histoires._ (Come, little one. I want my stories.)" He patted the bed beside him, and Auréliane came over, climbing in with three of her favorite fairytale books and a new one her dads had gotten her written in English. "_Que diriez-vous essayer celui-là en premier? Et peut-être votre Daddy peut vous aider à le lire. _(How about we try this one first? And maybe your Daddy can help you read it.)" She nodded, opening up the book to the first page. "_Allez, Daddy. Rejoignez-nous._ (Come on, Daddy. Join us.)" Jack looked up at his husband with a smile.

"Make room. I'm not sure I'll fit!" Jack pulled the little girl closer to him and scooted over to make room for the other man. "Thank you, dearest." Pitch pulled the sheets back, grunting as he crawled on top of his husband and settled himself against the smaller man. "Ah, yes. That's good." Jack chuckled softly and relaxed back into the bed, settling in to enjoy the sound of his daughter's sweet voice. Pitch leaned down, whispering into Jack's ear, "I'm liking this _almost _as much as what I originally planned."

"Just enjoy the story, love." He smiled, managing to stay awake as Auréliane struggled through the English story and one of her other books, but he fell fast asleep halfway through the second one.

"Hey, hey." Pitch nibbled Jack's lobe. "Wake up! How rude, sweetling."

"_Ne pas le réveiller, Daddy! Il a besoin de dormir, tu te souviens?_ (Don't wake him up, Daddy! He needs to sleep, remember?)" Auréliane quietly hissed at her father.

"_Toutes mes excuses._ (My apologies.)" He moved a hand down Jack's body and started stroking him. "_Tu as raison. _(You're right.)"

She gently slapped his arm, when she saw Jack shift in his sleep. "_Arrête! Tu vas le réveiller! _(Stop it! You're gonna wake him up!)"

"_Désolé. _(Sorry.)" He moved his arm under the sheets, continuing to stroke.

Auréliane laid down against Jack, looking worriedly up into her Papa's face. "_Vous êtes gonna be alright, Papa. Daddy et je vais prendre soin de toi. _(You're gonna be alright, Papa. Daddy and I will take care of you.)" She gently kissed his sleeping cheek.

Pitch smiled and nodded, his hand still slowly stroking. Jack stirred slightly in his sleep, but he didn't wake up, his arms unknowingly wrapping around his daughter and pulling her close. "Ouch. Forsaken." Pitch kissed the pale cheek, moving to lie on the other side of his husband.

Auréliane giggled, her own arms wrapping around Jack, and smiled over the sleeping man's shoulder at her father. Pitch stuck his tongue out at her, smiling too. She giggled again before laying her head back down and nestling under Jack's chin, letting loose a happy sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

Pitch stood under the cold shower spray, trying to ignore that his husband (and daughter) were still asleep in bed. _I wish Jack was in here with me..._ He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He turned the water off and dressed himself in the boxers he brought with him. He passed the bedroom, plopping down on the couch to watch some TV.

Auréliane came in, sitting down next to him. "Are you...okay, Daddy?" She looked up at him as if asking if she'd said it right.

"Yes, my little love. I'm alright." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Why are you so...so..._triste _(sad)?"

"Because..." Pitch thought for a moment. "Your Papa and I haven't played our favorite game tonight."

"_Quel jeu? _(What game?)"

"Ummm...it's a little like...Twister?"

"Twis...ter?" She cocked her head in confusion.

"It's a game where you stretch and move around in...strange positions on colored dots."

"Oh...I think the..._les autres enfants l'habitude de jouer...retour à l'orphelinat. _(the other kids used to play...back at the orphanage.)"

"Did they? Then you know how fun it is."

She looked down. "_Je n'ai jamais joué... _(I never played...)"

"No? If you can convince your Papa to play with me, I promise all three of us can play tomorrow."

She looked up excitedly. "_Vraiment?!_ (Really?!)" Auréliane's face fell again. "_Mais Papa dort..._ (But Papa's asleep...)"

"I guess..." Pitch looked down sadly at his lap.

"_Quand il se réveille? _(When he wakes up?)"

"Can you keep a secret, love?" She quickly nodded, looking up at her father eagerly. "Your Papa doesn't like playing with me. It hurts my feelings sometimes."

Auréliane stuck her tongue out a little, shaking her head. "You shouldn't lie, Daddy. Papa loves you...he loves you..._beaucoup._ (very much)"

"I never said he didn't. He just doesn't like to play with me."

"_Alors pourquoi at-il me dire ce qu'il fait?_ (Then why did he tell me he does?)"

"He told you he likes to play with me?"

She nodded. "_Beaucoup_. (A lot.)"

"When did he tell you this?"

"This...week?"

_Naughty minx..._ "You little rascal, keeping secrets. Clever little thing." She giggled, throwing her arms around her father's neck. Pitch stood and lifted his daughter in his arms. "Bedtime for you, little miss." He carried her to her room and plopped her down, pulling the covers up over her body and tucking her in with her stuffed rabbit. "Time for sleep, little love."

"_Chante-moi une chanson, Daddy?_ (Sing me a song, Daddy?)"

"A song? But it's so late!" Pitch huffed dramatically, crawling in next to his daughter. "What song would you like me to sing?"

"Anything," she giggled, biting her lip and staring up at the man.

"Alright, alright." He thought for a moment. "_My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf, so it stood ninety years on the floor. It was taller by half than the old man himself, though it weighed not a pennyweight more. It was born on the morn of the day that he was born, it was always his treasure and pride. But it stopped, short, never to go again when the old man died._"

Auréliane curled up against him with a smile as her eyes started to droop. "More, Daddy..."

"_I've got sixpence, jolly, jolly sixpence. I've got sixpence to last me all my life. I've got two pence to spend and two pence to lend and two pence to send home to my wife, poor wife. No cares have I to grieve me. No pretty little maid to deceive me. I'm happy as a king, believe me, as we go rolling, rolling home._"Looking down, Pitch noticed his daughter was sound asleep, her small arms wrapped tightly around the rabbit. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly before rising from the bed, turning the light off but leaving the door open. He stood in the doorway of his own bedroom, looking down at his husband. "Jack, wake up." Jack shifted on the bed, letting out a soft moan. "Open your eyes, Jack. you've rested long enough." The younger man bit his lip with a groan and rolled onto his side, his eyes darting around crazily beneath his eyelids. "Wake up, or so help me, I will come over there and fuck you senseless."

Jack suddenly stopped breathing with a gasp, the sound cutting off when his throat closed up like it was choking on something. "Jack..." Pitch came closer to the bed, grabbing his husband's forearms. "Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Wake up." The younger man took in a desperate breath of air, his lungs burning. Blue eyes shot open as hiz back arched up and his gasp turned into more of a choked sob.

"Jack...stop it!" Pitch pulled his husband to him, smashing their lips together. He moved his own over the pale pieces of flesh and blew breath in as he did so. Jack clutched at him, fingers digging into the man's shoulders as his body was wracked with shivers. He pulled away and buried his face in Pitch's neck, his hyperventilating too much to continue kissing. "Jack! Stop it _now_!" He pulled his husband's face from his neck, and he slapped him hard.

The man looked shocked, to say the least. He slowly calmed down enough to look shakily up at his lover. "I...I-I'm sorry...It was so...vivid."

"What happened?" Pitch pulled Jack's face back to his neck, his long fingers soothing the shaking man.

Jack's arms wound around his lover and held him tightly as a tear trailed down his cheek. "I was...drowning."

"Drowning?"

He nodded slowly. "A-and I was too frozen in fear to push those last few inches...to the surface."

"Don't think about it anymore. See? You're warm and safe. You're in my arms." Pitch tightened his hold on his husband, his lips pressed to Jack's temple.

"It...it felt so real." He burrowed closer to the man.

"I know, love, but it's over now. _This _is what's real. That was only a nightmare, all over now."

Jack nodded, holding him tighter. "I-I love you."

"I love you, Jack." Pitch pushed his back against the bed. "Relax."

"I'm trying..."

The older man straddled his husband's hips, his hands moving on Jack's chest. "Try harder."

"Distract me."

"I plan to." Pitch moved down Jack's body, gently thrusting inside his husband as his thumbs flicked Jack's nipples.

Jack gasped, his arms wrapping tightly around his lover. "I love you so much."

ZZ

Pitch held Jack close, his fingers lightly stroking the pale back. "What...what happened in your dream? Was it a memory, you think?"

"I...I don't know." He frowned. "It wasn't the same as the dreams I used to have where I saved Auréliane. This time we were at a...a big house for some reason. I fell into the pool..." He shuddered at the mere thought.

"Jack...you hit your head."

"I know I did."

"No, I mean...maybe the fall knocked something back into place. Do you remember anything else?"

The younger man shook his head. "W-was that a memory? Did that really happen?"

"No, my fairy. It's just...what did this big house look like?"

"Well, it wasn't so much like a house...more like a mansion. The grounds went on for what seemed like miles, but the house was almost daunting, looming over me as if predicting my doom." He shuddered again.

"Was I there with you?"

"Not always. You were following me, but I was alone when I fell in...until you saved me."

Pitch pulled Jack close. "Thank God for that...but Jack, I know the place you describe."

"You do?"

"I do. It's where I grew up."

"But...but it was only a dream...right?"

"Yes. You've never seen it, and I've never taken you. I...I don't know why you would know it."

Jack shrugged a little, burying his nose into the man's neck. "Why _haven't_ I seen it?"

"It was a place where I was at my most unhappiest. I don't want to taint you by taking you there. As it is, I haven't been in years. Decades..."

He nodded, gently kissing his lover's neck. "Alright. I understand, _mon coeur_."

"Why did you tell Auréliane that you like to play with me?"

"I...she wasn't supposed to tell you..." He blushed.

"Oh, but she did. Can I assume that means what I think it means?"

Jack nodded. "She wanted to know what we do when we're alone all the time."

"And you told her...what?"

"That we like to play games together."

"I told her we like to play Twister."

He chuckled. "That's about accurate."

"I know. It's hard telling your daughter how to play without revealing certain...details." Pitch pulled Jack over to straddle his hips, his long fingers moving up the pale torso.

"Very hard indeed."

"Speaking of which...so are you."

"Can I help it? I did promise my husband we could do certain...activities tonight when my head was feeling better."

"Seduce me, Jack." Pitch moved his hands away and put them under his head, his eyes dark with barely-controlled lust.

Jack leaned down and ran his tongue and hand from the man's stomach to his neck. He sucked on the sensitive flesh for a few moments, one hand silently reaching into the bedside table to grab a bottle. "On your stomach, lover." Pitch moaned, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he rolled over, the sheets rubbing deliciously against him. The younger man popped open the cap on the bottle, pouring a good portion of massage oil onto his hand and directly onto his husband's back.

Pitch hissed when he felt the cool liquid touch his warm skin. "Jack..." he moaned.

"What's wrong, love?" His fingers started to massage his husband's tense shoulders as he moved to straddle Pitch's rear.

"I love the feel of your hands on me." Pitch moaned, spreading his legs as much as he could beneath his husband.

"How convenient then...I love the feel of my hands on your flawless skin as well." He slid his hands slowly down the man's back, massaging the muscles along the way.

"Is...is there a reason for this?"

"You told me to seduce you. Well, I'm doing it my way." He dug into the particularly tight muscles in Pitch's lower back.

"You seduce with massages?" The bigger man arched his back, trying to move his body more into the touches.

"Massages relax the body...makes it so much more _sensitive_. In that dream I used to have of that other life of ours, I did this to you, and it drove you completely crazy. I want to see if the results are still the same in this life."

"Did you ever do this for Audrien?"

"I gave him a shoulder massage once or twice...but never like this." His lips followed his fingers, kissing teasingly down the man's back.

"God, was that massage...innocent?"

"_Very_ innocent. Nothing at all like the one I'm giving you."

"Tell me what...what happened in this...dream of yours. What did I do?"

"You were _begging_ for me, my love. Begging for my touch, begging for my lips, begging for my cock." Jack moved down, massaging Pitch's thigh.

"Do you want me to beg?"

"Only if you want to." One hand slipped between the man's legs, working the muscles of his inner thigh and sneaking up to teasingly just barely brush against his balls.

Pitch groaned breathlessly, his eyes scrunching up. "Again. Touch me there. I'm...so tense there."

"Oh, no, dear husband." He smirked down at him, his hands moving further down Pitch's leg.

"What will happen if you reach my feet? Will this end?"

"Definitely not. There is still so much more of your delicious body that has yet to be massaged, darling."

"Then please...continue."

"I plan on it." Jack finished with Pitch's foot, moving up to start at the top of his other leg.

"Feels so good, Jack. Who taught you how to do this?"

"The internet. When we used to live together, both me and Tooth loved massages but didn't want to have to pay a ton of money to go see a professional. So we agreed to learn and just be each other's massage buddy. Though none of ours were as...erotic as it is with you." He leaned down, kissing his husband's butt cheek as a finger ran teasingly over his balls again.

Pitch arched his back once more. "I...I'm glad. O-only with me, Jack."

"And I will reserve these massages for you alone. Forever."

"G-good. The other side, lover. I...I need you on the other side."

"Then turn over, _mon coeur_." He lifted himself up just enough so his husband could turn underneath him.

Pitch rolled over and pulled Jack down onto his hips. "Touch me, lover. Ease my muscles." Jack slid down the man's body, starting with his feet this time and slowly moving up each leg. Pitch moaned and threw his head back. He spread his legs wide, opening himself to his husband.

"That won't make things go any faster, you know." He chuckled, smirking at him as he moved up, ignoring the hard dick and going straight for the man's stomach.

"I know. Just thought I'd make it easier for you to reach." Pitch put his hands on Jack's hips, the long fingers gently moving on their own.

"Too bad that's not where I'm heading next." Pale fingers worked their way up Pitch's chest, closely followed by the man's lips.

"I haven't begged yet, and you're almost done. What happens then?"

"You'll have to wait and see." One of his knees moved between the man's legs as he massaged his pecs, rubbing his thigh against Pitch's sensitive skin.

"Jack..." Pitch pulled his husband back up his body, slamming their lips together as he thrusted in, aiming deep.

Jack gasped, clutching at his shoulders. "You may not have spoken your wants...but your body wept for my touch."

"I won't deny it." He tugged on Jack's hair, revealing the pale throat as he bit down and rammed up inside the tight heat.

"P-pitch..." Jack moaned, biting back his loud cry as he rocked his hips down to meet his lover's thrusts.

"Is this better than what you imagined?"

"Far better." Pitch moved his mouth, biting his way along Jack's neck and shoulder as his fingers dug into Jack's ass. He changed the angle slightly, ramming straight against the man's spot. Jack's eyes shot open, stars dancing in front of them as he felt himself tightening already around his husband. One of his hands darted down between them, stroking himself and pushing his release ever closer.

"Hands off. I want you to come only because of me." Pitch pulled Jack's hips up, stopping his movements.

"N-no..." he whined at the loss of movements, reluctantly pulling his hand away. "Fuck me, husband."

"Such dirty words." Pitch smiled breathlessly at his lover, taking his hands away. Gravity pulled Jack down on him, the head again ramming hard into that one spot.

Jack cried out, muting the sound as best he could with his hand so as not to wake their daughter. "So...close..."

"Then come. Then I'll fuck you until we come together."

"Pitch!" His release finally hit him, and he spilled onto his lover's stomach, gasping for breath.

Pitch wiped two fingers through the liquid and brought them to his lips to suck on the digits, moaning as if he were eating the best dessert on the planet. "You're delicious, lover."

"I-I try." He blushed slightly.

"On your hands and knees, lover. Time for round two." Jack nodded, climbing off of his husband and getting into position. "Beautiful." Pitch moved into position behind his husband, one hand cupping Jack appreciatively. "You have the best body I've ever seen."

The younger man's breath caught in his throat. "Th-thank you."

"Oh, and all the things I plan to do to it." Pitch cupped both cheeks as he slammed back in, forcing the man down into the bed.

"Ah! Pitch!" Jack moaned loudly, biting hard onto the pillow beneath him. This was going to be one long night. He moaned again at the mere thought of all the things they would do.

ZZ

Pitch groaned, again changing his position on the couch. Jack lifted his head from the man's lap as he moved. "You okay, _mon coeur_?"

"My hips, damn it. That's what I get for fucking my husband all night at my age." He chuckled, running his fingers through the dark hair.

"We might have to cut down a little on rabbit activities, love. Neither of us going to get any younger." Jack moaned ever so softly, melting into his lover's touch.

"Nonsense. The pain in worth it, considering all the kinky, naughty things we did last night."

"Most of which were your ideas." Jack chuckled.

"I didn't hear an argument coming from you. All I heard were such sweet moans and screams of pleasure."

"Just because they were your ideas doesn't mean I didn't enjoy them."

Pitch sighed, rubbing his eyes. "You need to not say things like that."

"Why?"

"It makes me want to strip you bare and kiss you all over."

Jack smiled. "I'll keep that in mind for some other time."

"Or now." Pitch moved over his husband's body, kissing the pink lips gently as he worked on pulling Jack's shirt up.

"No...Dad should be back with Auréliane soon. We don't want them to walk in on anything, do we?"

"Yes. Yes we do." Pitch pulled Jack's shirt off him, his mouth instantly latching on to one nipple.

"N-no we don't. Besides, didn't you say your hips are bothering you?"

"Not anymore. You've healed me with your words." Pitch sucked on the bud as his fingers gently pinched and rolled the other.

Jack bit his lip, holding back a gasp. "I find that very hard to believe, _mon coeur_."

"Do you?" He ground their hips together.

"I...I do."

"What a pity." Pitch moved his hand down, pulling Jack's pants down. He wrapped his long fingers around the hardening flesh and stroked it.

"Pitch..." he gasped, back arching slightly closer to his lover. His fingers tightened their grip on the man's shoulder.

"I'm in love with you." Pitch kissed him deeply as he took his own cock out, gently thrusting it into his husband.

Jack threw his head back with a moan. "I...I love you too."

Pitch thrust slowly, making sure that every inch of their skin touched. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Heavenly."

"And so are you. _My _heaven." He rolled his hips with his lover, pressing him in further and tightening around him each time.

"Jack...I'm so close."

"I love you." Jack's release wound through him and his muscles tightened around Pitch even more.

"Jack..." He was just about to come when he heard the door slam open, his daughter's voice unmistakable.

Jack quickly snatched the blanket from the back of the couch, throwing it over their joined bodies before she could reach the living room. Pitch groaned when Auréliane jumped on them, his cock being pushed in deeper. The younger man had to bite his lip to stop a fresh moan from escaping. He held himself close to Pitch, their chests molding together so he was hiding most of his lover.

"_Daddy! Papa! Vous ne croirez jamais ce grand-père et je l'ai fait aujourd'hui!_ (Daddy! Papa! You won't believe what Grandpa and I did today!)"

Jack watched his dad walk into the room with a laugh, giving his son a confused look at the position the two other men were in. He gave a grimace when North's expression turned to one of realization when he gripped the blanket tighter around their bodies. With a dramatic sigh he rolled his eyes at Jack, picking up his granddaughter. "You tell them later. Now, you show me books you talked about." The little girl eagerly nodded, pointing in the direction of her room, and the two left.

Pitch laughed, burying his face against his lover's neck. "Well, that was close!"

Jack groaned. "I told you they would be back soon."

"Shut up." He started moving again, a little quicker this time. "How long do you think we have to finish?"

"L-less than five minutes." He moaned softly.

"Plenty of time." Pitch sat back, pulling his husband up with him. He aimed deep, thrusting hard and fast. It wasn't long before Jack was releasing again, clutching breathlessly onto his lover. "Damn..." Pitch thrust a few more times before spilling deep, his fingers digging hard into Jack's ass. "What a rush."

"Agreed." He nodded tiredly, resting his head on his husband's chest. "But I'd rather not do this again."

"Or at least not when she's about to run in." Pitch chuckled, holding Jack close as he pulled the blanket up, covering their bodies.

"Mhmm. We should...we should get dressed."

"We should. But...we have time. A little longer, just like this." Pitch held Jack close, his fingers gentle on the soft skin.

"Mmmmkay. Just a little longer." He relaxed against the man, gently kissing his warm skin.

"Are you mad we did this?"

"Only that we got caught."

"Didn't think she'd be home _that _quickly. Energetic little sprite."

"Are you really so surprised though? She loves spending time with Dad, but she loves us more."

"Nope, not really surprised. Still..." Pitch slowly pulled himself out, the skin still sensitive. "...you'd think your Dad could have slowed her down, even a little."

"He was probably exhausted from dealing with her all day. He is even older than you, after all." Jack gasped slightly at the sudden feel of emptiness.

"Miss me already?" He smiled, kissing his husband lovingly. "I'm exhausted, and she's barely been with us today."

"I always miss you, _mon coeur_."

"Jack, don't tempt me."

"Even if I tempt, you can't have. Our daughter is home and eager for our company."

"True. However, there's always movies." Pitch leaned down, nibbling Jack's neck.

"I don't think she'll be calmed with movies, love."

"Damn...I guess I'll see you tonight, Mr. Black-Frost."

"Indeed. Our days will belong to our beloved daughter, but our nights...they belong to _us_." He smiled, kissing his husband one last time before getting off the couch and pulling on his boxers again.

Pitch sank face down into the leather. "Can it be winter? Summer nights always seem so far away." His voice was muffled but clear.

Jack chuckled. "I thought you didn't like winter."

"I do now. Very much so."

"Well, I think we should move into that new house of ours by then. I want to have a nice, big fireplace that we can curl up in front of to drink hot chocolate and cuddle together."

"And room for a nice, big bed. Somewhere we can...play." Pitch held his arms out.

"I think a king size in our bedroom would be quite nice." Jack took his lover's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Or a California king. They're even bigger." He wrapped his arms around his husband, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack smiled, returning the kiss. "Now, get dressed, love, before our daughter comes running in here again."

"Fine, fine." Pitch searched around for his pants, pulling them on just as Auréliane came bouncing back in the room. "So it begins!"

Jack laughed and held his arms out for his little girl. She leapt at him with a giggle, throwing her arms around the man's neck. "I missed you, Papa!"

"I missed you too, _ma petite étoile._" He kissed her forehead with a smile.

"And you too, Daddy!" She held her arms out to the other man.

"Thank you! I thought I was unloved over here!" Pitch took her in his arms, picking her up and spinning her around.

Auréliane shrieked with joy, holding tightly onto him. Jack went over to his dad, who was now leaning against the doorframe. "So...thank you...for earlier." He blushed. "We didn't think you guys would be back quite so soon."

North chuckled, clapping his son on the shoulder. "Is no problem. Little one rushed me from house. Besides...is good for healthy relationship, no?"

"What is? Playing Twister?" Pitch widened his eyes, rubbing noses with his daughter. "Yes! It's so much! We should all play?" He looked over at his husband, smiling mischievously. "Right Papa?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, _mon coeur_..."

"My little love, would you like to play? It's wonderful fun!" Auréliane quickly nodded her head. "Do you want Papa to play with us?"

She nodded again. "Play, Papa!"

Pitch winked. "You're playing, Papa. Can't disappoint our little love, can we?"

Jack sighed. "Do we even have the game here?"

"Of course we do! How else could we play _every night_?" Pitch looked at his daughter. "Papa is so forgetful sometimes. Silly Papa."

Auréliane giggled. "Go get it, Papa!"

"Yes, go _get _it, Papa. You remember where we left it." Pitch turned so Auréliane couldn't see, mouthing "closet" at his husband.

Jack chuckled. "Alright, alright." He went to the closet and grabbed the game, bringing it back to the living room and handing it to his daughter to set up. "Are you going to play too, Dad?"

The older man shook his head with a laugh. "I am not as limbre as I used to be. I will be the caller."

ZZ

"Jack! Your leg is in my way!"

"No. Your face is in the way of my leg."

"Saucy." Pitch licked the skin, quickly moving when Jack's leg muscles twitched.

"Cheater!" He struggled to keep his leg in place.

"Not at all. You had a bit of chocolate on your leg." Pitch gasped when he felt Auréliane's hair tickle his belly. "No! Now that's cheating!"

The little girl giggled. "Sorry, Daddy!"

He chuckled. "You are my daughter. I'm not surprised you learned my tricks!"

Jack laughed. "Really unfair! I don't need two of you against me!"

Pitch exchanged looks with Auréliane. "I think we get Papa." She grinned mischievously. Both Pitch and Auréliane leaped on Jack, knocking the younger man to the ground.

"Ah! You cheaters!" Jack chuckled, collapsing beneath them.

"It isn't cheating if we all lose." Pitch kissed his husband gently.

"I suppose...but still!" He pulled Auréliane into his arms with a laugh, tickling her sides. Pitch ducked out of the way, abandoning his daughter to be tickled mercilessly.

Auréliane shrieked, trying to get away from her dad with a giggle. "Papa, stop!"

Pitch kneeled down, holding his arms out. "Here, love. I'll save you!"

She tried to go to him, but Jack wouldn't let her go. "Daddy, save me!"

The taller man pulled Jack's head back, kissing him deeply. He slipped his tongue in and moved it slowly over Jack's as his long fingers slid through the dark hair. Jack almost instinctually loosened his grip with a surprised moan, his daughter scrambling away with a laugh. Pitch pulled away, opening his eyes to look down into blue, lust-glazed ones. "_That _was cheating." He smiled widely as he pulled away, putting his body between Auréliane and Jack. "I shall protect you, my princess!"

"You are both such cheaters." Jack crossed his arms with a pout.

Pitch looked down at Auréliane. "Should we kiss him? Does he deserve it?" She giggled, nodding. "You are forgiven, lover." Pitch walked over, bending down enough to take his husband's lips in another deep kiss.

Jack sighed softly, relaxing into the kiss but not returning it. "It'll take more than that, love."

"I'll let Auréliane make her apologies now. I'll make mine..." Pitch nibbled Jack's lobe, whispering hotly. "...tonight."

He shivered but smiled when his daughter came over, gently kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, Papa. Forgive me?"

Jack thought for a moment before gathering her into his arms. "I suppose I can forgive you, _ma petite_."

"And me?" Pitch looked at his husband with wide, innocent eyes.

"You're not done asking for forgiveness, remember?"

"Still, you never said. Will I have to wait until tonight when I apologize?" Jack nodded with a smirk on his face. Pitch smiled, pleased. "Guess I'm going to have to make my apology good. Might take all night."

"We'll see how you do." He chuckled.

"Looking forward to it." Pitch licked his lips seductively.

"How about we play another round? No cheating this time."

"_You _can." The older man groaned, stretching his back. "I'm a little old for more than one round. Especially with two flexible sprites."

"How about you, _ma petite_? One more round?" Auréliane nodded, grinning. "And no cheating this time."

ZZ

Pitch dropped Jack back down on the bed. "Well? Am I forgiven?"

Jack smiled, curling up against him. "Very much so, love."

"I'm glad. Besides, my cheating skills can often come in handy." He wrapped his arms around the shivering body, pulling it close.

"Oh? How so?"

"They get you in my bed. Moaning...writhing...pulsing."

"Only this once. It's not a guaranteed thing."

"No? Are you sure?" Pitch rolled Jack back over and thrust back in.

"P-positive."

"Really?" He thrust in, aiming deeper than Jack's spot.

"Mhmm." Jack nodded with a gasp, clutching at his husband.

"That hurts my pride, lover. Deeply."

"It's not a matter of pride, love. It's just me not being a huge fan of cheaters."

"I can be a big cheater, lover. Does that change much? I can go sleep elsewhere." Pitch moved to leave.

"It changes a lot. Like how often you'll be allowed in my bed."

"Truly? How often will I be allowed?"

"Less the more you cheat."

"Heal me, Jack, because I intend to share your bed _often_, regardless.

"Don't cheat and I won't be forced to refuse you."

"You would refuse me? Me, your loving, devoted husband?"

"I would if I must."

"Then you'll be refusing me often. I will cheat, lie, steal...anything for a chance to be with you."

"Even when they lessen your chances of doing so?"

"Yes. I'll do it, hoping you might spare a glance in my direction. I'm helplessly devoted to you, Jack."

"You'll have far better chances of being with me if you don't cheat."

"I'm not changing, Jack. I don't like losing, so I will cheat if I must."

"Have it your way."

"I will leave your bed now." Pitch looked down ashamed, pulling himself out slowly from his husband's body.

Jack's legs quickly wrapped around him, pulling his love back inside him deeply. "I suppose once or twice is alright."

Pitch smiled, snapping his hips against Jack's. "Good choice."

"I love you, my darling." He moaned, holding him close.

"Even with the fact that I occasionally cheat?"

"So long as it's only occasionally."

"I'll _try_." Pitch chuckled, kissing Jack deeply as he thrust back in and pounded Jack down into the mattress.

"Th-then yes. I love you."

"And I love you." The bed was banging against the wall as he moved, thrusting Jack into oblivion. "I can feel my cum in you."

"S-so...good."

"Do you like me in you? My cock buried deep inside you?"

"Oh, God, yes! More than anything."

"Come, Jack. Come _hard_."

"So close!" Pitch pulled out, moving his mouth down over his husband. He swallowed him down his throat and moaned. "Pitch!" Jack's back arched from the bed as he released into his lover's mouth. Pitch pulled back and licked his lips, swallowing as he shoved back in and ground against Jack's spot. "Ah!" He clutched desperately to his husband.

"So tight..." Pitch arched his back, ramming inside the soft passage.

"Come for me, _mon coeur_. I want you.'

"Come again." Pitch thrust hard into that one spot.

"Y-yes!" Jack clenched around him, spilling onto their stomachs.

Pitch moaned as his release was squeezed from him. He shot deep, filling his husband again. "Yes...wonderful."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, my dearest love." He held Jack close, cool fingers running over the man's heated skin. "We should go to the zoo tomorrow."

The younger man nuzzled against him with a soft chuckle. "That sure is random."

"My apologies. Would you like me to talk dirty to you?"

"I didn't mean it was a bad thing. I'm just curious. Why the zoo?"

"We haven't gone yet, and I think Auréliane would like it. A small confession...I've never gone to one."

Jack immediately sat up, staring down at him. "You've never been to a zoo?!"

"No. There's never seemed to be a right time. Usually I was too busy traveling or working."

"Then it's decided. We're going tomorrow." He settled back down against his husband with a smile.

"I've also never been to an aquarium or an amusement park. Or Seaworld. Or Disneyland."

"We're going. To all of them. I don't care if I have to drag you there. We're going."

"You'd really drag me?"

"Yup. I'd chain you to a truck if I had to."

Pitch smiled, snuggling closer to his husband. "No need. I'm already chained to _you_. I'll go anywhere and everywhere you lead me."

"Then there won't be any need for a truck." Jack chuckled, burying his nose in his lover's neck.

"I love you, Jack. You violent, lovely creature."

"And I love you, my sweet, darling husband."

ZZ

"Jack, come over here! The otter's are kissing each other!"

The younger man came over, chuckling, and hooked his arm through his husband's. "Oh, wow. They are." When Auréliane started bouncing up, trying to see, he lifted her into his arms so she could see the otters too.

Pitch leaned down, nuzzling her nose as the otters were doing. "I just kissed you like an otter."

The little girl giggled. "Again, Daddy."

"Again? I suppose." He leaned down again, rubbing their noses.

"Daddy, are the otters in love like you and Papa?"

"Hmmm...yes. I think they're _very _much in love. I wonder if they have a little baby somewhere as cute as you."

"I want to see it!"

"But the baby otter isn't out! There is this one I suppose..." Pitch pulled out a stuffed otter from behind his back, rubbing its nose against Auréliane's.

She gave a shriek of joy, hugging it close. "Can I keep it? Can I keep it?"

"I don't know..." He looked at Jack with a smile on his face. "Should she be allowed to keep it, sweetling?"

Jack stroked his chin thoughtfully before smiling at her. "I suppose she's been a good girl today."

"Then yes, my little love, you now have your own baby otter."

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Pitch stepped around behind Jack, pulling a small box from his pocket. "I have a little something for you too, sweetling."

Jack turned to look at him. "Oh? And what could it be?" He smiled.

Pitch got down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a small silver band with three small diamonds. "Will you marry me, Jack?"

Wide blue eyes stared down at him in shock. "You know I would, _mon coeur_, but...aren't we already married?"

"I know, but...I want to again. Marry me, sweetling. Marry me again."

Jack chuckled, reaching down to stroke his husband's cheek. "And this time we could actually have a flower girl."

Auréliane clapped her hands excitedly. "I can be in the wedding too?!"

"But of course. You didn't think we'd get married again without our special little girl there, did you?"

Pitch stood and slipped the ring onto his husband's finger. "Besides, we want our family there. And you, my little love, are one of the Three Musketeers. What would our wedding day be like with only _two _Musketeers?"

"It just wouldn't be right, that's what. We want you right up there with us, Lia. You're our baby girl, after all." Jack smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead, and chuckled when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, whoa. I have more gifts!"

The little girl immediately straightened up again, staring at her other father with excitement. "What is it? What is it?"

Pitch pulled out a smaller box, revealing a small child-size ring with a pink, sparkly flower on it. "My dear Auréliane, will you be my little love forever?"

She wiggled in Jack's arms until her put her down, immediately throwing her arms around Pitch's waist with a giggle. "Of course, Daddy!"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling down fondly. "I have a little something for you too, lover."

Jack chuckled. "And what is it this time?"

Pitch took out a necklace from his pocket. "It's a heart with a stone in the middle that has magic powers."

"Magic powers, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at the necklace in his hand. "What kind of magic powers?"

"Put it on, lover, and you'll see."

Jack smiled, pulling the necklace on over his head and looking down at the pendant. "Well? What's it do?"

Pitch picked Auréliane up into his arms and pointed. "You want to see the magic, little love?" She eagerly nodded her head, looking at her Papa. After a few seconds on his skin, the stone changed from black to a blue to a pastel pink. Pitch smiled. "Voilà! Magic."

Auréliane clapped her hands excitedly, eyes wide with wonder. "How'd you do that, Daddy?"

"It's a secret, love. I'll tell you one day. Do you want to know what the magic means?" She nodded her head again. "Your Papa can never take this off. I've put a special spell on it. The colors show us what he's thinking and feeling. Your Papa can never lie now."

Jack laughed. "A mood necklace, _mon coeur_? It's not like I ever lied about how I was feeling before."

Pitch covered her ears when Jack was speaking, uncovering them only when he was done. "Your Papa is jealous because he can't do magic like Daddy."

He smiled, leaning in to kiss his husband's cheek. "I never said I didn't like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, you jealous creature. Maybe I'll tell you the secret later, too."

"And while we're on this wonderful gift-high...I suppose now is as good a time as any to say that I have a surprise of my own."

Pitch quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What do you think it could be, little love?"

Auréliane shrugged her shoulders. "What is it, Papa?"

"Let's see if Daddy can guess."

"I must guess? Hmm...a walk on the beach?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'we have a lot of packing ahead of us.'" He chuckled, pulling out a keyring with two keys on it from his pocket.

Pitch looked at the keys. "What are those?"

"The keys to our new house. We're going to the real estate agent tomorrow to sign the papers."

"And where, may I ask, is this new house of ours?"

"It's the one that you both wanted." He smiled. "The one with a nice, quiet neighborhood and the big front lawn and the white picket fence."

Pitch let Auréliane down, who ran to throw her arms around Jack's waist. He stepped closer, leaning down to whisper in the man's ear. "When did you do this? I haven't exactly given you time away from bed."

"I called him last week while you were in the shower one day. I had him send the keys to Dad, and he brought them to me." Jack looked at him as he gently stroked the top of his daughter's head. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Absolutely furious." Pitch crossed his arms, a dark look on his face.

Blue eyes widened, and he cringed. "I...I'm sorry. W-we don't have to. I can call him right now and say we changed our minds."

"Jack..." Pitch laughed, pulling his lover into his arms. "I'm kidding. It's a wonderful surprise. I love it, and I love you. However, I might have to punish you for giving me such a fright."

Jack playfully slapped his chest. "Don't scare _me_ like that."

"My apologies. I'll have to make it up to you tonight." Pitch reached down, squeezing one firm cheek playfully.

Jack jumped a little, swatting the hand away. "Public place, love." He reached up to gently kiss his husband with a smile. "But I do look forward to tonight."

Suddenly Auréliane was tugging on both of their jackets. "No kissing."

Pitch looked down, horrified. "No kissing? But we're two otters in love!"

"Only otter kissing!" She giggled.

"Only otter kissing," he grumbled. He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, sweeping him closer. "Pucker up, love." Jack laughed, puckering his lips out. Pitch leaned forward, rubbing their noses together and sneaking a quick kiss to those temptingly pink lips. He looked back down at his daughter. "Happy? Only otter kisses!" She nodded with a grin, handing her otter to her papa and taking both of their hands to pull them to the next exhibit. Pitch chuckled and looked down at the lazy hippo floating in the water. Auréliane insisted on being picked up, so he hoisted her up to see the baby giraffes. His other arm slowly creeped around Jack's waist, pulling him closer. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what, _mon coeur_?" He leaned his head against Pitch's shoulder with a smile.

"For coming to the church that day."

"Thank you for asking me."

"Thank you for being you."

Jack chuckled. "That's an awful lot of 'thank you's husband. You're not about to die in the next five minutes or anything, right?"

"I might. I'm so happy right now, Jack. I feel like..." Pitch chuckled, bowing his head. "...I feel like my heart might burst."

"How wonderfully cheesy of you to say, love. I feel the same." Jack flat out laughed when Auréliane suddenly bent down to look Pitch in the eyes from where she sat on his shoulders.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Pitch sighed loudly, shaking his head. "Hungry? But you just ate an hour ago!"

"Well, I'm hungry again."

"Oh, come now, _mon coeur_. She's a growing a girl."

"Yeah, Daddy. I'm a growin' girl." She grinned down at her father.

"That's true. You grow heavier every day!" Pitch groaned.

"Then let Papa carry me."

Jack smiled, holding his arms up to her and lifting Auréliane off his husband's shoulders and onto his own. "Let's get you some food, you hungry little girl."

Pitch smiled, tightening his hold on Jack's waist. As they walked, he rubbed his chest. _Yes...I could die happy._


	16. Chapter 16

**I need your help guys! So Jarjarblinx1 and I have another story that we wrote. It's completely done and written and I'm about to get down to editting it and making it post-worthy. The only problem is...we can't think of a title!**

**So this is where you guys come in. If you all could throw some title ideas my way, it would be absolutely _wonderful_. And as an extra incentive...if your idea is the one we chose (or makes it into the top 3 (if there's enough entries)), I'll give you (or you three) a sneak peek of the first chapter of the new story possibly weeks in advance of when it will be posted. As soon as I have a title, all of the chapters editted, and my friend is done drawing the cover art, I'll post it. Look below for the basic details of the story so you guys can at least have something basic to come up with ideas for.**

**In this story, the main character (male) was hit by a bit of of misfortune a few years back. Now he's stuck with mechanical device on his head that is the only thing keeping him alive by helping his brain keep working. But because of that device, the guy who put it in him takes complete control of it, forcing him to do all sorts of cruel and horrible things that the man (main character)**** has no choice but to do. He finally gets sick of it though and runs away, but stuck in a storm and passes out. But someone (love interest-male) finds him, helps him stay away from his "owner" and they fall in love.**

**The story is kind of sci-fy, robotic, abusive relationship stuffs. It _is_ ROTG. It's also AU and yaoi love, but it will be rated teen. **

**So there you guys go. If you have any ideas, message me or leave it in a review. Help and author out? Now, I'll let you guys get to the chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

**ZZ **

Pitch pulled out of his husband's sensitive body, smiling breathlessly down at him. "Have I apologized sufficiently for scaring you this afternoon?"

Jack gave a tired but happy nod. "Very much so." He smiled, bringing his lover down for a gentle kiss before relaxing back against the bed.

Pitch pressed kisses to Jack's chest, his fingers rubbing over the pendant. "Never take it off, Jack."

"Why, love?" He chuckled. "Don't you like guessing what I'm feeling?"

"I do. However, it pleases me to see it on you." Pitch moved up the man's body, licking the skin where the pendant was resting. "It's like you're wearing a collar."

"Alright, alright. I'll never take it off." The younger man looked down at his left hand. "You should really watch out. Keep getting me engagement rings and I'm going to run out of room on my finger."

"Then I suppose I'll have to find somewhere else to put them." He moved down Jack's body, his tongue licking a trail down the still sensitive skin.

"You know there's no need to keep buying more, right?" He gasped, shivering beneath him. "I'm happy with just the first one."

"But I'm not. They too are like collars." Pitch grabbed the chain and tugged on it. He pulled Jack's neck up, bringing his face closer. "They let people know that _I _am your master."

"And would I get in trouble if I wore only the one ring instead of three?"

"Oh, yes. So much trouble." With one hand still holding the chain, he ran the other hand down Jack's chest, the fingers rolling a pale nipple between them.

Jack gasped, looking at his lover. "B-but it's hard to paint...with so many...rings."

"Better learn then, or risk my anger. Would you like to risk it?"

"Depends on...what the punishment would be."

"Oh, my lover..." Pitch leaned forward and licked a line up Jack's neck. "I'm not going to tell. That would spoil all the fun."

"Well, then where's the fun for me?"

"If you want, take one off. Go ahead. I dare you." Jack eyed him carefully, reaching up to slowly take off the ring from earlier that day. Pitch didn't move, only licking his lips as he saw the band slip off that thin finger. "Naughty."

"And? What're you going to do about it?" Jack took off the band from their ceremony, setting both to the side. He moved back to take off his first engagement ring but shook his head. "This one stays. It's too special to me."

"Take it off. You've taken off the other two. Now that one."

"No. This one will never come off."

"Take. It. Off."

"_No_." Jack looked up at him defiantly.

Pitch took the hand in his and brought it to his lips, taking the finger in his mouth and sucking it in. He used his teeth to slide the band off the thin finger before spitting it onto the bed. His gold eyes turned dark as he looked deep into Jack's blue ones. "That counts, Jack."

Jack glared up at him as he reached over and grabbed his engagement ring, slipping it back onto his finger. "It _stays_."

"And what makes _that _one so different?"

"It was the first. The first engagement ring of the first time we were married. The first time _you_ asked me to marry you."

Pitch shook his head, pulling the ring back off. "It stays off. You'll get it back when _and if _I feel you deserve it again." He took the ring and hid it. Blue eyes saddened as they looked up at him, watching the ring being taken from him yet again. "Do the other ones really mean so little to you?"

"No. I love them all, but that one is special."

Pitch sighed, bringing the ring back and slipping it onto the thin digit. "I'll pretend I don't see this one."

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me just yet. I warned you, Jack. You took them off."

"And what is my punishment, darling?"

Pitch leaned down, ghosting his lips over Jack's. "What is the worst possible thing you can think of for me to do?"

"Leave me..."

Pitch began breathing heavily, his pupils dilated. "Second worse. I could never do _that_."

"I don't know. The first is the only thing I fear when it comes to you."

"Jack..." Pitch chuckled, loosening his hold on the chain. "That's no fun."

"What? Can't think of any good ideas yourself?" Pitch looked up into Jack's eyes before bracing his shoulders and rising from the bed. He walked over to the closet, pulling a suitcase down from the top and throwing it onto the bed. Jack's eyes widened in fear. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Giving you your greatest fear."

"N-no! Pitch, please!" He immediately jumped out of the bed, wrapping his arms around his husband and holding him close.

"I warned you, Jack. You can't say I didn't warn you." Pitch turned, throwing a pair of boxers and sleep pants into the open case.

"Please tell me that this is just a horrible joke? _Please_. Th-this isn't funny, Pitch!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He trudged back over to the closet and threw a couple shirts and pants over onto the bed.

"Pitch, please!" Jack clutched at his chest, feeling like his heart was cracking. He could feel tears starting to trail down his cheeks. "D-don't leave me..."

"What are you feeling, Jack? Right now."

"L-like I'm dying inside." He fell to his knees, burying his face in pale hands as he started to sob.

Pitch walked over to the bed and grabbed the rings before he walked back over to his husband and kneeled down. "Then you know why I told you never to take them off. They are there for a _reason_, Jack."

"I'm sorry...i-it was just a little uncomfortable. I won't ever take them off. I swear."

Pitch took Jack's left hand in his, slipping one ring onto the pointer finger. He took the other hand and slipped the third ring onto that ring finger. "_Now _I want you never to take them off. Ever." Jack nodded slowly, looking down at his lap. "Look at me, Jack." Blue eyes rose to meet his husband's gaze, almost cowering beneath the intensity. Pitch looked down at the pendant on his husband's chest. "You're afraid of me right now."

"Y-you were leaving. You were leaving me because of _jewelry_, Pitch."

"It wasn't the rings. It's what they mean. You just took them off without a second thought. They're a sign of my _love_, Jack. My continuing devotion to you. You took them off as if you could care less."

"I took them off because, as much as I love you, I don't need _three_ rings to know that. I've never been a jewelry person, Pitch. One I was fine with. I liked it even. Two was alright. I put up with it though, because I love you and I know how much you loved seeing it on my finger. Three is too much. I love you with all of my heart. I know your complete devotion to me, and I don't need another ring to marry you again. All I need is _you._" Pitch looked at him as he slipped the two rings off again, throwing them across the room. The jewelry flew off into unknown places, lying forgotten, and Jack buried his face in his hands. "I'm s-sorry!"

"About what?"

"I-I never...should have taken them off in the first place."

"No, you shouldn't have. But you did and now they're gone."

"I'm sorry..." Jack's arms wrapped around himself as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Pitch took Jack's chin between two fingers, lifting the face to look at his. "Stop it."

"But...but I shouldn't have..."

"But you did. Now, stop it."

"I-I can't."

Pitch cupped the back of his head, his lips swooping down before he slipped his tongue in, swirling it around with Jack's. He pulled away and looked down at his husband. "You stopped."

"Aren't...aren't you m-mad at me?"

"Yes, I am. Furious, actually."

"Then why...why didn't you leave...me?"

"Because as furious as I might ever be with you, I will _never _leave you. I did once and regretted it immensely. I'd rather be furious with you than heartbroken without you."

"I-I'm sorry..." Jack broke into a fresh wave of tears, managing to get to his feet and drag himself over to the bed. He collapsed on the edge and crawled under the covers to curl into a miserable ball.

Pitch stood and walked over to the bed. He took the sheet in a fist and pulled it down, revealing his husband's naked body. "Don't ever hide from me, Jack."

"But you're mad at me." Jack didn't turn to look up at him.

"Oh, Jack..." Pitch leaned down, putting his mouth against his husband's ear. "Would you like me to leave, so you can have privacy?"

"N-no!" He quickly reached behind him, grabbing the back of Pitch's neck so he couldn't pull back. "No..."

Pitch moved back onto the bed and pulled Jack's legs around his waist. "Stop crying."

"I can't. I upset you." He frowned, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

The taller of the two tangled his fingers in the dark hair, tugging Jack's head from his shoulder. "No crying."

"I'm sorry..."

"You say that a lot."

"B-because I am."

"Say something else."

"Like what?"

"Something...seductive."

"Like how much I love you?"

"Change the vocab. I want you to _seduce _me, Jack. Make me forget just how furious I am with you."

Jack nodded shakily, reaching up to press their lips together. His tongue quickly delved into his husband's mouth and slipped along Pitch's. "Like how much I love your body against mine?"

"Better. Could still use a little improvement."

"Even if it's followed by this?" He rolled over, unfurling himself and crawling on top of his husband to rub their hips together.

Pitch's breath hitched. "That's...a little better. Maybe a little more improvement."

"What if I said how much I love it when that cock of yours is inside me?" Pale fingers reached down pushing down the fabric of the man's boxers and grasping his erection.

"That...t-that might just work. _Might_." Pitch felt his heart stop briefly and his eyes flutter at the touch. Jack reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount into his hand and stroking it onto his husband's dick. "J-jack...I'm feeling a little forgiving."

"So do I even need to bring up that _delicious_ squelching sound our bodies make when you thrust into me with this much lube?" He slowly lowered himself onto the man with a soft moan.

Pitch gasped, his hands flying to clutch Jack's hips. "M-more..."

Jack lifted his hips up and thrust back down with a gasp of his own. "How much more, love? How much until I'm completely forgiven?"

"So much more. Keep talking until I tell you to stop." He groaned, his fingers clenching almost painfully into the pale skin.

"S-so I should talk about how damn amazing it feels when your cock digs into my spot." He pushed down, Pitch's tip slamming into his prostate and making him bite back a loud cry.

"Yes, yes! More..." Pitch moaned, his hips starting to thrust up against husband's.

Jack moaned. "And how you make me want to scream in pleasure every single moment you touch me."

"Every m-moment?" Jack nodded breathlessly, his thrusts getting harder. "Even...in public?"

"My body always yearns for my fellow rabbit. _Always_."

"Even today? Did...did you want me to take you? Push you up against a wall and fuck you?"

He nodded. "It's just a matter of when I resist and when I don't."

"If she wasn't with us...would you have let me?"

"No. I'm not an exhibitionist. This body..." He dragged his hands down his lover's chest. "...is for my eyes only."

"Jack...I want to show you something."

"Wh-what?"

Pitch groaned when he reached over to pull a long box from the table drawer. He opened it, revealing a necklace identical to Jack's. "Put it on me." Jack took the necklace in his hands and clasped it around his husband's neck.

"I wasn't lying about the magic. Bring your pendant next to mine." The younger man leaned down closer to him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Pitch put the necklaces next to each other and pushed his stone then Jack's. Both popped up, revealing "forever" in Jack's and "yours" in his own. "This won't happen unless the pendants are together. See? Magic." Jack teared up all over again, quickly pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. "I may get angry at you, you may break my heart, you may even make me want to die...but I will _never _leave you."

Jack gave him a watery smile. "You know, this is so completely like seventh grade girl friendship necklaces...but I don't care. I love it. I love _you_."

"This is more than that, Jack. This is like the rings." He took Jack's chin in his fingers, forcefully making blue eyes meet his. "Except this _never _comes off. It will never come off your neck, even when you die."

The younger of the two nodded and pressed their lips together. "Never. Now...did you see where my rings went?"

"_That's _what you're thinking about? My cock is deep in your ass and you're thinking about _rings_?"

"Just because I don't want to wear them on my finger doesn't mean I don't want them."

"They're gone, Jack."

"So you say. As soon as we're done here, though...I'm finding them. I know exactly where I want to wear them." He started to move on his husband once again.

"Then you aren't looking until tomorrow morning."

"So be it," he moaned.

"Do you know _why_, Jack?"

"Why, _mon coeur_?"

"I'm still furious, Jack. Positively _livid_. You aren't leaving this bed until I'm happy again, and I have a feeling that won't be until tomorrow."

"Then I'd better get back to work, huh?" Jack smirked at his husband, thrusting down hard onto him.

"You'd better. You've got _a lot _of work ahead of you." Pitch rolled Jack over, ramming himself deep inside the man's body as his necklace swung in the air between them.

"Pitch!" Jack's mouth opened in a wordless cry, his back arching up to meet his lover's body.

"You're my world, Jack. My very _soul_. I'd die without you." He thrust in hard. "I'd welcome death if I didn't have you."

"As...as would I." He gasped out, clutching his husband close. Their necklaces tangled together between them, pressing against their hearts. "Forever...yours."

"Don't look for them, Jack. If they cause you pain, then let them go. We'll let these..." He looked at the necklaces tangled between them. "...be enough."

"I still want them. Just not on my finger."

"Where do you want them?" Pitch groaned when he felt his release come close, but he slowed his thrusts, pushing it back.

"You'll...see."

ZZ

Pitch smiled down at his husband, his body still completely naked as he watched his husband search. "Your ass in the air? So damn sexy."

"Oh, shush yourself, _mon coeur_," Jack chuckled, looking back at him over his shoulder before getting down on his stomach and reach deep under the cupboard. "Aha! Gotcha!" He sat back up, holding the second ring in his hand with a triumphant smile.

Pitch clapped. "Good job. Now...where are you going to wear them, if not on your fingers?"

Jack reached behind himself, unclasping the necklace only long enough to slip the two rings onto the chain before clasping it again. He slid them down to hang next to the pendant. "Right next to my heart." He climbed back into the bed and settled down next to his husband. "It may be physically uncomfortable to wear on my hands, but I still love what they represent."

"Jack...you took the necklace off."

"No I didn't. It never left my neck."

"You undid the clasp. That counts as taking it off."

Jack frowned. "Pitch...I swear to fucking God, if you leave just because of that..."

"Oh, no, no, no. I have a better punishment for you." Pitch rolled him over, his mouth moving down to take the man's length down his throat.

"You-" He gasped, biting his lip with a moan.

"Yes, lover?" Pitch moaned as he sucked hard.

"Th-this doesn't seem like much...of a punishment."

"You might not think so for long." When he felt Jack's release come close, Pitch gripped the base of his cock, moving his mouth off the hard skin with a pop.

Jack choked back a moan. "You...bastard."

"What a way to talk to me." Pitch leaned over, grabbing up a hair tie and wrapping it around the base of Jack's cock. "You're only hurting yourself, lover." He shoved in and rammed against his spot hard. The younger man groaned, bringing up the pillow to his face and biting on it hard as his body writhed beneath his lover and bucked hard against him. "Nope." Pitch pulled the pillow from Jack's mouth, throwing it to the floor. "I want to hear your sounds. That's also part of your punishment." He bent Jack's legs up towards the dark hair and held onto them as he shoved in.

"Fuck!" Jack hissed, grasping at him desperately.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, Jack. I mean it. _Never _take that necklace off, even if it's just undoing the clasp. Do it and I _will _punish you." He pulled out completely, his thumbs holding Jack open as he shoved back in, balls-deep, with one thrust aiming for Jack's prostate.

Jack bit back another cry, his eyes clenching shut. "Y-yes. I...understand," he groaned.

"What do you understand, Jack? I want to hear you say it." He shoved in past his spot, aiming deeper in the tight passage.

"I...I-I'll n-never take...the necklace...off." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Good boy. You better hope you remember that." Pitch took the tie off the man's cock right as he shoved hard into that one spot.

"Pitch!" Jack came almost immediately, spilling hard onto their stomachs and clenching around his husband's cock.

"Will you remember, lover?"

"Yes..." He breathlessly nodded.

"Good. Then enjoy." Pitch shoved in deep once more, shooting his own load inside his husband and filling him up.

Jack moaned, holding him close. "I love you."

Pitch put a finger under the pendant and rings, lifting them from the pale skin. "Yes, I can see." He leaned down and licksd up some of Jack's cum from his chest. "By the way...I have something for you."

He chuckled breathlessly. "_More_ gifts?"

"Of course." Pitch reached over, pulling out a ring box.

"Another ring?"

"Maybe..."

Jack gave him a smile but took the box from him, opening it as he looked up at his husband. "Am I going to get in trouble for not wearing this one on my finger too?"

"Possibly. Here's a problem for you, my little problem-solver. Where to put it..."

Jack looked down at the empty box and laughed, giving his husband a look. "Think you're oh so funny, do you?"

"I do, actually. Absolutely hysterical." Pitch swooped in, taking the man's bottom lip between his teeth for a nibble.

He chuckled, kissing him again. "You are quite adorably funny sometimes."

"Am I? _Adorably _funny?"

"Indeed."

"I think you should kiss me again. With tongue this time." He winked, pulling Jack closer as he reached one hand down to cup a firm cheek and squeeze gently.

"That won't make you any less adorable, you know." He grinned, kissing his husband deeply.

"I wasn't trying to be." Pitch moved his hand back up, both of them gently caressing Jack's shoulder blades. His fingertips were gentle on the soft skin, barely touching.

"Good. Because I rather like your adorable side."

"Do you? I'll have to remember that." He changed the angle of his head and deepened the kiss further before putting one hand on the small of Jack's back and pulling him even closer.

Jack moaned, pressing their bodies flush against each other. "That side of you is just so cute...I can't help but be turned on by it."

"Do you want to make love?" Pitch moved his other hand to Jack's back, the both of them pressing and keeping the smaller man flush against his body. He felt his heartbeat speed up to perfectly match the one he felt beneath the pale skin.

"Well, judging by where we are now...I was sure hoping so."

Pitch chuckled against the man's lips. "Naughty lover. You're almost worse than I am."

"With 'almost' being the key word." He grinned. "Besides, you started it."

"Minx...and how did I start it? What did I do?"

"You told me to kiss you _with tongue_."

"You didn't have to get horny from that. Little rabbit."

"But don't I? I must maintain my reputation as a rabbit."

ZZ

Pitch fell to the bed next to Jack, gentle fingertips rubbing the bleeding bitemarks on his husband's neck. "I'm sorry."

Jack looked down at where he was touching. "Whoa...I'm bleeding. When did that happen?"

The older man chuckled, moving his mouth back to cover the spots. "While I had my cock buried deep in you. I drank your blood as I pounded into you."

"Mmmm...didn't feel a thing."

"Really? I bit down pretty hard."

"All I felt from it was straight pleasure."

"My bite brought you...pleasure?"

"Most definitely."

Pitch licked over the bite marks as one hand moved down Jack's body. "I'm not sure whether to be concerned...or greatly pleased."

"I'm not entirely sure either." He chuckled tiredly.

"I think I'll refrain from biting for a while, just in case. Your neck needs time to heal anyway. I did mark both sides."

Jack nodded slowly, toying with the wound thoughtfully. "Hmmm...now that I'm not on a sex-high it does kind of ache a little."

"I'm sorry." Pitch moved his lips over the teeth marks, his mouth gently massaging the bruised skin.

"Don't be. It's not so bad. Just a little achy." He smiled and kissed his husband's cheek.

"We can put ice on it once we get up." Pitch snuggled down into the sheets, his long arms wrapping around the thin waist as he draped a leg over Jack's.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled and snuggled against his husband, glancing at the clock beside the bed. "We should put underwear on. Our wakeup call will be in soon."

"I can't move." Pitch nuzzled Jack's shoulder, some errant locks of hair falling over his eyes.

"Well, you better soon. You're in better shape to move than me."

"Can't move with an ass full of my cum?"

Jack shook his head, burrowing further underneath the covers. "Besides, you're closer."

"Lazy. I think she'll understand." Pitch snuggled along with his husband, finding that sleep was quickly overtaking him.

"I don't think so. You know she's going to want to get in here with us." Jack felt his eyes growing heavy as well.

Pitch groaned, moving only enough to grab their boxers. He quickly snuggled back into the bed and pulled them up over his hips. "Happy? Now put them on and go to sleep."

"Indeed." Jack chuckled tiredly, falling back asleep almost immediately after he'd pulled on his own boxers.

ZZ

It was almost like Pitch had just closed his eyes when he felt a small, bouncing girl jump on his body. "Jack...she's your daughter. Go do something with her."

"_You're_ her Daddy." He groaned, rolling over.

Pitch groaned, moving over to bury his nose in his husband's neck. "But you're her Papa. She likes you more, anyway."

"But you're the one she's bouncing on. She clearly wants you this morning."

Pitch rolled over, cracking an eye open. "Do you want me this morning or your Papa?"

"I want Daddy to make me breakfast!" She giggled, hopping on top of Pitch again.

"Damn..." He turned back to Jack. "Want anything to eat while I'm cooking?"

"Whatever she's having," he mumbled, a tired smile on his face.

Pitch sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat up. "Alright...what am I making today, little love?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Jack chuckled softly, quickly falling asleep again after the two left the room.

Pitch yawned, his mouth wide as he flipped the pancakes. "Can you hand me the chips, love?"

Auréliane picked up the bag, hopping over to hand it to her father excitedly. "Daddy, why are you and Papa always so tired in the morning?"

"Because..." Pitch rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes before pointing to his half-filled coffee cup. "You should bring that closer."

"Why, Daddy?" She brought the cup over to him.

He took a sip and groaned as the warm liquid ran down his throat. "Your Papa and I are always tired because...we're superheroes."

Auréliane hopped excitedly. "Really?!"

Pitch stopped and turned slowly, crouching down. "Yes. We're superheroes, but you can't tell anyone. We don't want any of the bad guys to find us."

"Yes, Daddy." She made a little motion with her hands, zipping up her lips, but you could tell she was hiding a grin.

"There's a good girl. Now, help this superhero out and go jump on Papa. Make sure he wakes up."

"But he's sleeping...and today is Daddy day."

"Daddy...day?" Pitch grunted as he stood. "Who told you that?"

"Every day I switch between you and Papa so that neither of you feels not as loved as the other. Today is Daddy day." She blushed and looked down at her feet, rocking shyly back and forth.

Pitch leaned down with a smile, rubbing their noses together in an otter kiss. "Alright. Today is Daddy and Lia day. But I don't think Papa would mind if you go wake him up as...wonderfully as you did me. I won't feel unloved, I promise."

"But he was so tired..."

"We'll let him sleep once we leave for our wonderfully, amazingly fun day together. Right now, he needs to eat these delicious pancakes with us." He stuck his bottom lip out. "Unless...you don't want him..."

"We're gonna go do something?!" She giggled excitedly, wriggling out of his arm and skipping down the hall to their bedroom.

Pitch chuckled when he heard Jack's surprised grunt come from their bedroom. "Ah, sweet payback..." He carried the plates down the hall and into their bedroom. "Good morning, my darling superhero husband."

"Superhero?" Jack looked up at him from where he lay on the bed, squishing a giggling Auréliane beneath him.

"Yes, darling. I had to reveal our secret identities to her. To explain our _tiredness _in the morning." He gave Jack a look as he sat on the bed.

"Ah...well, shame on you, Daddy. What if all of the bad guys come after her now?"

"We'll just have to protect her. Me with my..." Pitch flexed an arm, showing rather impressive muscles. "...awesome strength and you with your...flexibility."

"Awww. How come I can't have the awesome strength?" He gave his husband a playfully pout.

"Because my muscles are bigger and because you're more _flexible _than I." Pitch smiled, leaning forward to nibble that lip before taking it in a deep kiss.

"He's also fatter than you, Daddy! Get off, Papa!" The little girl wiggled beneath him.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Pitch rubbed his abs proudly, biting into one pancake coyly.

Jack gaped down at his daughter, getting off of her. "I am not fat."

"You are pretty fat, love. Not like...me." Pitch ran a hand slowly down his abs again, smirking at his lover.

"Unfair. I'm even skinnier than you." He grabbed for a pancake of his own, rolling it up and dipping the end of it into some syrup before bringing it to his mouth.

"I don't know..." Pitch looked at Auréliane and winked. "You are looking a little...plump. In a cute way, of course."

"I am so not plump or fat." Jack fell back against the bed, sticking his tongue out at them both. Auréliane grabbed for her own pancake excitedly.

"Aww...I hurt your feelings." Pitch moved to straddle his husband and ran the backs of long fingers over Jack's stomach, his nails grazing the sensitive skin. "Perhaps you aren't as plump as I thought."

"I've never been plump, and you, of all people, should know that."

"I have no idea what you could mean." He ran a fingertip along the lines of each ab, the muscles dancing beneath his touch.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't." He looked over at his daughter and rolled his eyes, quickly snatching the bottle of syrup from her. "Oh, no you don't. Just because Daddy and Papa look away from you for a moment doesn't mean you get to drown your pancakes in sugar."

"It's Daddy day, and I say she can." Pitch took the bottle from his husband, pouring a little on Jack's skin before handing the bottle back to his daughter with a fond smile. "Enjoy, sweetheart."

Jack looked up at him. "Daddy day?"

Pitch nodded, dipping a pancake into the syrup on Jack's stomach. "Our little love switches between us so neither one of us feels more loved than the other. Today is _my _day apparently."

"Ah." He rolled his eyes at his husband's antics. "And what are you two going to do for Daddy-daughter day?"

"Good question. What would you like to do, little love?" He brought the pancake to his mouth, moving the piece suggestively in his mouth as he kept his eyes locked with his lover's. Jack bit his lip and sent a glare up at his husband, thankful that the blankets and the other man's body would hide any reaction he might have. Pitch licked his lips, very aware of what Jack was hoping to hide. He knew he was looking at his husband hungrily, the lust clear in his eyes.

Auréliane thought for a minute. "I want ice cream, Daddy. And shopping too!"

"Deal. Ice cream and a ton of shopping. Go get dressed, sweetheart. We'll leave in an hour." He didn't take his eyes from Jack the whole time, smiling slowly as he heard the door close and little footsteps taking off down the hall. "Naughty."

"_I'm _the naughty one? Look who's sucking on a pancake like it's a cock."

"Not just any cock. _Your _cock." He licked his lips again, a finger swirling through the syrup on his husband's skin.

Jack shifted slightly beneath him. "That doesn't make it any better."

"I can feel that. Did you really think I wouldn't?" Pitch shifted his hips, rubbing over Jack's crotch.

The younger man bit his lip. "I had no doubt you could feel it."

"Do you want me to do something about it?"

"You better hurry, darling. We only have an hour." Jack yanked the man down, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

ZZ

Pitch carried Auréliane on his shoulders, her little fingers tangled in his hair. "Do you think Papa missed us? You did take a _very _long time deciding on which stuffed rabbit you wanted."

She nodded with a giggle. "Papa always misses us."

"You're right!" Pitch shifted her on his shoulders, laughing at her squeal of surprise. He looked off in the distance and slowed when he noticed smoke. "What do you think that is, little love?"

"It looks like bad magic, Daddy."

"Bad..." Pitch felt a heavy feeling in his stomach, as he took Auréliane down off his shoulders. "When I say run, you run. And follow me."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Pitch looked at the smoke with wide, frightened eyes. "Run." He grabbed her hand and took off in the direction of the smoke. Auréliane struggled to keep up, her short legs unable to make it as far as Pitch's. She tripped multiple times but his hand lifted her enough to not fall. Pitch stopped, looking up in horror at the flaming inferno that was their apartment building. He noticed a neighbor standing outside ans took Auréliane over to her, kneeling down in front of her. "I want you to stay here, love."

She shook her head. "Daddy? Where are you going?"

"I'm a superhero, remember? I have to go save Papa."

"No, Daddy! Don't go!" She clutched at their neighbor's hand, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Listen to me." Pitch cupped a cheek, his lips pressing to her forehead. "I will _never _leave you. I swear it. I will come back, and Papa will be with me." She gave the tiniest of nods before biting her lip and burying her face in their neighbor's dress. Pitch turned back to the building and ran inside. He took the stairs as quick as he could, the smoke filling his lungs and making him cough, but when he reached their door and reached out for the knob, he stopped when the heat from the metal touched his hand. He braced himself and ran at the door, using his shoulder as a battering ram. The door gave way, but Pitch had to step back as a wave of flames came out to meet him. He covered his mouth and jumped, landing in the center of the room where the flames had not yet spread. "Jack! Jack, where are you?"

Blue eyes looked around frantically when he suddenly heard his name being called. "Pit-" He coughed loudly. "Pitch!" He tried to crawl in the direction of the voice, but the pain in his leg quickly stopped him. "Pitch!"

Pitch ran in the direction of his husband's voice, finding him in their bedroom. "Damn it, love." He took the man in his arms, noticing that Jack had grabbed Auréliane's favorite rabbit and their important documents. "You really did think of everything, didn't you?" He pulled the collar of Jack's shirt up to cover his nose, and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. As soon as they were out of the building, Pitch fell to his knees, his arms pulling Jack close. "You idiot. You stupid, foolish, fucking...wonderful idiot!"

The younger man clutched at his husband, his body wracked with uncontrollable coughing. "I'm...s-sorry."

"Stupid...stupid..." Pitch tugged Jack's hair and pulled his head back, swooping down and smashing their lips together in a deep, desperate kiss. He didn't care that tears were streaming down his cheeks. All he cared about was the shivering body in his arms.

Jack soon pulled away from the kiss, his lungs not letting him get enough air to stay. He buried his forehead in Pitch's neck, coughing loudly. "Wh-where's...Auréliane?"

"With a neighbor." Pitch gave him time to cough and breathe before pullig him back into another kiss. "Stupid...stupid..."

"I love...you." Jack looked at his husband through hazy blue eyes. He gripped the man tightly and gritted his teeth when he tried to move and pain shot down his leg.

"What's wrong?" Pitch looked down at his husband's leg when it buckled under him. "Jack?" Jack gingerly pulled up the hem of his shorts with sharp breath, revealing the sprawling stripe of burned skin across his inner thigh. Early on in the fire, he'd been surprised by a falling piece of burning timber, the wood searing straight through the sensitive skin. "Jack..." Pitch pushed his husband to the ground, his long legs straddling those hips as he kissed Jack again. He tangled his fingers in the long hair, each strand being worshipped as he worshipped the pink lips with his own.

Jack had to push him away again, gasping for breath. "P-pitch...can't...breathe..."

"I don't care." He moved back again, moving their lips together desperately.

"Pitch..." He coughed, noticing a firefighter rushing over to them out of the corner of his eye. Pitch leaned back, slapping Jack across the face. Hazed blue eyes looked up at him in slight shock as his breathing grew raspy and weak.

Pitch had fresh tears in his eyes as he looked down at his husband. "You promised. You promised, you...bastard!"

Jack looked up at him, confused, but he was quickly distracted by firefighters putting an oxygen mask to his face and telling him to breathe deeply. He weakly tried to push them away, wanting to answer his lover, but they held firm.

Pitch felt a small body slam into his as his husband was taken away in the ambulance. "You promised...you promised..."

ZZ

He looked over when he heard Jack inhale deeply. "Hello." Jack held his hand out to his lover, taking another shaky but deep breath. Pitch shook his head. "I'm a little angry with you right now."

"Wh-why?" He pushed himself up in the hospital bed so he could sit up.

"You promised. You promised and you broke that promise."

Jack frowned, looking down in his lap. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't even know what promise you broke. That's the really sad thing."

"Well, I've made so many. I can't remember them all right now."

Pitch sighed raggedly, a hand running shaking fingers through his hair. "You were going to leave me..." He sobbed, his body collapsing in on itself.

"No, I wasn't." Jack looked at his husband through heartbroken eyes, wishing he could he reach out to comfort him. "I fought to escape because I didn't want to leave you. My leg was the only thing stopping me."

"You wouldn't have made it. You...you were going to leave m-me." Pitch wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth as he sobbed.

"No. No, no, no." With a grimace, he pushed himself out of the bed, pulling his oxygen mask off and hobbling over to his husband. "E-even if I couldn't have done it on my own, the firefighters were right behind you. They would have saved me. I would still be here either way." He collapsed in the chair next to Pitch, wrapping his arms around the sobbing man.

Pitch sobbed, his arms quickly wrapping around the smaller man. "I almost lost you..."

"But you didn't. You saved me, Pitch. You really are a superhero."

He lightly tugged Jack's hair. "Open your mouth. Open your mouth to me, lover." Jack nodded, pressing their lips together and happily letting his husband plunder his mouth. Pitch moaned and bent him back over his arm. "I'm still furious, Jack. So...furious."

"I'm sorry." He pulled back to gently stroke his husband's face, giving him a sad smile. "I love you, Pitch."

"I...I-I love you so much!" Pitch pulled him close, his nose nuzzling into Jack's hair. "You smell like...like smoke and flames. You need a bath so you smell like strawberries and sunshine again."

"Well, they haven't really had a chance to give me one yet." He frowned slightly, smelling the skin on his arms and making a face. "Damn, I really do reek."

"I don't care. I'll smell smoke and flames if it means I can have this body, alive, in my arms."

Jack gave a small smile, burying his head against his husband's neck. "I am completely yours, _mon coeur_."

The door suddenly burst in, and Auréliane ran over, throwing her arms around Jack. "Papa! You're okay, right?"

He chuckled, pulling the little girl close. "Well...yours and hers." Jack gently kissed the top of her head. "Yes, _ma petite_. Your Papa is just fine. It's just a little boo-boo."

"A little..." Pitch felt himself burst into tears again, the sobs flowing out.

"Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong?" Jack gently put an arm around the man's shoulder, rubbing his back and speaking soothingly into his ear.

Pitch leaned into Jack's embrace as his body shook with the force of his tears. "J-jack...I can't s-stop."

"Shhhh. It's alright, _mon coeur_. It's alright..." He pulled Pitch's head to rest on his shoulder.

Auréliane climbed up onto her father's lap, wrapping her arms around him too. "It's gonna be okay, Daddy."

"S-see, love? Told you w-we were s-superheroes." He wrapped an arm around her body, the other around Jack's slim waist.

She nodded, burying her face in Pitch's neck. "Daddy and Papa...the best superheroes ever."


	17. Chapter 17

Pitch lay in the bed next to his husband, his fingertips soft on Jack's skin. He sighed and snuggled closer. "What happened?"

Jack smiled at the embrace, relaxing against him. "What happened with what?"

"The...the fire."

He wrinkled his nose. "I'm not really sure. I was heading into the kitchen to get some coffee, and then there was just an explosion of fire from the stove. Everything else just kind of caught on from there. The firemen said that it looked like there had been a gas leak in the apartment below us, and the gas seeped up into ours through the pipes. I guess when the lady below went to go turn on her stove...it just set it all off."

Pitch shivered, nuzzling against Jack's neck. "You could have been killed. I...I could have lost you."

"But you didn't. That's all that matters now. We're both still here, and we are going to live long and happy lives together."

The taller man ran his fingers down, rubbing the skin around his husband's burn. "And...this? Does it hurt? Will it scar?"

Jack had to stop himself from hissing. "Y-yeah it still hurts...and I think that, considering how much it damaged the skin, it will definitely scar." He gave a half-smile to his husband. "I won't be perfect for you anymore."

"You will always be perfect." Pitch remembered his own scars. "We'll match now. Scars on both our thighs." He moved down and kissed the skin near the burn that hadn't touched by the flames. "So beautiful. Still the most beautiful body I've ever seen."

Jack let out a happy sigh, feeling tears starting to prick at his eyes. "I love you, _mon coeur_. I love you so much."

"Don't cry." Pitch moved back up, his lips pressing softly over each eye. "Don't cry, my love." His fingers moved gently over the skin he had kissed.

"I just...I love you so much." He gave a small smile followed by a breathless chuckle. "I guess I sure picked a good time to seal the deal on that house, huh?"

"You did. We'll have to buy all new things though." He moved to straddle Jack's hips, moving most of his weight over the man's stomach. "I love you _so _much. I would have died the moment you had...if you had. I can't live without my soul, Jack." Pitch pressed his lips to the pink ones, his tongue slipping in to tangle with his husband's.

Jack gently pulled away with a frown. "Pitch, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything. Anything for you, my love." He caressed Jack's cheek, his golden eyes full of love and devotion.

"If something ever does happen to me, and I die...I don't want you to kill yourself. I know it will hurt, but I want you to live."

"I...I can't promise that. I can't promise that my heart won't break past the point of repair. I can't promise that food won't turn to ash in my throat or water choke me. I can't promise."

"You have to promise me, Pitch. It's not just us anymore. There's a special little girl in our life now, and I don't want to see her heart break if she has to lose _both_ of her dads."

"I can't. I'm...I'm so sorry."

"I don't plan on leaving you for many, many years. I just want you to know that if something does happen...this is what I want. I don't want our little girl to be left alone, okay?" He gave his husband a small smile, gently pressing their lips together and stroking his cheek.

"Please...don't leave me. I don't want to have to find out. I'd die, Jack. I know it. I would die without you."

"I'm not leaving you, _mon coeur_. I refuse to."

"I love you, Jack." Pitch ran his tongue up Jack's chest, licking up the shivering skin. "Did my bites hurt you?"

Jack tiredly shook his head. "Felt good."

"I want you to bite me, Jack. Bite me as I bit you." He took Jack in his arms and brought him up close to his neck as he moved his head, exposing the side. "Mark me as yours, lover." Jack pressed his lips to the neck, glancing up at him cautiously before closing his teeth on the sensitive skin. He bit down harder than he ever had before. Pitch moaned, holding his head close. "Good, Jack. A little harder. Don't be afraid, I'll only feel pleasure." Clenching his eyes shut, Jack bit harder. He bit down until he started to taste the coppery blood of his lover, and then he quickly pulled away. Pitch smiled, swiping at his neck. He slipped a finger under Jack's pendant and lifted it so he could see. "You're afraid."

"I just made you bleed!" He wiped at his mouth, wide-eyed.

"I know. And you know what?" Pitch took the man's chin between his fingers.

"Wh-what?"

He leaned forward to lick a spot of blood at the corner of Jack's mouth. "I felt only pleasure. Intense, warm...lovely pleasure."

Jack shivered and looked up at him, the edge of his lips turning up into the smallest of smiles. "You are such a masochist."

"As are you." Pitch ran his fingers over the new bites on his lover's body. "You only moaned and writhed beneath me when I gave you these."

"Because I love everything you do to my body."

"And it makes me a masochist if I feel the same? I yearn for your touch, Jack. _Any _touch. Even just a look or a fleeting thought. I'm helplessly devoted to you, my love."

"As am I to you." Jack's arms wound around his lover's neck with a smile, pulling him close. "I love you."

Pitch looked down at where their bodies rubbed against each other, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Not again..."

Jack couldn't help a breathless smirk up at his husband. "Apparently it takes a fire to bring my husband back up to 'rabbit' status." He chuckled.

"I was always a rabbit. It just took a fire to inspire me to just throw you down and have my way with you."

"Then what are you waiting for? It looks like you have a mighty _hard_ decision, Pitch."

Pitch smiled, falling back on his husband and ramming in. "Decision...made."

"Good. I want to be overflowing with you, husband." Jack held him close with a moan, their bodies moving frantically against each other.

ZZ

Pitch rubbed his soapy hands over Jack's chest, their bodies pressed together in the small tub. "This feels nice." He nuzzled into Jack's hair with his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Jack smiled, nuzzling against him as well. "Feels heavenly."

He slipped a hand down and cleaned out Jack's hole. "You still have quite a bit in here."

The younger man shifted against him, his breathing hitching slightly. "Well, considering how many times you filled me up, I'm not really surprised."

Pitch nibbled Jack's lobe, one finger slipping in again. "How many time, Jack? How many times did I fill you?"

"I lost count a long time ago, love."

"There was the five times in bed...the three times in the kitchen...let's not forget me bending you over the back of the couch and taking you from behind."

"You're just lucky Auréliane is staying with Dad until we can properly furnish this place." Jack chuckled.

"Extremely. She'd be getting quite an eyeful." Pitch nibbled on Jack's nape as he rubbed against his entrance, his cock growing hard again.

"Oh, no. I'm sure she would have run screaming from the house hours ago, terrified at what her papas were doing together."

"Her screams would have been drowned out by yours." Pitch bit the skin before him as he thrust in, his hands pulling Jack's hips down.

The younger man cried out and pushing close against his lover. "I-I thought we were trying to clean me out...not fill me up again." He chuckled breathlessly.

"I tried, but the feel of so much cum still in you...it drives me wild." He snapped his hips up against Jack's, the water moving in waves.

Jack moaned. "Pitch...touch me."

"Where? Where do you want me to touch you?" Jack took his lover's hand and wrapped it around his cock with a gasp. "Here? You want me to touch you here?" Pitch tightened his grip on the shaft, stroking and tugging.

"Y-yes. God, yes..." Jack's grip on his husband's shoulders tightened as his hips started to move against Pitch's of their own accord.

"Jack...am I a rabbit?" He thrust up into Jack's prostate as his fingers stroked quickly. The younger man moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls. He nodded with a gasp before pressing their lips together desperately. "I want to fill you, Jack. Again and again and again. You can't believe what it feels like to move inside you and already feel...so much."

"I want you filling me too, Pitch. Oh, God, give it to me!" He cried out when another thrust went straight to his spot.

"You make me so happy." Pitch pulled Jack's head to his neck, stretching out the unbitten side. "Mark me. As hard as you can. Fill me with more pleasure." Without a second thought, Jack bit down on the sensitive flesh as his hips continued to move against his husband. Pitch moaned, stroking the release from the man's body. "Jack...I'm close. I'm going to fill you so much. So deep."

Jack clenched around Pitch's cock, taking him in deep. "G-give it to me."

"Come, Jack. Squeeze me tight. Milk me." He moved Jack's head to the side, revealing a piece of skin yet unbitten and licked it before biting down hard. The younger man cried out, his body immediately tensing again. Pitch stroked his husband's release from him, his own being drawn close by Jack's clenching. "God...yes." He bit down again, shooting deep and letting the new release mix in with the others deep inside.

Jack collapsed against his lover's body, gasping for air. "I love...you." He moaned softly, feeling Pitch's cum starting to leak out around their joined bodies.

"This feels so sexy. It's almost like you're a woman."

"Good thing I'm not a woman." He chuckled tiredly.

"Why? Because you'd constantly be pregnant?"

"Exactly. There would only be a few weeks out of the rest of our lives when I wouldn't be a severely hormonal pregnant lady. Just imagine how many times you would be banished from my bed for stupid reasons." Jack laughed. "Besides that, I rather like having a dick."

"If I would be banished, then I rather like this dick of yours too. Plus...I can come in you as much as I like. I could fill you to the brim, and all we'd have to worry about is it leaking out of you."

"Exactly. Being a man is far more convenient for our relationship."

"Speaking of convenience..." Pitch thrust up again, his hard flesh digging into Jack's spot

"Oh, _fuck_! Pitch..." He threw his head back, fingers grasping at his lover's chest.

"I don't think you'll be getting caught in fires anytime soon. Your poor body. So stretched...so full."

"I don't think I'll be able to walk for the next few days."

"Good. I'll keep you in bed with me, under me, your legs spread and your hole stretched." Pitch cupped Jack's balls, massaging them gently.

"B-but there's still so much moving in...to do." He moaned.

"Later. For at least the next week, this body is _all _mine. To bed, to kiss, to stretch whenever I please."

"Yes! All yours!" His mouth opened in a wordless scream, tightening around his lover yet again.

"I think we should move this to the bed, don't you? I feel a need to pound you into the soft mattress." Jack clutched himself close to his husband, giving a tired nod. Pitch held his lover close as he stood from the tub, ignoring everything else as he carried the younger man back to the bed, laying down shoving in the moment Jack's back touched the mattress.

Jack moaned loudly, looking up at him with a smirk. "This is going to be one exhausting week."

ZZ

Pitch fell down to the ground breathless, his legs spread. "Wow. Can't believe I was able to...pull that off."

Jack chuckled. "Me either."

Pitch looked over at the TV where a 95% showed. Pitch held his arms up, hissing "yes!" He moaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "Finally got to a difficult level on this damn dancing game."

"You call that 'difficult,' love?" He laughed from where he sat on the couch. "Auréliane could do better than that. Couldn't you, _ma petite_?" He squeezed the little girl in his arms, and she giggled.

"That's mean! I had never done this before we even started dating! I'm quite proud of that score!"

"Alright, alright, _mon coeur_. I will admit that you _have_ gotten a lot better."

"Apologize properly." Pitch puckered his lips, golden eyes shining.

Jack smiled and leaned over to kiss the man's forehead. "There. Apology complete."

"Nope." Pitch pushed himself up, swooping in for a kiss on the lips. He cupped the back of Jack's head and held him close as he licked over the full bottom lip.

The younger man moaned softly, chuckling when his daughter giggled at her fathers. "Well, I'm terribly sorry for not giving you an acceptable apology."

"You should be. I might have to spank you...later." Pitch winked, flopping back down on the floor. He spread his long legs out straight and stretched out the muscles.

Jack curled up on the couch with Auréliane in his arms. He smiled when a waft of fresh air came on a breeze through the wide open doors to their backyard. "I think I really love this place."

"Me too." Pitch closed his eyes, smiling when he heard the soft neigh of Auréliane's pony.

"Have you fed Butterscotch yet today, Lia?" The little girl looked down, shaking her head. "What did we tell you?"

"That if I want a pony I have to take really good care of it and it's my responsibility."

"Good girl. Now, go feed her."

"Yes, Papa." She nodded before running outside to the little pen.

Pitch opened one eye and waited until Auréliane was outside before moving back on the couch. He straddled Jack's hips before swooping in for a deep kiss. Jack smiled, arms slipping around his husband's neck and returning the kiss. "Are you still stretched? Still full?"

He chuckled. "Of cou-" Jack froze, immediately sitting up when he heard crying from the back yard. He was out from underneath his husband in an instant, running out the door. "Auréliane? What happened, darling?" He quickly scooped the crying girl off the ground and into his arms, noticing the bump on her forehead.

"B-butterscotch was...she was nuzzling m-me b-but I tripped...and hit m-my head on the...one of the posts," she managed to get out between deep, shaky breaths.

"Aw, poor dear." Pitch ran soft fingertips over the growing bruise. "Well, you're going to have quite the boo-boo there." He leaned forward, softly kissing the skin.

"Don't you worry, _ma petite étoile_. Daddy's going to take good care of you, okay?" Jack gently handed their daughter over to the other man. "I'll finish feeding Butterscotch."

Auréliane nodded with a sniffle. "G-give her extra treats, Papa. I think I-I scared her."

Pitch chuckled, taking her little hand in his. "Come on, let's go get a cookie. I think Auntie Tooth dropped some off yesterday." He made an "O" shape with his mouth and his eyes widened. "Race you there!" He took off running, his long legs carrying him far as their daughter trailed behind him.

Jack watched with a fond smile as the two raced inside. He turned back to the pen, taking a few minutes to get the pony in one spot and stroking her until she calmed. Pitch came up to the fence and looked at his husband lovingly. "She now has a huge Band-Aid on her forehead, some cookies, and a Disney movie on. She should be perfectly happy for a long time."

"You should consider a career in nursing, husband. It sounds like you're wonderful at it." He chuckled, holding some carrots out to the pony in the palm of his hand.

"With how often one of us has ended up in the hospital, I'm not surprised. I often have to take care of you." Pitch smiled. "As you were saying, are you still stretched? Still full?"

"Yes, love. I am." He laughed, pulling out a brush to brush the pony.

Pitch opened the gate, slowly closing it behind him. "Jack..."

"We are so not going to have sex in a pen with our daughter's pony, _mon coeur_."

"Oh, really?" Pitch stalked forward, his eyes hungry.

"_Really_." He quickly dodged away from him.

"You sure?" He quickly caught him around the waist, pulling Jack back against him with a smile. "Are you really sure?"

"_Positive_, love" Jack chuckled.

"If only we knew what kind of a life we were going to have when we first met again. Imagine...sitting in that restaurant, Audrien's arm around you, and your mind full of visions of my cock buried in your ass." Pitch rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, running his nose along the pale neck with a content smile.

"I probably would have thought I was out of my mind. I hardly knew you back then."

"Possibly. But what if you knew we would have this life, this...sexual need for each other? I can imagine you, blushing as you imagine what would come as you looked me in the eye, another man's arm around you."

"And how would you feel about that? Me thinking of a cock in my ass while in the arms of another man?" He leaned back against his husband.

"The exact same way I felt then. Heartbroken, angry...hopeless. I'd have taken you in the bathroom the moment you'd followed me."

Jack moaned softly at the thought. "If only that had actually happened..."

"You say that now. I remember how you looked at me back then. Cold and uncaring. You would have hated me forever if I had done that."

"And yet I love it now. Funny how time changes our opinions, isn't it?"

"Very funny and very fortunate for me. I'm too addicted to that tight little hole of yours to ever give it up now."

"And I love that giant cock of yours too much. We were made for each other, _mon couer_. Body and soul."

"_Giant_, am I?" Pitch's lips turned up in a half-smile. "Am I bigger than Audrien?"

"He was average. You're _big_."

"How big?" Pitch pressed a kiss to Jack's neck..

"Huge. Orgasmically, fucking huge."

"Really? I never thought I was...huge."

"You are. God...you stretch me so much, Pitch, in _all_ the right places."

"Where? Where do I stretch you? Tell me."

Jack turned around and leaned forward as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, putting his lips to his lover's ear with a mischievous look and a moan. "_Everywhere_."

ZZ

"Jack?"

The younger man turned to look up at him. "Hmmm?"

"I have something to tell you that...that you might not like."

Jack sat up a little bit, looking at him more carefully. "What is it?"

"I'm going to be going away for awhile."

"Wh-why?"

"Because...my uncle needs me."

"With _what_?"

"He's dying. He's dying, Jack. I need to go to him."

Jack's eyes widened, completely taken aback. "I...alright. I understand, _mon coeur_."

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"Just...be careful, alright?" He tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"You can't lie to me, Jack." Pitch put a finger under the pendant, pulling it away from the skin.

"It's not lying. I never said that I wasn't going to miss you."

"Or be afraid?"

"So many things could happen every second we're apart..."

"Nothing will happen, my dearest love. Your love will protect me."

"And so all I have to say is hurry home to us."

"Nothing else? Nothing like..." Pitch leaned down, kissing his husband deeply. "...you'll miss me or you love me? Nothing like you'll be dreaming of having me in you and having me with you every moment?"

Jack chuckled. "All of the above. I'll miss you deeply, my darling husband. My bed will be bereft without you just as my heart will."

"How romantic. I'll miss you, my dearest love. I'll yearn for you every moment." Pitch kissed the man's forehead before picking up his suitcase. "I'll call every chance I get."

"I'll hold you to that." He stood up too, gently giving a lingering kiss to his husband and stroking his cheek lovingly. "Be safe, _mon coeur_." Pitch smiled at his husband, giving one last wave before closing the door behind him. Jack flopped back down into his chair with a sigh. "I'll miss you..." He didn't look up again until he heard a little eight year old girl hopping down the stairs and walking towards him.

"Are you okay, Papa?" She put her small hand on his knee.

"Yeah. I'm alright." He gave her a small smile, pulling her onto his lap. "Your Daddy just had to leave to go on a trip, and I'm going to miss him very much."

ZZ

**Pitch Black, the famous artist, was seen out last night in one of the most glamorous clubs in Paris with a woman as yet unidentified. The two were seen embracing in a restaurant and then both going into a hotel. Neither was seen again the morning. Could there be wedding bells in this bachelor's future? We think so!**

Jack quickly copied the link to the news website and emailed it to his husband. He then sent a text to Pitch's number. "_Check your email. Please tell me that's just gossip._" There was no response. No calls, no texts...nothing. Nothing from Pitch for days. He ran a hand over his face, blinking back tears. "Why won't you _answer_ me?!" Jack slammed his fist into the table. His phone vibrated, letting him know that he had a text, and he looked at it to see a message from Pitch.

"_Sorry. Busy. Will call later."_

"_You said that a week ago too_."

"_I know. Sorry. Gotta go."_

"_Why, Pitch? What is going on over there? What's with all of this stuff in the news about you with some woman?_"

"_A friend"_

He sighed. "_Whatever. Just call me when you can, okay?_"

"_K"_

Jack flopped back on the bed with a sigh. _What is going on? Why won't he talk to me? _The phone rang next to him, showing that it was Pitch's number. Jack immediately put the device up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Louise! Get off me." _The British accent was recognizable. Pitch was laughing, and he wasn't alone. There was a clear female laugh joining in along with his. Jack stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill, but he didn't say anything else into the phone. "_Come on, love. I think we need to go._" Suddenly, the call ended, and there was only silence on the other end.

Jack didn't move, letting the phone fall from his hand with a heartbroken, shuddering breath. "Pitch..."

ZZ

"Jack, I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding. Pitch wouldn't do something like this to you. Not after all the two of you have been through." Tooth reached across the table to give her brother's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You didn't hear what I did, Tooth. He hasn't called or answered me in two weeks, there's things on the news everywhere about rumors of him with some woman, and the _one time_ he finally calls me back he's with a woman." Jack buried his face in his hands. His phone suddenly rang beside him, the identifier coming showing Pitch's name, but he ignored it, pushing the device away and hanging up on the call.

"Jack!"

"I don't want to talk to him right now. Not like this."

There was a knock on the door, soft at first but increasing in volume when no one opened the door. When Jack showed no signs of moving, Tooth got up and went to answer the door. "Miss Tooth! I was hoping to find you here! Jack isn't answering his phone and-" Pitch stopped, noticing his husband at the table. "Jack! You silly goose, why didn't you pick up your phone?" Jack's shoulders tensed at the familiar voice, but he didn't answer. "Jack?" Pitch walked over and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders. "I missed you."

The younger man immediately stood up, untangling himself from his husband's arms and moving away. He stood with his back to the him. "Don't lie, Pitch."

"I'm not lying!" Pitch moved closer, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and pressing his lips softly on a cheek. "I really missed you."

Jack turned his face away from him. "Oh, I'm sure. You missed me so much that you went out and found some woman to entertain you while I wasn't there."

Pitch looked genuinely confused. "Woman? Oh, you mean Louise!"

"No shit that's who I mean!"

He frowned. "I don't understand. Why are you yelling and speaking so...rudely?"

"Because you don't even realize how I fucking felt about all of this! How do you think it would feel for your husband to go on some trip to see his _dying uncle_ only to have him stop contacting you after a week or so? And then articles start popping up all over the damn internet about how he's been seen with some woman in Paris! And then when he _finally_ fucking calls you, that very woman is in the background and he calls her '_love._' How do you think that fucking feels?!" Jack pulled himself away again, storming out the back door.

Tooth stood by the door with her hands covering Auréliane's ears and both of them staring at the two men with wide eyes. After Jack left, she took her hands away, grabbing the little girl's hand in her own. "Come on, Lia. You're going to come stay at my house for a little bit, alright?" She gave the little girl a small smile. "You can play with your baby cousin. He misses you very much."

"Yes, Auntie Tooth." Auréliane slowly nodded her head. She looked back over at Pitch with sad eyes. "We missed you, Daddy. I'll see you soon." She gave him a small wave before following her aunt out to the car.

Pitch watched after his daughter with confusion clear on his face. He went to hang up his coat and stopped when he noticed a roll of papers sticking out of the pocket of Jack's coat. He recognized the blue cover, but he still pulled the papers from the coat, unrolling them. As he flipped through them, chills crawling up his spine, and he ran out the door after Jack, finding his husband by Auréliane's pony. "What the hell is going on? I don't understand."

"Just go away..." Jack leaned against the fence, Butterscotch nuzzling his hand that hung over the side.

Pitch held the papers out. "You want a divorce? You want to take Auréliane away from me?"

He didn't turn to look at him. "The thought crossed my mind..."

"You _signed _it, Jack! Your signature is right here!"

"And yet I still haven't filed it because, as stupid as it may be, I still love you even after everything you just put us through!"

"You haven't filed it because I haven't signed it!" Pitch walked back into the house and grabbed a pen. He signed on the line and carried it back out, throwing it on the ground in front of Jack. "There. Now you can file it. My signature's right there, right next to yours."

"This is America, you idiot! I don't _need_ your signature to divorce you!"

"You..." Pitch clutched his stomach. "You bastard..."

"Why? Because I _considered_ a divorce when my husband cheated on me? Nothing has been decided yet, Pitch! So why don't you get that stick out of your ass and explain to me what the hell went on while you were gone instead of griping on me for just _thinking_ of leaving you!"

Pitch was shaking. His knees felt weak, but he managed to keep his legs steady beneath him. "I can't believe...you were even thinking about it. After _everything_." He wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Well, _I _couldn't believe that you would cheat on my after _everything_ we've been through. You broke my heart, Pitch." Jack finally turned to face him, tears streaming down his face.

"Fine. If this is all we are...then fine." Pitch turned, shoving his hands in his pockets as he shuffled back towards the house.

"Can't you see that I still fucking love you?!"

"Right now? Not really! You got divorce papers, Jack, and you _signed _them. I don't care if you don't need my permission. It _exists _between us! All because you think I...fuck it." He kept walking towards the house, not bothering to turn and look back.

Jack ran after him and wrapped his arms around the man from behind. "I was drunk, okay? I was so upset that you weren't answering me and I got drunk and I went and got them on a whim." His arms tightened around him. "And I've regretted it every moment since. They stared at me like a monster under my bed. They haunted my dreams. It made me realize that no matter how much it hurt to think that you might have cheated on me...I love you too much to lose you." He choked back a sob.

"Not once since we got together have I considered...but when I saw those papers, I wished I had a razor in my hand."

The younger man inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth. "I can't...I can't lose you."

"I wasn't cheating on you."

"Th-then who was she?"

"A cousin I haven't seen in years. She's almost like a sister to me...and a terrible drunk like you."

Jack couldn't hold back a sob from escaping. "Why...couldn't you just tell me i-instead of ignoring me?"

"I lost my damn phone! Couldn't find it to save my life." He gave an exasperated sigh.

Jack fell to his knees in a sobbing heap, covering his face with his hands. "I...I-I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep doing this, Jack? I thought that, by now...you'd know that there's no one else in this world for me but you."

"B-because I was s-stupid, and I was so w-worried about you."

Pitch turned around to face Jack and slapped him hard. "I _hate _you."

"I still love you." He whispered, not budging an inch because of the slap.

"Then why? Why the papers? You...you didn't have enough faith in us, in _me_. You destroyed us that night."

"Because I was a complete imbecile. Because I let my imagination get the better of me."

"I hope what you imagined has justified what you've done. I hope it gives you something to think about when you take my daughter..._our _daughter...and you leave me _again_."

"I'm not taking anyone away from you. I'm not leaving you." Jack looked down, his arms wrapping around his own body as he whispered under his breath, "Maybe I _should _have died in that fire..."

Pitch froze before slapping him again. "Don't you dare say that!"

"Why?! The most important thing in my life _hates_ me! Tell me why I should have lived!"

"Because..." Pitch dragged his husband to his feet, his lips slamming down on those pink ones. Jack grasped the front of the man's shirt, kissing him back desperately. "This is what you have to live for. Because as much as I hate you...I will always love you. I will worship the ground you walk on, everything you see, even the very air you breathe. I live for the moment when those blue eyes of yours look at me with...such pure love."

"D-don't leave me..." He broke out into fresh tears, his arms winding tightly around Pitch's waist. The bigger man tugged Jack's head back, slapping him across the face again. "Damn it! Would you stop slapping me, for Christ's sake?!"

"No. Never." Pitch pulled him back closer, his tongue slipping between Jack's lips. He held the smaller man close as he ran his fingers through the dark hair.

Jack couldn't help but moan softly. "This doesn't mean you have permission to just slap me then kiss me. You know that, right?"

"Yes it does. You drew up the papers, you get slapped. You're lucky I'm kissing you at all. Take what you can get." Pitch pulled back, looking down at Jack.

He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Good. Now kiss me. Bring me back inside and seduce me. Bring back the man I fell in love with all over again."

The younger man quickly grabbed his husband by the front of his shirt and yanked him inside the house. He slammed the back doors shut and pushed Pitch against them, pinning him with a passionate kiss. "That man never left."

"Jack..." He pulled Jack's shirt over his head, working on the buttons on his. "...show me. Show me that he's still here."

Jack kissed him desperately, quickly undoing the front of Pitch's pants and shoving them down. "I love you." His mouth latched onto the man's neck and bit down hard.

Pitch screamed, his own hands quickly pulling Jack's pants down those slim hips. "You bit me, you bastard!"

"You deserve it." Jack smirked up at him as he trailed his lips down the parts of his lover's chest as it was revealed. "Besides, I thought you liked it when I bite you." His teeth bit the man's nipple.

Pitch gasped. "Fuck." He pushed against Jack and moved him over to the counter, wiping everything off the marble before he lifted Jack up on it. "Fucking hell." He hopped up on the counter after his lover's body, his lips and hands everywhere on the pale skin.

Jack laid back on the cool marble, pulling his husband down with him. "I missed you, _mon coeur_." He writhed under his skillful touches as his own hand reached down to stroke Pitch's cock and bring it to his entrance. "Come _home_."

"Not yet. That's a reward. You need to be...punished." Pitch flipped Jack over onto his stomach. He cupped one firm cheek before slapping it, the skin instantly turning pink. Pale fingers gripped the edge of the counter tightly as he flinched slightly. Pitch raised his hand, bringing it back down on one cheek and then the other. "Have you been bad, Jack?"

"Y-yes..." He clenched his eyes shut and nodded.

"Do you think I'm justified in punishing you?" Jack bit his lip and nodded again. "I'm glad you agree because this might be awhile." He rubbed the skin, soothing it before bringing his hand down again. Jack buried his face in his arm as his breathing picked up. He held back any and all sounds except moans, knowing that he had no right to complain. "On your knees, lover. Get on your knees, and spread them." Jack nodded and shakily got up onto his hands and knees with a moan. Pitch rubbed one cheek fondly, the fingers now soft. He moved them down, cupping the man's balls as he slipped his tongue into the tight ring.

Jack gasped, his hands gripping the edge of the counter again and his body quivering beneath his husband. "Pitch..."

"Yes?" Pitch thrust his tongue in at the same time he squeezed the heavy sac.

"Oh, God!"

"Do you like this, Jack? Are you feeling pleasure?"

"Y-yes!"

"That's unfortunate." Pitch pulled away so not a single inch of his skin touching Jack's. Jack cried out beneath him, instantly mourning the loss of touch. "Are you feeling pleasure now?"

"N-no." He bit his lip.

"What are you feeling?"

"Lonely..."

"That's all?"

"Needy...desperate...pathetic...wretched...sorrow. ..the list goes on and on, Pitch. But mostly alone."

"My poor little one." Pitch got onto his knees, and he put his hands on his lover's cheeks, spreading them. He angled himself against Jack's entrance and thrust hard.

"Pitch!" He cried out, his upper body collapsing against the counter.

"And...what do you feel now?" He thrust in again, aiming for that one spot.

"_Complete_."

"Good. Then I assume you want me to continue?"

"P-please..." Jack desperately nodded his head.

"Turn back over and spread your legs as much as you can. I want to see those blue eyes." The younger man flipped over onto his back, opening his legs for his husband and looking up at him. "Look at me the same way you did once. Show me your heart."

Jack reached up, gently stroking his husband's cheek and connecting blue with gold. He brought him down for a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I'm going to do terrible things to your body tonight, Jack. The week when we first moved in? Child's play."

"So long as it's you, I don't care."

"Very well. I just wanted to give you fair warning." Pitch bent Jack's legs back above his head and thrust in, aiming deeper than his spot.

He screamed, clutching at his lover. "I love you, Pitch. I love you so much!"

"Do you?" Pitch pulled Jack off the counter, laying him down in front of the fire and throwing the divorce papers into the flames. "Look in the fireplace, Jack. Proof that you _don't _love me."

"Proof that I _do_. I never filed them, Pitch. I couldn't stand to be without you. Don't hate me for the one mistake I've made..." He lay beneath his lover, feeling a tear streak down his cheek.

Pitch leaned down and licked up the tear. "I'm getting you another ring, Jack." He shoved in again, pounding him into the floor.

"Wh-why?" Jack cried out, his fingers digging into his husband's shoulders.

"Because I can. Because I want to see how you solve the problem of where to wear it, _love_." He nuzzled under Jack's chin before biting down hard on his neck.

"Right...here with the others. I-I never took them off..." He moaned loudly, hips rocking up to meet Pitch's thrusts.

"But I told you, darling...undo the clasp and that counts as taking it off. You'll break that promise, Jack, and I _will _punish you."

"Th-then I'll find another way to add it." Jack bit his lip. "Or maybe I want to be punished by you...because I _know_ that it means you still love me."

"Always. I'll never stop, no matter what you do. Just a word of warning..." Pitch nibbled Jack's lobe. "Not every punishment will be like this. This punishment will be extreme and hard fucking. The one you'll get if you undo that clasp? I can promise it won't be as...pleasant for you."

"I'll deal with that when the time comes."

"Indeed. Right now you're a bit...preoccupied, wouldn't you say?"

"Y-yes." Jack nodded, clenching his muscles around his husband.

Pitch covered the man's mouth as he shoved in deep. He nuzzled at Jack's chest before biting down on the soft skin.

The younger man screamed his lover's name, his entire body tensing before his release slammed through him harder than Pitch's thrusts. He was left sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath and holding his lover close.

"Well, now. You should see the way you look right now. Positively...erotic." Pitch licked his lips slowly.

"O-only for you." Just looking at the man above him took his breath away again.

"The way you're looking at me right now...takes my breath away. I don't care about anything you did when I was gone." Pitch ran soft fingertips over Jack's eyes and down to his lips. "The love I see in your eyes tells me all I need to know. This..." he tapped his lover's pendant. "...this also helps."

"You shouldn't need it to know that I love you with everything that I am." Jack pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"I don't. I need your eyes...your touch...your kiss."

"You have them all. Now, come in me, _mon coeur_. Come _home_."

"Oh, my dearest love." He nibbled Jack's collarbone as he slammed in once more, spilling deep. "Share my bed tonight. Share the place that always has and always will be yours."

Jack nodded with a soft moan. "I wouldn't want anything more than to do just that."

ZZ

**Only two more chapters, guys! I wonder if it will be a sad ending again...what do you guys think we should do? Review please ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Pitch looked down at his lover's body with a fond smile, his fingertips soft as he ran them over the skin. "Bites and bruises...beautiful." He pressed his lips over one bruise. "I think we might have gone a bit crazy last night."

"No...you think?" Jack answered sarcastically, but he smiled up at his husband from where he lay on his stomach next to him. His smiled faded a little, and he reached over to take Pitch's hand, bringing it to his lips. "I truly am sorry, _mon coeur_. I never meant to bring you such pain."

"You talk too much." He nuzzled Jack's hair, one hand running down a thin, pale leg.

"Sorry. Would it be too much to say that I love you?"

"Hmmm..." Pitch rolled his husband onto his back. "I think I can make an exception for those three little words." He pressed his lips over a nipple, sucking it gently.

Jack sighed happily. "I love you, _mon coeur_."

"My love." Pitch bit down on the sensitive tip of the nipple, his fingers rolling and pinching the other.

"I love you," he moaned softly.

"I want to make love to you again. Gently...lovingly. I want to worship you with my hands and lips."

Jack nodded, looking down at him with a small, breathless smile and stroking his cheek. "I love you."

"Look into my eyes."

He chuckled softly. "I already am."

"Just checking to see if you were still paying attention." He moved between the thin legs, slowly thrusting in again and glancing up at his lover.

Jack moaned. "When it comes to you, my attention is nothing less than thorough."

"Really? Than what am I doing...right now?" He covered Jack's eyes and licked his lips slowly once they were covered, one hand moving down the man's chest seductively.

"Licking your lips and touching me, thinking about those lips on my skin." He inhaled, his muscles rippling beneath his husband's touches.

"How right you are. And now?" He stuck his tongue out at his husband and crossed his eyes.

"And now would be the time you stick your tongue out at me and make a face, because deep down you're such a child." Jack chuckled.

"How well you know me." Pitch swooped in, thrusting his tongue between Jack's lips as he slowly moved his hand away from his eyes. "And now?"

"Now...you're going to make sweet love to me, letting me see my gorgeous husband's face, and letting yourself see my eyes, one of your favorite parts of me," he gasped, writhing against his body.

"I have a secret to tell you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course, _mon coeur_."

"Louise did come on to me."

"And? What did you do?" Jack immediately clamped down on the jealousy that threatened to rise.

"You know what I did, my jealous love? I told her I was happily married. I was married to a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes, a possessiveness almost equal to my own, a body small and lithe, and a heart full only of me."

"And what did she say?"

"She passed out. That's why we went to a hotel. She was drunk, Jack. I stayed to make sure she didn't get sick, but I slept on the floor. I held a pillow to my chest, dreaming that it was you."

Jack's eyes shone with clear affection as he stroked his husband's cheek with a smile. "Oh, my poor love...having to sleep on the floor alone. You are a gentleman in every way, and I love that even in Paris you dreamt of me."

"How could I not? It's the city of love, so I was yearning for my true love. And besides...I'm only a gentleman around strangers. With you, I'm anything but. I'm a possessive, sex-hungry, angry man."

"Perhaps...since it seems to be becoming a regular occurrence...the next time we get married, we should let Auréliane stay with her Aunt Tooth for a week or two while you and I go to the city of love for a honeymoon? Just you and me and the air of romance..." He chuckled.

"We'd never make it. I'd pull you into the closest bedroom and fuck you senseless. Though I do have an idea."

"And what would that idea be, my love?"

"Marry me in Paris. That way we're already right there. I can bed you nonstop...and we can just walk out our door for some fun, should we wish to rise from the bed."

Jack smiled, stroking his husband's face. "It's settled. The next time we get married, it will be in Paris."

"I'm glad we have that settled. Now...can I fuck you? I haven't moved for at least ten minutes and my cock can't take it anymore."

"What happened to sweet lovemaking?" He laughed.

"Very well, sweet lovemaking. Can I start now?"

"I never said you had to stop." Jack pulled him in for a slow kiss.

"My love. My sweet, precious..._true _love." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek as he moved slowly and lovingly over the smaller man, worshipping every inch of skin that he could.

Jack moaned and writhed against him. "I love you, _mon coeur_. I love you with everything I am."

"Tell me what you feel, Jack. Tell me what you learned."

"I learned to _never_ doubt my husband, because he loves me just as much as I love him. Completely...irrevocably...irreversibly...undoubte dly."

"Good boy." He licked a line up Jack's neck as he slipped one hand down to stroke and tease his husband.

Jack's breathing sped up with a gasp, kissing Pitch again. "I love you."

"Never stop saying it, husband." He latched onto a nipple as he stroked Jack's flesh in time with his thrusts.

"Pitch! _Mon Dieu_...I love you so much!" Pale fingers dove into his husband's hair, holding his head close.

"Do you like my lovemaking, husband?" He sucked hard, running the edges of his teeth along the nub. He stopped stroking and moved down to roll and massage Jack's balls.

"I _love _it, _mon coeur_."

"There will never be anyone for me but you. You are the only one to share my bed...excluding our daughter, of course."

Jack chuckled. "Of course."

"I mean it, though. Since the day I met you, no one has shared my bed but you. Both times I've met you."

A soft hand moved up to stroke Pitch's face as Jack smiled up at him, bringing him down for a gentle kiss. "Only you and only me. Give me all of you, my love."

"I have. There's nothing else to give. Everything I am...is yours. I do not live without you."

"I want every part of you filling me to the brim with your love."

Pitch laughed breathlessly. "You want me to come in you?"

Jack nodded. "That's the only part of you I'm missing right now."

"Jack..." Pitch brought his husband's face to his neck. "Bite me. As hard as you can." The younger man gave a nice, long lick up his lover's skin before promptly biting it. Pitch moaned, his thrusts quickening. "Again. Even harder than that." Jack bit down harder, his hips rolling to meet Pitch's. "Oh...God!" Pitch bit down on the man's neck as he released, holding Jack close as he thrust in and spilled every drop inside.

Jack moaned, gasping and clutching his husband close as he too released between them. "I love you."

Pitch allowed Jack to fall back to the bed, those thin legs still wrapped around his waist. "Rest, love. I plan on bedding you often today. Many different positions in many different places."

The younger man relaxed back into the bed with a soft smile, completely and utterly exhausted. "I love you, _mon coeur_."

Pitch ran soft fingertips over Jack's face. "And how do I feel?"

"You love me too." He nuzzled against his lover's hand. "But I still like to hear you say it."

"I love you. Passionately, completely, desperately. I love you." Pitch leaned down, his lips following the path his fingers had taken.

Jack smiled tiredly and gave a happy sigh. "Sleep with me, my love."

"Actual sleep or having sex?"

"Actual sleep. We have to recuperate for tomorrow, after all."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" He settled down in the bed, snuggling close to his husband.

"Mmm...maybe it was today. I don't remember..." Jack cuddled up close against him and nestled his head under Pitch's chin with a sleepy smile.

"You didn't answer my question, love. What's happening tomorrow or today?"

"You were going...to bend me over in...all sort of...places."

"Oh, yes." He draped a leg over Jack's body, his fingers writing his name into the skin. "Positions and places...delicious."

"Mhhmmm...love you." Jack felt himself quickly drift off to sleep, comforted by his husband's scent and body surrounding him after what felt like countless nights alone.

Pitch felt his eyes grow heavy as his arms wrapped around the smaller man. He had grown tired of holding the pillow, so he sighed happily with the living, breathing creature in his arms. "I love you, Jack. So much." He closed his eyes as he snuggled flush against Jack's body, the warmth and scent of his husband pulling him down into the darkness of sleep.

ZZ

"What's wrong, _ma petite étoile_?" Jack looked from where he stood in the kitchen, watching as their daughter stood by Tooth next to the door and only looked between the two men.

"Daddy and Papa were fighting when I left." She frowned, looking down sadly.

"Oh, _ma petite_." He smiled, bringing the three fresh cups of coffee over to the table and setting one in front of his husband with a loving smile. He gently kissed Pitch's temple before taking a seat at the table and pushing the third cup over for Tooth to take. "Well, everything has been all fixed up. We aren't fighting anymore, so come over here and give your Daddy a proper greeting. He's missed you."

"I have indeed." Pitch held his arms out. "Come, my little love. I missed you terribly."

Auréliane grinned, running over to hop onto her father's lap and throwing her arms around his neck. "How was your trip, Daddy? Was it fun? Did you make new friends? Was it pretty? Did you bring me back something?" She bounced excitedly in his lap and curled up against him.

Tooth made her way over to the table as well, taking the empty seat and looking at her brother. Jack reached over to grip her hand with a smile. "You were right. Thank you." That was all she needed before she started to smile back and took the cup of coffee eagerly.

"Well, let's see. It was as fun as it could be without my little love and Papa. So...it was _very _boring. I did not make any new friends because I missed you both too much to speak to anyone. It was very pretty, but very lonely without my two loves. And I did not bring you back anything, you selfish creature."

The little girl gave a small pout, making a face. "It sounds like a boring trip."

"It was. I'm very glad to be home. Bring me my coat, will you?"

Auréliane hopped off of his lap and went over to the coat rack. "Which one, Daddy?"

"The leather one."

She looked up at the many coats, holding out one big one that practically hid her from view. "This one?"

"Yes, love. That one."

Jack laughed. "Hurry! Before it eats you alive!" Auréliane ran over with a giggle, flinging the coat off her head and into her father's lap.

"Funny, love." Pitch stuck his tongue out, slipping a small box from the pocket. "Here, my little love. A little something for you."

Her little blue eyes widened in excitement. "What is it, what is it, what is it?"

"A ring of your very own. Like what I give your Papa."

She threw her arms around Pitch's neck. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Pitch hugged her close. "I also left your other present in your room. Better hurry. Rabbits don't like being in boxes for long."

"A rabbit?!" Auréliane ran for her room, jumping with joy.

Jack shook his head with a smile. "Keep getting her pets and we'll have our own little zoo here soon enough."

"It's a stuffed rabbit, love. She barely takes care of the pony. Any more pets and you won't have time for me." Pitch chuckled, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Very true, love."

Tooth watched the two carefully. "So...no divorce? You two are going to stay together?" Jack turned to look at his husband, slowly intertwining their hands together.

"It would seem not, Miss Tooth. Jack has decided he can put up with me for a little longer."

The younger man gave a fond smile. "If by 'little longer' you mean 'forever,' of course."

Tooth chuckled. "And yesterday? I'll assume you two were just...nailing out the details?" She gave her brother a knowing look.

Jack grinned, taking a sip of coffee. "You betcha."

Pitch looked between the siblings. "If you mean, 'did we make hot make-up sex,' then yes. We made up multiple times yesterday. And this morning."

The two siblings looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "That's exactly what she meant, _mon coeur_. Tooth was just being a little...well, less blunt than you."

"And why should she? I like bluntness. In fact...Miss Tooth, I did indeed _nail _this coffin and repeatedly. I nailed it so deep that the wood was groaning beneath me and-" Pitch's voice was suddenly muffled behind Jack's hand.

Jack blushed and didn't look over at his laughing sister. "Alright, _dear_. We get it. I may talk about my sex life with my sister, but I don't go into _that_ much detail."

"You started it, lover." Pitch licked Jack's palm seductively.

"No. You did with your incredible bluntness." He quickly pulled his hand away before his husband could get carried away.

"My bluntness turns you on." Pitch winked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Or so you think." He sent the man a smirk.

"Take that back, or I'm going to have to prove it to you, sister present or not."

"Alright, alright." Jack put up his hands in defeat. "It turns me on _a little_ and _sometimes_."

"Not good enough. Excuse me, Miss Tooth. My husband and I need to have a little _talk_."

"Oh, no you don't. Our daughter just got home, and we are not going to run off right now."

"We will if you don't admit it. I'm in the mood, Jack. Don't tempt me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "_Fine_. I admit it."

"Admit what, Jack?"

"That...your bluntness...turns me on."

"Good boy." Pitch patted the top of Jack's head, his fingers slightly tangling in the soft hair.

Jack chuckled. "You're so easily amused, love. Just having me admit to anything sexual in front of people is so entertaining for you, isn't it?"

"It is indeed. I like seeing you blush, as well as admit to others that I'm the only one allowed to touch your body in a sexual way."

"Everybody already knows that, and you see me blush plenty of times when we're alone."

"Still. It gives me pleasure to hear you say it to them, sexy minx."

Jack chuckled, giving his husband's hand a squeeze. "Alright. If it makes you happy."

"It does. So very happy." Pitch brought the hand to his lips and kissed the knuckle of each finger softly .

"I love you."

"I love you, my sweetling. Devotedly." Pitch pulled him closer, brushing his lips over the pink ones before pressing down a little harder. Jack smiled and brought his free hand up to cup his husband's face as he relaxed against him.

"No kissing!" Auréliane giggled from the doorway.

Pitch moaned. "Yes, more kissing." His voice was muffled against Jack's lips, and he quickly wrapped his arms around his husband's body, using his strength to keep the smaller man against him.

"No, no, no!" She went over and climbed onto Jack's lap. "I found Monte, and now there can only be otter kisses for the rest of the day." She held out the stuffed otter that Pitch had gotten her at the zoo two years ago.

"Mmm...but Daddy loves these kisses more." He changed the angle of his head, deepening the kiss as his long fingers moved up to cup the back of Jack's head and tangle in the dark hair.

"Nooooo. No. No." She climbed onto the younger man's back and tried to use her weight to pull him back.

Jack pulled back with a small cough. "_Careful_, Auréliane." He gently loosened her hold on his neck.

"Fool." Pitch swooped in again, taking Jack's lips back between his. He slipped his tongue in and moved it in the way that his husband particularly liked.

Jack had to stop himself from moaning, and Auréliane reluctantly sat on the man's lap with a pout. "Daaaddddy..."

"What?" He licked along Jack's tongue, swirling it around for a bit as he slightly tightened his grip on the dark locks.

"You had Papa time _yesterday_. I want Daddy time too..."

Pitch moved his lips away from Jack's, holding his hands out in defeat. "Here I am. Let the Daddy time begin."

Auréliane hopped over to his lap instead with a smile, curling against him and sticking her tongue out playfully at her Papa. "I win."

"For now." Jack laughed and stuck his tongue right back at her. "I get him tonight."

"No fair! You get Daddy every night!"

"And he always will." Pitch looked up at his husband and smiled fondly.

"Because nights are Daddy and Papa time." Jack smiled back at him.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Fine."

"But..." Pitch kissed her cheek. "...right now is Daddy time for _you_,and the clock is ticking."

"I wanna play Dance Dance, Daddy. I've been playing with Papa, but he's too good."

Pitch clutched his chest like he had been shot. "Ouch. I'm a better player only because I stink at it." He flopped his head down hard on the table, his hair hiding his face.

She giggled. "Noooo. You're good, Daddy. Papa is just _too_ good."

He turned his head enough to send a wink to Jack. "Papa's good at everything! I can't do anything!" Pitch moaned, his face still hidden.

"Yes, you can! You make a very good Daddy."

Pitch grabbed her around the waist, moving quickly as he kissed her all over her face. "Am I now? I should hope so since I'm the only Daddy."

"Y-you're the best Daddy in the world." She giggled, trying to wriggle away from the tickling kisses.

"Where do you think you're going? This is Daddy time, and I say you get kisses."

"But they tickle!"

"Payback for interrupting Papa and Daddy's kissing time!" Auréliane giggled, trying to keep his face away from her. "There's nowhere safe to go. Papa is on my side! Maybe...Auntie Tooth might save you!"

"Auntie Tooth!" Tooth only chuckled, looking away as if she hadn't heard anything.

"No one can save you now!" Pitch kissed her but loosened his hold on her body. "I think maybe you should start running, little love." Auréliane wiggled out of his arms and started running through the house with a laugh. Pitch only chuckled, pulling Jack back in for a deep kiss. "Caught you."

"You're supposed to be chasing her, not me." He chuckled.

"You were closer and easier to catch." Pitch nibbled the full bottom lip before sliding his tongue in. "Melt..."

Jack laughed, giving him one more kiss before pulling away. "Go get your daughter. We'll have plenty of time to ourselves tonight."

Pitch got a hungry look in his eyes, his senses turning predatory. "Miss Tooth, chase my daughter please. I think I need to have a little talk with your brother."

Tooth chuckled and shook her head. "Normally I would be alright with distracting Lia so you two can get your own fun on...but he's right. Both of them missed you very much, Pitch, but the two of you have already had all of yesterday and this morning and you'll have tonight. You know...she cried herself to sleep in my arms last night because you two were fighting and she didn't get to see you before we left. Don't make her wait, Pitch." She gave the man a no-nonsense look.

Pitch sighed, the hungry look fading from his eyes. "Damn..." He stood up from his chair and grabbed his cup of coffee along the way. "I wonder where she went?" He walked from the room slowly, taking sips from his cup.

"Come on, love. You can be more enthusiastic than that. We'll have all night, remember?"

"If you believe that, love, than you better think again. I have a feeling there's going to be an addition to our bed tonight." He left the two siblings alone in the kitchen, his footsteps fading down the hall as he searched.

Jack chuckled. "I swear that man is insatiable. He's going to be eighty years old someday and still have a constant hard-on." Tooth laughed with him, the two sipping their coffees.

ZZ

Pitch held Jack down on the bed, their lips battling with each other. "'A constant hard-on,' love?"

"Undoubtedly." He smirked up at his husband as his hands roamed restlessly over Pitch's bare chest.

"The things you talk about with your sister." Pitch shook his head with a smile, moving down to move his lips over Jack's throat.

"I did tell you that we talk about our sex lives." He shivered, slipping his fingers down to undo his lover's pants and slide them down his hips.

"Please, refrain from telling me details. I'd like to remain ignorant of when and how my friend nails his own coffin." He kicked his pants away, his long fingers slipping below the waistband of Jack's pants to cup and stroke.

Jack let out a shaky breath, his hips raising to press against that hand more fervently. "What's wrong, _mon coeur_? Don't think you might have something to learn from your friend?"

"I think not. Unless you would like me to fuck you in the same way my friend does your sister."

"I think that there's always room for improvement, love." He gave a mischievous grin. "Unless you can prove me wrong."

"Really? Is that a challenge?"

"And if it is?"

"I'm going to have to accept. I'm going to have to stretch you and fill you so much you'll be leaking for days."

"I dare you."

Pitch picked the smaller man off the bed and draped his torso onto the side of the bed. "I accept your dare." He wrapped one leg around his waist, the other over his shoulder. The long fingers held Jack's hips tightly as he shoved in.

Jack bit his lip with a moan. "Pitch..."

"My friend was a virgin when he married your sister and less travelled. I've been all over the world, Jack. I've learned...things." He licked his lips, running a hand up Jack's chest to pinch and tug at a nipple.

"I-I'm not seeing it yet."

"No?" Pitch pulled out of his husband, going over to the closet to pull something out. "Do you want me to do some of the things I learned to you?

"Of course. I have to try everything to accurately decide if you have more to learn." He moaned softly at the sudden emptiness.

"Some of the things I learned are not very pleasant. I met some strange people in my travels."

"_Everything_, lover."

Pitch moaned. "Some of the things might hurt."

"Must I really say it again?" Jack looked at him hungrily.

"Yes. Say it again, lover." Pitch licked his lips, one hand roaming down to stroke himself.

"I want to be with you in _every single way_ you know how."

"Touch yourself. Seduce me." Jack kept his eyes locked on his husband's as his hand trailed down his body. He slowly stroked himself, a pale finger playing with his leaking tip, and his back arched slightly. His breath caught, and he bit his lip with a soft moan. "You're so beautiful. So erotic...pure, yet so sexual."

"I am _far_ from pure, love."

"Shut up. You are, sweetling. Pure and good. Like a predator. Innocent and adorable, yet so deadly and dangerous. You'll be the death of me, Jack."

"Show me one of your ways, _mon coeur_, lest I die from my need for you." He writhed on the bed, working himself into a desperate need that only his husband could sate.

"I want you to suck me. I want you to take me down your throat as I do the same for you." Jack nodded, licking his lips and stroking himself harder. Pitch moved back on the bed and got into position. "Suck me, lover. Suck me as if I'm the most delicious thing you've ever tasted."

"You _are_." With a moan, Jack took his husband's length in his mouth, hungrily sucking on it.

"You feel so good, Jack." Pitch took Jack in his hand, his mouth moving slowly over the hard skin. "You taste so salty and sweet at the same time. Delicious..." Jack gasped beneath him, swallowing Pitch down his throat and moaning deeply around him. His hips automatically tried to thrust up into his lover's mouth. "No, no. no, love." Pitch pulled away from Jack's flesh, his hips thrusting down against those pink lips. Jack made a muffled sound of complaint, forcing himself not to gag. He pushed up again, trying to find Pitch's lips once again, but the other man pulled away even more, his hips thrusting against Jack's mouth. He forced his length down the pale throat until he was completely in, and Jack whimpered, his own hand moving down to stroke himself.

Pitch sighed, taking both hands and tying them together. "No touching, lover." Jack groaned around his husband, his cock weeping from being untouched. "I feel your throat muscles around my cock. So tight and wet." He put his hands on Jack's legs to balance himself as he thrust in hard and fast. Jack let out a muffled cry, closing himself as much as he could around his lover. "I'm going to come, Jack. I'm going to come down that lovely throat of yours." Jack moaned, bringing his tied hands up to massage the man's balls as he thrust. Pitch pulled himself from his mouth so he could turn around on the man's body. "Would you like to drink me, lover?"

"Y-yes..." he gasped.

The older man thrust back in all the way as his hands buried in the dark hair and held Jack's face to his body. He thrust in hard, his eyes closing in ecstasy. "Oh...fuck!" He held Jack's head close as he spilled, shooting down his throat.

Jack moaned, eagerly swallowing down every drop his husband had to offer. His moans turned to whimpers, though, when his mind returned to how painfully hard he was. Pitch ran a fingernail down the hard skin. "How beautiful. Tall and proud." Jack groaned around his husband's dick, his hips trying to get closer to the touch. "Would you like me to fuck you, Jack? Would you like me to come in you?" Jack nodded, clenching his eyes shut. "Or...would you like to fuck me? Your cock does look like it would like to bury itself in my juicy ass."

"I-I don't care. Just _let me come_."

"You should care, Jack. I'm not going to help you until you choose."

He groaned loudly. "Fuck m-me."

"Good choice." Pitch moved back into position, his dick already hard again. He thrust in, completely embedding himself in one go.

"Pitch!" Jack's back immediately arched as pleasure shot through him.

Pitch shoved in, aiming deep with each thrust. "Do I need to improve, my lover? Do I need sex advice?"

"N-no!" His hands went up to grip the headboard tightly, needing something to ground him lest he go mad.

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way." He took Jack's hands from the board, moving them to circle his neck. "Now...come." He bit down hard on a pale shoulder as he slammed into his husband's prostate. Jack pressed their bodies together, choking back a scream as his cum shot onto both of them. Pitch rubbed his lover's back soothingly, his thrusts gentling. "Good boy. Good boy."

"Pitch..." he moaned softly, holding Pitch close.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough with you. Did I hurt you?"

"What's a little sore throat when compared to your absolute deliciousness?" He chuckled breathlessly.

"Your throat is sore? I'm sorry." Pitch gently kissed those pink lips, moving his mouth down to kiss the pale throat.

"Don't be. It's not so bad at all."

"You should hush. I'm busy soothing your throat." He licked a line up the pale column before blowing on the wet trail.

"Besides...judging by the noises you were making, it was definitely worth it."

Pitch chuckled. "I won't deny it. I do enjoy the feel of your mouth on me, whether it be my cock or my lips."

"I could tell."

"Saucy minx." Pitch moved his lips back to Jack's, his tongue slipping in.

"Only for you." He smiled and returned the kiss.

"Do you love me, Jack?"

"More than anything."

"On your stomach." Jack slowly flipped over and stretched out on his stomach. "Mmmm..." Pitch licked his lips before putting his hands on Jack's shoulders, his fingers and the heel of his palm digging into the skin. The younger man moaned softly, the tense feeling slowly leaving his shoulders. "You're so tense, lover. So tight..." He moved his hands down and massaged the muscles beneath his fingers. Jack let out a happy sigh as he relaxed completely under his husband's hands, his eyes drifting shut. Pitch's hands slid down further, squeezing the firm cheeks before spreading them. "Are you tired, lover?"

"Very much so."

"So if I thrust in right now...that would be unwelcome."

"You're never unwelcome, lover."

"Jack..." Pitch bent down and tongued around the tight ring. Pale fingers gently gripped the sheets beneath him, his breath hitching. "My love..." He pulled away from his husband, leaving the room.

"P-pitch?" Jack pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at the door dumbfoundedly.

"Relax, my love." Pitch came back in, sitting in a chair by the door. He was still completely naked and...painting.

Jack cocked a dark brow in confusion. "What was that about?"

"I need to capture this moment." He draped a long leg over the other, his canvas balanced on one knee as he painted furiously. Golden eyes looked at his husband as if he was a model and not his lover. The younger man chuckled, resting back down on the bed and just watching his husband with a smile. "Spread your legs a little, my love. Let me see your cock."

"I think I'll stay like this, thank you very much."

"Spread them, lover. I need it for my work."

Jack rolled his eyes, but he turned to lay on his side. "I don't know what you do with all of those naked paintings of yours, but if Auréliane ever finds them, you are so screwed."

"I keep them in her toy chest." Pitch licked his lips, dipping his brush in a deep pink color.

"You better not."

"I do. So close to the top. I expect she'll find them any day now." Jack rolled his eyes again, letting them drift closed with a smile on his face as he let his hand droop over the edge of the bed. Pitch gasped. "That's it! Stay just like that. Beautiful..." He worked eagerly, his eyes flashing between the canvas and his husband.

"Mmmkay..." He chuckled sleepily.

"Now, if only you had white hair. That would make it perfect."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's not white. Not like..."

"Like before..." he sighed, his smile fading.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I was kidding, you know. I didn't want you to fall asleep and leave me."

"What a jerk." He chuckled.

"You were jealous for a moment. Of yourself. That's amusing." Pitch smiled, looking at his husband fondly.

"I can't help it. The old me is a completely different man in my mind."

"He's not so different as you think, my love. In fact...there's a lot about you that reminds me of him." Pitch washed his brush off and dipped it into a dark brown.

"Is that why you were so insistent on me being too different when we first tried to get together after my accident?"

Pitch's movements slowed to a stop. "Yes. I thought you were just being stubborn." Jack chuckled, sticking his tongue out at his husband. "Do you still believe that I love that Jack? Even an inkling?"

"Only a little, but not like how you think."

"Then tell me so I understand."

"I think you love him like I love Audrien. He was something good and it was beautiful when he was with you...but it's just a good memory now. It's not who you love _now_."

"And you believe that you are the Jack I love now?"

"I do."

"How confident you are." Pitch shook his head.

"Do I have any reason not to be?"

"Perhaps..."

"And why is that?"

Pitch shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

Jack made a face. "Don't say something like that."

Pitch looked up at his husband, gold eyes bright, and turned the painting so Jack could see. He was lying down as he had been on the bed, but he was on a cloud. His naked skin was pale and shining in the light coming from above. "Tell me, lover...does this look like a good reason?"

He only chuckled, smiling lovingly at Pitch. "I love you, _mon coeur_."

"Perhaps I'll hang this in Auréliane's bedroom. Do you think she'd like to see her Papa's lovely bum every night?"

"Absolutely not."

"Mmmm...I think so. I'll give it to her now." Pitch stood, stretching his back before picking up the canvas and walking out the door.

"Pitch..." He groaned, not wanting to get out of the bed.

Pitch peeked his head in. "Yes?"

"Don't go." He frowned.

"Make me." Pitch stuck his tongue out, cupping one firm cheek suggestively.

"I can't. You made me relax too much. I can't get up."

"Too bad for you then." He shrugged, leaving again.

"Alright. I didn't know you were alright with other people seeing my naked body." Jack rested his head on his arms, stretching out on his stomach again.

Pitch came back in the room and dropped the canvas on the chair before flopping down on the bed with a huff. "You're no fun." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

Jack chuckled, moving over to cuddle against his lover's side. "I can't help it that my lover is so good at his job."

"Still..." Pitch was still pouting, but an arm wrapped around Jack's body reflexively.

"Forgive me, _mon coeur_?" He nuzzled underneath his husband's chin, gently kissing the soft skin of his neck.

"Mmmm...no." Pitch leaned his head back and exposed more of his throat.

"Why not?" He sucked gently on the flesh.

Pitch gasped. "Because...you're no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun, don't you think?" Jack suddenly bit down on the skin, a glint in his eyes.

Pitch moaned, his cock twitching. "N-no..."

"Why? What about me is no fun?" He gently licked the spot, moving up further a little.

"You...you didn't chase me."

"You want me to chase something that's already mine?"

"Yes. Is my juicy ass not good enough to chase anymore?"

"It is. It's so worth it that it renders me immobile. I can't move because I love your ass so much."

"That...that makes no sense. If I walked out that door, you wouldn't follow because you're _immobile_?"

"Perhaps...do you really want to leave _this_..." He bit down again. "...to test it?"

Pitch moaned, his head moving back even more. "M-maybe..."

"I don't think you do." His hand started to trail down the man's waist.

"T-too much confidence." Pitch's back arched as he felt the thin fingers trail down his body, the nerves under his skin sensitive to every touch.

"Oh? I don't think it's confidence when I have proof of how much you love my touch."

"Jack...chase me. Never let me get far."

"I'll never let you get far enough to even try to run."

ZZ

Pitch sighed, his concentrating turning from the words in his book to the mouth sucking on his thigh. "What are you doing, lover?"

"Loving your scars. Giving them the most sincere attention they deserve."

Pitch smiled down at his husband, long fingers threading and massaging Jack's scalp. "You're wonderful."

"I try." He moaned softly, instantly forgetting about the legs in front of him and leaning into the hand on his head.

The man clicked his tongue. "My scars, lover. Attention, remember?"

"Then don't distract me." He reluctantly pulled away from the touch, returning his mouth to the scars marring his husband's skin.

"Perhaps you should learn to handle distractions." Pitch moved his fingers back into the dark hair, the long digits caressing each strand lovingly.

"I can't...not when it's...massages."

"Learn, lover." He kept his fingers in the long hair, using his grip to keep the man's head to his thigh. Jack continued kissing the scars on the soft skin and fought to keep his droopy eyes open. "Stay awake, lover, or else I'll be very upset with you." Pitch slowly took his glasses off, putting them on the table.

"I'm _trying_. You know how sensitive my...scalp is."

"I'm sorry." Pitch untangled his fingers, moving the hand behind his head. Jack gave a soft moan of remorse at the suddenly missing touches, but he continued on, moving to the next thigh after he'd kissed every scar on the first. "If you're very good, I'll put my hand back. Would you like that?" Pitch spread his legs more, moaning a little at the feeling. When Jack finished with the second leg as well, he gently rested his cheek against the soft skin and looked up at his husband. His eyes ran over the man's beautiful form, and he gave him a watery smile. Pitch moved his hand back to Jack's hair, the fingers moving gently over the scalp. "What are you thinking, lover?"

"That I was so close to losing all of this...and I'm so glad that you're still here." He nuzzled against that hand with a soft moan.

"Even with these, I would never have left you. We're soulmates, remember? Destined to be together..." Pitch smiled down at his husband, eyes doing their own looking over Jack's near-naked body.

"It still terrified me when I saw you walking away from me. I thought I'd lost you forever." Jack crawled up to sprawl across his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his husband's neck.

Pitch chuckled, his fingers softly rubbing Jack's back. "If I recall correctly, _you _were the one who walked away in Australia. Ran, actually."

"That was before I knew how completely perfect we are together. That was before my heart became completely reliant on your love."

"When did that happen, love. When did you realize?"

"When I woke up from my coma and heard the nurses gossiping about your engagement to Kristi."

"What did you feel then?"

"That I was too late...that I would never feel complete again."

"Oh, my love, even then we were connected. I felt the same...thinking I would never have complete happiness again."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you ask her to marry you?"

"I...had hoped I could make you jealous. Make you fall as desperately in love with me as I was with you. If not...she made me happy in her own way." Jack slowly nodded, burying his head in his lover's neck and curling against him. "My methods may not have been the best, but they worked."

"I wasn't jealous."

"No? Then what made you come that day? What made you desperate to talk to me?"

"I was heartbroken, but I knew that, even if you still hated me...I had to at least try. I had to let you know how I felt."

"And you were not jealous? You felt nothing at the thought that someone else would be in my arms, in my bed...under my lips?"

Jack shook his head slightly. "I felt only the pain that I thought you hated me."

Pitch groaned. "So my plan _didn't _work. Failure!" He flung an arm over his eyes.

"It didn't fail. It just didn't succeed in the way you thought it would."

"Jack...straddle me." The younger man moved on top of his lover, looking down at him. "Every day I didn't see you, I died a little more inside. I thought I saw you everywhere. I even called out a few times...but it was never you."

Jack gently stroked his husband's cheek. "I felt the same those few days I was awake. Every time I heard the door to my room open, I hoped desperately that it was you. That you had come back and you had forgiven me."

"If I had known that you were in the hospital, I would have come. I would have thrown myself at your feet and begged you to take me back."

"You did know, but you didn't come to me. When I first got there, the nurse showed Tooth the text I was trying to send before I collapsed. She said that she had gone to ask a patient by the name of Pitch Black just in case you were the same person I was trying to text. You told her you didn't know me..."

"I'm sorry. I...I have no excuses. I was still so angry. With you...and with myself. I was furious with myself for letting you walk away, but my pride...my stupid pride."

"I-I was in a coma for _months_. I didn't want to wake up, because I didn't think I was...loved by you in the least." He took a shaky breath, tears starting to stream down his face, and he clutched his husband closer.

"Even in my anger, I never stopped loving you. My heart only beats for you." He rubbed a thumb over Jack's cheeks, putting the wet thumb into his mouth. "I would have died if you hadn't woken up. I would have done so willingly just to be with you again."

"You wouldn't have known..."

"Why? Why wouldn't I have known?"

"Because you never came. You never _were_ going to come. Not after getting married."

"I would have known, regardless. I would have felt it. The ripping away of my soul from my body."

"You didn't feel it when I first went into the coma."

"I did. I just...mistook it. I felt pain, such extreme pain, and I thought it was the pain of losing you...of losing us."

"Pitch..." Jack buried his face in the crook of his husband's neck, holding him close.

"I should have come to you. Until the day I die, I'll regret saying...what I did to the nurse."

"I love you," he whispered softly, gently kissing Pitch's cheek.

Pitch rolled over, pressing the smaller man down into the bed. "How? How can you still love me, after all the mistakes I've made?"

"Because I'm not going to stop loving you for the few bad memories between us. I'll always love you, though, for all of the sheer happiness you've brought me."

"Spread your legs, lover."

"No...no sex right now. I just want to hold you, _mon coeur_." He looked up into his husband's eyes.

"Spread. Them." Jack sighed softly, opening his legs a little reluctantly. "Good boy." Pitch wrapped those legs around his waist as he settled down into the cradle of Jack's thighs. He tucked his head under his lover's chin, his arms wrapping tightly around the slim waist. "This is much better when done willingly. Your legs parting to welcome me home."

Jack gave a small smile, holding his husband close and wiping the tears from his face. "I love you, _mon coeur_. More than you could ever imagine."

"I can guess. If it's anything like how much I love you, then it must be infinitesimal." Pitch nuzzled his husband's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of strawberries and home.

"That sounds exactly right." He kissed the top of Pitch's head, nuzzling into his hair.

ZZ

"Go, _mon coeur_." Jack chuckled, trying to push his husband towards the door. "It's Daddy day, and you know Lia won't take 'no' for an answer."

Pitch whined. "But you look so delicious. So...naked."

"Go. I'm going to put clothes on in just a few minutes anyway."

Pitch turned, taking his husband in his arms. "Kiss me, lover. Melt, if only for a moment." Jack smiled, reaching up to kiss him and curling against Pitch's body. "You're so beautiful, my love. So soft, like a kitten."

He gave him one last quick kiss before pulling away. "Go enjoy your day with our daughter. I'll have plenty to do around here, and I have a new idea for a painting I want to get out."

"No cooking. No fires. No near-death experiences. Promise?"

"I promise. Nothing is going to happen today, _mon coeur_. By the time you get home I'll probably just be setting out the dinner that I'm going to have _delivered_." He chuckled.

"Wear an apron, love. The pink frilly one." Pitch licked the tip of Jack's nose quickly and lovingly.

"I will. _Over_ my clothes, of course." Jack reached up to give his husband one last gentle kiss before pushing him towards the door again with a laugh. "The faster you leave, the faster you'll get back home."

"No shirt, and pants I can slide off." Pitch gave his husband a quick kiss before grabbing his keys and going out to get Auréliane in the car.

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"Wherever you want, my princess. You decide."

"Can we go watch a movie?"

"Of course we can, my love. What movie?" She shrugged, hopping into her seat with a giggle. "And you can get some candy, but don't tell Papa."

Auréliane's eyes widened and she bounced in excitement. "You're the best Daddy ever!"

He bowed his head with a smile. "Why thank you. I'm delighted to hear you say so."

ZZ

Pitch pulled into the driveway, excited to see what Jack was wearing. "Try to calm down, little love. Remember, Papa can't know about the candy." Auréliane tried to stop her energetic bouncing, holding back a giggle. He reached over and undid her seatbelt. "Run, you little sprite. Go see Papa."

The little girl ran inside the house, immediately searching for Jack. When she couldn't find him anywhere else, she decided to check the studio. The first thing she noticed was the painting on the easel. Auréliane made her way over to it, admiring the white-haired woman with the sad blue eyes. _But where's Papa?_ She turned back around finally noticing the crumpled body in the corner. "Papa?" She slowly made her way over, putting a hand on the shoulder and looking at his face. "P-papa?" Though the white hair was different, she undoubtedly recognized her father's face. "Daddy!" Auréliane ran from the room screaming, searching for her other father.

"Jack?" Pitch hung his coat up. "Jack? Where are you, saucy minx?"

"Daddy!" The little girl ran down the hall, throwing herself at the man with tears streaming down her face.

"Auréliane? What happened? What's wrong?" Pitch looked around, growing frantic. "Where's Papa?"

"Th-there's something wrong with P-papa!" She quickly took his hand, practically dragging him down the hall to the studio.

"Jack?" Pitch ran past his daughter into the studio, heading straight over to the crumpled body on the floor. "Sweetling?" He reached for his husband but stopped. _White hair... _"Jack...what have you done?"

Auréliane shook nervously next to him. "Wh-what's wrong with him, Daddy?"

"I...I don't know. Call 911." When he noticed that Auréliane hadn't moved, he got angry. "Go!" She jumped at the sharpness in his voice, running down the hall to get the phone and call frantically. Pitch clutched Jack close, his fingers running through the white hair. "Dearest...come back. Don't leave me, Jack. Come back to me." He pulled the smaller man onto his lap, his larger body rocking. "Come back...come back, my forest sprite."


	19. Chapter 19

The doctor stepped out of the room as the nurses hooked the man up to a breathing apparatus and a heart rate monitor. He turned to Pitch and Auréliane, who were worriedly sitting on the bench outside. "It seems that Mr. Black-Frost is in a coma. He shows absolutely no signs of any recent physical trauma, so whatever induced it must have been purely psychological. Has he been having any problems recently that might have anything at all to do with this?"

Auréliane looked up at her dad. "Daddy, what's a coma? Is Papa gonna die?"

"I...just a minute, honey." Pitch looked up at the doctor with frantic eyes. "He...he had an accident a few years ago, and he lost all of his memories. He'll get headaches and dizzy spells when he gets flashbacks of the past. I thought...I thought they were over."

The other man stroked his chin in thought. "It could be that possibly he tried too hard to regain some of his memories or he had a sudden influx. It must have been too much for him, and his body just shut down."

"But he had given up trying. We both had. What...why would he have remembered now?"

"Then perhaps there was something that triggered the memories to come back on their own. Was there anything nearby him that you think could have possibly caused it?"

"Th-there was his painting," Auréliane suggested quietly.

"Painting? What...what painting, love?" Pitch looked down at her.

"The painting Papa was working on. The painting on his easel."

"What was on it, love?"

"It looked like Grandma Frost. Except she was younger and it was snowing and she looked sad. And there was a part in the corner that it looked like he must have dropped it or something. Could that be why Papa is in a coma?"

"Grandma...Frost?" Pitch froze, his mind working. "Jack...I want to see him. I want to see my husband."

"As soon as the nurses are finished settling him in, you may go in. It will only be a few minutes more."

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Auréliane put a hand on his jacket sleeve, looking up at him worriedly.

"Papa...is taking a nap. A long nap. He has to be here because, sometimes...people like their dream too much and they want to stay. They don't wake up, then."

"But Papa will come back to us, right? He won't stay in the dream...right?"

"I don't know, love. I...I hope not."

Auréliane wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in her father's chest. "He has to come back for us."

"I think he will." Pitch held her close, his heart breaking. "I hope he will," he whispered.

The nurses stepped out of the room, giving the two sad smiles. "You can go in now if you want."

"Stay...stay here for a few minutes. I need to talk with your Papa."

"O-okay, Daddy." She gave him one more squeeze before sitting back on the bench and watching him go in.

Pitch walked in, feeling tears come to his eyes. For so long, he had dreamed about having his Jack back. White hair, blue eyes...but now that he was here... "I want my forest sprite back. Why did you come back, winter?" He stepped closer to the bed, brushing his fingers through the white hair. "I don't know what to do now." He fell to his knees, sobs coursing through his body as he clutched a hand close to his lips.

"Daddy?" A quiet voice came from the cracked door. "Can...I come in now?"

Pitch quickly wiped the tears from his face. "Yes, love. Come see Papa."

Auréliane stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She slowly made her over to the bed, carefully crawling up onto it and sitting next to Jack. "You have to wake up, Papa. We miss you." The little girl leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Daddy, why is Papa's hair white now?"

"Because...he got excited. He was so excited to see us, it turned his hair white."

"When people get excited their hair turns white? How come yours doesn't?"

"Only when they get _really _excited. I only get partly excited. That's why I only have a few white hairs."

"Did he get so excited that it made him tired? And that's why he's sleeping?"

"Yes. He was so busy running around in excitement that it made him really tired."

She nodded, laying down next to Jack's body and putting her arm over him. "Come back, Papa. Tomorrow's Papa day."

"I...I don't think he's going to be awake for Papa day. You might have to settle for Daddy day for...a while."

Auréliane shook her head. "It will be Papa day until he wakes up. Maybe if I hug him enough he'll wake up faster."

"M-maybe...that's a good idea. Hug him and kiss him."

"You too, Daddy. With both of us, Papa is sure to wake up."

"You can have the days. At night, you'll go and stay with Grandpa."

"But what about you?"

"I'll stay here. I'm a magic superhero, remember? I have to perform my magic on him."

Auréliane nodded, giving him a tiny smile. "Papa _is_ gonna wake up. I know he is."

ZZ

It had been a very long week. Pitch turned tired eyes up to look at his husband. He rubbed a shaky hand over his eyes, settling his head back down on Jack's shoulder. "She painted you a picture yesterday. There's you and me smiling in the background. She made you so short, love. And she gave me muscles and a cape."

Jack didn't move a hair, his body showing no sign of waking and the steady beeps of the heart monitor loud in the quiet little room. "I had your painting framed. It's a little big so I had to move some things around to make it fit. Your sister came by and took Lia out for some shopping. You should see the dress she bought. It's blue with pink sparkles on the skirt. She told me how she wished you were there." Pitch tightened his hold on the slim body. "I wish you were here. Laughing, smiling..." Jack's dark eyebrows furrowed slightly in his sleep.

"I wish you were naked in my arms. No sex, just...cuddling. I dream at night of having you in my arms again. I had to leave once, and I clutched a pillow to my chest. I cried because I knew it wasn't you. It wasn't warm and soft like you." The heart monitor skipped a beep, picking up speed ever so slightly. "I haven't touched myself since you were admitted. I can't. I...I'm dying, Jack."

Blue eyes suddenly flew open, and Jack shot up in the bed, gasping for breath as the heart monitor started beeping wildly.

Pitch jumped back. "Holy shit! Doctor!" He grabbed Jack's shoulders, steadying him. "Calm down, love. Calm..."

Jack quickly turned to look at him with wide eyes, his chest heaving. "I...I remember..."

"What? Remember what?"

"Everything."

"Do...do you remember our daughter? Our house? Our marriage?"

"Y-yes." Jack nodded, giving his husband a watery smile. "I remember _everything_."

"What else?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"What else do you remember? Do you remember...when we first met?"

"I remember that you called me a disappointment as a human being and insulted my art."

Pitch reeled back. "But...but you were gone. Where's...where's Jack?"

"I-I'm right here." He frowned.

"I...I had given up on you. I fell in love with the forest sprite. Why..._why_ did you come back?"

"Pitch, I remember...but I'm still the me that you love _now_. A bunch of memories aren't going to change who I've been for the past eight years. I'm still _me_."

"Can we dye your hair?"

Jack gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with my hair? Do you want it white again?"

"Jack...it is white. Your hair is white."

"No, it's not. It can't be." He snatched up his husband's phone from the bedside table and quickly snapped a photo of himself. "What?! What the hell?!" He stared at the picture, dumbfounded.

"It's kinda scaring me. I-I'm not used to it anymore."

Before Jack could answer, the doctor burst through the door. "What's the pr-" He froze when he saw the younger man sitting up in the bed and let out a sigh of relief. "It's good to see you awake, Mr. Black-Frost."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake. How the hell does my hair keep changing color, damn it?!" He tossed the phone into his lap and fell back to the bed with a groan, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Jack...don't hide. I want to see you. I want to...to know you're really awake and that this isn't a dream."

"But you don't like my hair..."

"Please. I've waited years for you."

"Wait, what?" He pulled the blanket down and sat up again, looking at his husband. "How long was I out for? You don't look any older than you did when you and Auréliane left."

Pitch gave a watery smile, coming closer to the bed. "It was only a week. I meant...for this. I've waited years for _you _to come back."

"I told you...I'm still the me that you married. I just remember the old me now."

"I know." Pitch cupped one pale cheek, the thumb rubbing along the cheekbone. "I've been waiting for the old you for years."

"He's still gone. Forever. I'm just..._me_." He leaned into the touch, looking hopefully up at his husband.

"Jack..." Pitch groaned and swooped down to passionately kiss his husband, slipping his tongue in and tangling it with Jack's as he clutched the smaller man desperately. With a chuckle, the doctor silently slipped out of the room to give them some privacy. Jack kissed his husband deeply with a muffled moan, his arms sliding around to holding him tightly around the shoulders. Pitch slid into the bed beside him and nuzzled his head under Jack's chin. "I missed you. Desperately."

"Missed you too." He kissed the top of Pitch's head. "Go get the doctor so we can go home."

Pitch shook his head. "Later. I'm tired, and...I want to hold you." He quickly fell asleep with a long leg draped over his husband's body, all of the stress and sleepless nights of the past week catching up to him. Jack smiled, pulling the blanket up to cover both of them and drifting to sleep too.

ZZ

"You taste delicious, Jack." Pitch licked a line up Jack's neck.

The younger man chuckled. "As you've told me before."

"And I'll keep telling you." Pitch ran a hand up to tangle in the newly-dyed hair.

"So am I really going to have to keep dying my hair for the rest of my life?" He kissed his husband's forehead.

"N-no...I just want to take it slow. I'm not used to it yet."

"Alright, love. Alright. I understand." Jack lifted up the man's chin to press their lips together.

"Open your mouth, Jack." The younger man opened his lips with a smirk at his husband, and Pitch licked Jack's top lip before sliding his tongue in. He angled his head, his tongue plundering his lover's mouth. Jack moaned softly and melted into the kiss. He had to pull back with a cough suddenly when he felt a heavy weight dropped on his stomach.

"Daddy, you've had enough Papa time! It was supposed to be my turn an hour ago..." Auréliane whined.

Pitch gently pushed her face away. "Too bad. Still my turn." He moved back in, his lips moving seductively over his husband's.

Jack pulled away with a laugh. "She's right, _mon coeur_. We did promise to let her join us an hour ago."

The little girl stuck her tongue out at her older father. "Told ya, Daddy."

Pitch groaned and flopped back on the bed. "Outnumbered! My lips are already so lonely."

Auréliane hopped over on top of him and pressed her cheek to his lips with a giggle. "There you go!"

"Minx." He flipped them over, his lips moving all over her face. "All mine now!"

Jack laughed, watching as their daughter tried to get away from her father. "How about, for Daddy-Papa-Lia day, we go have a picnic lunch in the backyard?"

Pitch lifted his head from Lia's stomach. "Good idea. Lia, my little love, go set up the blanket outside. You can pick out the spot. Keep it pretty, mind."

"But I can't reach the blankets in the closet."

"Can you reach the towels in the bathroom? The ones close to the floor?"

"Yeah..." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Grab one or two. We'll use those instead."

Jack rolled his eyes. "_Or_ we can all go set up the blanket together." He took Auréliane into his arms and rolled off the side of the bed with a smile.

"No, no, no, love. You need to help me cook." Pitch grabbed Jack around the waist, pulling him back.

"Then I'm at least going to get down a proper blanket for her to set out. It's not a picnic without a blanket."

"Fine. I'll meet you in the kitchen." He leaned up, whispering in Jack's ear, "Make sure she's outside when I come out."

Jack chuckled. "I will." He and Auréliane climbed out of the bed again, leaving the room. He handed her down a giant blanket and shooed her out the door. "Make sure to pick a really nice spot with lots of shade. Maybe that little grove in the far back?" Jack watched her skip off down the small hill in their backyard before he went to the kitchen to start making sandwiches.

"Hello, lover." Pitch stood in the doorway, a hand on his bare hip. "Like it?" He twirled so Jack could see he was completely naked beneath the skimpy apron.

Blue eyes slowly made their way down his husband's body. "I do indeed. But what if Lia comes back and sees you?"

"I guess you'll just have to stay close." He walked past his husband and swayed his hips enticingly. "Better hide me from sight with that lovely body of yours."

Jack smirked. "Well, I can admire for a few minutes. At least until she gets back."

"Then admire away." Pitch cupped one firm cheek as he walked to the fridge, bending down slightly.

Jack moved past the fridge, gripping his husband's ass as he went by. "I am _so_ glad I woke up."

"I am too. Who else would squeeze this old man's ass as wonderfully as you do?" Pitch ran a hand down the front of the apron, emphasizing his dick.

"Absolutely no one." He grabbed the jar of mayonnaise and went back to the counter, pausing only to whisper huskily in the man's ear. "And you might be getting older, but I think you're like a fine wine, _mon coeur_...you only get better with age."

Pitch moaned. "Why must you say things like that? They drive me absolutely _wild_ for you."

"I can't help that it's a skill I possess. Besides, it looks like you were already plenty wild before I said anything." He smirked over at his lover.

"Of course. I enjoy you. Both your body and your personality." Pitch stood at the counter, cutting up pieces of celery.

"I know you do." Jack chuckled and moved over to calmly open the fridge door to hide his husband's body as Auréliane hopped in through the door.

"I set up the blanket, Papa. What else do you need?"

"How about you take that plate of sandwiches right there out to the blanket? And no eating them yet, alright?"

"Yes, Papa." She giggled and took the plate piled high with finger sandwiches, carefully carrying them out the door.

As soon as the fridge door was closed, Pitch pushed his husband up against the door. "Be with me, Jack."

"I _am_ with you."

"Not like that. Like..." Pitch slipped the pants down his husband's hips, taking the hard flesh in his hand. "...this." He turned around and pushed back, slipping it inside him.

Jack moaned and gripped Pitch's hips. He tried to pull out, but it felt so damn good and he pushed right back in. "We don't have very much time..."

"We have plenty of space. Do what you will to me."

Jack bent his husband over the kitchen counter, thrusting into him hard. "I much prefer having _your_ dick in _me_...but this is a very nice treat every once in awhile." He pushed into the man's prostate and relished in the way Pitch moved beneath him.

Pitch pushed back against his husband, meeting him thrust for thrust. "You...you're much more fun now. Ah! You feel so good in me, lover."

"What do you mean, 'more fun'?"

"Y-you're...even more of a rabbit now that y-you...oh, God!...remember."

"A little, I supposed. Though I _very_ much prefer to have this lovely cock of yours..." He thumbed Pitch's tip and enjoyed watching the man grip the edge of the counter tightly. "...buried deep in my ass."

"Y-you never did prefer...topping." Pitch moaned, his hips thrusting up closer to Jack's hand as his husband moved behind him.

Jack glanced out the window. "She's on her way back, Pitch. You better come quick."

"Make me, lover. Make me come _hard _and fast." Jack's thrusts grew faster, going deeper than his lover's spot every time. Pitch turned on his lover's cock and quickly bit down on Jack's neck as he spilled, his body feeling so full as he clenched around his husband.

The younger man gave a grunt, pushing in deep and releasing himself. "You're amazing, lover."

"T-that's one of my talents." He pulled Jack's head closer, their lips moving together desperately. "I...I can't move, Jack."

"You must. She's almost back." He reluctantly pulled out of Pitch, quickly cleaning himself and pulling his pants back up.

"Jack, I'm covered and filled with cum. I'm afraid to move...unless you want our daughter to see it running down my leg." Pitch gave his husband a hungry look, his tongue sneaking out to lick his lips.

"Then you better at least get down on the floor so she doesn't see you."

"Gladly." He crumpled to the floor, groaning when he felt warm liquid ooze out of his body. "God...I don't think I'll be able to get up again." He chuckled and looked at Jack lovingly. Jack smirked, looking up when their daughter came in through the door again.

"Anything else, Papa?"

He handed her the plate of chopped celery and carrots. "Go ahead and take this. Daddy and I will be out with the lemonade as soon as he's done changing, okay?"

"Okay, Papa. Tell Daddy to hurry up, though!" She giggled and skipped back out of the house again.

"You hear that, Daddy? You need to hurry up." Jack grinned down at his husband, getting down a pitcher so that he could make the lemonade.

"Minx." Pitch pulled himself over and ran a hand up Jack's calf, his lips moving softly over the skin.

"Come on, _mon coeur_. You had your sexy time. Now it's family time."

"I'm praising my lover." He tugged on the bottom of the man's shirt. "Come down here for a minute." Jack kneeled down next to his lover, giving him a gentle kiss, but Pitch pulled away to run his lips over Jack's face. He pressed soft kisses into the skin, each one screaming praise. "I love you...I love you..."

"I love you too, _mon coeur_." He smiled. "Now, go get dressed before she starts to get suspicious."

"I think she already is. She knows of my...affection for you, or at least she's very suspicious."

"Doesn't mean that she wants to see this much of it." Jack chuckled, standing back up and making the lemonade again.

"Jack...how are you so beautiful?" Pitch leaned back so his eyes could take in everything about his husband.

"It's just natural." He dramatically flipped his hair from his eyes, flashing a perfect smile down at Pitch.

"Stop dyeing your hair."

Jack stopped, looking down at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Where did that come from?"

"I want to see you as you are. I want to see the hair you have now."

"I thought you didn't like it."

"I'm getting used to it. Besides...I'm passionately in love with you, Jack. When I look at you...I only want to see you. No disguises. Not anymore."

"I don't know how you're used to it. I dyed it as soon as I got home." Jack smiled at him with a chuckle. "But alright. I'll let it grow back."

"Do you want to keep dyeing it?"

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "It changes the texture somehow. I'm not so sure I like it."

"It does. I miss running my fingers through that soft hair, your scalp perfect under my fingertips. I'd rather get used to the white hair than keep the brown and lose that softness."

"I'll let it grow out and won't dye it again." He smiled.

"Does this make you happy, my darling love?"

"It does. You still love me just the way I am."

Pitch pulled himself up and molded his lips to Jack's. "Just the way you are. So beautiful." He pulled Jack's shirt up to nibble on the pale chest, the edges of his teeth scraping softly against the skin.

Jack's breath hitched as he pushed his shirt back down. "We have to go, love."

"I can feel it, Jack. I have a feeling you're going to want to have sex later." Pitch winked, giving one firm cheek a squeeze. "I'll welcome you to my bed, lover."

"_Later_, husband." Jack chuckled. "Go get dressed and clean that ass of yours."

"Yes, my darling husband." Pitch kissed him one more time before walking towards the bathroom. If he squeezed one of his ass cheeks and swayed his hips temptingly, he wasn't aware of it.

ZZ

The younger man finished making the lemonade and grabbed three glasses. "I'm heading out, love. See you when you're finished," he called down the hall before heading outside with a smile.

Pitch rushed up behind his lover, one arm wrapped possessively around his slim waist. "Done."

Jack laughed, handing the three glasses out to his husband and bumping him with his hip. "Took you long enough."

"Hey, you spilled a lot in me. Took a while to get it all out." Pitch nibbled his lover's ear and took the glasses from him.

"I can't help that you bring so much out of me." He winked.

"Oh, yes. I think you and I are going to have quite a bit of fun tonight." He licked the tip of Jack's nose, smiling fondly down at him.

"Undoubtedly."

"What took you guys so long?" Auréliane was laid out in the grass next to the blanket, her chin resting frustratedly on her palm.

"I'm sorry, _ma petite étoile_. Your Daddy took longer than he should have to get dressed."

"I apologize. I...spilled something on myself. Clumsy me." Pitch flopped down on the ground, lying down in the sun. Jack settled down on the half of the blanket in the shade, pouring them all glasses of lemonade. "You should put some sunblock on and come over here." Pitch had his eyes closed, a content smile on his face.

"I think I'll pass. You know how I am with heat." Jack put his husband's glass in the his hand and handed their daughter hers.

"At least you'd pass out in my arms. Your rightful place, I might point out."

"Then how about you come over here and join me in the shade?" He chuckled. "Open up. Both of you." When Auréliane opened her mouth, he put a finger sandwich to her lips, holding one over Pitch's too.

Pitch took the sandwich between his lips, sucking Jack's fingers in too. "Mmm...delicious."

"I'm glad you like my cooking so much. Would you like another one?"

"Yes, please, Papa." Auréliane smiled up at her father, and Jack handed her another sandwich.

Pitch snuggled closer, wrapping his body around Jack. "Mmm...another." He opened his mouth for more. Jack lifted his lover's head to rest in his lap, putting another sandwich to his lips, and Pitch took the sandwich in his mouth, chewing slowly as he snuggled against Jack's legs. "I'm cold."

"Well, I apologize for not being able to keep you warm, love."

"You should lie back with me. Hold me and fill me with your warmth." He held his hands out, cupping Jack's cheeks.

"But what if I faint from the heat?"

"We'll be in the shade, lover. And even if we were in the heat, I'd still hold you close."

"Do you not like to sit like this? With my hands in your hair? Feeding you sandwiches?"

"I'd prefer you in a different position." Pitch sat up enough to push Jack back onto the grass. He straddled his husband, nuzzling his head under Jack's chin as his long arms wrapped around his slim waist. "Much better."

"Daaadddyyyy...this is supposed to be family time, remember?" Auréliane whined from where she sat next to them.

"Come over here then. There's plenty of room on Papa." He raised an arm, making some room.

The little girl slid in between them with a smile. "Well, now how am I supposed to feed you both sandwiches and eat my own? I can't reach anything." Jack laughed, holding them both close.

"Daddy can feed you."

"Yes I can." Pitch reached for a sandwich and put it between his lips, bringing it close to Jack's mouth and rubbing it on the pink lips.

Jack reached up, taking a large enough bite so that their lips brushed ever so slightly. "Mmm. I _am_ a good cook."

"Isn't it delicious? Almost...mouthwatering." Pitch did the same thing with another sandwich.

"Absolutely." He smiled, laying back and chewing. "And what about you, _ma petite étoile_? How do you like your sandwich?"

"It's delicious, Papa! Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"You two better be careful. A man could get used to so much attention from such wonderful people." He chuckled.

Auréliane nuzzled her head under his chin with a smile. "I knew you would wake up, Papa. I knew you wouldn't leave us."

"I suppose the dream wasn't as good as the real thing." Pitch rubbed noses with his husband, kissing the tip.

Jack smiled up at him and gently reached up to stroke a soft cheek. "Nothing could ever compare to the two of you. Even a dream couldn't."

"I knew it. That's why you didn't stay asleep so long."

"How could I when I had two such wonderful people waiting for me?"

"I look forward to our game tonight. I'm going to beat you...hard."

"I look forward to it too." Jack blushed but smiled at him.

"Game? What game? Can I play?"

"Not tonight, my little love. Your Papa and I have a little score to settle." Pitch ran a hand down, cupping Jack. Jack bit his lip, shooting him a glare.

"But that's no fair. You get Papa every night, Daddy. I wanna play too."

"Tomorrow night, love. I promise. Give us tonight, and we'll give you tomorrow night." Pitch squeezed, rolling the bulge in his hand.

"Y-yes, love. You can sleep with us...tomorrow night." He gave his husband another look.

"You promise, Daddy?"

"I promise. Pinky promise." Pitch gave the bulge one more hard squeeze before moving his hand back up.

"Okay. And no going back on your promise."

"I won't." Pitch kissed her cheek before moving his head back under Jack's chin. "I promise." He moved up enough to whisper hotly in Jack's ear. "That means you'll have to make it good, lover. Hot...fast..._tight_..." Jack's breath hitched, and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the images that popped into his head. Pitch chuckled when he felt the erection beneath his leg grow. He pressed his lips to Jack's neck, the tip of his tongue darting out. "I promise..."

Jack very nearly hissed at him, quickly sitting up and slipping out of both of their arms. "I think it's time for some veggies." He went back over to the blanket and grabbed the plate.

Pitch put a hand under his head, looking at his husband hungrily. "Is there a problem, love?"

"Not at all. Celery?" He held out a piece of celery to his husband and daughter.

Pitch looked down pointedly at the bulge Jack was trying to hide. "Yes, please." He licked his lips, the hunger growing.

Jack leaned in close, putting the celery to the man's lips and whispering in his ear, "We're with our _daughter_, you idiot. Stop."

"My apologies." He took the celery between his teeth and moved back to lie under the sun.

Auréliane, somewhat reluctantly, took her celery too. "Why do I have to eat this, Papa? It's yucky."

"Because it's good for you, love. You have to eat healthy if you want to grow up strong."

Pitch kept his eyes closed, lazily chewing on the celery stick. "She's your daughter, Jack."

"Oh? I believe she's yours too." He chuckled.

"You don't have to eat the celery, little love. We'll just have to get you some nice spinach or asparagus instead." Pitch took a bite of the vegetable.

Her little blue eyes widened, and she quickly took a bite of her own celery. "Celery is fine. I like celery." Jack fell back to the grass with a laugh.

"I thought so." Pitch smiled, finishing his stick. He held out his hand. "May I have another?"

"Of course, _mon coeur_." Jack leaned over, gently kissing the man's forehead before putting it to his lips.

"You can thank me tonight." He took the stick between his lips and chewed contentedly.

"I plan on it." Jack chuckled, sitting back to look up at the clouds as they floated by. He closed his eyes, content to just be so close to the two people he loved more than anyone.

"Lia, look at that cloud! It looks like a bunny!" Auréliane had crawled over to lie next to Pitch, her head on his chest.

She giggled. "It's even got a tutu."

"A tutu? Yes, yes I suppose it does. A ballerina bunny!" Pitch chuckled, holding her close.

"And that one looks like a snowflake."

"And that one looks like a sailboat."

"And that one looks like Butterscotch."

"Look over there! Butterscotch has a baby!"

She gasped. "She does!"

"Look at her run. Catching up to Butterscotch."

"Is she gonna have a sister too?"

"Hmmm...there. She's a little far behind, but she'll catch up. She'llhow to fly like her sister and mother."

"Am I going to have a sister, Daddy? Or a brother?" She turned a little to look up at him.

"Would you like one? Or both, even?"

Auréliane nodded. "Am I going to have one?"

"If you want one."

"Really?!" She sat up a little, looking down at him excitedly.

"Of course. Your Papa will give you a brother or sister."

"When?"

"We'll know after tonight. I'll work my magic...and Papa will bring a new baby into our home."

"Papa can have a baby?" She giggled. "I thought only mommies could do that."

"Your Papa is a special papa. He can do what mommies do."

"Really? So he can give me a brother or sister?"

"Of course. I'm magic, after all."

"You are, Daddy. You saved Papa's life and you woke him up and now you're gonna give him a baby brother or sister for me." She smiled, settling back down on his chest.

Pitch looked over at his husband. "Tonight. I'll give him a baby tonight."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"And you, my lover? What do you have to say?"

When the other man didn't answer, Auréliane sat up and crawled over to him. She giggled. "He fell asleep, Daddy."

"Did he? Well then, let's go inside. I think your Papa needs some rest."

"Alright. Are we going to leave him out here?"

"What do you think? Should we?" The little girl shrugged. "I'll carry him. Let's get all of this inside, and then I'll come back for him."

"Okay, Daddy." Auréliane picked up two of the plates and started to head back to the house.

Pitch quickly bent down, moving his lips over the pink ones he loved so much. "Jack..." The younger man sighed in his sleep, his eyebrows shifting. "Jack...wake up. Wake up or I'm going to do terrible, naughty things to you."

Blue eyes slowly opened, looking tiredly up at his husband. "Pitch? What's wrong? Where's Auréliane?" Jack sat up on his elbows, looking around groggily.

"You fell asleep, my love. We're moving back into the house. And you, my darling, are going straight to my bed."

Jack gave a soft groan, running a hand over his face. "You know I love you...but I'm really tired right now for some reason. I don't think I'm feeling up to doing anything."

"I never said we were. Now, you'll be sleeping. All of _that _is for tonight. Tonight...I'm going to get you pregnant."

"What?" He immediately looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me. I'm going to fill you with my child."

"Pitch...you know that's impossible."

"Yes, but Lia doesn't. She thinks you're a special papa. I told her I'm going to get you pregnant tonight with a baby brother or sister."

Jack gave an exasperated sigh. "Why would you promise something like that when you know I can't actually get pregnant?"

"To see the light in her eyes. She looked so beautiful when I told her we would. She's...lonely, Jack. She wants a playmate, more than just her Papa and Daddy."

"Let's think about this realistically, though, Pitch. You already complain about not getting enough alone time with just Auréliane. It's only going to get worse with a second child."

"Jack...I think I'm being selfish."

Jack chuckled. "Really? The arrogant prick is admitting to being selfish?"

"I mean it, love. I want you, constantly. Even now, I want to push you back on the grass and fill you to the brim. But...she's lonely. With or without our attention, she's alone. She doesn't really have any friends besides family. She needs someone her own age to play with sometimes."

"You're sure, _mon coeur_? This isn't exactly something we can change our minds on after it's happened."

"I'm...not. I feel like I'm trapped. I want to please her, and yet...I want to only think of myself."

"It's okay, love. We don't have to make any decisions right this minute."

"I still want to fill you tonight, lover. I need you."

"I know. Tonight, my darling husband." Jack stroked his lover's cheek before sitting up with a soft groan and getting to his feet.

Pitch looked up at his husband, hair glowing a deep reddish-brown in the setting sun. "My God..."

He chuckled. "Come on, husband. I thought you were taking me to your bed for a rest."

"Jack...my darling husband, you are...perfection."

"As are you, love." Jack held his hand out to him.

Pitch took the hand, standing. "Kiss me, my precious love." Jack pulled his husband close, pressing their lips together lovingly. Pitch moaned, his fingers instantly tangling in the dark hair. "Melt..."

Jack chuckled, curling against him. "Love...this doesn't change how tired I am."

Long arms wrapped around the slim waist and pulled the smaller man flush against him. "Shut up, and let me have this moment."

"Alright, _mon coeur_. Alright..." He melted against his husband completely.

"Soft...like a heavenly cloud. I want to surround myself with you." Pitch moved his lips passionately, his tongue sneaking out to lick the plump pieces of flesh.

"Tonight, my love." He pulled away with a smile when he heard their daughter calling them from the house. "Come on. It's time for me to finish my nap. I'm going to need it for the night ahead of us."

"Yes, you are. I plan on doing very _naughty _things to you." Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, and both men started their walk back to the house. As they walked, Jack leaned his head against his husband's shoulder with a smile, their hands intertwining. "What are you feeling, lover? Right now?"

"Pure happiness. Do you remember back in Australia how the thing that changed my mind about choosing you was that dream? That I saw my spirit talking to you at my grave, promising that we would get our happy ending?"

"I do. I've dreaded that moment."

"I feel like _this_ is that happy ending. That nothing else bad is going to happen to us. That we're going to grow old together. That we're going to watch our daughter and possibly our second child grow up and graduate from high school and college and fall in love and get married. We're going to be there when our grandchildren are born and maybe even our great grandchildren. We're going to live to be so old that we won't be upset when our time comes because we'll know that we lived our lives to the fullest. We're going to pass away in each other's arms, and we're going to move on to the next adventure _together_. That's what I feel right now, _mon coeur_. With all my heart"

Pitch felt tears come to his eyes. "A beautiful ending, my love. One I look forward to, with all my heart."

Jack pulled him to a stop just at the top of the small hill, turning to face him. Pale fingers reached up to bury in the back of Pitch's hair, and he pulled the taller man down to rest their foreheads together. He stroked his husband's cheek with his other hand, a smile on his face as bottomless blue eyes locked with shining gold. "I love you, Pitch Black-Frost. This is our happy ending."

"Yes, my love. And we all lived happily ever after. Forever."

ZZ

**Are you guys happy? We gave them a happy ending ^^ Thank you all so much for sticking with story 'til the very end. I know at times it was very hard, but thank you all. As always, reviews are always welcome. And keep an eye out for our new Sci-Fi ROTG story we wrote. I should be publishing it within the next few weeks hopefully if my friend finishes the cover art :) Review please!**


End file.
